Zero's Dog
by slugboy
Summary: At the familiar summoning ritual, a strange dog-eared boy is summoned to a master who has always been poorly regarded. Can this strange partnership last or will he be smothered by his new reality?
1. Chapter 1

Zero's Dog

Chapter 1: A Bonding Experience

The day had finally come. The day that every second year student at the Tristain Academy of Magic summoned their familiar, the partner that was not only an indicator the summoner's magical affinity but also the skill and power of which they could wield their magic. For Louise, who had been a point of ridicule for most of her young life, this was the last chance to prove she was a capable mage in the eyes of her peers, her family, and herself. Throughout the ritual she watched her fellow second years each summoned a familiar, a mix of anxiety and anticipation welling within her petite body. Louise just knew that her familiar would be the most impressive of all, more than even the salamander Kirche had summoned. The pride of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére could accept no less.

It was Louise's turn to summon, the final summon of the ritual. Silence engulfed the crowd of students as they watched the final summoning of the year, their jeers fading into the forest that surrounded the clearing as dozens of eyes fixed themselves on the petite, pink haired noble who was long considered a joke. In the center of the clearing Louise raised her wand and began her spell:

"My servant that exists somewhere in the universe. Oh wonderful, powerful and graceful familiar. It is my heart's desire that you appear, and serve me," as she waved her wand directly in front of her. An immense explosion occurred just beyond the wand tip, creating a dust cloud that filled the clearing causing everyone to cough and gag. Louise was heartbroken, any second now the jeers and cruel jokes would resume with her unable to stop them. A silhouette appeared in front of her and before Louise could react and hand shot forward and seized her cloak at the shoulder.

As the dust cleared, the shape became more defined. The one who had grabbed her was a teenaged boy clad mostly in black. He had a well-defined face and a mane of ebony hair from which a long ponytail extended. His height suggested that he was about Louise's age as he was a full head taller. However, his most distinguishing features were the pair of ears that appeared canine in nature, rising from his unkempt mass of hair and the black-furred tail that extended from his lower back.

A moment later, the face of the man went from a look of anger, to realization, to a mix of fear and guilt. The canine ears folded back against his head as he released the young girls shoulder. The other hand that had been drawn back in preparation to attack relaxed and drew a mass of orange woolen cloth from his pocket. The pink-haired girl didn't understand its meaning till the hat was put on, covering the unusual ears as it covered the head down to the boy's brow. A strange symbol marked the strange hat in the part that encircled his brow. That was a question for later though. If later ever came. Before Louise could demand answers from this strange teenager while the rest of her class was impeded in the rapidly settling dust, the boy sheepishly spoke, **"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that; I thought you were someone else."**

The young mage was livid, not only was her familiar a child but he spoke a completely other language and had even threatened her. Her, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére, daughter of the duke of Tristain, this was the greatest of personal insults. It was one matter to be insulted and be subjected to cruel jokes by her classmates, it had upset her but the years of exposer had numbed her to it, and besides they were nobles too. This boy, this WHELP, did appear to be a noble and went as far as to physically assault her. His tone may have said "I sincerely apologize for my actions," but it didn't settle the short pink haired girl, only retribution would.

By this time the dust had settled enough for the crowd to see Louise interacting with the boy and had heard the strange language he spoke with. But before the first jibe could be made at Louise for failing, the pink haired mage swung her wand again with a speed born of fury and another explosion albeit smaller than the first rocked the meadow. The dust cleared sooner this time and before even Kirche could cast an insult to her rival, a different voice cast itself over the stillness.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," shouted the boy in black.

"Wait, I can understand what you're saying now," Louise spoke with an air of shock.

"AND YOU COULDN'T BEFORE," the boy retorted, irritation replacing the anger in his voice. "You should have least read the tone in my voice," he continued, no longer yelling but irritated regardless.

"Well," Louise began indignantly before being cut off by a voice from the group.

"Look, 'Louise the Zero' summoned a peasant, but she did exceed all expectations by summoning anything," called a girl with blond hair that extended in coils to just past the shoulders. Other characteristics were a pink bow near the back of her head and a small frog perched on her left shoulder. To call the comment insincere would be understating it.

"Shut up 'Montmorency the Flood,'" came Louise's retort to the grating comment that came from, as the summoned boy noted, the girl named Montmorency.

"It's 'Montmorency the Fragrance.' Get it through your head, moron!"

"Alright, that is enough," a stern voice cut through the argument. The man who had stepped appeared to be their teacher. The hair that he did have was brown and clung to the sides of his head but his scalp was bald to the point of shining in the sunlight. The glasses he wore gave him the appearance of a simple academic but the seriousness in his eyes spoke of a past involving battle. Extended in his right arm before him was a simple wooden staff aimed between his arguing students. "I will tolerate no further insults from either side. You are nobility, act like it," he declared with all the authority of a parent.

"Nobility," the summoned boy asked, "I thought I was hearing a couple children who were name-calling out a pathetic need to feel superior. I do believe it was the girl with the curly blond hair, Montmorency was it, who started it," added the newly summoned boy regarding what he heard the older man say. Several of the crowd smirked at this new boy's assessment.

"YOU UN…," started Montmorency at the boy for the implication of his comment, but had silence forced upon her by the teacher's use of a silencing spell. Turning away from the silenced girl who continued to act as if she could still speak despite her enforced silence, the teacher's eyes focused upon the short pink-haired girl and the boy with the orange woolen hat.

"Miss Valliére, have you completed the ritual," he asked politely, causing the girl, Louise as the summoned boy remembered, to fidget uncomfortably where she stood.

"Mr. Colbert," pleaded Louise, providing the boy with another name, "I messed up, may I please try again?"

"I'm sorry," Colbert replied in a stern yet sincere voice, "the familiar summoning ritual is a sacred rite of passage, and so I cannot allow for you to try again because your familiar was undesirable."

"But who has ever heard of having a commoner as a familiar," Louise pleaded back at the verge of tears.

"It's tradition," spoke the professor with finality, "finish it," closing the discussion.

After the exchange, the clearing remained silent. Louise returned her attention to the boy she had summoned. His face showed a mix of curiosity and concern. Then he started to speak.

"Familiar? Is that like a Minister Mag. . . .," he started but was cut off when Louise pressed a finger to his lips.

"You should consider yourself lucky to receive this from a noble. Normally your entire life would pass without receiving anything like this," she growled at him as she also bid him to kneel.

With a sigh, Louise began, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére," reaching behind the boy's head she continued, "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my Familiar," she finished, and sealed the contract with a kiss.

Upon finishing the ritual Louise released the boy, who tried to flee in the middle of the contracting, without a second glance as the boy began to rapidly spout, almost incoherently.

"Was that a pactio? Why was there no circle? Do I get an artifact from this? What kind of contract . . . Argghh," his train of thought interrupted by a searing pain in his left hand. As he gazed upon it, glowing runic symbols etched themselves into the back as if with a heated razor. Then, as quickly as it had started the pain ceased, the glowing runes fading revealing as scar shaped like the runes on the back of his left hand, like the scar a brand leaves when the burn heals.

As he checked his surroundings again, he discovered that the rest of the group had left, levitating themselves above the forest and out of sight. The only other besides himself in the forest clearing was the petite, pink-haired girl Louise who was standing at the edge of the clearing by an overgrown trail, gazing off into the distance in contemplation.

The boy began his approach of her, irritation in his eyes, teeth bared, as he thought about the last 10 minutes. So far he had been magically transported, blown up, screamed at, spoken to with contempt, kissed, branded with an unknown symbol, and, above all else, ignored. Any of those things would be bad enough, but all of them at once was beyond his level of patience. Being ignored the whole time as a 'thing' was the last Sagitta Magica to the teeth he would take. He had questions, this girl, Louise Fran-something or other, had answers. Answers would be given or tears would be shed. Though he knew in his heart that he couldn't bring himself to physically hurt a girl, he felt intimidation might work reasonably well to get the answers he wanted from this small, helpless girl alone in a forest. He had almost reached her when he decided his first demands would be "Where am I," and "Why am I here?" He smirked at the simplicity of his plan and noticed that Louise was gazing at him with a smirk too. It struck him as odd and nostalgic of Evangeline but ignored the feeling as he moved closer, visualizing the interrogation.

His plan was to start a casual conversation, then trap her with intimidation, and finish by getting his answers. When he moved in striking range, he realized she had similar sentiments, only she was willing to be more direct and had no qualms with using violence as a tactic. Before the boy could react, Louise had brought her foot up to meet his groin. As he stumbled about in pain Louise pushed him down onto his front, tugged off the hat, and began twisting his arm. With her other hand she pulled erect one of the strange ears she had seen earlier, leaned down to speak into it, and made her proclamation.

"LISTEN HERE DOG-BOY, I HAVE QUESTIONS AND YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER THEM. THIS CAN BE LONG, DRAWN OUT, AND INCREDIBLY PAINFUL OR," her voice dropping in volume but keeping its serious tone, "this can be short, easy, and with comparatively less pain. It's your choice as it depends on how you answer my questions." Then with a smile and tone that one would expect from greeting a good friend, "So shall we begin? We'll start with 'Who are you, where are you from, and why are you here?"

The boy fought back tears of pain as he prepared his answer.

"My name is Kotaro Inugami, I'm from Mahora Academy in Japan, and I don't know why I'm here. I had planned on asking you that because I don't know where 'here' is."

"You're in Tristain near the Academy of Magic. Also Kotaro you are my familiar, I am your master now, understand?"

"I suppose," replied the beaten Kotaro with a resigned whimper, inwardly wishing that his "wouldn't hit a girl" mentality had been beaten out of him completely back when he first joined Ala Alba. Maybe this girl would break that habit for him after years of having it.

Author's Notes

Hi there and thank you for reading this first chapter of "Zero's Dog." This is my first real fanfiction so I probably have a lot to work on as a writer. I only recently returned to reading fan fiction with "The Hill of Swords" by Gabriel Blessing which is another crossover involving "Zero No Tsukaima" (or "Familiar of Zero" or "Zero's Familiar" depending on your preference of title). I'll admit though before that I liked the crossover potential ZnT had but really did nothing with it because I could imagine one great scene but not anything that followed. I also wanted to cross ZnT with Negima which is another personal favorite but by the time I found ZnT I was at chapter 300 of negima which, for those who haven't read it, is a point that many characters especially the protagonist are stupidly powerful when comparing strength and abilities between series. Kotaro may be pushing that envelope but when compared to characters like Negi, Tertium, and Jack Rakan there is little contest over who is the weaker party. Also as I thought about it having Kotaro in it made for a good use of an element of the original ZnT: Louise's tendency to call her familiar a stupid dog when he does things she dislikes, namely oogling other girls.

Now for the chapter itself, I did age Kotaro up a few years to give him some experience in some areas. I intend to use this as a way to make him slightly different and more pragmatic than the 10 year old version while keeping some things the same like his reluctance to hit girls. I hope to expand his character in the following chapters.

And as for Louise, whoa boy. The firm followers of the light novels will probably have much to say about her 'bitchiness' in this chapter but I did intend originally for Kotaro be completely beaten in the first chapter as a result of being unable to raise a hand to a girl and therefore underestimating her. My plan may have not been as cruel to start with as it turned out but I decided that for Kotaro's loss to a girl with 'zero ability' to happen, a single sucker punch wouldn't be enough. That's also a reason why I added age to Kotaro because between 15 year old version and 10 year old version the threshold for pain wouldn't be too different and brutality on a 10 year old child is much less socially accepted than a 15 year hormonally active teen. I'm not saying that either is better but I'd rather not be regarded the same way as a person who kicks a puppy around the block daily. Don't worry I plan to make Louise better in the future, or make Kotaro less vulnerable to her.

For the story as a whole, please review it if only to state your opinion, and please tell me why, so that I can continue to use popular elements and possibly write out the less popular ones. I'm currently in college so I may not be able to update often and I shall try to be bi-weekly if not more often but it may become every three weeks as the semester progresses. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero's Dog

Chapter 2: Bark Verses Bite

"And that's all I can say about the events that led me here, without repeating what you already know," finished the dog-boy as he sat on the stone floor facing the girl who had summoned him earlier that same day. "Now will you please take THIS thing off?"

As he spoke Kotaro held up the chain and gestured at the collar that was locked around his neck. It was demeaning but infinitely preferable to a repeat of the painful event he experienced just this afternoon. After bringing the young warrior to the ground and getting some answers through pain compliance, Louise ordered her new familiar to carry her back to the academy. As they reached the boundary, Kotaro was allowed his hat back so that he could follow the orders to continue the concealment of his non-human characteristics. Kotaro was then 'graced' with the honor of attending class with his master. Then a return to the lair of the beast itself.

Kotaro noted that the room did have a 'cozy' feel to it despite being the nest of the scariest girl since Chizuru Naba. Then again, the dorm he shared with Chizuru was cozy too, until green onions were brought in. He tried not to think about any similarities, lest he be plagued by the memories. By the time his trip through the past was done he realized that an iron collar with a heavy chain had been locked to his neck. The next hour was spent going into more detail about the events that led to his arrival from his perspective, his _unique_ heritage as a half-youkai, and hearing dog jokes, several mean-spirited dog jokes. Granted he'd heard most of them before so listening through them wasn't too trying on his patience but when he was told that he "had better not be a dog that goes seeking out a bitch in heat," he had to nearly bite through his tongue to hold the retort "if I was, I would have grabbed you and run off into the woods the moment I was summoned," for fear of this young woman's ire.

After all of this the twin moons were visible in the sky outside Louise's window. With a sigh Louise unlocked the heavy iron collar. She then prepared for bed revealing that one of her comments wasn't a joke: that a familiar is regarded by its master in much the same manner as a dog, so modesty wasn't to be an issue. And with the shed clothes came the chore of cleaning them and preparing the clothes for her the following day.

(scene break)

With his master having loosened the leash, Kotaro spent time wandering the corridors when he overheard someone talking. After checking his concealment measures he turned the corner and was met by the sight of a boy and girl conversing. If it hadn't been so late he would have assumed it a simple chat but was obviously a flirting session, the boy was recognizable from the summoning ritual and was making grand gestures and making great exaggerations of the beauty of the girl, Katie as he called her, who was dressed slightly different than Louise and Guiche, the name of the grand flirt, had been. As Kotaro passed, Guiche noticed and decided to show off for his girlfriend.

"Well, if I isn't the commoner familiar that 'Louise the Zero' summoned today," Guiche called out flamboyantly.

"Well, if it isn't a self-absorbed playboy with a pathetic need to feel superior," responded the half youkai, in no mood to be tormented at the moment.

An indignant sputter was all that Guiche could respond with at the verbal abuse that was directed at him, much to Kotaro's amusement. Another voice broke the silence though.

"Now see here, you lowborn commoner, Guiche isn't like that," Katie called to the boy who had insulted her boyfriend. The gesture had earned respect for Katie from Kotaro because it marked her devotion as a friend. Before she could continue though he cut her off.

"Katie, please don't involve yourself in this any further because this is between us men," gesturing at both himself and the still speechless blonde. "Though, your defense of him was admirable, his insult was a shallow action to impress you and he thought that his status would protect him from returned insults. I used the same insult this afternoon at the summoning ritual which he was at, so he is either very brave or very foolish for testing my patience right now. If you don't mind I've accepted the task of acquainting myself with the layout of the school," he finished with assertiveness in his voice that prevented the argument from escalating any further.

As he strode down the corridor, the flirt session seemed to have resumed as he heard the girl mention "soufflé." Katie's adoration of the pretty boy brought a wave of nostalgia, about the girls of Class 3-A and their affection towards Kotaro's best friend and eternal rival Negi Springfield. Shaking the feeling off, Kotaro continued his self-appointed task.

His wandering brought him into contact with a maid of the school dark hair that extended slightly past her jaw. During introductions, Kotaro learned the maid's name was Siesta and that she was very polite. She was curious about his status as a familiar but refrained from too many prying questions. Upon hearing his of his assignment of cleaning laundry, Siesta led Kotaro to where he could find a washboard and gave him advice on how clean certain articles before returning to her own duties.

Having finished his tasks, Kotaro returned to Louise's room exhausted. The day had been so physically and mentally draining that he merely laid/fell forward onto the foot of his master's bed without even the thought of removing any clothing.

"Sleep now, worry later," he said to himself before passing out.

(scene break)

Kotaro was awakened by a sharp tug on his left ear and became alert just in time to have the girl's shrill yell into it affect him.

"A FAMILIAR DOES NOT SLEEP ON ITS MASTER'S BED WITHOUT PERMISSION," the tiny demon roared, then continued in a quieter voice, "neither, is it the job of the master to wake their servants. Now fetch my clothes for today," she said pointing at the wardrobe, "panties are in the lowest drawer."

Kotaro obeyed in silence but his mind was abuzz with thoughts. _"This sucks. Why do I allow this girl dominate me like I'm some kind of pack animal? I hope Natsumi and the other girls didn't have it this bad as slaves. The food had BETTER be good. Let's see: shirt, check, stockings, check, skirt, check, cloak, check, panties . . . check, but I swear so help me if she demands that I dress her, I'm going to ignore her and leave this room with that pentagram imprinted broach that secures her mantle and not return it until she swears an oath to never ask it of me again." _Handling a girl's panties was awkward enough for Kotaro alone, but he had been ordered to bring a pair across the room to her while she watched. He set the neatly folded pile on the bed beside his overseer and turned to leave the room, nearly reaching the door, when he heard the snapping of fingers.

Louise had already established the first day that when she snaps her fingers, she's demanding her servant's attention, she has a task for him to do and she's too irritable to name him. Knowing he'd likely regret not fleeing, Kotaro turned around to face the little spitfire who called herself master. She had removed her night clothes but had thankfully put the panties on. She was glaring at him, right hand on her hip, left hand pointing at the pile of folded clothes that she had next to her. A moment later as if the hint wasn't enough she spoke: "Dress me."

Kotaro knew that he should follow through with his plan of making off with the broach but couldn't stop from himself from responding. "Why?"

"A noble never dresses themselves if a servant is around to do it for them," replied Louise in a haughty tone.

"Dressing a girl just ain't manly and your reason isn't good enough for me to lose any more of my pride," responded Kotaro in a tone and volume that he hadn't used on Louise yet, for fear of her. Nearly shouting, he let her know there are some things that are over the line.

Louise appeared struck dumb for a moment, before addressing the defiant young man.

"You are my familiar. Your 'manly pride' means nothing to me as familiars are things that are subservient and subject to the whims of its master. You want to be treated like a man? Prove you are worthy of independent thoughts and actions. Until then, you are a familiar in your actions and treatment. Now clothe me now, or your next two days will be without food," the girl's voice calm and laced with apathy. The lack of emotion from the girl who had usually spoke with rage and condescension made his fear of her grow.

Unable to argue further Kotaro complied.

(Scene break)

"So, what now, master," asked the boy contemptuously as he followed Louise from the Alviss Dining Hall.

"There are no classes today in order for students to interact with the newly summoned familiars," she replied, ignoring his tone.

Kotaro looked around the courtyard and noticed the large number of individual students, each doing things with their own familiar. The variety of different types of familiars was the most interesting part, even if the animals weren't special. Common animals: cats, birds, amphibians with little intrigue. Then there were some more unusual familiars like a giant orange serpent, a dragon, and a levitating purple orb with one large eye that he couldn't put a name to.

"That's called a bugbear," a feminine voice behind him said. Kotaro turned to see a tall girl, whose dark complexion and red hair, plus a figure that many boys could only dream of, gave an exotic allure to her. "Hello Louise, that's a unique familiar you have there." Kotaro subtly checked that his ears and tail were still hidden.

"Kirche what do you want," the pinkette replied with an air of impatience that suggested a rivalry between them.

"I only came to have a more thorough inspection of your familiar," Kirke said, passion suffusing her voice.

"Forget it von Zerbst, you can't have him," shrieked the smaller girl.

At that moment Kotaro turned to his master and spoke.

"I'm sorry master; I often affect the ladies like this. It's because of my face and body type. Don't worry though I've had to fight off girls with much more impressive figures than this Kirche."

Both girls gawked at him as he inwardly smirked at the deception. He hadn't lied that he attracted many girls in the past with his looks. And he had to fight a passionate girl, who had a figure that was more impressive than this exotic temptress, to escape her on more than one occasion but seduction was never involved with Chizuru Naba. Just a green onion and a drive to cure the cold or fever that he had developed. Those experiences usually left traumatic memories, but considering the use in keeping back the unwelcome advances of this new girl he might as well twist them to his will.

"Well," the busty redhead started, "what do you think of MY familiar, Flame? He's a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains," she boasted while gesturing to the ground at her left. Both the eyes of Louise and Kotaro followed the gesture until they settled upon a reptile that could dwarf most other familiars. Its height reached just below the knee of its master with a length of nearly ten feet from nose to end of its tail. It was a red color similar to the hot coal in the center of a wood fire. With yellow eyes it gazed up curiously, at the two people its master was talking to, with all the excitement of a puppy. The most eye-catching part of Flame though, was the fire that burned at the tip of his tail.

Louise looked jealous and before she could stroke her rival's ego with words of envy, Kotaro, having dismissed the creature already, spoke again.

"Is that what is considered a dragon here? The dragons of Mundus Magicus were all more impressive, especially Vrkso Nagasya, I wonder if there are any dragons like him," under his breath and to the side but still audible to the two girls.

Kirche looked ready to cry. Apparently she had never been cast off and ignored in a conversation before, and was taking it rather badly, as this mysterious and handsome boy had managed it so nonchalantly. She took one last look at Louise, then at the boy, and left.

When Kotaro looked back at his master, she was glaring at him contemplating the possibility he had lied but the look slowly morphed to one of admiration.

"That was incredible," she finally said, beaming, "I've never seen another person brush off Kirche like that. I thought it was impossible, especially for a boy. Wait, how is it you were unaffected by her," the girl suddenly demanded of him, feeling the need to know his preference in partners.

"I'll admit she has charm but is far too forward with her advances for my tastes. I also spent a few years alongside a classroom of 30 girls, of whom at least 14 I got to know personally," he answered.

"You're going to tell me all about this later," suddenly irate again as she stormed off.

"I guess that means I have free time," the lone familiar chuckled to himself after a minute, and walked toward the crowd of second years.

(scene break)

Kotaro had been walking amongst the tables of students when he bumped someone, knocking them over. He reached down to help, apologizing, and discovered it was the polite maid he had met the previous night, Siesta. After helping her up and apologizing again, Kotaro turned to leave and Siesta halted him.

"Um," she started nervously, "the kitchen staff is shorthanded, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help?"

"Sorry," he said, looking through the tables, where his eyes landed upon a couple at a table on the edge, "sorry, there's something else I must do." And with that he left her, confused, as he approached the couple at the table.

"My, my, Guiche, don't YOU work fast," Kotaro called to the startled boy as he chatted with Montmorency, the rude girl from the ritual.

"What's he talking about," Montmorency growled at her date as Guiche got up to escort the newcomer away.

"I don't know," he said, nervously glancing between the girl and a witness.

"I'm serious," Kotaro continued, not moving, enthusiasm filling his voice, "my best friend knew exactly what to say to girls, he had at least 7 girls seriously competing for his affection 4 years ago because of way he said things to them. I tried asking him how he did it but he was completely oblivious to their feelings unless some came out and told him, so that was little help. And each one of those girls was unique including personality. Since then, I've not met his equal but you're the closest I've seen come without subtlety, you simply must teach me how girls think," Kotaro finished with a giddiness that surprised Guiche and disconcerted Montmorency.

"Why would you want my help? I'm not THAT good," Guiche replied nervously, as he continued eying Montmorency.

"_Now for the final nail." _" Oh but you are, you managed to tame the haughty and proud Montmorency," at which point she sat up proudly in her seat, Guiche straightened prideful too, "and romance that sweet, thoughtful girl I saw you with last night. Her cape was a different color but I think you called her Katie," Kotaro happily summed up.

The effect was almost instantly. As Guiche rapidly looked between Kotaro and Montmorency, his date stood up at the table and approached him.

"Is this peasant speaking the truth? Is it true," she demanded angrily, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Guiche verbalized, impressing Kotaro with his ability to keep terror from affecting his voice.

"_Now for good measure."_ "At least tell me if her soufflé was any good." Silence. "Oh I see, she said she was going to make you a soufflé and that must be her now," Kotaro happily sad while pointing to Katie wandering through the crowd through the crowd while carrying a pan.

She looked puzzled for a second when she saw Kotaro waving, did a double take in the direction she had come from, then ran over as she saw Guiche, calling his name. As she saw Montmorency, slightly hunched, red-faced and with tears trickling down her cheeks, something clicked.

"Montmorency," Kotaro solemnly asked, "is there something you want to tell Guiche?"

The blond girl quivered on the spot for a moment, stood up straight, looked Guiche in the eye, and decked him with the declaration "FILTHY TWO-TIMER." She then stomped off leaving Guiche on the ground.

Katie set the pan down on the table and leaned forward right hand extended to assist Guiche back to his feet. He smiled thankfully as he was standing again, only to be struck by Katie's left hand. Then Katie stormed off.

The spectacle had not gone unnoticed and laughter erupted at the disgraced noble. Seeing Katie's soufflé left forgotten on the table, Kotaro thought of the perfect way to escape before Guiche could get his bearings. "Katie, WAAIITT," he called after her and as he reached for the pan was intercepted by Guiche. The young noble looked furious at him for exposing his philandering. His right cheek was bright red from the slap and his left eye was turning purple from Montmorency's punch. He was ridiculous-looking.

"You. Peasant," he roared at Kotaro, almost incomprehensibly, "I cannot forgive one who makes girls cry!"

"Well then," Kotaro replied, "your love affair with the mirror is postponed indefinitely instead of the week it takes for that black eye to heal." More crows of laughter rose from the crowd.

"You set that up didn't you?"

"It was more of a 'spur of the moment' idea. It was going to happen, Katie was already out here, I merely had her directed here sooner," admitted Kotaro, none of the cheer in his voice that he had earlier. "Have you learned from this experience? Maybe 'Dating more than one girl at a time is wrong'?"

"I challenge you peasant to a dual," Guiche declared. A collective gasp spread through the crowd.

"Oh, really? Tell me where and I'll be there in 15 minutes," was the response, causing an even greater 'gasp' to spread.

"Vestri Court, I'll be waiting," sneered Guiche as he turned and left.

As the crowd fell into murmurs, two forms emerged and approached the challenged familiar, as he turned, saw them and fled. The maid and the master gave chase but lost him when he vanished from a dead end.

(scene break)

As it nearly reached the time limit, the large crowd gasped at his appearance. Louise exited the crowd and approached her familiar. He saw her and started to speak but was interrupted by her strike to the gut.

"You idiot," she yelled, and struck him again, "why did you accept his challenge? He's a noble gifted with magic and you're a peasant, a commoner. Quick, apologize and ask forgiveness and he might let you off after only a minor beating. Please."

Kotaro looked into his master's eyes and saw tears forming. She had no doubt begged for forgiveness on his behalf but was turned down. "Poetic justice."

"What," his tiny master asked.

"I exposed his actions as poetic justice for the girls who he was mistreating. It's a man's job to protect the women in his life, but his lies were harming them."

"Was that why you released me in the dust cloud?"

"Yes," the familiar stood up, "but that's a tale for another time, don't want to keep the nice man waiting."

Wolf whistles rose from the crowd and girls lined the front rows, which struck Louise as odd until she looked back at the ring.

"FAMILIAR, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING," she shrieked.

She had been referring to the wrappings. White cloth, two finger-widths wide, had been wrapped tightly around his torso starting at his hips and ending mid-torso. If she tried, Louise could make out the slight bulge of his tail through the cloth. His hands were similarly wrapped. And his hat was still on his head but wore no other clothing above the waist.

"See something you like, master," he teased and every girl swooned over the lean muscular familiar, "actually it's one of your spare sheets. Okay-I'm-ready-let's-fight," he shot off before Louise could react to his admission.

Louise had no time to yell back as the fight started. Guiche cast a petal from his rose wand and a metal statue rose from where the petal landed. "My runic name is 'Guiche the Bronze' therefore a bronze golem, a Valkyrie, shall be your opponent."

"I had assumed you would use magic but a proxy seems like a weak tactic however I'll indulge you, one free hit."

"You moron, he has magic already. The advantage is his and you're GIVING him a free strike," his master screamed at her idiot familiar.

"I want to feel the power of his attacks to see if this is actually worth the …," but was cut off by a metal fist slamming into his gut. But the attacks continued with brutality. Girls screamed, boys watched in silent horror as skin split and bones snapped on the commoner boy.

A minute passed and the attacks ceased and Guiche stepped forward, standing over the fallen combatant. "Do you concede," he asked in a mocking tone.

"It's not my place to do so. My job was to be eye candy and nothing else," the broken figure said with a sigh.

"Then where is my opponent," screamed Guiche. There were gasps from the crowd and a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"You called for me?"

Guiche sputtered as he looked from the one on the ground to the one standing behind him. And he wasn't the only one. There were double-takes from nearly everyone in attendance. One looked like she realized something.

"So that's how I saw you with Guiche right after you pointed me towards him," the brown haired girl shouted.

"Yep, we," he gestured between himself and the figure on the ground, "are both the same person, he's just a copy though."

"Cheating," screamed the blonde mage at the loss of his advantage. Flailing his arms about, six more Valkyries appeared.

"How was I cheating if you never bothered explaining the rules in the first place," claimed the boy incredulously before dismissing it. "Unimportant. But if you wanted a pissing contest you should have just said so, I would've happily obliged. I need practice with this anyway."

As he spoke he let his doppelganger vanish and extended his hands slightly away from his hips. His ultimatum had confused the crowd but was simple to comprehend compared to what came next. "I learned this technique with the hopes of matching my best friend in power. It took hours of begging to get Takahata-sensei to teach me and weeks to achieve this level of skill with it."

His hands had each developed an aura as he spoke. The left was a nearly blinding intensity of white that caused most to avert their eyes. The right hand was almost the opposite, as if dipped in liquid shadow. The edges of the auras were opposites too, the black one gracefully flickering back and forth like a flame while the bright aura had constantly shifting sharp angles. "The world in my left hand, myself in my right hand," he recited like a sort of poem. "Combine," he declared as he brought both hands together.

Guiche regained his senses enough to send his golems at the stationary figure with the intent to stop whatever plan was unfolding. "_Let's see him escape these,"_ he thought to himself. He watched as the first made contact and gasped as the punch was intercepted.

Kotaro's left arm was raised out in front of him, holding the attacking fist with little apparent difficulty. His left hand no longer shown with the intensity of the sun, nor was his right cloaked in impenetrable darkness. Instead his body seemed to exude a silver mist. He struck his immobilized attacker, sending it soaring across the field where it landed next to its caster. He was still clutching the golem's arm, which had been liberated from the shoulder.

Dropping the severed arm, he ran forward, not at the advancing Valkyries but at the summoner. The golems were not worth his effort and maybe the caster would have something else_. "After all Fate Averruncus was an earth magic user and was difficult for even Negi to defeat, maybe this guy has more tricks."_

Guiche summoned a sword to his hands at the last moment only to have it wrenched from his grip as Kotaro grabbed the blade and pulled. "_This guy is an amateur but maybe he really focuses on his barriers," _thought Kotaro drawing back his fist for an uppercut, noting the strange glow his left hand emitted and the sudden lightness his body felt.

When he felt no resistance as his punch came closer and closer to connecting, he shifted the angle to glance across the cheek instead of knock the boy's head off when it hit the chin. There was a powerful updraft that followed the punch and was felt by the crowd.

Guiche gazed forward, shell-shocked at what had happened. That quickly morphed to panic, "I yield," he cried out.

"Surrender accepted," replied the victor, ceasing his aura. Kotaro raised his hand to hug on his hat, only to find it had fallen off at some point.

A scream of terror came from the crowd. Turning to see who it had specifically come from, Kotaro saw a girl clutching her chest with her left hand and pointing at his ears with her right.

"ELF!" she screamed.

Authors Notes

Yay. Second chapter is done. I'll admit, though, that my second chapter coming so soon after the first is due to having a 2-day waiting period between signing up and first allowed upload. In those two days I was able to write more story.

Now about the chapter itself. I had several different possible ideas for the fight with Guiche. My first plan involved a brief amount of martial arts but it seemed one-sided and really victimizing Guiche. While that would be fun, that would be difficult to pull off well. My second plan involved Kotaro's use of Kanka and a watered down version of Jack Rakan's "For-The-Hell-of-it-Right-Hand-Punch" which originally left a fist-shaped crater at least 12 feet wide. Again I figured that outcome would be fun but it involved lots of overkill and harder to write Kotaro's ears being revealed. A third option involved Kotaro using the shadow, dog spirits or his clones to fight but I'm not good with describing action that's divided between three or more pairs. So I finally settled on Kotaro using Kanka and stopping short of a lethal blow.

Kanka, for those who are not familiar with Negima, is called 'The Ultimate Art.' It combines magic (mana) with chi to increase the natural abilities of the user. It also provides protection from some effects like cold. It's not an easy process though, because while mana and chi may be very similar, they are difficult to combine. The more avid readers of Negima may be upset with my portrayal of Kanka or Kotaro's ability to use it but I have reasons. As for the portrayal, I made the mana aura white with boundaries that shifted sharply as a generic representation of pure energy. After that, portraying chi was harder to show without doing the same. I settled with black because chi is Kotaro's 'material' to work his spells and augment his physical attacks. This gives a good representation of the opposing natures of chi and mana. And to those who take issue with the fact he can use Kanka, I'm not using the 10-year old Kotaro, I aged him up a bit with the idea that he's spent the last few years trying to catch up with Negi in terms of power. I'm not making him a master of it, yet anyway, I may allow him to master it in future chapters though.

I also wanted Kotaro's ears revealed in front of everybody. Those who are familiar with ZnT know what the elves are and how they are regarded. To those who aren't familiar, elves are insanely powerful magical creatures who have been warring with the humans over the 'Holy Land' for millennia. I wanted someone to see Kotaro's ears and have them cause a main event in the next chapter.

For future chapters, my only real plan is to provide Katie with more 'screen time' because I enjoyed making her scenes. How this will play out though is still in planning, meaning it could take a while. If there is something I'm doing wrong please tell me. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero's Dog

Chapter 3

A Learning Experience

The crowd dissolved into panic moments after the girl's scream. Students climbed over, stepped on, and beat up each other in their efforts to escape. There was a group of boys who stepped forward wands pointed at the victor. Besides them the only people not fleeing were Guiche, Louise, Kirche, Siesta, Montmorency, Katie, and a blue haired girl who was reading a book.

"Halt, monster," one of the boys said to Kotaro, "you will not be killing anyone today. Everyone wand at him, he may try spirit magic."

"How do you know about my magical abilities? I'm not an elf. Why's everyone afraid?"

"Don't be deceived, someone go fetch the teachers, we'll hold it off!"

"Wait everyone he's not an elf! My familiar is not an elf," Louise tried hard to be heard but to no avail.

"Guiche are you alright," Montmorency called to the kneeling blond, who simply kept muttering "Please don't kill me, I'm sorry, I don't wanna die."

Kirche, Katie and Siesta all looked at Kotaro with various mixes of fear, sorrow, and compassion.

Kotaro looked at his surroundings. "_This is getting beyond ridiculous. I didn't want to reveal myself to so many so soon but it seems that I have only few choices now."_

One of the 'heroes' advanced on Louise, pointing his wand at her. "This is your fault, Valliere, and you will fix it or I WILL," he said with a threatening tone.

"Louise," Kirche asked turning towards her rival, "What's going on? Did you know abo . . ." but was cut off by a chilling howl that pierced the sky and drowned out all other noise. Everyone turned to the source.

Where only seconds before Kotaro had stood, there was a great dark lupine form. To call it a wolf would be to drastically understate its size, which was greater than most horses, and its presence, which caused the flesh to crawl of all who bore witness to its body or its howl. Its fur was black, like a void not even light could pierce. After a moment, it addressed everyone, including the fleeing crowd who had paused at the howl.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to speak," spoke Kotaro, his voice deeper and with more of a growl than his human form, "First off, I'm not an elf, I'm part dog spirit. I don't know what an elf from here is, what it looks like, or even why they are so terrifying to you. Second, you will not mistreat or threaten Louise because of some assumption about me. She had no control over what she summoned and contracted. I hid my ears and tail because I really didn't want it to end up like this. And finally Guiche," he said approaching the terrified boy, "the moment you surrendered I stopped fighting. I wasn't even seriously fighting you. I don't kill in cold blood unless the person really, REALLY deserves it. Nor is human very tasty so you have little to fear there. But if it'll make everyone feel safer, I'll change back to my human form"

The crowd seemed to have calmed and Kotaro reverted, thankful for some understanding and that he could retain his pants when changing back to human form. The wrappings hadn't fared so well and his tail was completely visible. He looked around at those who had remained: Kirche was blushing heavily at him, Katie's eyes sparkled with adoration, Montmorency had run out and was clutching Guiche like he might disappear any second, Siesta still looked frightened, and Louise' face was flushed. She retrieved his hat and stomped over to him and then it happened. Kotaro collapsed, unconscious, at his tiny master's feet.

"It seems the Bell of Sleep really wasn't necessary, Osmond," muttered Colbert who arrived moments later with an elderly man.

"Interesting, Miss Valliere, if you would, please come to my office. I wish to have a discussion about your peculiar familiar. Don't worry, Colbert will look after him."

Colbert turned to look at the unconscious familiar. With a sigh, he set about taking the boy back to Louise' room, trying to ignore the stares of his students.

(Scene break)

It was dark when Kotaro woke up with a start. Finding himself in a bed, he laughed at the crazy he had had. About how he had dueled another student, who had been a complete failure in combat and how he somehow was a servant to a short, bratty, pink-haired girl.

"You're awake," the pink-haired girl asked, sitting at a table in the room with a tea tray.

"Yaaah," he replied, stretching his arms above his head, "how long?"

"Were you asleep, all day. Why is that? It didn't look like Guiche was THAT hard to beat, you didn't even get scratched."

"I'll tell you only if you swear to secrecy, never mind you'll probably just beat it out of me anyway. Or activate this brand that would either rob me of my will or hurt me until you get what you want," he sighed, "It was my using Kanka and also my wolf form."

"Kanka? What's that?"

"It was when I was covered in that silver aura, it combines Ki and magic."

"You can use magic?"

"In a sense, basically I combine mental and physical energy in a way that boosts my natural abilities and creates a defensive aura around my body. I could do those things with Ki OR magic but the effect is greater with both. The only real drawback is that it's twice as tiring if not greater because it draws from mental and physical stamina at once. That's about my extent when using magic though."

Louise, who had had a developing depressed look on her face, perked up at the last remark.

"You're fighting ability was incredible."

"I pulled my punches when I realized how weak he was compared to when I usually fight."

"Your USUAL fights?"

"Yeah, though recently I haven't had too many enjoyable battles because there aren't many problems that can be solved with my fists anymore. The Mahora Budikai was decent this year but nothin' like the trip to Mundus Magicus a few years ago. Now that had some good battles"

"Mundus Magicus, you mentioned that before, what is it?"

"Okay, this may be confusing at first but bear with it," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to refer to this world as a planet and as Earth. You know that the sun rises and sets, the four seasons, and the moons have different phases?"

"Yes but how does this fit in?"

"Just a brief astronomy lesson, but it's important. Anyway, those are all a result of the rotation of this planet and the orbits of the moons and this planet. Simply put this Earth is round and moves in a circular path called an orbit around the sun."

"Look, you may think I'm ignorant but I'm not stupid, 'this Earth' as you put it is the center of the universe and the sun orbits us," she declared defiantly.

"Just go with it, I'm not trying to trick you because it wouldn't help me. Now, I'm from a different Earth as I've told you already. We have a sun and one moon. There are also seven other planets besides my Earth that orbit the sun. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, in order from closest to farthest from the sun. Most people on my earth know this and are ignorant that Mars is actually two worlds: the Mars they are familiar with and Mundus Magicus. Mundus Magicus was formed six thousand years by a being known as the Lifemaker, and was made completely out of magic."

"How can people be that ignorant to another planet?"

"Because, the way to see Mundus Magicus is to travel there in a special way: magically through a gateport that connects Earth to it. Technology where I come from has advanced to allow travel between planets but pure technology can only show us Mars which is a barren wasteland."

"Then why not use magic instead of technology?"

"Magic is kept hidden from the majority of the people in my world."

"What do you mean? How can nobles be of higher status if they're not known?"

"Magic isn't involved with social standing where I come from. The most powerful person in the world could be completely removed from magic. Likewise, the lowest beggar could have magic as an integral part of his life. Magic usually means sleight of hand in the eyes of the majority. And information travels faster than you can imagine. It's easier to keep people ignorant than to let the knowledge of magic become common knowledge," Kotaro explained.

"So basically, your experience with Mars/Mundus Magicus is based on how you get there. Now about what happened. A group called Ala Alba was formed a few years ago, which included myself, nearly a dozen girls, and my friend Negi as the leader. The original purpose of the group was to travel to Mundus Magicus and look for information on his father, Nagi Springfield, The Thousand Master. As soon as we arrived the gateport was destroyed and we were defeated by another group Cosmo Entelichaea. They caused us to be scattered across the planet with little means to find each other and framing us for the crime. To make the problem worse a few of Negi's students who were still unaware of magic had followed us and were cast into the wilderness as well. Three of the girls were lucky enough to be sent to the same place. When one of them had fallen ill the other two found help. Unfortunately that help in the form of medicine cost them their freedom. One million drachma is a lot of money. When we found them they were debt-slaves with at least ten years each of labor to pay their debt.

"While one of our group who had we joined up with set out to locate the rest of our missing comrades, Negi and I entered a tournament, of which the prize money was just enough to liberate his students. At this point Ala Alba was more or less complete again. But Cosmo Entelichaea still impeded the homeward journey. After fighting them, an agreement was reached we returned to Mundus Ventus, Earth."

"I see, but how again does this compare to your fight with Guiche," questioned Louise at the length history.

"That tournament that Negi and I fought in was a GLADIATOR tournament. And in the final match one of our opponents was a famous war hero. Imagine a vast army, now take all that might and combine it into a single individual. That doesn't even come close to accurately describing 'The Immortal Fool,' 'The Thousand Blades,' 'The Invincible Swordsman,' Jack Rakan. To try fighting him is like suicide depending on his mood. When I pulled my punch against Guiche I only gave him a gash across the cheek, when Rakan pulls his punches, the other side is almost guaranteed to receive a minimum of three broken bones. Another comparison, for a fighter such as me to try fighting him would be like a puppy trying to challenge a full grown dragon."

"Then why would you fight him?" she responded, questioning her familiar's sanity.

"We needed the money to rescue the three of his students. They didn't know about anything related to magic until one curious choice led to near-death for one of them, and forced servitude when someone was _kind_ enough to give them a miracle drug that they couldn't hope to pay for. Plus Negi and I needed to sharpen our combat skills anyway."

"Well, that's enough knowledge for tonight; I'm going to sleep now. Wake me at dawn with my clothes," she said, starting to lay down, "Wait, I almost forgot something."

She hopped out of the bed and walked over to where Kotaro was sitting. "You were very brave today," her soft voice called out. "And ever since then I've wanted to do this but you were asleep," she cooed leaning in. Then her fist connected his jaw. "That is for the sheet you tore up!"

She lay back down and snuffed the final candle out without another word. Kotaro remained where he sat, amused at how skillfully he had been sucker-punched. He chuckled a moment then decided that he, too, should rest for the following day.

(Scene break)

When they walked into class the next day the room fell silent. Twenty pairs of eyes followed the strange pair across the room, mostly focusing on the dog-like ears and tail that Kotaro sported, to an empty pair of desks. The only exceptions to the piercing glares were the blue-haired girl, who was still reading a book, Kirche, whose gaze seemed tinged with some form of passion, and Guiche, who had a mix of fear, respect, and curiosity in his eyes.

'_That blue-haired girl with the book reminds me of Yue.'_ "Hey," Kotaro broke the eerie silence, "what's her name?" As he spoke he pointed to the petite girl reading the book.

"That's Tabitha," replied Kirche, "why'd you want to know? Don't tell me _she's _the kind of girl you're attracted to."

"Not quite. Yesterday she was the only one who didn't react to these," he said, pointing to his ears and holding out his tail, "and I like to know the names of people I could potentially work with in the future. Also, she reminds me of a girl I knew back home, both in stature and in the way she reads with a passion."

"Did you like her," Guiche blurted out as if he needed more knowledge on this strange new boy.

"I'm friends with her, but she intimidated me shortly after I became close friends with her teacher, Negi Springfield, by using rhetoric and philosophy to shatter one of my beliefs. Besides, I was 10 years old, so was not at the 'relationships beyond friendship' phase of my life and she had feelings for Negi anyway. Maybe it was his maturity and only a four or five year age difference?" he thought out loud.

"Wait is Negi the friend who had multiple girls fighting for his affection? Were all those girls his students?" Guiche had his passions roused

"Most of them."

"How old were the girls and how many of them were there?" Montmorency didn't seem pleased to hear Guiche shamelessly asking about other girls and delivered a slap to the back of his head. Not that he noticed.

"Let's see," Kotaro gripped his chin, pondering, "Class 3-A had 31 girls in it but one had to go back to her home country, they were all about your age, 14 and 15 years old with a few exceptions, and at least eight of the remaining 30 girls were seriously infatuated with Negi, but nothing really happened besides them giving a love confession."

"How was there a class with 31 girls?" Guiche was no doubt fantasizing about the possibility.

"All of the students at Mahora Academy were girls."

"Was he that handsome," Guiche was seriously following this path to the end.

"He would be considered handsome and charming by most girls today. He was really charming and mature four years ago too, but he would have likely been described as 'cute' rather than 'handsome' by girls."

"So he was their school teacher, incredibly charming, high maturity, and was five years their elder? Is that an accurate summary of why girls flocked to him," Guiche asked Kotaro with a fervent intensity.

"Almost," Kotaro replied, covering his mouth and trying to hold back the laughter that was rising in his throat. He looked around the class as a way to calm down but found that all the other students, especially the boys, were keenly listening. Even Tabitha was glancing over curiously. The sheer absurdity of this, considering their reaction to him the previous afternoon, struck him and he lost his self-control and burst out laughing. Everyone looked confused for a moment then anger appeared as they assumed he had tricked them.

"What's so funny," Guiche asked, his eyes narrow.

"Sorry, it's just everyone here was so drawn into my tale, I almost forgot how they reacted to me yesterday," Kotaro responded, once again regaining control of his laughter. "Also, it was the single part of your question that was wrong. I said the age gap between him and his students was about five years, not that he was five years their elder."

It took a second to sink in. Then the class was up in arms. "WHAT?" "He was only 10, YEAH RIGHT!" "Do you seriously think that we'd believe such an obvious lie?" "Was he really that charming?" "Which girl won his affection?" "Did he break their hearts?" "How was he a teacher at that age?" "Yeah, what's next, he was a mage of incredible power and also a war hero? Or how about this: he's the last prince in an exiled royal family descended from a deity." The last comment drew laughter from most of the class.

It would have continued all morning if not for the middle-aged woman in a purple robe and what looked like a witch's hat, who entered the room at that moment. "Quiet down now class, or I'll fill those disrespectful mouths with clay," she calmly asserted. Though she was barely audible over the students, but the room hushed to a level similar to when Kotaro had entered the class.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Chevreuse and I will be teaching the class about Earth magic today. Now, who here can tell me the four elements of magic? You there, Miss, stand up and tell the class the answer," she said pointing at a raised hand.

Montmorency rose. "Actually there are five elements and they are water, earth, fire, wind, and void," she said with a distinct air of pride and she sat back down.

"You are correct; however the legendary element void has been lost for millennia. Now, I'm an Earth mage, my Runic name is 'Chevreuse the Red Clay,'" she pulled a few stones from her pocket and placed them on the table. Earth magic affects our lives daily, as it governs the creation of matter. It produces and refines precious metals, and allows us to raise buildings and harvest crops more easily. Today I'll be showing you how to transmute. Do you have a question, Mister . . ." she fumbled for a name

"It's Kotaro," he'd stood up, "can Earth magic really 'create' matter? Where I am from, one of the Natural Laws states that 'matter cannot be created nor can it be destroyed.' I'm just curious if that law is in effect here too." He sat back down.

Chevreuse was perplexed and the other students looked at Kotaro like he had just sprouted a second head, as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms behind his head. Chevreuse regained her composure. "I've never heard anything like that. Who are you again?"

"He's my familiar," Louise said, standing up at her seat, "I'm sorry for the interruption, it won't happen again," as she sat back down she hissed at him "It better not."

"Come on 'Louise the Zero,' did you even summon him? How do we know that he's not just some commoner that you bribed to show up at the summoning ritual and have been paying to act since," a chubby, blond boy in the middle of the room jeered.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, 'Malicorne the Breaking Wind' just insulted me," Louise whined at the teacher as other students snickered at the use of a mean nickname for Louise.

"It's 'Malicorne the Windward,'" the chubby boy squawked back at Louise, "really Louise, you are just a –", but he didn't finish as a tall form loomed over him.

Louise turned back to the chair beside her to find her familiar had left it. Much of the class gasped including the teacher, who gripped the table to steady herself, at how the familiar moved instantly. Kotaro leaned forward to look the fat boy in the face and began to address him.

"Hello there, Malicorne was it? There are a few matters that I would like to discuss with you. Right here is fine. First, I don't know how this 'Louise the Zero' nickname started nor do I know why it's used but I don't care. Don't use it anymore. Secondly, you've no doubt heard the rumors of how soundly I defeated Guiche yesterday if you weren't there yourself," Guiche fidgeted slightly, "and also know of these," Kotaro erected the ears that he'd flattened at the start of class and swished his tail in a wide arc, "if you really think I'm simply a commoner she pulled off the street, you should congratulate her for finding someone so unique who would serve her. As for being a paid actor, you're wrong. I'm not merely a person who whores himself off to the highest bidder. She would have a better chance beating me into submission than hiring me with a bribe. Are we clear now?"

Malicorne gave a small spasm affirming the question. "Good. Oh and one more thing," Malicorne flinched at what was coming, "Louise, I'm doing this now as a favor, I request that you not use me in the future as a tool to intimidate and lord over others. Thank you." He turned back to the teacher, "I apologize for interrupting your lesson; in the future I will resolve issues outside of the classroom." He returned to his seat next to Louise, who pushed his chair over as soon as he leaned back. His tumble to the floor was met with a resounding silence.

"Scary," a soft voice announced. Kotaro's eyes swept over the room for the source of this new voice. He realized that it had come from Tabitha, who was still holding her open book but had shifted her position slightly away from it to speak. He once again found the situation funny and let loose a chuckle. Everyone stared at him and he glanced back at them. Kirche's eyes were the only ones that met his without nervousness. Her eyes showed fire and that combined with the deafening silence unnerved him.

He turned back to the teacher who was still frozen and clutching the table before her. She had apparently frozen in fright upon discovering his ears and tail and hadn't realized that he was done with his 'discussion.' He sighed and walked over to her and stood on the side opposite her. No response. He called her name. No response. He called her runic name. No response. He waved his hand before her face. No response. Chevreuse's pulse was visible in her neck so she was still alive but unresponsive to sound or movement. Kotaro had one more plan to revive her before shaking her or raising his voice. He turned back to the class who was likewise frozen and silent except for the eyes that followed his movements.

"I've tried all the usual methods for rousing someone from an unconscious state, except for shaking her or being louder but I'm afraid of scaring her even more and I'd rather not splash her with water unless nothing else works so I'm going to try something different. You should all cover your eyes because it might be temporarily blinding to those who watch, so just a fair warning, and no Kirche I will not be taking off my shirt," he quickly shot at the girl who had prepared to speak with mischievous passion in her eyes. "I'll count to three to give you all time to shield your eyes though you may choose not to. It will happen the moment I reach three, there will not be a pause between 'Three' and the flash," he said turning back to face the unresponsive teacher again.

"One." He took two steps back from the teacher's table.

"Two." He raised his left fist to eye level.

"THREE!" and he flooded his left hand with mana like when he performed Kanka. It was only for a moment but it did create the bright light he had desired. A few groans behind him suggested not everyone heeded his warning. He hadn't shielded his eyes either and was feeling dizzy but a surprised start from in front of him meant it had worked.

"Ah Mrs. Chevreuse, you're back," he said still trying to blink off the blindness, "you had us all worried, you've been standing there, unresponsive for the last six minutes no matter how we tried to wake you, I was almost to using a bucket of water." His sight returned and he saw her clutching her chest with her left hand while gripping her wand vertically in her right. "_Now to, once again, apologize."_

He took a deep breath and apologized again with the promise to use more self-control in the future. Chevreuse had calmed by that point and Kotaro sat down in the seat next to his master. His 'little scene' had apparently earned him more than being pushed from a tipping chair because he received a smack to the back of his as soon as he was settled.

"Back to what I was talking about: transmutation, the basic magic of Earth element." Chevreuse settled back into the lesson after her shock quickly. "You no doubt learned basic transmutation as first year students but let's review, a grand house is built on a good foundation." She gestured at the small stones on the table. She pointed her wand at one and softly chanted. Though Kotaro was familiar with incantations being in other languages from witnessing so many of Negi's battles, he didn't recognize any part of her chant. When her chant finished the stone glowed brilliantly for a moment and revealed a yellowed luster when the light faded.

"Is that gold?" exclaimed Kirche.

"No, I'm still only a triangle mage; transmuting gold can only be done by a square class mage. This is merely brass."

Kotaro leaned back again, "_Triangle mage? Square class mage? Something else to ask Louise about later, when she's less pissed with me. This style of magic is intriguing, though."_ He returned his attention to the front as Chevreuse was looking over the students.

"Miss Valliere, your familiar has been rather proactive in class today. Your drive must be just as strong so come up here to show the class your transmutation." There was a collective groan from the class.

"But Mrs. Chevreuse," Montmorency chirped, "'Louise the ... uhm. Valliere' can't do that. It's too dangerous." There wasn't any teasing in her tone.

"Shut up, Montmorency! I can, too, do it!"

"Miss Montmorency, I can't see how this could possibly be dangerous, it's only a simple transmutation," Mrs. Chevreuse asserted.

The other students were having reactions similar to Montmorency's. Some crouched under tables. Others hid behind chairs. Tabitha rose from her seat and left the room, without drawing herself from the pages of her book. Kirche followed but not without a hesitating glance back at Kotaro, who remained in his reclined position with his hands behind his head. He observed the classes fear with curiosity. He returned his gaze to Louise as she chanted at the front of the room. She finished her chant and the rocks began to glow.

Meanwhile, on the far side of the school grounds.

Colbert was in his personal shack, where he could have time to himself. His continued status as a bachelor depressed him to no end. However, here he could find hope. Hope in a flask full of _SCIENCE. _He was recording the results of his latest experiment when he felt a tremor and heard a muffled explosion. He ignored it and continued recording.

Back in the Classroom

"What the Hell was that," Kotaro yelled. The room looked like it had been inverted, then righted again but the contents were a different matter. Chairs and tables were overturned. Dust clogged the air. Mild groans came from various places around the room. It had been a colossal explosion. Kotaro turned his attention to the origin of said blast, releasing the protective silver aura that he had cloaked himself with at the last second. At the blast-center stood Louise, hair tangled, torn clothing, dirt marking her face and the intact parts of her clothes. Mrs. Chevreuse had not been as lucky and lost consciousness. Realizing the mounting glares from her peers, she turned away to wipe the dirt from her face

"It seems I messed up a little," she said with a voice rich in dignity.

"_A little? You were supposed to transmute it into something simple, maybe copper or glass. 'High explosives' weren't on that list," thought Kotaro._

"Well now, looks like you've done it again," said a condescending voice from the other side of the classroom, "remind me Valliere, how many successes does this make, disregarding your fluke of a familiar?"

"Zero" could just barely be heard, in a cracked voice that traveled past her hunched shoulders, as her reply.

Author's Notes

Here we are with another completed chapter. I know it had a lot of background info on events that happen in Negima. If anyone who is reading Negima had something spoiled by this, then I am sorry.

Several of the Zero no Tsukaima fans were probably upset that I had some nameless bystander call Kotaro an elf. He's obviously not but there were a few reasons why I did it. First, Kotaro is new and mysterious to the academy. Second, his attire at the duel revealed a kind of beauty while concealing his tail. Elves in fiction are often referred to as 'fair folk' in one form or another. Third, Kotaro demonstrated abilities that surpassed what was considered, by most mages, to be "humanly possible," like tearing a through a bronze golem easily, creating physical doppelgangers of himself, and Kanka which is flashy, magical, and doesn't require a wand. The final piece was his exposed ears. His ears taper off to a point, even if they are canine in nature. 'Pointed ears' is going to be the most prominent feature of an elf that these noble's kids know of. Though the ears of elves are on the sides of their heads and grow out from their heads horizontally, not many have seen an actual elf but a lot probably had a cousin-who-knew-a-guy-whose-best-friend's-uncle fought one and barely survived "the bloody rampage of the incarnation of pure evil with pointed ears."

Regarding the 'info dumps,' I kind of felt they were needed in order to prevent the many questions that Louise would have likely asked had the bare minimum not been explained. I'm not saying she's accepted everything Kotaro told her but she does understand some things.

Disregarding the non-fiction stuff like astronomy, I really liked Kotaro's dialogue in this chapter, especially his spiel about Negi as the clueless 10-year old chick magnet that we (readers of Negima) know and love. The reason I used eight as the number of girls competing for him instead of all his Ministra Magi because as far as I'm aware 'only', and I use the term very loosely, eight of his Ministra have either outright declared their love or it's so obvious (as their character developed) to the reader that said reader would have to try to not notice it. If the girl's feelings of love/affection for Negi are even slightly ambiguous, I didn't count her. I also enjoyed Kotaro's intimidation of Malicorne. It was fun to make him more blunt as a talker and much more merciless than the previous few chapters. Speaking of Malicorne, I got his used the runic name from the light novel translation but changed the name Louise called him from "Malicorne the Common Cold" to "Malicorne the Breaking Wind." I did this cause he's a wind mage and 'Common Cold' didn't seem to fit as well as "Breaking Wind" which 'to break wind' is another way of saying 'to fart.'

About the brief scene with Colbert near the end, I wanted a sudden shift from Louise trying magic to a completely different character. The anime switched to Headmaster Osmond sexually harassing his secretary but I wanted a character who might be doing one of several things. If I hadn't said SCIENCE was in the flask, someone would have likely assumed it alcohol.

Louise was also fun to write even if she only had a major part in a few scenes this chapter. Her uses of violence are a lot tamer this chapter than chapter 1. Like her sucker punch of Kotaro when her actions could've meant something else among other things. And to those who were confused about the ending of this chapter, yes Louise was starting to cry. Anyone who can guess why gets a cookie.

As always thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I'll try to update again within the week but I have classes so I might not be able to.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero's Dog

Chapter 4

A Mutual Understanding

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Kotaro asked the petite pinkette.

They were back in Louise's room. It had been several hours since her spectacular failed transmutation and the sun already mostly disappeared beyond the horizon. Kotaro had been thinking hard ever since that event had devastated the room and his new master. Right afterwards, he had sent a small group of the other students to take the unconscious Chevreuse to the infirmary and shoo-ed the rest out. There had been a few issues from some of the students but Kotaro had long since learned how to be persuasive. After everyone had left, save for himself and Louise, he set about fixing the room with the eight doppelgangers he created while he tried to comfort the saddened girl. He had two reasons for shooing the others out. First he didn't want the others to know how many clones he could create. Second, he felt the need to comfort the distressed girl and didn't want anyone to see his awkwardness at attempting to console a crying girl or sabotage his efforts with cutting remarks. Within fifteen minutes the room was neat and orderly again, much to the surprise of the student who arrived with a message, from the headmaster, that Louise's punishment was to repair the room she had destroyed.

After that, Kotaro followed Louise back to her room but had underestimated her determination to avoid social activity of any kind. When the sun reached the horizon and Louise still hadn't moved from where she pouted, Kotaro left for the kitchen to bring some food for his sulking mistress.

(Scene break)

When he arrived, Siesta greeted him with a mix warmth and anxiety. "_Apparently, she's not quite past the whole 'violent dog spirit' yet."_ Another person present however was a lot less nervous about Kotaro's presence, and greeted him with great mirth.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Beast of Justice' and 'Our Champion,' the chef declared proudly, clapping Kotaro on the back. Marteau was his name and Kotaro had first met him during breakfast the first day when a stale loaf of bread and some thin broth were all that Louise provided. The beefy man hand sympathized at first and voiced his contempt for nobility hanging magic over the heads of those who were beneath them. With Guiche's defeat, sympathy was replaced with hero worship that was more than a little uncomfortable. "What brings you to my humble kitchen, don't tell me you're being put off of food as punishment for something?" he asked with a measure of concern.

"Not exactly. While I haven't eaten much today, I'm more concerned for Louise who has been holed up in her room since her attempt at magic literally 'blew up in her face' in front of her peers, and hasn't eaten since."

"That's surprising," Siesta suddenly spoke up. "Usually when a spell fails, she brushes it off as something minor without so much as a sigh, at least judging by how the other students talk about her. Did something else happen today?"

He thought back. "Well, I told a story to the other students, asked the teacher about how Earth magic worked, and had a stern talk with pudgy boy in front of the class, Malicorne, I think, was his name. The teacher looked like her heart stopped when I directly addressed the boy. Then Louise blew up the room." Kotaro said, summing the day's events before Louise began her sulk.

"What did you talk to him about?" Siesta and Marteau eagerly asked.

"I first shot down the rumor that I'm just an actor or mercenary Louise hired to appear at the ritual and serve her, as a way to cover for her magic skill."

"Wait! You mean you're not? " Marteau, who had also assumed Kotaro was merely hired help, broke through. "Damn. I was hoping to know where she found a guy like you."

"No, where I come from, only one moon can be seen in the night sky," Kotaro replied, rubbing his temples at needing to explain to someone else his situation. "Anyway, I also told Malicorne that I didn't like how his use of 'Louise the Zero' upset her and _impressed_ upon him how that nickname should fall out of use. The whole class saw and heard my stiff discussion with him so they no doubt caught my point, too.

"Ah," Siesta responded, "I think it was her failure after you boldly stood up for her in front of her classmates. You must have done it without her knowing you planned on doing that. From what I've heard she's always been called Louise the Zero and regarded as a failure as a mage, someone to be pitied or ridiculed. Your sudden defense of her without her asking, combined with your unique traits and defeat of another noble must have given the boost to her pride that she's not had before, only to have her hope completely crushed by another failure," Siesta summarized.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I'm not used to dealing with a girl's emotions beyond what can be easily simplified. Most girls I've known were older than me and involved with something bigger than themselves. I've not been personally involved with lonely girl with something to prove before."

"Glad to be of service," Siesta beamed.

"I just remembered why I came down here, food!" Kotaro smacked himself for falling off track.

"Well, we got plenty of leftovers, what'll ya take?" Marteau cheerfully asked.

"Just give me a loaf, a knife and some meat," Kotaro replied, struggling to keep the panic out of his voice that had grown from knowing how long he'd been keeping Louise waiting.

"Are you sure that's enough?"

"I'll manage." Kotaro grabbed the tray and a wineskin and rushed off. When he was sure that no one was watching him, he allowed himself to sink into his shadow.

(scene break)

"I'm back," he declared while rising from a shadow in Louise's room.

Louise turned over, giving him the cold shoulder. "You sure took your time."

"Sorry, I got up in someone's explanation. So do want to talk about your feelings yet?"

"NO! And what is THAT?" Louise pointed at the strange pile of food on the tray Kotaro had set on her table.

"That," he proudly declared, "is a sandwich. I didn't know what you like so I simply asked for the meat and bread. It's something from where I'm from. I think you'll like it."

"Do not assume to know what I like with regards to my food, dog. As punishment, you are to sleep in the hall tonight."

"_Of course I am, because you can't accept the compassion I've graciously supplied. No wonder you have few, if any friends."_ Kotaro wordlessly turned towards the door and left. He sat against the wall next to Louise's room beginning to brood over what he knew about her. But before he could think too deeply though, the stresses of the day caught up to him and he fell asleep.

(scene break)

He awoke with a start as he was pushed over. He opened his eyes to gauge where he was met with a surprise. He'd been somehow moved in his sleep to the coliseum in Ostia. As he looked for who pushed him over, his eyes found two familiar figures. The first was a massive man with long spiky, blond hair, a red headband encircling his brow, a dark complexion, and muscles so well-defined that they almost looked chiseled from stone. He was garbed in a red vest with sleeves torn off at the shoulders and opened in the front, exposing many of the muscles and scars he'd received in his 44 years of being a warrior. "Oi," the legendary swordsman called, "What're you sleeping here for? We need to continue your training."

Kotaro's eyes fell to the other figure, a girl who looked very young but whose eyes of emerald were laced with coldness. She wore a simple black dress that went to her knees. Her skin was pale to the point that it appeared to glow and her long blond tresses extended nearly to her ankles. Compared to the experienced gladiator, she looked downright dainty but she cast an ominous presence that could stifle the grandest of celebrations and usually made children spontaneously cry. A look of impatience covered her face.

"Jack, Evangeline, what's going on? Why—" Kotaro started to ask but was interrupted when Eva grabbed one of the cuffs of his pants and proceeded to drag him down one of the entry corridors. About halfway down, she crossed and knocked on the door of what seemed to be a closet.

When it opened, the smell of perfume graced Kotaro's nostrils as he saw that inside was an impressive ballroom with many people dancing. Eva dragged him over to a chair and delicately placed him in it. "You clothes don't quite fit," she finally spoke, "you'll wear this."

"_Why did Eva drag me here only to wait on me hand and foot? More importantly why am I in Mundus Magicus?"_ He thought to himself as he felt cloth being moved against his skin. He looked down to find himself wearing a bright orange tuxedo. "_Well, I guess it works,"_ he thought to himself.

He then realized that there were others at the table he was sitting at, but most striking was the person opposite him, with a concealed face under a large billowing cloak, with a large coffee mug that said 'World's Best Parent.'

"LIFEMAKER?"

(Scene break)

Kotaro jumped out where he sat, prepared to fight, only to find the scenery had changed again. He was now in a dimly lit room that was slightly cramped. It was spacious but had been filled with furniture and other personal effects. The scent of perfume and _something else_ hung in the air but he couldn't quite tell what it was. "_It was a dream"_ Kotaro sighed with relief and he touched his chest.

"Wait," he realized, "Where's my shirt?" He spotted it hanging over a chair and went to retrieve it, when a voice called out behind him

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

Kotaro turned to see Kirche sitting on a bed, bathed in moonlight from the window behind her. He blushed. She was dressed, in the loosest possible meaning of the term, in a lacy bra and panties that concealed just enough for the imagination to take over. Her face was also flushed but not from embarrassment but, as her eyes suggested, passion.

"I wondered if you were going to wake up. I'm surprised that you continued to sleep after Flame dragged you all the way down the hall. Ever since I saw you yesterday at the dual, I could only think of your manliness. I can't wait anymore." She leapt at him. "Set my body aflame!"

At that moment several things happened: Kotaro tripped and fell over backwards, the door was kicked open, and three boys popped up at the window, all them saying "KIRCHE!"

"Kirche, who is that man and who are these other two," one of the boys at the window asked, pointing at the two boys beside him. "I thought you said that—, "but it was lost as an explosion knocked all three away from the window.

"KIRCHE!" Louise shouted from the doorway, wand in hand, "just what do you think you're doing with my familiar?"

"Butt out, Valliere. I'm busy." She had landed on the fallen Kotaro and was currently pulling his face into her cleavage.

"_This feels so familiar. Shapely girl holding my face to her chest, lacey undergarments, second girl present, aggression and fear in the air, Dear Lord, it's just like when I first arrived at Mahora," _Kotaro thought. Knowing how breathing became difficult in a position like this, he flailed his arms for a few moments then let himself go limp.

"I will not allow you to act lewdly with my familiar, Von Zerbst," Louise asserted.

"But what does HE have to say about this?" Kirche nodded to the boy trapped in a narrow mountain pass. When he remained motionless she quickly released him.

"(_GASP)_ Finally, I can breathe again," he said, breathing heavily.

"Is that it?" the flirtatious girl asked, almost speechless.

"I think so. Can I go now?" the boy responded easily.

Kirche removed herself from the boy, in a state of shock. Louise had a similar expression on her face as Kotaro rose to his feet and turned to her. "_Is he even human?"_ they both thought, "_No one has ever spurned my/Kirche's passionate advances so casually."_

"Shall we go now?" Kotaro asked his dumbfounded master.

She nodded distantly and he followed her out, closing the door behind him.

(Scene break)

"Why didn't you use your magic on her?" Louise yelled as soon as the door to her own room closed behind them. "It shouldn't have mattered that you didn't have a wand!"

"Nice to see you so full of energy, too. Was the sandwich good?"

"Yeah it – wait a second, we're talking about your private meeting with that woman! Why was she still upright? You can use magic without using a wand; you couldn't at least make her a little uncomfortable? Why weren't you affected by her?"

"While her attempt to seduce me was flattering, she went about doing it wrong. I've mentioned before that my best friend was a school teacher in an all-girls school and his class had 30 girls in it, each one unique (except the twins). Well strangely enough, reality seemed to take pleasure in removing their clothes from them while in his presence. I probably missed a lot of it but I got used to seeing girls in various states of undress. Kirche should have probably tried being more subtle."

"And about casting without a wand? Actually I don't carry a wand because trying to fight while clutching a small stick when I fight would be impractical. Same with a staff like Tabitha has. I use this," he pointed at the ring on his left index finger, "to channel magic."

"So your great feats of magic you produced were really tricks for us to overestimate you and think you didn't need a wand?"

"I never claimed such a thing. Speaking of magic, was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Louise's eyes turned down. "I'm a failure as a mage. Every time I try to cast a spell it explodes. I'm completely inept with magic. Not once have I succeeded in casting magic." She said it all with monotony.

"Well maybe you just need some extra refinement. You're obviously casting magic with those explosions. Or you're manipulating probability into making the explosions happen for you. Either way, you're doing something and it's powerful"

"You're just trying to flatter me," she sounded a little irritated.

"No I'm not. In fact, I have an idea that might be –," he cut himself short before talking himself into a corner from which there was little hope for escape.

"What was that, Dog-boy?"

"_Great. The one time I don't want her to listen to me, and she's paying complete attention. Maybe I can make her give up on it. Why does she have a whip?"_

During Kotaro's attempt to shut himself up, Louise had pulled out a riding crop. "Finish the thought: 'might be' _what_?"

"_Damn it. She's onto me. If I have to do a pactio here, I swear when I get home Chamo is going to get it."_ Kotaro continued his thoughts about murdering a certain lecherous ermine before remembering the rhetoric that convinced him into that first pactio, about becoming a Magister Magus and being a protector. "_Can't really be a Magister Magus here, with all the social differences but I suppose she'll be easier to protect._ _And maybe an artifact will help her with using magic. I could cancel it at any time. Maybe it won't hurt to tell her. No it _will _hurt less to tell her now."_

"Okay, okay I give in, but you must give your word on your family's name that you will never, EVER, let anyone else know about this unless I permit that person to know."

"Why should I have to do that?" Louise growled.

"Because I need insurance that you will not be careless with this knowledge I'm about to give you. It's magic from my world so I have some doubts as to if it works here, but if it does and word gets out, every kingdom will want me locked up in **their** dungeon while I perform it continuously for **their** armies, because of the potential. I'd sooner assassinate the entire royal family in each country than become a prisoner of their avarice."

"If you do that I'll personally carve out your eyes and make you eat them" Louise told him coldly.

"Do I have your word as a noble and a Valliere?" Kotaro asked, ignoring her statement.

"Fine. 'I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, swear as a noble that I will keep this knowledge and all that pertains to it a secret from everyone not given your express permission to know, under the expectation that if don't keep it secret I will sever all ties with my family and relinquish the title of noble.' There, happy now?"

"I'm getting there," said Kotaro, irked at how flippant she had been about it, but glad that she did swear an oath, "now draw the curtains, I'll block the door."

"WHY!"

"I want no one to bear witness to this knowledge, now just do it but check for eavesdroppers first!"

"And if there is one?"

"We'll give them the choice of death or have their tongue ripped out and fingers torn off. Or maybe just death."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No, I'll make it swift. Harsh is when someone is just kept barely alive for years because they are the only one with knowledge about how to make potentially powerful and unique magical weapons. Sub-par living conditions, chained to a wall, fed just enough to prevent starvation, never ill but never healthy, likely crippled to prevent escape attempts, do any of those sound appealing to you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." And after confirming that no one else could eavesdrop, Kotaro began his explanation.

"Now it's called a pactio. It's a magical contract between two beings, similar to how you contracted me," he pointed to the runes. "There's a master and a servant but subservience isn't usually a part of it. The magister or magistra is the master and is usually a mage that needs to be defended while chanting spells. The minister magi or ministra magi is the servant who defends the master and fights in the front. The master can provide power to the servant through the contract to strengthen them. Also if the master is strong enough the servant will receive an artifact that is a reflection of their inner power. There are two types of contracts: probationary and full. We'll be trying a probationary contract. Understand?"

"Yes but I fail to see how this helps me with magic by sending MY power to you and granting you an artifact."

"That's because YOU will be the ministra with the artifact and the power boost."

"But were already master and servant, we can't change that order!"

"We won't! It's not a traditional master-servant relationship, I just used those terms to better distinguish the two! So should we try it or not?"

"Uhmmm."

"If it fails it'll be my fault." _"Damn you, Chamo, now I've actually been proactive in following your ideas!"_

"Okay, we'll try it once."

Kotaro set about preparing the circle. Having seen one drawn so many times before it was easy for him but it still took him nearly ten minutes because of his lack of experience.

He made a doppelganger to moderate and called Louise over to the circle. When both were within it, the doppelganger called out "Pactio!" The circle glowed and great power surrounded the two. Louise looked like the sensation was bothering her. Feeling somewhat guilty, Kotaro leaned down and kissed her, much like she had at the summoning ritual. She was surprised to say the least but a moment later the contract completed and Kotaro was all too eager to break the physical contact. She started to rant about how he should have warned her that there would've been a kiss but he ignored her to look at the card that had appeared.

He first made the duplicate for Louise's use and hand her the copy. He then began to look over the card 'stats' starting with the tonus: prisma (rainbow), "_That's rare,"_ he thought. The other characteristics of the card were: virtus (virtue) – spes (hope), directio (direction) – centrum (center), astralitas (astrological alignment) –Mars. The number was V (5) and the name was Puellum Fato Electi. He then looked at the picture. "_What the hell?"_ It was Louise, which was clear, in her school uniform but the scepter she cradled was what took his attention. "_It couldn't be, could it?" _He looked up at Louise who was scrutinizing the card she held.

"Um, Louise?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Could you summon your artifact for me? The command is 'Adeat' and to dismiss it the command is 'Abeat.'" He was trying very hard to not panic, to deny what her card showed.

"Adeat?" and there was a flash of light and Louise was revealed to be carrying a large black scepter with a globe at one end.

"Dismiss it! NOW!" his panic broke.

"A-A-Abeat" she managed to get out, and she was merely holding the card again. She was awed by what had happened and a little annoyed that it was cut short but she could tell by the fear in Kotaro's voice that he not only recognized the strange scepter, but was terrified by it, which unnerved her more than anything. She had only known him a few days but knew he wasn't a coward or even cautious on most occasions, so for something to rattle him so quickly must be serious.

"Um, Louise," Kotaro asked again.

"Y-Yes?"

"Please . . . please, promise me that you will never call that out except in the direst of circumstances or I allow otherwise, I'll tell you what it is tomorrow." His tone wasn't the stern bark it had been before the pactio; it was more of a whimpering plea.

"I promise" Louise swore with the most sincerity she'd voiced all night.

"Thank you," Kotaro gave as he let out the breath he had been holding. And he moved back to his corner and laid his head on the pillow he'd made from hay. His thoughts went from preventing Louise from using her artifact carelessly to what the familiar staff was and that it was somehow linked to Louise.

He brought a clenched fist to the floor "_SON OF A BITCH!"_

Authors Notes

So ends another chapter. I had fun with this one because I got to add so much more to the story. I liked doing this as a whole because I can start with a few vague ideas for what'll happen in the chapter and fill in the details as I go along. The dream sequence was planned and so was the Lifemaker's appearance and the coffee mug but I added Eva and the ballroom at the last minute, Eva's hand dragging Kotaro closer to Flame's height than Jack Rakan.

I really like doing the references and the internal one that Kotaro had when Kirche was subjecting him to Marshmallow Hell was among my favorites this chapter. And talking about negima, I originally was going to leave out pactios from this fan fiction but realized the potential uses for it besides merely the artifact. Some negima fans might be able to guess what Louise got.

Sorry about the wait, but I had some tests and then I focused more on writing than posting, which I have to start over for chapters 5, 6, & 7 because the flash drive I saved most everything to said "hey, retro is in, everything new in the last two months is out." I was lucky enough to save this chapter, 1-3, and chapter eight, which is currently unfinished but thankfully it's not an extra 15+ pages to type in addition to the nearly 30 I lost with the disappearance of five, six, and seven, which I **will** have to re-type. I may consolidate parts of chapters this time or even lump five and six together so chapter eight may be moved to the seven slot, I'm not sure yet.

As always, if you have any thoughts, questions, suggestions, theories, opinions, etc. about this story, go ahead and write a review. I'll appreciate the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero's Dog

Chapter 5

"So why again are we going to the capital?" Kotaro yawned. The dog-boy had lost some sleep over the previous night's events but had been forced into riding horseback with Louise to Tristania.

"I'm buying you a sword," Louise declared, "you admitted that your magic is different than our magic so you should refrain from being too flashy with it. You also spoke of that 'Thousand Swords' guy as if he's a goal you want to surpass, or at least reach. I can respect that, even if you are merely a commoner. One sword will put you one step closer to matching his thousand."

"That was a nice speech but tell me the _real_ reason you're getting a sword for me. I don't need one, could strong-arm one from that blonde weakling if wanted, and Jack Rakan, 'The Thousand _Blades,_" didn't even need to use his weapons. He was a stronger fighter without them. And he didn't have one thousand swords, his artifact allowed him to create any kind of melee weapon, of any size and in any amount he desired. But you are right that I want to match his strength someday."

Louise stiffened briefly. "And I thought you'd believe that speech," she blushed a little, "Fine, the sword is to thank you for last night," she hastily shouted, facing away from the dog-boy.

"Ah yes," Kotaro said dryly, "Your artifact. I take it that you want to know more about it?"

"You obviously recognized it," the pinkette accused.

"Where's your card?"

"It's back in my room."

"You FOOL!" he shouted at her. "I told you it stays secret, meaning you don't leave it where someone else could find it! From now on you carry it with you at all times!"

"Okay, okay, I hear you. So what makes an artifact so special?"

Kotaro sighed, massaging the small migraine that was developing in his temple. "An artifact is a magical item that a minister or ministra magi gains from a pactio. It reflects and increases the latent powers of the bearer." He pulled card from his jacket and handed it to Louise.

"Who is this?" the petite girl demanded, looking at the card bearing the image of an unknown girl.

"That's Natsumi, one of my ministra," Kotaro told Louise. Natsumi was not very confident in herself, was involved in theater, and tended to not stand out much. If you didn't know her, you likely wouldn't have given her a second glance. Her artifact is what you see on that card, the dress, hat, and theater mask. The dress and hat are unimportant but the mask made her undetectable. More simply, she could make everyone who wasn't touching her or linked to her directly, ignore her presence completely. She could be standing right in front of you, screaming to your face and you would not notice her if she was using her artifact."

"What does hiding have to do with me?" Louise asked, handing the card back to her familiar.

"It doesn't. Natsumi was only one member of Ala Alba, a team of friends that went to Mundus Magicus. Negi, myself, and more than a dozen girls, most of whom had artifacts, were the members then, and we saved the magic world from destruction by Kosmo Entelecheia, or KE, a group bent on erasing Mundus Magicus before it could collapse. Many of us were good fighters, some were better suited for non-combat roles but artifacts within the group were, a book that allows the bearer to read thoughts, a sword that dispels magic, a sketchbook that can bring drawings to life as golems, fans that could heal any wound within a certain time amount, spy golems, and a few others but you get the idea."

Louise nodded, vaguely guessing where this was headed.

"Your artifact is something that was used by KE called 'Code of the Lifemaker.' It can be used to alter the world around oneself. I think yours might be a 'Grand Master Key.' I only know a little about it beyond that there were seven Grand Master Keys and only one Great Grand Master Key, which can undo anything a Grand Master Key does. "

"Altering the world? Explain."

"For example, one function is teleportation or 'Relocation.' At the bearer's command, the Key will send the target to where-ever the wielder desires. Another function, is forbidden because you could have no use for it and it instantly kills without leaving a body, and unless that person is powerful enough to 'screw the rules' of reality, they ain't coming back EVER. 'Code of the Lifemaker' is essentially the power of God in the hands of mortals. Not a toy. You carry it EVERYWHERE."

Louise fell silent, and remained so the rest of the trip.

(Scene break)

"Hurry up Louise," Kotaro chided, holding a sheathed sword in his right hand. It was evening and they had just returned to the Academy. He slung the sheathe across his back.

"Just wait," Louise responded, after returning the horse to the stables.

Kotaro grabbed the girl and slid into a shadow. Moments later they were rising from a shadow in Louise's room.

"I've been wondering how you . . . ZERBST, what are you doing in my room?"

"Ah, Valliere, I was wondering when you and your, _handsome,_ familiar would get back." Kirche was sitting in a chair facing the door, apparently expecting them to use enter through the door. "I was wondering, what is this?" she asked holding up the pactio card.

"Give that back NOW!" Louise screamed.

"Tell me what it is Valliere. It's a great likeness but the material and detail are absolutely superb, I must have one of my own," Kirche said.

"Kirche give that back if . . ." Louise threatened before Kotaro's hand covered her mouth.

"That is mine actually, it's physical proof of my contract with Louise," the dog-boy told the passionate redhead. "Can I have it back?"

"How come no one else has a card like this then?" Kirche asked, no doubt seeing holes in the explanation.

"How many people besides Louise have human familiars? Louise is just special for some reason, now please return it,"

"Aww, darling, let me hold it a little longer."

"Now means NOW, stupid woman," a raspy voice called from over Kotaro's shoulder.

"What?" Kirche demanded lividly.

"Derf, that's rude," Kotaro said over his shoulder.

The sword extended from its sheath a little, "Sorry partner, I'm not good with etiquette; I'm a sword after all."

"What is THAT?" Kirche shrieked.

"My new TALKING sword named Derflinger, Kirche. I asked for it and Louise bought it, now can I have that card back?"

Kirche handed him the card and strolled out of the room without another sound.

After the door closed Kotaro gave the card to Louise, "You need to be a little more subtle, your rage could have tipped her off. And always keep this on your person."

"Teach me to use it," Louise commanded.

Kotaro scratched the back of his head. "I only have second-hand knowledge on how it works, but I suppose tomorrow after classes would be okay to at least start you with it."

(Scene break)

At class the next morning a new teacher walked in. "_Either they change teachers daily or that last one was too scared to teach with me in the room," _Kotaro thought.

"My runic name is Kaita the Gust," the young man said. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, had dark grey hair, and bore an expression that suggested he took everything too seriously. "I'll be teaching you all today. Now who can tell me the strongest element of magic?"

Kirche stood up at her seat. "Void magic."

"_Again I hear 'Void,'" _Kotaro thought.

"That's only in legends, Miss Zerbst, I meant realistically," Kaita elaborated.

"_And again it's dismissed almost immediately."_

"Fire magic, there is nothing that passion and flame cannot burn away," Kirche affirmed.

"I see you reasoning however I must disagree. How about we test it? You cast your greatest fire spell at me."

"Are you sure?" the redhead asked nervously, "It won't be a mere scald; you will probably get a nasty scar."

"I have faith in my own abilities Miss Zerbst. Now show me your passion, or is that just some false rumor that you like to spread?"

Kirche drew her wand from her cleavage and took a stance opposite Kaita, chanting. Kotaro watched closely, as most of the other students took shelter. _"Same as with Louise, students hiding under desks. Could Kirche be similarly powerful? Tabitha hasn't left so Kirche can't be _that _destructive," _Kotaro was thinking.

A small fireball, the diameter of a large coin, appeared at the tip of the Germanian's wand, and rapidly expanded till it was as wide as Derflinger was long. _"So she is powerful."_ With a flick of her wrist, Kirche sent the giant globe of fire and brimstone at the teacher.

Watching the orb of fiery pain approaching from across the room, Kaita the Gust made no moves to avoid it. When the fireball was within ten feet of him, the arrogant teacher diagonally slashed his wand upward, from his left hip to right shoulder. A massive wind blew through the room dissipating the fireball and knocking Kirche onto her butt. "I now tell everyone that wind is the strongest," the teacher proudly declared, "Wind blows away everything. Neither earth, nor water, nor even fire can grasp a foothold against a strong wind. The unseen wind shall be the shield that protects everyone, and the lance to punish enemies on the battlefield." As he began to chant, Kirche returned to her seat and some of the students rose from their shelter.

At the chant's completion, air coalesced into a long shape resembling a lance and shot towards the open window behind where Kirche had stood. Kotaro intercepted it where Kirche had stood, gripping the spiraling air-given-substance in his right hand. He felt a mild grinding in his hand and caught glimpse of a drop of blood trickling through his fingers.

The class gasped, not only that Kotaro had stopped and was holding a wind spell known for its piercing power, but also that he had crossed half the classroom in an instant to do so. The one who seemed most surprised, though, was the caster. "Who are you?" he asked indignantly, as his 'unbeatable magic' had been halted.

"Kotaro Inugami, current familiar of that girl over there," the dog-boy said, pointing at Louise with the still active wind lance. Louise turned to avoid the piercing glares.

"And why is a commoner interrupting my class?"

"I figured that you'd be a good test of my abilities, since you declared your wind to be strongest. Although, you should know that wind is only strong if there is enough moveable air to work with. In a small confined space, wind cannot be generated."

"How do you know that?" Kaita asked nervously, apparently intending to hide that fact. "More importantly, how are you doing that? That's a triangle-class wind spell; no one below square-class should be able to stop it, especially not some lowborn whelp, barehanded no less. Your hand should be stripped of flesh by now," his fear had shifted to anger.

"You're not the only wind wielder I've met, 'Kaita the Gust.' My best friend/eternal rival has specialized in wind and lightning spells since before I met him. In order to reach his level, I studied hard on how those types of spells work. And as for this," Kotaro held up the lance, a little more blood dripping from his fist, "a spell of this caliber is not hard for me to stop. What do 'triangle-class' and 'square-class' anyway?"

"They mean how many spells a mage can layer before casting," Guiche shot suddenly, his voice high-pitched. "Dot-class is one spell, line-class is two, triangle is three, and square is four."

"Thanks Guiche," Kotaro replied. "This _triangle-class_ wind lance doesn't impress me," he said, crushing it in his hand causing the two pieces to dissipate. "That defense was more impressive: using small directed gusts to separate the fireball into parts while using a large gust to snuff the smaller parts." He lowered his hand to his hip and blood continued to drip from the tips of his fingers.

The class gasped again, at Kotaro's feat of physically dissipating a wind spell and his analysis of the teacher's defense. All eyes looked back towards Kaita, who had gone white from having his technique seen through. "You said your friend uses lightning?" his nervous voice softly asked, "Did you mean Viscount Wardes: 'Wardes the Lightning' and leader of the griffin knights? Of course it would make sense you know how wind magic works."

"No, I meant Negi Springfield: 'the boy genius mage', 'Thunder God Negi', the Thousand Master's son, 'Orphan Son of the Queen of Calamity'. Now take up your defense, I'm going to try a spell from my homeland against you." Kotaro declared as the class continued to gape. He began to chant.

"**Canes exeunt bellatores.**

**Sagitta Magica, Una Obscuri."**

Upon completing the chant, Kotaro swung his left arm across his body. In the middle of the arc a fist-sized orb of darkness detached itself from the hand and flew towards the still motionless teacher. Kaita remained dumbfounded until the last moment when he hastily tried to blow away the magical projectile.

The teacher doubled over with a grunt of pain as the arrow of darkness struck him in the gut. A light breeze swept over the class as Kaita's incomplete wind spell activated. Immediately the class was in arms, only to find Kotaro no longer standing opposite from Kaita the Gust but next to the injured teacher.

"Are you alright?" the fighter asked the teacher.

Kaita glared at him.

"Sorry. Stupid question."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" one of the students shouted.

"That spell had about the power of a punch with no other effects," Kotaro told the class, "He should be fine within a couple hours and the bruise will disappear on its own in a few days." He took a breath then continued in a stern tone, "All you nobles are pathetic. You decide that you're perfectly safe when against non-nobles but are the first to cry 'CHEATER' when your opponent displays greater skills than you expect. Just like the western mages, but without power or experience to back up your arrogance. Come talk down to me AFTER you aren't wimpy 'squishy wizards' but capable of holding your own in a fight, magical OR physical! Otherwise, you're walking into a den of wolves, wearing a sign that says 'Eat Me'."

"Now, Kaita, can you stand up?" the dog-boy asked, returning his attention to the teacher he'd struck.

"I can try. What was that spell? I didn't recognize it."

"Oh, Sagitta Magica? It's a beginner spell from my homeland. Different effects based on the element used but darkness is only concussive force. Basically, it's a punch. I can't use healing magic, never really needed it," he chuckled, wiping the blood of his hand and opened it to reveal undamaged flesh, "so I'll get you to the infirmary after class."

At that moment Colbert burst into the classroom wearing a flashy robe and a blond wig. "All further classes are hereby ended for today," he declared triumphantly, "The flower of Tristain, Princess Henrietta, will be gracing our academy with her presence this afternoon on her return trip from Germania. She'll also be here to watch the Familiar Evaluation Fair tomorrow, so try your best."

As he left, many students followed at a rate akin to a flood passing through the door. Kotaro waited until most of the class was out the door before shadow travelling Kaita to the infirmary.

(Scene break)

They strode towards the arching gateway that was the only ground-level entrance and exit of the Academy. As they passed through the vast courtyard, Kotaro noticed many second years with their familiars, giving commands in some form or another. _"Must be about that familiar fair tomorrow, I'll ask later. For now a secluded location that no one will stumble upon."_

He continued to pull Louise along, who had been unresponsive since Colbert's announcement, towards the forest. Reaching the edge, he continued until about ten minutes later when he found a clearing that was acceptable.

"Louise we're here."

It was few moments before Louise came out of her stupor, "Huh, what's going on?"

"You asked me to tell you how to use your artifact remember? That's why we're alone in this forest, to avoid curious eyes and loose lips, now summon it."

"Adeat!" Once again the polished ebony scepter materialized in the girl's hands.

Kotaro suppressed a grimace at the sight of the Grand Master Key. The previous wielders had less than honorable methods and now he was instructing a selfish girl how to use it. _"Who did I piss off to get sent to an alternate world where I have no status and must appease a short-tempered girl for any hope of getting back?"_

"So, aren't you going to teach me how this key works?" Louise asked impatiently.

"Yes," Kotaro replied, pulling an apple he'd snuck from the kitchen earlier out of his pocket. He held it out.

"Not hungry, quit stalling!"

"No, you're not going to eat this apple and I'm not stalling," Kotaro said, smirking at how easy Louise was to stir up, "Your first job is to move this apple between my hands with your Grand Master Key. There will be no levitating it; it will be in my right hand one moment and in my left a moment later. The command to teleport for the GMK is 'Relocate: _,' which is an apple now so it's 'Relocate: Apple'."

"Is that it? You told me that this has power that rivals the divine. Do you think that moving an apple is what I expected?"

"No but I wanted something easy to control, an apple isn't going to tell anyone what happened if your control waivers and you send it back to the academy. Also if you were to screw up and only teleport part, nothing is harmed or in noticeable pieces. Now do it if you're going to, otherwise I'm going back."

"Relocate: Apple." The apple briefly disappeared after glowing for a moment, and reappeared in Kotaro's other hand.

"Good," Kotaro muttered, "You might be able to learn this faster than I expected."

(Scene break)

After a few hours had passed, Kotaro decided that 'training' should end for the day. Louse looked equally tired, but before the boy could offer assistance in returning, Louise commanded, "Relocate: Louise Valliere, Kotaro Inugami." The next instant they were in Louise's room.

"It seems you've mastered that Louise, but I'm wondering where you sent that dog spirit before bringing it back."

"It doesn't matter. So what are you teaching me next?" Louise asked eagerly.

"I don't know what else I CAN teach you!" Kotaro admitted, "I only know of two other functions. One of them is repelling magical attacks. The other is more forbidden than bearing the bastard child of a family enemy. You learned 'Relocation' pretty fast so you shouldn't have a problem discovering the other functions. My knowledge is purely second-hand."

"Thanks," Louise said, walking out the door while stowing her card, "Come along, the princess will be arriving soon."

Upon reaching the tower's base laughter could be heard. Guiche seemed to be the target of the jeers.

"I'm not lying," he begged, "I saw a dog, black as the moonless night, suddenly appear before me and it was gone just as fast, glowing like when alchemy is used right before it disappeared. Please someone, believe me!"

"_Well that answers THAT question," _Kotaro thought. Turning his attention the academy's entrance as they approached, he noticed the sheer number of students already anticipating the princess' arrival. On either side of the road, students packed themselves as tightly as possible to possibly catch a fleeting glimpse of 'the flower of Tristain' as she passed.

Unwilling to stand behind the crowd, Kotaro jumped. As he reached an altitude twice the height of a normal student, the dog boy summoned two of his dig spirits with one by each foot. Each pup began to somersault forward with increasing speed until both looked like black saw-blades. With spirits in place, Kotaro looked down on the spectacle. Many students on the other side of the road cast dirty glares at the airborne familiar.

"_Screw you, no one said I can't do this,"_ Kotaro mentally replied to the other students. He looked down to see Louise giving him the same look, "_Of course, how rude of me."_

He returned to the ground, grabbed Louise under the armpits, and leapt once more into the air, recreating the 'blades' for himself and a pair for Louise. A combination of shock, embarrassment, flattery, and anger appeared on her face but someone entered through the arch at that moment.

The lone rider was seated upon a griffin and wore a wide-rimmed, cobalt-blue hat that matched the mantel being worn. The muscular build suggested a man in his prime but the long silver hair, one thing the hat didn't obscure, suggested age. The rider looked up at Kotaro and Louise. His face was of neither a youth nor of an old man, but in between. Well groomed facial hair was visible, the same shade as the rest of his hair, on a face that had a form of 'masculine beauty.' Kotaro waved enthusiastically at the man, who reached towards his hip for a moment before giving a curt nod and returned the wave. As the man continued, many of the girls looked up at the master and familiar enviously.

A short distance behind the first griffin rider two more rode, one each side of a luxurious carriage. Looking closely the carriage was studded with every type of precious stone imaginable, and several that could only qualify as 'fantastic'. More than that, it was being drawn by unicorns.

As the carriage passed the curtains inside shifted slightly, but the occupant or occupants were still concealed. Trailing behind the carriage was another lone griffin rider, the rear guard. Moments after _he_ passed the two crowds began to disperse.

The second years went back to ordering their familiars into doing tricks. A fair amount of the first years watched, no doubt fantasizing about when they will get to summon. The third years didn't have a common destination from what Kotaro's aerial view provided him. He watched as the procession neared the central tower. After safely lowering himself and Louise to the ground, he disappeared leaving the unresponsive pinkette where she stood.

(Scene break)

In the span of a moment Kotaro was at the central tower. _"Man, I love Shundo,"_ he thought to himself as he watched the guests approach. He casually leaned back against the stone structure.

If the leading rider was startled, he was good at hiding it, though he did reach for his hip again. At his hip, the dog-boy noticed, was clipped an item that looked like a cross between an epee saber and a wand. The rider and mount passed Kotaro, stopping with the carriage, which stopped almost directly across from the familiar. The first rider had since dismounted and opened the carriage door, kneeling.

"You, commoner!" the rider hissed, "On your knees in the presence of royalty!"

"I'm not a commoner, nothing' common about me, plus, I don't take orders like some obedient pet dog, but if you ask nicely, I might be more willing," Kotaro declared.

"_Fine,"_ the bearded man barked, "Would you _please _kneel as the princess exits the carriage?" The indignation in his voice was clear.

"Certainly," Kotaro answered with insincere cheerfulness, taking a knee.

"Wardes, who are you arguing with now?" a feminine voice asked from inside. A moment later a young woman was framed in the carriage's doorway. She wore a mantle of royalty, both in the air she cast about her and in the literal sense. The regal purple mantel hugged her shoulders in a way that the student mantels didn't, fitting more like actual clothing than merely a cape. Beneath the mantel, the princess wore a dress a shade of periwinkle so pale that it nearly appeared white. Her face held an elegance of a portrait and was tempered with plum-colored hair that grew no further than mid-neck. And upon her crown, she wore a tiara of sorts.

"_Flower of Tristain, indeed."_

"No one, Princess Henrietta," the knight called Wardes answered quickly, "I was just ensuring that this peasant knows his place and to show you the proper respect." He assisted the princess with her step down from the carriage.

"Wardes, I'm not a child, besides this plebian looks like he's not from Halkeginia if his garb is a good representation." Her voice was assertive, yet full of compassion.

"Halkeginia? Where's that, I thought this was Tristain?" Kotaro asked.

Henrietta, Wardes, and the other griffin knights gawked, unable to comprehend what they'd heard. Wardes, however, recovered quickly and resumed his calculating stare at the boy.

"Be careful Princess, he might be an assassin sent to stop Tristain's alliance with Germania," Wardes cautioned, "We passed him when we entered, but he was here before us. He is either fast or there is more than one."

"He's never even heard of Halkeginia, he's benign," Henrietta asserted.

"No, Wardes is right to worry," Kotaro spoke up, startling the group, "I am capable of being an assassin. And I am incredibly fast."

Every griffin knight immediately jumped between the princess and the boy, each drawing the same kind of sword-wand Kotaro had noticed earlier. As they aimed at the dog-boy, each pair of eyes was casting a shadow of fear, except Wardes, who seemed slightly amused.

"Relax, relax," Kotaro said, waving both hands forward, "I merely said I'm 'skilled enough' to be an assassin but I don't care for that line of work. If I was an assassin, the princess would have disappeared from that fancy carriage during travel, without even a sound, and ransomed. Or I'd slowly pick off her guards one-by-one until she was alone and abduct her that way," Henrietta and the knights stiffened. "But like I said, I don't care for that line of work. It has too much need for stealth and subtlety for my tastes. I'd much rather beat up all her guards at once, throw the princess over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and disappear."

Kotaro's admission stirred even more tension in the group.

"Don't worry though, the princess is in no danger from me because – aw DAMMIT!" Kotaro said, observing his glowing arms before disappearing.

(Scene break)

He reappeared by Louise's side. She had not left the gate but had apparently been observing the events by the central tower. She stowed her artifact, looking sternly at her familiar.

"Threatening the princess?" she asked menacingly.

"Not really, just messing with the guards. I was just about to clear everything when you took me away," Kotaro answered, looking back at the tower. The mage guards were gazing about looking for him. When one turned towards the gate Kotaro waved at the guy, to be interrupted by Louise's strike to his groin. "So can I go clear things up?" Kotaro asked through gritted teeth.

"Fine but don't threaten the princess anymore or you'll learn how to read a map after I send you to Gallia."

"Good 'nuff," Kotaro accepted, _"Who's Gallia?"_

One shundo later, Kotaro was once again before the princess and her guards, with Headmaster Osmond also in attendance.

"I'm starting to wish that I'd never taught her that," Kotaro muttered. Upon seeing the still confused and hostile looks he gestured back to Louise, "Short leash."

His remark caused some looks of understanding but the hostility remained.

"I am sorry for using threatening words and actions. I was bored and was trying to draw fun from messing with you guards. I have no intent to harm the princess because she is a woman and it's against my principles to harm a woman," Kotaro addressed in a monotone. The griffin knights relaxed a little. "Okay, is that better? Good, 'cause I'm going." He dove out of site and into a shadow leaving the small group behind.

He rose from a shadow in Louise's room and walked over to where his 'bed' was. "Sleepy," he uttered as he flopped down and immediately dozed off.

(Scene break)

He was awoken by a knock at the door. He looked up. By the darkness outside the window, it was night. Despite the late hour Louise sat motionless on her bed, eyes far off in the distance. The knocks hadn't stirred her. Another knock came.

"_Well, who could be foolish enough to come calling in the middle of the night?"_ Kotaro internally asked as he walked over to the door.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" he asked after opening the door.

The hooded figure in the hall gasped. "You," the person whispered.

Kotaro bent forward to look under the hood. "_Where have I heard that voice before?"_ he wondered. A lock of plum hair entered his vision. "Princess?"

**Authors Notes**

Now chapter five is finished. Yay! I had it written before but it got erased when my flash drive said "Hey, do you remember everything we've done in the past two months? Me neither." I had to re-type the whole thing and will have to do likewise with six and seven.

Now to the chapter. Some Negima fans might be slightly upset (cough . . . **raving mad** . . . cough) that I had Kotaro use a western mage spell: Sagitta magica. Kotaro in the series is more an eastern mage, using onmyou or yin yang magic, if briefly. His main use of magic is with his 'dog spirits' or 'shadow dogs.' Western mages usually have longer incantations and require a release key to be chanted before the first spell cast (if multiple spells are cast within a short period of time). Western mages are generally 'squishy wizards' because of incantation time and how they aren't usually mobile in combat. I had Kotaro use western magic because I figured he might be one to try learning a few simple spells on the western mage side within five years of his ten year old self. He's looking for ways to match his rival, using that style of magic doesn't seem TOO farfetched, at least to me.

Another topic I might take flak for is the use of the Grand Master Key. I admit that I'm not sure that it can act on inanimate objects like the apple in the way that I portrayed it but I didn't want Louise to be a true instant expert, but wanted her to at least get the hang of relocation before trying people.

I really liked having Kotaro mess with the knights because, from his perspective, very few could actually challenge him in Halkeginia.

Next chapter is the evaluation ceremony and the introduction of Fouquet. I have it mostly done so I'll try to have it up by Monday.

I have plans on bringing in a few other characters from Negima but not sure. And if I do, not every character will be a 'familiar.' Please tell me what you think.

**Canes exeunt bellatores**.-"Come forth hounds of War" (the release key for Kotaro, purely made up)

**Sagitta Magica, Una Obscuri**-"Magic Archer, One arrow of Darkness"

Any questions/comments/thoughts/ideas? Write a review. I'll really appreciate the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero's Dog

Chapter #6

Author's Notes "A"

I've received enough complaints, about Louise having a functional Code of the Lifemaker, so I'll tell the readers this now instead of telling each reviewer individually. I have a plan for the plot to explain why it works within the story. That part of the plot won't happen until later so it might not be explained for a little while in the story but it's better than just telling all the readers who don't like the 'instant game breaker' of the Code: "Louise has divine power in this story. No [the readers] don't get a reasonable explanation as to why other than 'because it's cool'. Deal with it". Don't worry I DO have a plan to resolve it in-story.

* * *

><p>"Princess," Kotaro exclaimed, "What're you doing here—"<p>

"Relocate: Kotaro Inugami"

"—so late at night?" The dog-boy found himself in the stables. _"I can't wait to hear how she'll justify _this,_"_ Kotaro thought as he shadow-travelled back to Louise's room.

The scene he came upon was reminiscent of a reunion between long-lost friends, with the two girls embracing. The Grand Master Key was leaning against the wall next to the bed. Kotaro grabbed the artifact and dismissed it.

"ABEAT."

The girls then noticed his presence, Louise reaching into her breast pocket to find that her card was in Kotaro's possession. "Give it back."

"No. I'll be keeping it for a while," he replied while tucking the card into his pocket.

"Louise am I interrupting anything?" the princess asked. "Is he your lover?"

"WHAT? NO! He's just my familiar."

"But aren't familiars animal servants?" the princess asked curiously.

"I'm an exception for some reason or another," Kotaro answered, "Now will someone please explain what's going on?"

"Ah, yes," Louise stammered, "When we were young children, I had the honor of being chosen as the royal playmate."

"You were more than a simple playmate, Louise Francoise, you were and continue to be my best friend," the princess said unabashed.

"Princess Henrietta, I'm unworthy," Louise said with a bow.

"So what's the current tally?" Kotaro asked.

"Tally?" the girls questioned in unison.

"Yeah, tally. How many Henrietta victories, Louise victories, and ties?"

"Why would we have something like that?" Louise responded incredulously.

"Well you're rivals too aren't you? Aren't best friends also rivals?"

"NO, where did you learn friendship? Somewhere barbaric I suspect."

"Hey, I had to fight and struggle to live until I met my best friend. We're also rivals so I could do without your biting remarks. Our tally is 16 Negi victories – 5 Kotaro victories – 1 draw."

"That's a unique form of friendship Mr. Familiar. Do you and your rival get along?"

"Of course! Our friendship isn't merely defined by rivalry. Fighting is just another shared interest."

"Barbaric," Louise commented.

"Well, you nobles compare magical ability and power, so what's the difference?"

"Enough," Henrietta politely interjected, "everyone defines friendship differently. So Louise what was that black key? It seems your familiar is keeping it from you; why is that? "

"That was supposed to be a secret," Kotaro growled. Directing his words at Louse, he continued, "I provided you with it and taught you one way to use it, assuming you'd not bandy it about like some mystic title, and the FIRST person you reveal it to was not only without permission but the ROYAL FAMILY no less."

"What's wrong with the Royal Family," Henrietta defended.

"Too high in the government. The key is of the magic of my homeland, so I am the only one with knowledge on it so it's 'new'. When a government finds something 'new' first question is: 'Can we strengthen our army with it?' When the answer is 'yes,' all of the required resources are seized and put to work on improving the army. Then you have a stronger army, but that can only be confirmed in battle so someone starts a meaningless war just to prove a point and with the most trivial of reasons. I don't trust those who wield great power and treat it like a shiny toy that can be abused forever. I will never trust a government to not be avaricious," Kotaro explained.

Henrietta's eyes fell, "I can understand your position completely, Mr. Familiar. Five years ago, a vast silver deposit was discovered within our borders. Almost immediately, the wealth was spent to increase the number of Tristain Dragon Knights and it was successful. We went from 34 dragon knights to 153 in four years. Then last year, a certain General in the palace sent the knights to demoralize Albion, with neither the Royal Family's knowledge nor consent. He was hanged for his crime but the damage was already wrought. Thanks to that fool we lost all but 19 dragon knights and discontent was stirred within the Albion nobility," the princess stated bitterly.

"My condolences, but I feel we're on a strange topic. Pardon my bluntness, but why are you visiting so late at night?"

"I wanted to meet Louise without the scrutiny of my guards. Considering your impression on them this afternoon, Mr. Familiar, it's probably better this way."

"Yeah," Kotaro said while holding back giggles, "Someone would have to drag each of them to the infirmary after I finished with them."

"I also wanted to wish Louise luck for the Evaluation Ceremony tomorrow," the princess said heading for the door, "Bye Louise, bye Mr. Familiar."

(Scene break)

The next morning at the Familiar Evaluation Fair, Louise and Kotaro were the final pair to perform. Initially they were near the middle but Kotaro was pleased that the other students were more afraid of him than performing in front of a large crowd. Besides the princess and the entire academy, various family members were in attendance.

They walked onto the stage and the crowd fell silent except for a few who shouted, "Hey why's that dog got a sword on its back?" and "What, Louise? Did your familiar run away because you're a failure? Or was it that he was so pathetic that a mere dog is more impressive?" Kotaro cast a glare of malice so strong into the crowd that it silenced the ones who made the remark, despite that it was only coming from his dog form. His dog form was separate from the wolf form he'd displayed back when he fought Guiche mainly by size; he was the size of a large dog instead of a small building.

When they reached the center of the stage, Louise halted and faced the crowd. Kotaro stopped as well, on her left, and likewise faced the crowd. "Lay down," Louise commanded. Kotaro obeyed. "Sit," Louise commanded again and Kotaro pushed himself up from where he laid, Derflinger's scabbard scraping against the wood. "Speak."

"You know, this is really demeaning," Kotaro said outright, stirring a few gasps from the crowd. "I'm going to change, be back in a moment," the dog declared while disappearing behind the stage.

He returned 5 seconds later in human form wearing the same outfit he dueled Guiche in, sans his orange hat. His hands and lower torso were wrapped in cotton. His appearance drew several wolf-whistles from the crowd. "Okay, I'm back, now for the REAL show," Kotaro grinned, drawing Derflinger and stepping off the front of the stage towards the audience.

The audience became suddenly quiet as the familiar approached with a naked blade, but ten paces from the stage Kotaro drove the long weapon, blade-first, into the soil like some honored warrior's grave marker. He then walked away from the buried blade, perpendicular to the audience's gaze before pausing, declaring he just remembered a pressing issue and then disappearing. He appeared moments later behind the person, who made the cutting remark towards Louise earlier about failures and pathetic familiars, placing a hand on their shoulder.

"I don't like what you have to say, _mister,"_ Kotaro told the young man, who screamed with a shrillness that rivaled a five-year old girl. The scream was perversely humorous, since the young man was physically imposing, with a standing height of at least 6'2'' and muscularly built, if the beefy arms and shoulders were to be believed. Kotaro continued his lecture, which could be heard by nearly everyone else, "so refrain from using your cutting tongue when referring to me or it'll become my second trophy, the first being an arm I ripped off a bronze golem." He then returned to his sword and began a repeat of distancing himself from the erect sword.

After fifteen paces, the dog-boy spun on the spot while leaping towards where he planted his sword. He hung in the air, twirling and flipping as he arced towards Derflinger. It looked like he was going to land on the weapon up till the late moment when spirals of darkness erupted from his ankles, rendering him suspended upside-down above the sword. Kotaro laughed at the audience, "You seriously thought I'd hurt myself? Just who the Hell do you think I am? I'm no amateur," he declared while extending an arm down to grip the pommel of the sword and dismissing the spirals.

He did several one-handed push-ups before admitting to the ease of the exercise, "Can anyone conjure up a boulder for me? I could use some extra weight."

A young blond-haired man stood up in the second row, "Why certainly," he told the dog boy, "I'll give you enough weight to CRUSH you for harming my little brother and restore the name 'Gramont'! " the man said brandishing his wand. Kotaro heard a faint thud from the other side of the central tower.

"You must be that Guiche's older brother," Kotaro said nonchalantly, hopping from his perch on Derflinger to face the man, "Three things: First, Guiche challenged me expecting it to be one-sided. Second, had I NOT held back against him and changed my attack to a glancing strike at the last moment, instead of that gash on his cheek his head would've flown across the courtyard as if fired from a cannon," _"Do they have cannons here?" _Kotaro wondered. "And third, work on your aim, that boulder you conjured landed on the other side of the tower."

"But I didn't conjure anything," the mage admitted.

Another 'thud' was heard from the tower's far side.

Kotaro turned back towards the tower, canine ears becoming erect from where they were concealed. Most of the crowd gasped. Since Kotaro had been forgoing the bright orange hat due to the repetitive questions it drew, he'd been hiding his ears in his mane of black hair. Two doppelgangers rose from the familiar's shadow. "Finally, something possibly worth fighting," the first Kotaro said while drawing Derflinger from the ground, "I'll be back shortly," he said turning back to Louise before all three Kotaros raced in the direction of the 'thud's, leaving many people whispering amongst themselves.

(Scene break)

The team returned minutes later, each carrying something. The leader carried an unconscious, cloaked figure with green hair. The one who followed on the leader's right was holding an ornately carved wooden box and had a wand clenched in his teeth. The third, which was behind and on the leader's left was carrying Derf in one hand and had something clenched in the other.

Osmond sprinted to the leader with a speed abnormally swift for a healthy man of thirty, let alone a man in his seventies, "Ms. Longueville!" he cried out, before turning on Kotaro, "What the Hell did you do to my secretary, young man? Yesterday, you said that striking a woman was against your principles. Was that just another lie?" the ancient headmaster demanded.

"So she's your secretary? Then you'll love this," the lead Kotaro spoke jubilantly, "I found this person, hiding their face and holding this," he gestured to the wooden box, "as they rode a giant pile of moving dirt away from the gaping hole on the other side of the central tower. Since they were obviously stealing, I attacked but didn't know the thief was a 'she' until the literal last second before knocking her out."

"Is this true, Tabitha?" the old man asked the petite reader.

Tabitha had been another person to check out the disturbance with Kotaro, but Tabitha had observed from the back of her dragon familiar Sylphid. The blue haired girl nodded.

"Then why couldn't you have simply adjusted that strike like with Mr. Gramont then simply restrained her?" Osmond asked, turning back to the trio of Kotaros, the rage leeching out of his voice.

"Because the knockout point I was aiming for was the solar plexus, center of the body mass just below the rib cage. Had I altered my punch, I probably would've given much worse injuries like fractured ribs, fracture sternum, or even physically damaging organs such as a kidney, a lung, her heart, her liver, you get the idea. It was either give her a brief moment of pain followed by unconsciousness, or an agonizing injury that might kill her and she'd be awake and aware the entire time as I brought her back for questioning. Which do you think is the better choice?"

"I suppose you're right," Osmond said glumly, "though I never expected my secretary would try stealing the 'Staff of Destruction'."

"The 'what' now?" Kotaro asked.

"The 'Staff of Destruction,' that's what's in that box. A magical staff that is capable of killing an adult rampaging dragon with a single spell. You may open the box to look at it if you like."

The Kotaro carrying the box set it down and opened it while the other two looked on. A moment later the wand dropped from his teeth and his voice could be heard, **"WHAT THE HELL?"** In an instant the Kotaro was on his feet and Osmond was lifted off of his feet by the front of his shirt, which was gripped by Kotaro. The audience gasped and screamed at the event.

"**WHY IS TECHNOLOGY FROM MY HOMELAND HERE? HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING ME IN THE DARK ABOUT A WAY HOME? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"** Kotaro's hands grew white-ish fur and morphed into muscular appendages that resembled talons, the long, pointed fingernails evolving into dangerous claws. The transformation ceased mid forearm. Also half a dozen hounds composed of darkness manifested behind the enraged hanyo.

"That's what I saw yesterday," Guiche yelled.

"The Staff of Destruction belonged to my savior who appeared forty years ago and died of his wounds days later. I don't know how he got here but he carried the Staff of Destruction with him," the headmaster replied calmly. "I'm sorry but I don't know how you can return home."

"You mean, not only did it happen forty years ago but the only witness is long since dead?" the dog-boy asked, the red in his face remaining, but the snarl was no longer present as his eyes started to glisten.

"That's right, I'm sorry," Osmond answered solemnly.

Kotaro returned the elderly man to the ground, gazing at his own feet the entire time. The pseudo-talons reverted back to human hands before Osmond's toes reached the grass. When Kotaro completely released the headmaster, many of the teachers rushed forward to confirm the headmaster's well-being, casting fearful glances at the down trodden familiar. Meanwhile, Kotaro had sat on the ground, pulled his knees to his chest and hidden his face.

Wardes stepped forward from his position protecting the princess and pointed his sword-wand at the crouched dog-boy, unnoticed because of the drama that had just unfolded. With a brief flick he sent Kotaro flying twelve feet as if Wardes had struck the boy with a giant invisible hammer. Immediately the shadow dogs and the other two Kotaros vanished, dropping the unconscious woman, Derflinger and a small bundle of cloth, like a handkerchief.

The crowd gasped yet again, this time at Wardes' actions rather than at Kotaro. "Wardes what are you doing?" Henrietta demanded.

Wardes ignored her as he continued advancing on the downed boy. He raised his wand and started chanting a new spell. The sky began to darken despite it only being mid-morning.

"Partner," Derflinger screamed from where he was dropped, "That spell is Lightning Cloud, get up now or you might never get up again!"

"Viscount Wardes, stop it," Louise cried as she stepped between the advancing spell caster and the unresponsive familiar.

"Out of the way Louise, that monster dies NOW!" Wardes roared, pushing the pinkette out of the way.

"But he's not an elf, he's my familiar," Louise begged, but her words didn't move the man.

Kotaro pushed himself up and faced the advancing predator, hair standing on end from the charged atmosphere. "You attack distracted man, Wardes? You'd better hope this spell puts me out of my misery 'Wardes the Lightning' or rip a few things off."

"Kotaro, what are doing? Stop this madness!" Louise tried begging her familiar since the Viscount was ignoring her.

"I just found out that this little 'excursion' to Tristain isn't as short as I'd hoped. I may never see my friends again. I need some way to vent that isn't me crying. Men shouldn't cry. Fortunately, this poor bastard decided to sucker-punch me due to arrogance that he's better than me, so I use him as a targ—"

"Lightning Cloud," Wardes incanted. Several large bolts of lightning flew from his wand and struck the dog-boy midsentence. The attack continued for several seconds. As it ended, the scent of ozone and burnt flesh filled the area. Everyone was silent as all eyes fell upon where the familiar had stood.

Kotaro's body remained standing as he had been before the attack. The only things that changed were his hand wrappings which were charred on the edges, his sarashi which had a bolt go through it and was burning, and the four black and bleeding circles on his torso where the arcing electricity struck him. Steam rolled out of the open mouth. After another moment standing the body fell backwards.

Among the gathered crowd, silence hung like a shroud over a corpse. Children sought comfort from their parents. Mothers shielded their children from the scene while averting their own eyes. Fathers comforted their wives while looking on the scene with sympathy for the boy and the girl who was the master. Girlfriends buried their tearful faces into the chests of their lovers who likewise sought comfort. When the body hit the ground, angry glares focused on the griffin knight commander, with two notable exceptions.

Henrietta strode to where Kotaro lay to find Louise already kneeling there, crying. The princess drew her wand, to be interrupted.

"Healing that beast wouldn't be wise, Majesty," Wardes suggested.

"Piss off, Viscount," Henrietta retorted and she turned back to the burned body, noticing Louise's trembling arm drawling a familiar looking card from the boy's pocket. Immediately Kotaro's arm shot out and seized the pinkette's hand.

"Stupid idea. Not worth it," he whispered, "and not possible if I was dead."

"KOTARO!" the two girls happily cheered in unison, drawing the crowd's attention back to the boy, who sat up. Cheers erupted in the crowd which fell silent as Kotaro stood up and signaled for quiet.

"Let me heal your burns," Henrietta pleaded, drawing closer to the boy, with her wand prepared.

"No, Princess," Kotaro said, gently brushing the young woman away, "I'll be fine, I've always been a fast healer. Don't look down on the dog tribe."

"Idiot," Louise shouted, "You took four lightning strikes to the chest! You WILL let her heal your wounds."

"No I won't because . . . wait did you say four?"

Louise nodded.

"Like I said, she will NOT be using magic to heal me. I've had worse, though I did black out for a moment this time, and was still fine. Ten minutes and they'll have healed without a scar."

"You better not be lying," Louise growled.

"I'm not lying, it's only four, now please back away, both of you. I have unfinished business with that man," Kotaro declared pointing at Wardes, who was completely dumbfounded. "You can heal _him_ when I'm finished," Kotaro told Henrietta as he glared at the griffin knight.

The girls were about to object when Colbert and one of the other griffin knights grabbed Louise and Henrietta respectively and carried them each to safety. The crowd watched in amazement and horror as the dog-boy familiar began to change.

The first change was Kotaro's hair, which bristled as it changed from onyx to ivory and grew into a mane. Short fur also sprouted all over his body. The canine ears lengthened and shifted to the sides of his head. The hands returned to a pseudo-talon form. Kotaro's sarashi, which concealed his dog tail was ripped off as the tail had grown in length and girth. Additionally, the muscles in his arms became more well-defined. "Dog Tribe Beast Transformation," Kotaro called out.

"B-b-but how?" Wardes finally stammered.

"Dumbass! My aim is to eventually catch lightning, grab fire. Do you think I'd fall so easily to a minor spell that only casts four bolts?"

"Minor spell? That spell was square class," Wardes was starting to show stress.

"Think of it this way, you _did_ hurt me and knocked me out briefly. Congratulations! Now I highly suggest pissing yourself," Kotaro added, lunging forward.

Wardes stepped back just in time to avoid the swipe Kotaro made at his legs causing the attack to hit the ground instead. The slash carved deep furrows in the ground. Less than a minute later and Wardes was exhausted but had managed to dodge all of Kotaro's attacks. As he stood over the beaten man Kotaro uttered "Checkmate," before bringing down one final attack.

Halfway into the attack, Kotaro's vision flooded blue and heat seared his face and wrists. "That's enough both of you," Henrietta's voice shouted, "Your lust for battle can wait till another day."

"Come on I haven't even drawn 'first blood', yet! Can't I at least accept his challenge of 'duel to the death'?"

"Fine," Kotaro yelled, reverting back to his most human-like form, "It was too much to expect fighters on par with Kosmo Entelecheia anyway. This day's just _perfect_! I find a weapon from home, only to learn that I needed to be here 40 years ago for a way back. I hit a woman, I cried. And now I find that all of my possible sparring partners are squishier than bread dough," he ranted. "You're out there laughing right now aren't you, Thousand Blades?" he shouted skyward, moments before collapsing forward, unconscious.

The rings of blue fire vanished from the hanyo's body and from Wardes, who had been likewise enchanted. "Thank you, Colbert," Henrietta said.

"No need princess, I was just as eager as you to end that one-sided joke of a fight, especially since that boy sounds like a battle fanatic," the bald teacher replied.

"Hey everybody," a voice called from the ground, "this thief needs to be locked up. Partner said a woman should do it though."

"Why's that?" Louise asked the sword.

"Because she's been de-pantied."

Immediately, half the males in the crowd craned their necks to see the would-be thief better. The action was quickly ended by each girlfriend slapping in unison.

"HOW!" Louise screamed.

"Partners last attack. He told me he planned on distracting the thief by 'pants-ing them', as he put it, from behind and attacking from the front. Then he found out they were wearing panties after pulling them off the standing thief. Hoho you all should've heard the shriek. Like he'd never held a pair of panties before."

"So he ripped them off?"

"I don't know, check for yourself," the sword said.

After a moment of awkwardness, Kirche stepped from the crowd and strode to where the sword lay. She picked up the scrap of cloth and examined it. "Wow. Not a single stitch is broken. Hey Tabitha was she really standing when he took 'em off her?"

Tabitha buried her face deeper in the book she was reading.

"Darling has amazing skills," the redhead declared passionately upon confirming the sword's story.

A great number of the male students looked at the unconscious familiar jealously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

So now it's out, Kotaro isn't the simple, subservient, ever-calm familiar previous chapters may have set him up to be. This is my second attempt with this chapter since I lost my only copy of my first attempt on October 6, 2011, almost two weeks ago, along with my only copies of 5 and 7.

The first time I wrote this chapter Kotaro was still standing when Wardes sucker-punched him and was lying on the ground until the last moment before Wardes cast Lightning cloud. In the last moment Kotaro was on his feet with a grip on Wardes' throat, which Kotaro used to floor the mage. One short lecture about combat ethics and a threat with a Kuonbakusaiken (Howling Burst Knuckle) later Kotaro collapses again but Kotaro gets protected by most if not all the audience from the murderous wrath of Wardes. I think I like how I handled Wardes attack of Kotaro better than the first time. It was fun to write about Kotaro's Blood Knight (see for explanation, but be warned TV tropes is a website you may spend hours on because of all the information about works of fiction) tendencies and have him anguish that there are few 'worthy opponents' to fight. This may play out n future chapters.

I liked the exchange with Princess Henrietta. My two favorite parts of that scene are the 'friendship=rivalry' argument and the story Henrietta tells about the dragon knights. The argument was meant to be humorous moment as it displayed two different methods of friendship, 'Defeat Means Friendship' and 'Childhood Friends' (again ), clashing. Henrietta's story was completely fabricated by me to give Kotaro the start of a reason to trust that he would not be sold out if he revealed some of his secrets to her. It also suggests that Tristain is recovering from having lost all but half its original number of dragon knights (strongest singular unit in the military) after multiplying more than four times over. The numbers I chose were arbitrary but 19 is about one-eighth of 153 so yeah really heavy blow. The discontent stirred in Albion will also play a purpose in future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero's Dog

Chapter #7

Kotaro awoke to find himself in Louise's bed. The amber-colored light cast on the wall through the window suggested dusk. From where he lay Kotaro saw that Colbert and Osmond were holding a hushed conversation by the opposite wall. Louise was also talking with the princess at the table. The hanyo rotated to put his feet on the floor and drew back the covers.

"Ah! Where are my clothes!" he shouted in surprise upon finding his body bare except for his emerald green boxers.

"He's awake!" the headmaster declared as all heads turned to face Kotaro. "You caused quite a stir at the evaluation ceremony. You've also been unconscious for three days."

"Three days?"

"No it's only been half of a day," Osmond replied jokingly. "As for your clothes, we removed them to see if you suffered any other injuries that needed healing. They're next to the bed."

"I don't need healing magic, I thought I said this earlier," Kotaro grumbled as he hastily donned his pants and shirt.

"That's right," Colbert spoke up, "That's one of the reasons we're here. There's a lot we don't know about you and we were hoping you would explain some things."

"Sure, but let me say there might be things I'll avoid saying please don't push the subject if that happens. Also I want to know what happened after I passed out."

"Well your sword explained the 'condition' you left Fouquet in."

"Fouquet?" Kotaro questioned.

"'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt'," Osmond elaborated, "She's the thief you caught today. The note she left in the vault fit Fouquet's _modus operandi_ and was even signed 'Fouquet.' Here, read," he said handing a slip of parchment to Kotaro.

"Is this supposed to be the note?" Kotaro asked tilting the small page several different ways, "I can't read it. The translating spell for speech doesn't seem to affect writing."

"It says 'I now have your Staff of Destruction – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt'."

"That's bold," Kotaro stated.

"Quite," Osmond agreed, "As were your methods against her. As I was saying, your sword explained the 'condition' you left Fouquet in. When the crowd found out, there was almost a riot as almost half the students rushed toward you. The boys who rushed at you probably wanted to learn your ability. Half the girls seemed to want to claim you and the other half seemed to be chasing their boyfriends. We barely got you out of there intact, let alone decent. Although I'm curious too as to how you managed to strip intact panties from a standing woman."

"Osmond, should you really be asking that in front of the princess?" Colbert warned.

"I can't really explain how I did it," Kotaro admitted, "I was kind of reacting instinctively, and I needed a shadow clone to even have that opening when her attention was split. The Thousand Blades could probably explain it better, seeing as he could do it to four girls within the blink of an eye, without distractions."

"'The Thousand Blades' is a man?" Colbert asked, "You said that title just before you passed out."

"Yeah he's a man, but that is in the loosest possible interpretation of the word. He's the rank of power I want to reach someday."

"What do you mean?" Henrietta spoke up.

"I mean I want to be as strong as him one day. There's a reason Jack Rakan of Ala Rubra, 'The Crimson Wing', is known as The Thousand Blades, The Man Who Cannot Die, and The Immortal Fool."

"Aren't you already strong? You were in a completely one-sided duel with a square-class mage today," Colbert said cautiously. "You even used the term 'squishier than bread dough' which I assume isn't a compliment."

"Yeah, it's not nice," Kotaro admitted, "The 'squishy' comes from 'Squishy Wizard' which refers to mages who can vary in magical power but are helpless as a newborn if their magic is removed from them such as in a physical fight. Also, even though I am strong, my power level is NOWHERE near his. I can think of no better person to bear the title 'One-Man Army'."

"You mean even your transformation is weak compared to him?" Osmond asked.

"Your transformation!" Colbert nearly shouted, "That's right tell us about the abilities you demonstrated. But first tell us about what you are, please."

"You must mean the ears and tail," Kotaro stated more than asked, "Well, I'm what my homeland calls a hanyo. 'Half-breed' would be one way of putting it, as would 'hybrid'. One of my parents was human and the other a youkai, a kind of spirit, which in my case was an Inugami, a kind of dog spirit. My lineage grants me advantages from both sides like my transformations, which enhance my body, regenerative abilities, powerful instincts, and control over lesser dog spirits which come from the youkai side," he summoned a shadow puppy in the middle of the room, "and from the human side, a more human-shaped body and a tempering of both instinct and aggression with greater intellect."

"What were your parents like? At least which parent was what?" Henrietta asked softly.

"Couldn't tell ya'," Kotaro told the princess, and the evil look from Louise made him want to finish, "I don't know myself, I never knew them. I've made my peace about being abandoned long ago."

"Abandoned?"

"Yeah, abandoned. In my homeland, there's a distinct line that separates the 'mundane-s' from the 'fantastic-s'. Most 'mundane-s' are ignorant of magic because of the laws that govern magic users and 'fantastic-s' are beings that are inherently magical. Human mages would fall into the 'mundane-s' category. Since I was born a hybrid of both mundane and fantastic, I was shunned by both sides. Too beastly to be accepted by most humans and not 'pure' enough for the dog tribes. My first real memory is of me, in a slum, beating up a kid twice my size, to steal his food and not starve."

"That's awful," the princess cried, her eyes getting teary. Other reactions were not as extreme, Louise wore a mild expression of guilt as she averted her eyes, Colbert's eyes cast sympathy born of understanding, and Osmond appeared unmoved.

"Hey, I don't need pity. I've long since made peace over my parental abandonment. It's not like I've never belonged to a group that I could call 'family'."

"Well then," Henrietta expressed between sniffles, "Please tell us about your family."

"The only 'family' I've ever been in was Ala Alba, 'The White Wing', created and led by Negi Springfield five years ago, when we were both ten years old. To be more general, I consider him and all 30 girls who were in his class back then to be family. Negi and I had first met a few months earlier as enemies and he managed to impress me during our fight. A month after that we met as allies against a demon from his past. After that we realized our shared trait: the drive to get stronger. Mine drive is to gain strength for its own sake. His was to live up to the expectations of others and protect his students. He succeeded in living up to his father's legacy, now I'm playing 'catch-up'."

"To think," Colbert put forth, "you're this strong even before you became—"

Osmond nudged the professor, shook his head slightly, and gazed at the princess.

"Let me guess," Kotaro sighed, "you think I've inherited the title and/or legacy of some warrior of legend, which is knowledge you'd rather the military not discover."

The two men gaped at the deduction. "How did you guess?" Osmond asked.

"When people try to conceal something from someone else, they usually look at the person they're hiding it from," Kotaro answered smugly. "And I also have secrets with similar traits."

Colbert lifted the box containing the Staff of Destruction and placed it on the bed. As he opened it, revealing the long, metallic cylinder, he addressed the hanyo, "You recognized this earlier. In fact you went berserk over it. Why?"

"Sorry," Kotaro said sheepishly, "I thought that there was some portal or gateport to my homeland nearby that I was unaware of and that my ignorance was being held over my head. But because the original bearer died 40 years ago and a similar event of a random person appearing hasn't happened since, I'm assuming that idea was wrong. Guess I'll have to find another way home."

"_It's never something easy like 'go to the nearest city' or 'exit portal half-mile due-north from arrival point',"_ Kotaro thought bitterly, _"It's always 'traverse the entire world, gather your companions and defeat the evil conspiracy that haunts this realm'."_

"Where _are_ you from, young man?" the ancient headmaster queried as he gazed intently at the familiar.

Kotaro sighed. How would he describe his home without needing to talk all night? Louise was easy enough to deal with because if she opposed his reasoning, he dropped the subject. This Colbert on the other hand seemed enthralled by the idea of new knowledge so instead of putting himself at odds with a new idea he'd pick at the subject until he could glean every iota of information known to Kotaro.

"My homeland is very far away, further than what any dragon can fly or any ship could sail."

"What's it like?" Colbert blurted, apparently struggling to control his quest for knowledge.

"Explaining Mundus Ventus isn't something I have the patience for right now. Why is it you think I'm legendary?"

"Well actually we're not sure," Osmond spoke, "We need you to handle the Staff of Destruction before we can confirm it."

Kotaro reached out his hand, "It's not called Staff of Destruction, it's a **M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon**. Whoa how did I do that?" he asked as he drew his hand back. The runes on his hand had shone brilliantly with light as the hanyo touched the weapon. "I was just going to say 'rocket launcher'."

"You are indeed a Gandalfr," Osmond told Kotaro, "I couldn't believe it at first but now there's proof. Gandalfr was a familiar granted instant mastery over any weapon and charged with defense. Legend claims that a lone Gandalfr could match an army 1000 strong."

"So, yeah," Kotaro admitted, "I suppose that's a 'new toy' the military would love to break. Nothin' like that in my world, not even Kanka or Magia Erebea."

"What're those?" Colbert's fervor again gained momentum.

"Kanka is the art of combining inner energy, Ki, with the vitality of the world, Mana. The process is difficult because pure peace of mind is needed to use it. Focus must be split _perfectly_ between the world and the self. Watch closely as I'll only do this once," Kotaro declared, forming the stance, "The world in my left hand, myself in my right hand. Combine." The silver aura surrounded his body for a moment before he released it. "That was Kanka," he told the room, "It increases the user's natural abilities tenfold and grants resistance from certain conditions like cold. Very few can master it though and that's with years of training."

"And what's Magia Erebea?"

"Magia Erebea is Kanka's opposite. Instead of relinquishing your emotions you embrace them. Learning it only takes a week and using different types of magic gives different effects when used with Magia Erebea."

"Sounds impressive," Colbert said, leaning forward with eyes full of expectation.

"Teach me Magia Erebea," Louise demanded.

"No," Kotaro declared with finality.

"Why not?"

"For several reasons actually," Kotaro said calmly, "Magia Erebea is classified as 'dark magic'. In order to be compatible, the person must have darkness at the very core of their soul. Things like anger, denial, fear, and the like but that doesn't make the person or the magic evil. Second, a certain Phantasmagoria scroll is needed, the scroll in which the creator of Magia Erebea recorded the knowledge, which I don't have. Third, the learning curve is steep: Learn it or die trying."

Henrietta and Colbert gasped in unison but Kotaro continued.

"Then not all of your worries go away if you survive. If you do manage to learn it you, Louise, would have about two months of time to use it, three months maximum."

"What would happen?" Louise's eyes where no longer full of determination but wide with fear.

"The encroachment of Magia Erebea on your body, mind, and soul would kill you. Humans don't have any affinity to 'the all-encompassing darkness'. A descendent of the Ostian royal family is the only kind of human who can avoid that fate and even then the results aren't pleasant."

"What happens?"

"One of two things, actually. One: Magia Erebea kills them, and then revives them while fusing permanently to their soul. They lose their humanity and they become a life form akin to a demon or a High Daylight Walker, with a form of ageless immortality."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Louise commented.

"Then you really feel fine that, saying you were the perfect human wielder of Magia Erebea, you would continue to exist, eternally youthful as all of your friends and loved ones age and are lost to the flow of time? Always the mourner, never the mourned. How about also being unable to beget offspring? The lonely path of darkness carries a steep price. "

Louise ducked her head, ashamed that she could ever desire such a thing. Henrietta reached over to comfort her friend.

"Or. . ." Kotaro started. Louise perked her head up hopefully. "Two: the encroachment doesn't kill the user but changes them into a being as far removed from humans as dragons are from geckos. Their mind doesn't survive the change though, and they become little more than a dangerous beast."

"You speak as if from experience with Magia Erebea, Kotaro," Osmond observed, "Are you a wielder of this 'dark magic'?"

"You're pretty quick," Kotaro told the headmaster, "but no I don't wield it. My past may have darkness, but I firmly walk the path of light. I have personally known two wielders however, one was the creator and the other was my best friend."

"He's dead?" Henrietta shrieked.

"No Negi is still alive, but he's not been truly human for five years. His physical body and mind are unchanged and he's never stopped being the nicest guy anyone could ever know," Kotaro told her, his eyes shifted down, "but he's still going to outlive me and the rest of Ala Alba, except for Eva."

"But isn't immortality something to strive for?" Osmond asked.

"There is nothing wrong with extending your life. The problem is only when physical immortality is reached. Our mortality is what drives us to advance into the future. Our legacy is what we leave behind to be remembered by," his eyes started to tear up. He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, put it in his mouth, and lit it with a small Ki beam. As he inhaled, he walked over by the window and opened it.

"What's that," Louise asked.

"Tobacco."

"You really shouldn't smoke," Colbert told the boy.

"Yeah, I know but this kind of talk about legacy reminds me of the one who taught me Kanka, and I need a way to cope. He smoked too," Kotaro replied, facing out the window as he exhaled.

"He's important to you? The way you speak of him, that man is dead," the princess asked.

"Yeah, Takamichi T. Takahata of Ala Rubra is dead. He was my most reliable father figure for four years before last year," Kotaro admitted.

Henrietta cast her eyes downward. "How did he die?"

"He spent years training me to fight better and how to use Kanka, but only after begging him for weeks, through the use of a magical bottle that equated one hour outside to a full day inside. He was already physically in his early-forties despite being only thirty three years old from his extended use of the resort to master Kanka himself, but he still helped me. By the time I reached a reasonable mastery of Kanka, his body was nearly fifty. And when he was in Mundus Magicus an old enemy from Kosmo Entelecheia escaped imprisonment and got the drop on Takahata. The best healing magic couldn't do any more than delay his death. When we of Ala Alba were able to reach him, it was only to catch his final moments."

"I'm sorry," the princess told the hanyo, "I know what it's like to lose a father."

"I didn't lose him, he was taken from me, from us," Kotaro said, his voice was gaining an edge to it, "and when Ala Alba found Dynamis, well, let's say I left him in many pieces," he said, smirking as he turned back to face the room. Louise and Henrietta were horrified. Osmond looked empathetic if mildly disappointed. Colbert looked sorrowful.

"How did the rest of this 'Ala Alba' handle your brutality?" the bald professor asked.

"I sent the more sensitive girls out of the room so they wouldn't have to see it but let some of the more hardened members stay if they wanted. My only regret was not having that murderer healed so I could tear him apart all over again."

" I may have been the most violent about it but I wasn't hit the hardest by Takamichi's death. Every member had had him as a school teacher and later as a mentor from last generation. Asuna learned from him before me and had known him for over thirteen years, and had a thing for him the entire time, though he never did return those feelings. She didn't speak for a month after he died. Nor did she show up at the funeral, which I can accept. The service took place in Ostia with millions coming to honor the hero. My final gift to him before the tomb was sealed was Dynamis' mask."

"Why did you give him an item of his murderer?" Louise seemed genuinely confused.

"I was . . . less deserving of that trophy. It was my final respect to the man, proof that Dynamis would never threaten Mundus Magicus again."

"You make it sound like this Dynamis some evil monster that the world was better off without instead of . . ."

"He WAS an evil monster! He tried to erase all life on Mundus Magicus, not once but THREE times over a span of twenty years. That bastard was beyond all hope for any redemption, not that he ever tried to redeem himself."

"And you feel no guilt?"

"Not enough to lose sleep over. I'll violently defend anyone who I recognize as a member of my pack/family. If I couldn't protect them, I WILL avenge their death within the month. NO EXCEPTIONS!" Kotaro declared, snuffing the glowing filter out against the stone window frame.

"You really are like a loyal dog," Louise commented.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Kotaro told Louise, "I don't like to be referred to as a dog. It reminds me of my days as a 'helper-for-hire'."

"A 'helper-for-hire'?"

"A mercenary."

Colbert lowered his head at the mention of 'mercenary'. "What kind of assignments did you take as a mercenary?"

"'Assignments'? You sure know your merc lingo. Were you a mercenary, too?"

"It's not something I'm proud of," Colbert admitted, "and I'd do anything to wash the blood from my hands but I know that will never happen." The teacher looked up at the hanyo, and his eyes were pools of guilt and sorrow.

"You've killed?" Louise shouted.

"_It seems that I'm not the only one with an unknown past,"_ Kotaro noted.

"Yes, though I deeply regret it. The only thing I can thank my mercenary days for is my exceptional control of fire magic."

"You were the one who blinded me with blue fire and tried to halt my movement with more fire around my hands," Kotaro declared emphatically.

"Yes, are you upset?"

"No, that was the first descent spell cast at me since I got here. Overloading the target's eyes and removing their hands from the battle. Tactics of an expert are something I respect."

"You're not going to challenge **me,** are you?"

"No, skilled as you may be, I'd expect a duel between us right now to be disappointing. That supposedly 'fatal' Lightning Cloud spell was such a let-down with how weak it was. I was expecting more power from what this place calls a high level spell."

"Is magic from your homeland _that _much more powerful?" Colbert asked, once again taking notes.

"By my homeland's scale, Lightning Cloud would be 'mid-tier' or lower, definitely a potential kill against those who are unprepared but I'm strong enough to weather 'upper-tier' spells, if I really tried, with minor injuries. Then there's the 'High Ancients' tier. . ." Kotaro trailed off.

"Really powerful?"

"The gap between 'High Ancient' spells and 'upper-tier' spells is probably like the gap between pentagram spells and dot spells."

"There are no pentagram-class spells. Pentagram class only exists in legends," Colbert explained. Then he realized the fullness of the comparison. "Oh, I see."

"Well I don't," Louise sneered, "Give a description."

"Fine," Kotaro responded, "Let's use the 'Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή' (Killipl Astrape), the 'Thousand Lightning Bolts.' It's a spell preferred by Negi Springfield and his father the Thousand Master, incanted in ancient Greek. Basically it can render the statement 'huge mountain' to 'what mountain?' or 'molten pile of slag'. And before you ask, no I haven't been directly on the receiving end of a high ancient spell. The closest was with an eternal petrification spell that turned half my body to stone."

"Do you know any 'High Ancient' spells, Kotaro?" the princess asked.

"'Know of,' yes. 'Know how to cast,' no. I'm still a novice with spellcasting. I prefer using Ki. Ki is the body's physical energy, as opposed to Mana which is mental energy and is drawn from the world. Ki also rarely needs a chant to use. I use it to harden my body and increase the effectiveness of my strikes. Had I used more Ki today, Wardes' spell wouldn't have even made a scratch on my body or cause me to flinch much less lose consciousness briefly. I was merely testing his strength and though I admit he is decently strong with magic, his inability to go from magic to close quarter combat is a glaring weakness," Kotaro told them, his mouth moving faster than his mind, "If he had a Ministra to protect him while he cast spells that would be different."

"What's a Ministra?" Colbert asked like a giddy child.

"_Great, now even _I'm _getting lose lips,"_ Kotaro thought as he gazed around the room, _"Wait maybe I can turn this in my favor. I'm already considered a 'one-man-army' as Gandalfr, if pactios are discovered it's not like my status as Gandalfr would remain secret. Maybe I can get Henrietta to keep this a secret. Osmond and Colbert are already capable of keeping secrets so I might as well tell them."_ After finishing his internal debate, he looked back at the room.

"What I'm about to tell you I tell you in confidence that you'll keep it secret." Kotaro sighed and, without waiting for an answer, continued. "A Ministra, or Ministra Magi to use the full title, is a female contracted to a magus, sort of like a familiar. The 'master' of the contract is either a Magister Magi, male, or Magistra Magi, female. The male version of a Ministra Magi is a Minister Magi. It is their job is usually to be the front guard while the master casts spells from the rear. Unlike your familiar ritual, though, there isn't a summoning ritual and there are different levels in the pactio system." As he spoke, the hanyo set a doppelganger about drawing a circle on the floor. "Louise, show them your card. I know you took it back while I was unconscious."

Louise looked nervously at Kotaro, then at their guests before displaying the card of her contract.

"Fascinating. What exactly is it?" Colbert put forth.

"That," Kotaro declared, "is a pactio card. It's proof of Louise's contract with me as my one of my Ministra."

"But she's still a rookie with magic. Shouldn't it be **you** who protects **her** instead of the other way around?" Colbert shot at Kotaro.

"I said 'usually' and I don't need a front guard. I entered the pactio with her as a means to improve her skills. If the Magister is powerful enough the Ministra gets a magical artifact from the pactio that is a reflection of their power, personality, interests, or skills. The pactio with Louise is a probationary one, a contract that can be severed at any time and is easier to perform than a full contract. Princess, if you would, please step into the circle," Kotaro asked. _"This plan _may_ just work but I'll still make that ermine pay for pressuring pactios in the first place."_

As the confused Henrietta stepped forward Louise started to yell. "What do you thi . . ." but was cut off as another of Kotaro's doppelgangers covered Louise's mouth. The pinkette struggled, but found herself restrained by multiple doppelgangers.

The intricate circle exploded with light when Henrietta entered the circle. Kotaro entered adjacent to the princess. "Pardon me, pack" the hanyo requested softly before leaning forward and placing his lips upon the confused princess'. The doppelganger that had drawn the circle declared "Pactio," and a bright flash blinded the observers. After the flash the circle dimmed, and the two were holding cards. "Welcome to the pack, Princess," Kotaro said aloud.

Louise managed to wrench herself free from her restrainers and ran over to her familiar. As she reached him she struck the boy as hard as she could, hurting her own hand. Then she took the card he held and began to look at it angrily but was quickly surprised and slightly confused. The card didn't depict the princess, like Louise expected, but Kotaro.

The depiction of Kotaro on the pactio card was different than Louise was on her card. Instead of the haughty, proud stance of Louise's card, Kotaro was depicted as if in preparation of a battle on his card. The depiction had Kotaro facing diagonally (toward his right, or the card's left edge), hunched slightly forward as he stepped with his left leg. His right hand was grasping the sheathed Derflinger's hilt behind his shoulder. His left arm hung down by his side, slightly bent at the elbow, and he held a second sword, a simple rapier. The eyes of the depiction of her familiar shown with boundless determination.

Kotaro took advantage of her speechlessness by snatching the card of his contract back and gazed at it. The Tonus was Nigror; the Virtus, Audacia; the Astralitus, Sirius; the Directio, Oriens; and the title was _Mile_ _Pertinax,_ The Ambitious Warrior. Kotaro smirked at his alignment with the dog star, Sirius. The smug grin was the only expression not confusion or shock in the room.

Henrietta was the first to speak, "What just happened?" she asked her eyes never leaving the card she held.

"I entered a pactio with you, princess," the hanyo replied happily, "I am now a Minister Magi of you."

"You stole the Princess' lips, DOG!" Louise struck the familiar again.

"Well, I could've used the blood-oath method, but I don't think anyone present would have liked the idea of cutting myself and the princess to exchange blood," Kotaro said sarcastically. "Besides, I saw it as striking down three enemies with one punch . . err . . kiss."

"How about you share your thoughts with the class then?" Louise was still fuming.

"Okay, since you're all involved," Kotaro shrugged, "the first reason was because I was curious about what kind of artifact I'd get, apparently it's a sword. Second, I figured that the princess would be more willing to keep pactios secret if she was in one. And third, the princess probably holds a high amount of weight both politically and socially. If I became the Magister instead of the Minister, the populace would be up in arms if it was ever discovered that the princess was technically a familiar of some 'low-born whelp,' not to mention the military after me for pactio knowledge. But since I'm her minister and therefore her _familiar,_ if it was ever found out I'm expecting her rank will afford me protection."

Without another word he turned back to his card. "Let's see what artifact I got. Adeat!" The card glowed radiantly but nothing else happened. "Abeat!" The glowing ceased. He furrowed his brow and saw the rapier his likeness on the card held. _"Might as well try it,"_ he thought as he attempted to summon his artifact again, imagining the sword in his hand. The card radiated light once more but I receded on its own, leaving the faintly glowing rapier in Kotaro's hand. Immediately his runes started to glow and Kotaro felt an unknown energy course through him. _"This power is amazing but one dinky little sword isn't enough,"_ and he unconsciously imagined a second, larger, sword in his right hand. He gasped as the imagined blade appeared in his grip. _"Is this what I think it is?"_ Kotaro asked himself with a growing smile, while dismissing the artifact again. Imagining his intended weapon display, the boy invoked his artifact again, reaching his arms out. In one hand appeared an ordinary blade. The other hand held a weapon that appeared to be two swords joined at the hilt. Circling the boy in a counter-clockwise fashion were half a dozen different bladed weapons. The smile brightened even further on the hanyo's face.

"Oh, Hell yes," Kotaro proclaimed, "Something I can work with. Though, I never thought I'd get _Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon_." His proclamation was greeted by blank stares. "The Warrior with a Thousand Faces," Kotaro explained, "It can manifest any type of melee weapon; any shape, any size, based on the user's Ki. It's the reason Jack Rakan is known as 'The Thousand Blades'," Kotaro shot out enthusiastically, dismissing the blades.

Louise and Henrietta remained speechless, gazing between the pactio card and the blades Kotaro had summoned. Colbert was likewise surprised but recovered more quickly, "Amazing, I can see now why you'd want this secret, Kotaro. If knowledge that every soldier could be a walking, 'Endless Armory' reached the wrong ears. . ." Colbert trailed off.

"Not exactly everybody, Mr. Colbert," the hanyo corrected the teacher, "The pactio only gives the artifact most suited for the Minister or Ministra. For example, you wouldn't give a girl a sword if she is better at gathering information. You'd give her an artifact that reflects that quality, like spying equipment." He pulled out Natsumi's card again. "Or like with this girl, an actress who never stood out, her artifact let her be ignored by all, rendering her completely undetectable. The artifact one receives is a reflection of the person's unique abilities and mindset. You could say the artifact reflects their soul."

"Other than the artifact, a pactio allows for telepathy within ten miles, summoning the minister from within that same distance and transfer of mana or Ki to the minister, which can be used for spellcraft or even simple physical augmentation. For example," he said, then started to chant, "Sis Mea Pars, Per Decem Secundas! Ministra Kotaro, Louise Francious!"

As Kotaro finished the incantation, Louise began to emit a glowing aura. All eyes fixed on her, oblivious to the rest of the world. When Louise looked back at Kotaro from her glowing hands, she found her vision blocked by the airborne arm Kotaro had ripped from one of Guiche's golems. "Think fast!" her familiars voice chimed through the room. Moving faster than she thought she was capable of, Louise ducked the fast-moving projectile and watched it smash against the wall.

"What was that for?" Louise shrieked back at the hanyo, her aura fading.

"A simple demonstration," Kotaro answered, "While augmented, you reacted two times faster than you normally could have."

"You could've warned her," Henrietta chirped, angrily.

"Warning her beforehand would have completely defeated the purpose of using a 'surprise attack'," Kotaro told the princess.

"But what if she'd been hurt?" Colbert spoke up, his expressions caught between fascination and glee for this 'new' magic, and anger that one of his students was nearly harmed in an intentional manner.

"With as much Ki as I was sending to her through the contract she would've only flinched, maybe knocked back a few steps, had that hit her in the face," Kotaro answered seriously.

"Amazing, you must tell us more," Colbert said, reacting to the knowledge with the jubilation of a child promised a large bag of candy.

"Maybe another time," Kotaro replied nervously, noticing that Louise was developing another aura about her. The new aura wasn't visible like the aura she manifested from the pactio, but was more a slight distortion of the air around her. "It's getting late and I think that Louise is about to blow up at me. You and Osmond should probably leave. But can I hold on to the Staff of Destruction for now? At least till it's no longer useful as a weapon?"

Colbert seemed to have noticed the growing aura of malice as well. "Okay then Kotaro, I can wait. You've already given a lot of information that I can review. As for the Staff of Destruction, ask Osmond." With that the bald professor grabbed his pile of notes and exited the room at just under a sprint.

Osmond remained where he stood. "I suppose that I can trust you with the Staff of Destruction, Gandalfr. My only request is that you don't use it on students or in the city. Please return it as soon as you're done with it." Then the headmaster left too.

Henrietta did not move, or speak. She stood motionless, shifting her gaze between Louise and Kotaro, with a look of having something to say but being unable to bring herself to say it.

"Something on your mind, Princess?" Kotaro asked.

She hesitated for a moment, "Yes but I don't know how to put it gently."

"Then put it bluntly," Kotaro told her, "No need to be afraid of telling your best friend something important because you're afraid of offending her, unless it's something like stealing her lover, in which case you should keep it to yourself."

Henrietta blushed heavily, murmuring, "I would never." Moments later she worked up the courage and said, almost shouting, "I'm getting married."

Louise's growing malicious aura was snuffed like a candle. Looking back at the princess, she beamed, "That's wonderful. Who is he?"

"The Emperor of Germania," the princess answered solemnly, "I was . . ."

"That barbarian?" Louise shrieked, cutting her friend off, "Why?" Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"It's to solidify the alliance between Tristain and Germania," Henrietta said in a dead voice, "Tristain is a small country. We need the protection of another country to remain safe. I don't expect you to understand but I hope you do Louise Francious, this is for the people of Tristain."

"Safe from what, Princess?" Kotaro asked.

"Remember how I said that discontent was stirred in Albion by an invasion of Tristain Dragon Knights? That discontent has spiraled into a full rebellion that threatens to overthrow the royal family there. They speak of uniting all of Halkeginia under one banner to retake the holy land. After Albion is conquered, Tristain will likely become their next target," Henrietta explained. Turning back to Louise, she suddenly cried "I feel awful for asking this of you."

"Asking what, Princess?"

"There is a letter in the possession of Albion's prince, Wales that could destroy the alliance between Germania. Please find him and give him this which should explain everything." She drew out a small envelope with a wax seal. "He'll then give you the letter to bring back. But no one can know, you're the only one Louise Francious. Take this too," Henrietta pulled a ring set with an oval blue stone, off her finger. "Sell it if you need money. I'm a horrible friend for asking you to put your life on the line for one of my mistakes."

"But Princess," Louise gasped at her friend, "I'm unworthy of such a great responsibility." She lowered her head as far as she could.

"Accept them Louise," Kotaro stated sternly, "This request was hard enough for her to ask of you, don't turn it down because you're afraid. By coming to **you** with her problem, she's proven that she trusts you above all others. Denying her because you fear failing her is the same as failing her, both leave her with no one else to trust."

Louise reluctantly accepted the envelope and ring, the Water ruby, and placed them in her pocket. "Will anyone else be coming?"

"I had planned on sending Wardes with you two but that doesn't seem like a good idea anymore, so I'm afraid it's only you and your familiar." She looked to Kotaro, "I'm sorry, Mr. Familiar, but I don't know what to offer as a reward for helping me and protecting Louise Francious."

"Don't. You're a part of my new pack, now. Nothing is needed."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

Another chapter done. A lot of exposition. I'm wondering how well I did. I hope you like the kind of past I gave Kotaro. We don't know exactly how he lived so I made up a past where I'd expect a warrior like Kotaro would come from, literally fighting for survival.

Please don't flame me for killing Takamichi T. Takahata or giving Kotaro smoking as a remembrance for the old warrior. I drew from what happened to Gateau, Takahata's master, assuming _his_ death was what caused Takamichi to start smoking. I also figured that since Takamichi would be Kotaro's most consistent male role model, making him a father figure of sorts. The smoking isn't an addiction but about a once a month event for Kotaro.

Kotaro got another pactio. I know that I've not been creative with the artifacts, only giving confirmed magical items as artifacts like Code of the Lifemaker and Jack Rakan's artifact, but I already have another planned artifact that is purely made up. I'll let you guess who gets it but I'm not sure when they'll get it at the moment. I'm not sure what the pactio title will be but the I plan that the artifact will be called _Fabulae Hero _or _Fabulae Vir Fortis._ Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Zero's Dog

Chapter #8

"So remind me, why are we bringing the Staff of Destruction?" Louise asked the boy riding behind her.

That morning, they had packed for their 'expedition into the unknown' as Kotaro had put it, and left the academy on horseback. Kotaro did most of the packing because he was uncertain that his 'master' could pack for an excursion without luxury. Besides a tent and two rolls of thick cloth to sleep on, he'd also carried the nostalgic weapon with him.

"It's not been used since it first came here and it's a weapon from my world. Since Osmond lent it, I thought I might take it on this trip. Besides, it's still loaded so I figured that they won't care if I 'disarm' it for them. An enemy would be preferable but I'll shoot it anyway if no such situation occurs," the boy on the second horse answered. "We don't want someone else to get a hold this and use it, whether by accident or intentionally."

"So it has nothing to with the fact it's the closest thing to 'home' for you?"

"No. My home is a place not a weapon. To compare them would be like suggesting that your wand is the closest thing to home for you."

"Speaking of which, I want to hear about your home," Louise kindly put forth.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"I wanna hear about partner's world, too," the sword on Kotaro's back declared as well.

"Wait, Derf, how did you know?"

"Give me some credit. I've been around for six thousand years. You see a lot in that kind of time, but I've never seen anyone like you so you must be from some other place. Your description of your homeland's magic last night confirmed my suspicions," the sword said smugly.

"Come on Kotaro, tell us," Louise nagged, "It'll take two days to reach the port of La Rochelle, if we push ourselves. Besides we're all alone with no one else in earshot to listen in."

"If I have to either tell you or listen to nagging for hours I'll tell you, but don't push any further if I say 'I don't know' or 'I can't answer.'

"Fair enough," Louise and Derflinger replied in unison.

"First of all, my home world is like this one, except its progressed hundreds of years."

"HUNDREDS OF YEARS?" Louise gaped.

"Yeah, this kind of society, with castles and peasants and nobles is similar to Europe six to nine hundred years ago, but I don't think magic was ever a status symbol. I don't know and I never bothered to ask the one person I know who might."

"Is this the same 'There's only one moon' world?" Louise asked irately.

"Yes, magic back home follows different rules than here. For one, magic is meant to be used to help people. Also, the world is kept in ignorance about the existence of magic," Kotaro said.

"I know this already," Louise said, impatience in her voice rising.

"I'm explaining for Derf."

"Thanks, partner."

"Now, since the world at large is ignorant, life for most is quite different than what you might expect. Technology has the most effect on the daily lives of the top few percent of the world's total population, which I'd be included in."

"You're a noble? Then why do you dress like a peasant?"

"Concepts like nobility have died out in most of the world. And top few percent means millions in regards to total population of billions. But moving on," Kotaro casually added, "transportation is probably the easiest to explain the changes to. Horses have been mostly replaced by metal carriages called cars that pull themselves and can move three times faster than a horse. And airplanes can fly a person hundreds of miles in a few short hours."

"That's not possible," Louise declared.

"Yes, it is," Kotaro asserted.

This exchange continued for a few hours as they argued about technology.

(scene break)

"You are the most interesting user I've ever worked with, Partner," Derflinger praised from its scabbard.

"Really? Thanks, it's nice to see someone is agreeable around here," Kotaro thanked while pitching a tent. The discussion between himself and Louise had passed the ride quickly. "What do you mean by 'user'?"

"Weren't you paying attention to those old codgers last night, I mean Gandalfr," the rusty sword proclaimed.

"So, I am a Gandalfr? What exactly is a Gandalfr?"

"Yes partner you are a Gandalfr," the sword said.

"Gandalfr was one of Brimir's familiars, 'The Left Hand of God,' also 'God's Shield,'" Louise broke into the conversation, "a master of weapons to protect the founder Brimir while he was chanting spells, when he was vulnerable. But a Gandalfr hasn't been seen in thousands of years."

"Actually you're wrong, 'Little Missy,'" Derflinger accused, "I was wielded by a Gandalfr five hundred years ago."

"No, YOU'RE wrong, piece of scrap, there is no record of Gandalfr appearing since the time of Brimir."

"All you humans are the same, completely deceived by what you're told and defending your deceivers like they're some kind of innocent," the sword scoffed, "Even you are engaging in a task that no one will know of if you succeed, except a few. All you humans lie and keep secrets but expect that you're always privy to the truth. So tell me, 'Oh All-Knowing Mistress,' what happened five hundred years ago?"

"So help me sword, I will melt you down and make you into a chamberpot," Louise said venomously.

"I fail to see how my existence would be noticeably worse, with all the shit I already take from people. A chamber pot could be an improvement. Now answer my question!"

"FINE!" Louise shrieked. "Five hundred years ago Germania invaded Tristain but Tristain's superior strategy and numbers repelled the invaders. The Valliere family has lived at the border ever since, in case those barbarians try again."

"That's mostly correct, but Tristain didn't have superior numbers OR a strategy. Their last tactic was to send their secret weapon, Gandalfr, to drive back the enemy. I was his sword and what a glorious week of bloodshed it was," Derflinger cried gleefully.

"Why does no one know about it then?" the petite girl questioned rudely.

"Unfortunately, Partner was assassinated at the end of the war and the generals claimed the credit for his deeds, lying directly to his master, the queen. I was there when they brought his body back to her. I remember how she despaired when she saw his corpse and felt the urge to comfort her, but that turned to anger when the generals denied Partner the honor he was due, saying the enemy poisoned him the second day and that THEY deserved the credit for driving the enemy back. I would've spoken against them but one of them kept me from talking. And I was sold to that sword shop, where I've remained since," the sword finished, anguish coloring his voice.

"Is this the real truth?" Louise asked

"As real as the fact I was forged by Sasha, the first Gandalfr, six thousand years ago," Derf declared.

"You remember all that?" Kotaro asked awestruck, "Are there other things you remember like special abilities you might have?"

"Sorry, Partner, but six thousand years is a loooong time. I only remember Sasha because she created me and was the first to wield me. And the only reason I remember my last partner was because the effects of his death were so heavy. I'm a sword so I have difficulty understanding you humans. Your motives and relationships baffle me. But when I was in that anguished woman's presence, great emotion stirred within my blade, something that I had long since believed impossible. I felt empathy for the grieving woman and hate for the bastards who murdered Partner. Had I not been sold off, I'd have found some of his remaining family and helped them enact vengeance," the sword said softly.

"What was his name?" Louise asked, her voice gentle.

"I can't remember, his identity has slowly vanished over the centuries. I do remember that his family name was something like 'Wall-ee-hair' but I'm not sure."

"Was it 'Valliere'?" Louise asked, her face white, voice little more than a whisper.

"Was it?" the rusty blade pondered briefly, "IT WAS! How did you guess? Do you know someone in the Valliere family?"

"I am a Valliere," the girl announced proudly, "that was my ancestor who was said to be the greatest warrior of his time. He was the royal family's loyal guard and heroically died saving his comrades and slowing the Germanian advance. Samuel Claude de la Valliere, he's entombed on my family's land which his eldest son received for the valor Samuel displayed in battle. Was he really a Gandalfr?"

"He sure was unless there were other Vallieres. I want to go visit his tomb someday. But to think, your family has been closely connected to two consecutive Gandalfrs. Destiny has a funny way of choosing people."

Something resonated in Kotaro's memory at the mention of 'Destiny.' His mind raced, a circle, a great flash, a card. "_Her pactio card,"_ he thought, reaching into his jacket. He shifted through the dead cards until he found Louise's, "'_Pullum Fato Electi', 'The Maiden Chosen by Destiny', maybe her fate is to do great things. She can do great things _after _she sends me home."_

"So," Louise said, pride from what she'd learned suffusing her voice, "what are we eating?"

"Well, I thought you said we'd reach port by nightfall, so I packed food with that in mind. We ate everything I packed this afternoon," Kotaro admitted.

"I said 'Nightfall, TOMORROW!" There's nothing for dinner! Stupid Dog!"

"Again with the 'stupid dog,' do you think you could use some other name to refer to me because this one's getting old fast, like 'Kotaro', or 'loyal familiar,' hell, I'd even settle for 'Dearly Beloved.' I said I didn't _pack_ more food but we're in a forest, miles from the nearest person. The hunting shouldn't be too sparse." Two of his doppelgangers walked into the clearing, each carrying firewood.

After starting the fire, Kotaro exited the clearing with a backward "Be back with food," leaving Louise with his doppelgangers. Moments after he left Louise felt an ominous presence that froze her to the log where she sat and left her with the feeling that some_thing_ was stalking her. Before she could panic like a cornered animal, however, the presence faded into the gloom.

She looked at the two false Kotaros. They seemed unaffected by the predatory presence that had clogged the air mere moments before. One was finishing setting up shelter while the other stood sentry behind Louise. The watchman's eyes looked as if they pierced the shroud of darkness that hung over the forest on this cloudy, moonless night. When the other finished with the tent, he disappeared into the darkness for a minute and returned with broken branches. He immediately set about carving them using Derflinger.

"Hey . . . uh . . . Partner's copy," the sword called at the doppelganger, "could ya possibly use something else the practice your carving hobby? Battle is the only art I'm interested in."

The doppelganger ignored the sword's disapproval and minutes later, two forked stakes were planted on opposite sides of the fire. A long narrow spit hung over the fire, the green wood hardening in the heat. About that time Louise felt the return of the ominous predator, but the presence felt slightly weaker, less looming, than when she'd last felt it. Footsteps could be heard this time, approaching the clearing. Louise looked back at her appointed guardians, nearly panicking at the lack of a defensive response towards the approaching creature. As the terror of the unknown creature nearly overwhelmed Louise, the familiar giant black wolf entered the clearing with the carcass of a doe, held by the neck, in its jaws.

Kotaro dropped the deer onto the ground and began to revert. As he changed, the terror-invoking presence faded. Upon full return, he drew a knife and began to clean and butcher his kill. Louise quickly turned from the sight before the procedure could cause her to faint or retch. From her position, she heard Derflinger speak.

"So it was Partner casting that ghastly aura. That's a nifty trick that Partner can do, like a Rhyme Dragon but in reverse," the sword chirped delightedly.

"A 'Rhyme Dragon,' Derf?" the boy asked, not removing his eyes from his work.

"They're an ancient race of dragons, endowed with 'Ancient magic,' also known as 'Spirit magic.' They were also gifted with intelligence, speech, and could change forms into a beautiful human. Alas they're extinct, but you emit a similar presence so I thought you might be one when we first met. Your wolf form, as well as your retention of the ears and tail of a dog prove otherwise, though."

"That's another thing that's bothered me; I've heard spirit magic mentioned several times, each time with some form of contempt or awe or fear but no one has bothered to explain it. I want to know!"

"Spirit magic is a power that existed long before humans separated magic into the five elements, it's magic that control's the 'power of life.' When a mage chants a spell, they bend the logic of the world to their will to create the desired effect. When a being who uses 'the power of spirits' casts a spell, it runs alongside the logic of the world."

"You lost me. Use simple words."

"Uggghh . . . The comparison between elemental magic and spirit magic is like comparing the strength of will and the strength of nature. Which do you think is more powerful: one man's will or nature itself?"

"I get your point. How do elves fit into the matter? Someone once accused me of being an elf when they saw my _unique_ ears and everyone panicked."

"YOU WERE WHAT? How did partner survive? Most people today couldn't tell an elf from a sack of dirt but that wouldn't stop them from persecuting that sack of dirt. Why weren't you crucified, upside down, eviscerated, and have your organs set ablaze?"

"Is that how much elves are hated?"

"Pretty much. To answer your question, elves are the most accomplished of ancient beings in the use of spirit magic. In a duel between a dozen square mages and an elf, smart money's on the elf winning."

"But why are they hated so much? That kind of hate doesn't come merely from fear of a potentially more powerful being. What happened to cause this hate and fear to arise?"

"The elves hold the Holy Land," Louise said over her shoulder. "Are you almost done yet? I need food now!"

"Oh, sorry," Kotaro apologized, he picked up several pieces he'd already cut and added them to the spit. One of his doppelgangers fished out some seasonings from where they'd been stashed and sprinkled them over the cooking meat as it was turned.

A few minutes past and Kotaro tested the meat; it was cooked enough and good enough for his tastes but the true test would be with _her_. He handed Louise the spit and waited.

She held the food on a stick like it was some alien object but did a test nibble and flinched.

"Eat it or not, it's your choice." Kotaro watched as she grudgingly ate before something else his attention. "Hello?"

Immediately one doppelganger tackled Louise and the other smothered the fire, pitching the forest into darkness.

There was a sound of Kotaro running out of the clearing followed by a pained grunt. "Who are you and why are you following us?" Kotaro could be heard demanding.

"Darling, you should have told me you were into this dominance stuff. You can _dominate_ me anytime, " a sultry voice declared in the darkness.

"Kirche?"

The fire was reignited and the redhead and Kotaro were just barely visible at the edge of the firelight. Kirche was face-down on the ground, looking back at Kotaro, who straddled the young redhead's back and held her right arm in a pain-compliance hold, lasciviously. Upon realizing that it was indeed Kirche, Kotaro released her and jumped back as if he'd been holding a venomous snake. He blushed heavily.

"Awww," the Germanian groaned at his sudden break from physical contact, "And I was sooo close, too."

"Hey, Familiar!" Louise yelled from the clearing, "Call off your guard-dog!"

The doppelganger that had tackled Louise now lay on top of the haughty girl, shielding her from potential harm. Rolling his eyes, Kotaro dismissed it and Louise sat up, still holding her food protectively.

"Von Zerbst, what are you doing here?" she demanded, taking a few angry bites of the deer meat without the flinch she had displayed when testing it. _"I wonder if she's actually tasting it,"_ Kotaro thought, _"well, at least she's eating and I'm not the focus of her irritation."_

"I was curious to see where the Valliere girl and her _beautiful_ familiar went when neither showed up to classes."

"Okay the better question is _how_ did you get here?" Kotaro put forth.

"On Tabitha's familiar," Kirche replied, casually. A few trees away, the petite, blue-haired girl stepped out, her eyes not leaving the open book she held as she approached them. A blue dragon the size of a truck followed. Between the indifferent girl's reading and the grace of the dragon as it navigated through the dense trees, Kotaro didn't know which was more impressive.

"Well since you're here you might as well join us," Kotaro offered the newcomers, leading them back to the clearing where the camp had been set up. Since Kotaro had intentionally dispelled the clone covering Louise and the other dissipated when it dove onto the fire to smother it, Louise was the only one in the clearing when Kotaro returned with their uninvited guests.

Upon noticing the lack of sentries, the dog-boy raised his right arm to chest level and swung it horizontally. An immense patch of darkness appeared on the ground before him and from it rose uncountable shadow-dogs. "Guard the perimeter, sound off if you see or hear another potential intruder, and do not move more than three trees away from your original positions," he ordered his pack. Immediately the pack scattered, each shadow-dog disappearing into the forest.

"You simply _MUST _teach me how to do that, darling," Kirche said lustfully.

"I couldn't teach that trick to anyone, even if I tried, unless they were like me. My lineage allows me to do it," Kotaro shot her down.

"It's a particular trait that belongs to his _breed_, Zerbst. Since your _pedigree_ is different you can't learn it, so back off," Louise said from the log she sat on, still eating.

Tabitha had taken a position at the other end of the log and continued reading with her book in one hand and her crooked staff, which was reminiscent of a shepherd's crook, grasped in the other. Behind the log the blue dragon had positioned itself, remaining near its master but it eyed the slaughtered doe hungrily.

"Louise, I've already expressed many times that I don't care to hear jokes or puns that refer to me," Kotaro wearily said. "Also will you need more meat cooked?" he asked pointing to the nearly bare stick in Louise's grasp.

"No, this was enough. I suggest you work on improving your cooking, this was okay to eat but it's a far cry from high quality. You can eat now," she said handing him the stick.

"I've already eaten, thank you," he said accepting the stick, "Besides, I never claimed to be a great cook. Food is for functioning and only needs to be palatable." He offered the remaining food to Kirche, who declined, and Tabitha who, without closing her book, accepted it and began eating without hesitation.

"Did you hide a stash of normal food for yourself and make me eat your sub-par cooking?"

"No, that deer was my second kill this night. I ate from the first," he admitted. Turning to Tabitha he said, "Since no one else is hungry, your familiar can have the rest of it."

Tabitha nodded and the dragon charged at the carcass gleefully. In one movement the deer was picked up and held in the blue dragon's mouth. The sound of bones snapping echoed through the forest as the whole carcass was chewed, and finally swallowed. The dragon then happily pranced back to the position behind its master, pausing to briefly nuzzle Kotaro as it passed.

"I've never seen Sylphid take to someone so quickly," Kirche voiced the observation, "Normally she remains near Tabitha and only takes to a few people."

"Oh really?" Kotaro asked rhetorically. "Anyway, why are you following us? How long were you watching before I caught you? What are you going to do now that you've found us?"

"Why's darling so edgy? I already said I've fallen for you. We found you about the time you were talking with your sword about ancient magic."

"Damn, I need to improve my detection skills if you were hidden for minutes when I should've noticed you in seconds."

"And tomorrow we're going with you to Albion."

"How'd you know that's where we're going, Zerbst?" Louise snapped at her rival.

"You're going west, Valliere, where else would you be going?" Kirche bit back.

"That's my business! And tomorrow you will return to the academy willingly or I'll send you there personally!"

"Like you could really make us go, you can't even cast a basic spell properly. The only success in magic you've accomplished was summoning a familiar which, even if he is an impressive familiar, is only one achievement and it just barely proves you're a mage."

"Don't you remember that he spoke a different language when he arrived?" Louise shrieked, hand on her breast pocket. "My magic fixed that so we can understand him and he, us."

"You blew him up," Kirche's voice was rising too.

"WAIT!"

All turned to the source of the interruption, Derflinger, who was still leaning against a tree, next to the Staff of Destruction. "_Oh, I'd better keep a closer eye on that, seeing as it's borrowed,"_ Kotaro thought while retrieving the two weapons.

"Did you say that the explosion acted like a translation spell?" the sword asked.

"Well, yeah, it did. Why do you ask?"

"I'm recalling a kind of translation magic that already exists everywhere and doesn't need a chant. It works within a couple hours unless fueled with willpower. I think your spell might have sped up the process."

"Why don't we know of this?" Kirche asked the blade.

"It's magic that's been around for so long and it has so little impact that it was probably forgotten about."

"I think my point is made, Louise, I'm not leaving."

"Yoouuuu . . ." Louise was reaching for her card, but Kotaro grabbed her arm.

"Enough, Louise," he said, "They tracked us here, so they might as well stay. Besides, two extra combatants might be helpful if it comes to a battle. I'm strong but I can't be everywhere, and you might need protection as your way of magic is powerful but way too unrefined for battles on foot."

"FINE THEN!" Louise shouted.

"Speaking of magic, Kotaro, what did you cast at me? It feels like was hit hard twice in the same moment," Kirche said, holding her belly with one hand and examining a fresh bruise the size of an orange that appeared on her thigh.

"I hit you with two of my dogs."

"But there was no incantation like there was in class, how?"

"Trade secret," the dog-boy responded instantly.

"But . . ." Kotaro cut off the passionate girl's question with a raised hand.

His ears twitched and swiveled. Sylphid raised her head, looking around like she sensed something too. Tabitha closed her book and stowed it in a small bag she carried at her familiar's response. She rose from the log and gazed into the surrounding forest intently, gripping her staff in both hands. Kirche understood immediately by the reaction of her stoic friend and took a stance with her wand drawn.

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard, "Am I reading this situation correctly, Partner?"

Louise saw all of this and stood up, "Kotaro, what's going on?"

"It seems that several of my dogs have reported intruders, simultaneously."

"How many?"

"All of them. We're surrounded, though our ambushers are still a distance out so we have a few minutes," Kotaro drew Louise's pactio card, "Telepathia." "_Louise do you still have the message?"_ Kotaro asked without hesitation.

Louise felt her pocket and nodded.

"_Good, now I think we need to let them in on the secret. Wow, these secrets are getting hard to keep,"_ he thought, _"Oh well Kirche will probably keep a secret for me, Tabitha doesn't seem the type to gossip (or even socialize for that matter), and Sylphid, Sylphid's a _dragon_ bonded to Tabitha. Even if she _could_ speak, who would she tell?"_

"Okay," Louise was beginning to tug her card.

"Wait! I'll do it. But first hand me the letter," Kotaro said calmly. After she handed him the letter and he hid it on his person he held out the pactio card.

"What's that card supposed to do?" Kirche asked angrily, "You said it was only a symbol of your contract."

"Yeah, well, I lied," he admitted. Turning back to Louise he chanted, "POTENTIUM EXCELGIAS, LOUISE VALLIERE." The master copy of the pactio card glowed and Louise received her artifact. "I didn't want to do this because I thought it unnecessary, but Louise, send us to the road a mile away from town. This late we shouldn't be seen. Make it two groups: them first," he pointed to Sylphid, Tabitha, and Kirche, "then us, but I'm afraid we must abandon the horses; now's not the time to argue."

Louise affirmed with a resigned nod. "Relocate Sylphid, Tabitha, Kirche von Zerbst." With a flash of light Sylphid and Kirche were gone but Tabitha remained.

"_Great, it's not her real name,"_ Kotaro thought. "New plan, Louise, **you** will meet up with Kirche and Sylphid on the road, I'll get Tabitha out of here and as close to you as I can. Wait for us there. You can explain the details to Kirche if she swears to keep it secret except in certain circumstances. If she won't for you, tell her I asked it be secret."

"But . . ."

"GO, NOW! Before there are witnesses," he ordered as his second layer of sentries was tripped.

"Relocate, Louise Valliere." And the girl vanished in a flash.

"Okay now," Kotaro broke the stillness, creating four doppelgangers as he spoke, "Tabitha, I'll be taking you from here, but I'll warn you, we'll be surrounded by darkness and silence for possibly several minutes. Whatever you do, don't break contact or you might be forever lost in eternal darkness. Are you ready?"

She nodded and held out her hand.

At that moment a person wearing a dark hooded cloak and a mask emerged from the forest.

"Seize them!" the figure commanded.

Kotaro grabbed Tabitha's hand and dove into the tent's shadow, faintly hearing the sounds of a starting battle as his clones met warriors, before all fell silent in the realm of shadows.

(scene break)

They emerged from the shadow of a tree near a narrow mountain pathway with boulders visible on both sides. Either side of the path had two lit lanterns, the illumination of which created a shadow for Kotaro to emerge from. As soon as he was free of the dark realm, Kotaro threw himself on the ground, gasping.

"I am NEVER using shadow travel, outside, at night, again." It had been nearly ten minutes since they'd fled the camp and the realm of shadows was completely black, as the cloudy night provided no light to cast exit shadows.

Tabitha seemed to cope better. "Where?" she asked.

"I don't know, I picked the first exit shadow I could find!"

"La Rochelle," Tabitha stated, looking at what appeared to be writing carved into the stone.

"We're here? I'll tell Louise." He pulled out the pactio card again and placed it to his brow with the incantation "Telepathia."

"_Louise? Louise? Can you hear me?"_

Moments later, he got his reply. "_Kotaro? You Son-of-a-Bitch where are you? You've kept us waiting for too long."_

"_Sorry but my shadow travel isn't like your nifty teleportation stick, I am bound by rules while you can merely ignore them. We're currently at the gates of La Rochelle, both Tabitha and me. Tell Sylphid and Kirche. Come meet us here. Ride Sylphid because your way is too flashy this late at night. We'll wait right here."_

"_Okay but you better have a good reason for passing us when we get there."_ And Louise cut off.

"They're on their way, flying," Kotaro told Tabitha.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"'Relocate' is too flashy at night near people to remain secret."

"No. Why didn't it work?" Tabitha elaborated.

"I think it's because 'Tabitha' isn't your name, your _real_ name, anyway," Kotaro told her. The blue-haired girl hung her head. "Don't worry, I don't need to know, even I've used false names before. Everyone has their secrets."

Tabitha relaxed. "Thank you," she whispered softly, sincerity lacing her words as she looked up into the dog-boy's face.

Kotaro returned the gaze and felt his face heat up from what he saw. The normally unreadable, blank expression had melted away and Tabitha's face glowed with the emotion underneath. The girl's glasses had slid slightly down her nose. Her eyes glistened with relief for his understanding and the corners of her mouth curved upward ever-so-slightly. The changes were only slight but the impact was huge. The dog-boy was nearly mesmerized.

"MOMENT KILLER!" Derflinger shouted gleefully as it nearly leapt from its scabbard, startling both Kotaro and Tabitha from their respective stupors. The reaction amused the sword to no end, as it began to laugh.

Tabitha adjusted her glasses and instantly the mask of emotionlessness reassembled itself on her face, re-sealing the emotional outburst with a veil of apathy. Her eyes returned to a blank stare and her expression became unreadable. "There," she pointed off at a smudge that was detached from the horizon and rapidly approaching. Sylphid landed with all the grace of an inebriated puppy, rushing over to nuzzle her small master as if the separation was a measure of years instead of 20 minutes. Only when the dragon finally calmed, a very nervous Kirche and Louise slid from Sylphid's back.

(scene break)

"So what you're saying is that the card is another kind of familiar contract, one from your home? And that the familiar gets a special artifact?" Kirche reiterated.

Despite the late hour, there was an inn that had a room available which Kirche was more than eager to pay for, which was where they were having the discussion. Kotaro had spent the following half-hour explaining what had happened at the campsite and about pactios as a whole. Kirche listened like she was going to be tested on it, Tabitha occasionally glanced up from her book, and Louise ignored it as known information.

"Oh darling, you should have told me about it sooner, I'd make a much better partner than that Valliere girl," the red-head moaned, climbing up to kiss the boy.

"Back off Kirche, my contract is more powerful than yours could ever be," Louise said in a raised voice.

"Yeah, you can be anywhere you want," the Germanian said dismissively, "it still didn't work on Tabitha, requiring Darling to do the job himself; not that impressive."

"Actually," Kotaro jumped between the girls before an honest fight broke out, "I attributed that to an error of the artifact. The artifacts provisional pactios provide are imperfect, there's usually some limit and Tabitha just happened to exceed the limits." He looked over to where the girl was reading and caught the gleam of satisfaction that appeared and vanished in the span of a moment.

"_Well it's mostly true,"_ he thought.

"I don't make more than provisional contracts because permanent contracts have never been needed," Kotaro told before Kirche could demand a permanent pactio, "also, limits aside, the 'Grand Master Key' that Louise holds could do potentially _anything_. She just needs to discover the commands that activate its potential. She _could_ have sent you back to the academy and was going to Kirche, few artifacts hold as much power." He yawned. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."

"You can share my bed," the red-head predictably blurted out.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to sleep outside. I _was_ hoping to camp but someone knew about our trip, or we have bad luck. Find me by Sylphid," he replied, removing Derflinger and the Staff of Destruction from his person, "Watch these and make sure neither is stolen. Please let me sleep in unless I am needed like if we're attacked again or if someone is stealing our stuff. Simply ask yourselves if the situation justifies waking a sleeping dog. If not, 'let the sleeping dog lie.'"

Without another word he turned and left the three girls. After exiting the inn, he walked out through the city gate and into the forest where they had left Tabitha's familiar. Once out of sight of the gate, Kotaro resumed his full beast transformation and searched for the dragon, suppressing the predatory aura the wolf form cast except for the small amount that would keep normal humans from approaching. Sylphid's scent was easy enough to follow and he found her lying in a clearing, not unlike where camp had been set up.

The dragon perked up at the new presence but didn't otherwise respond, surprising Kotaro with a lack of hostility. **"I'm sleeping here," **Kotaro told her. Sylphid surprised him again by lifting a wing, appearing to invite him closer.

"_What is it with me and females,"_ the wolf thought to himself_. "Not only Louise and Kirche, but now Henrietta (maybe?), Tabitha, and __**Sylphid**__? It's like I invoke the attention and, usually, affection of every girl around here. I wonder if this is how Negi feels."_

Resigned, he accepted the dragon's offer to lie down beside her. As soon as he hit the ground, the day's events caught up with him and sleep was nearly instantaneous. In his last moments of consciousness he heard, "Good night, big brother," as Sylphid draped her wing across his back.

(Scene Break)

"Um, Tabitha?" the dog-boy asked the silent girl, "Was I hallucinating from exhaustion last night or did Sylphid say 'Good Night'?" It was nearly midday judging by the position of the sun, when Kotaro awoke and found Tabitha sitting against her familiar reading. He'd quickly reverted before asking.

Tabitha stared at him for a moment, and Sylphid's gaze shifted fearfully between her master and the boy. "Secret," the girl said, lightly striking the dragon with her staff.

"So she's a Rhyme Dragon," Kotaro stated.

The spectacled girl's body momentarily stiffened, though her face revealed nothing as she continued reading. Sylphid carried less self-control.

"How does Big Brother know?" the dragon chirped in a voice that would have fit a hyper little girl perfectly, "Irukukuu never said 'Rhyme Dragon.' Irukukuu only said 'Good Night, Big Brother' and 'Thank you for protecting Big Sister' but Irukukuu thought Big Brother was asleep. Kyuui!" She turned back to Tabitha. "Big Sis, Irukukuu's sorry for breaking the 'no talking' rule. Please don't punish Irukukuu," she pleaded franticly, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry it'll stay secret," Kotaro assured the panicking dragon and the expressionless girl, "at least, above my own," he continued, admitting internally how so many people knew many of his own secrets. "I only first heard about Rhyme Dragons last night. Really, if you guys arrived at when my sword Derflinger was telling me about spirit magic then you just barely missed his brief description of Rhyme Dragons. He said that they were set apart from other dragons by speech, intellect, ability to don the form of a 'beautiful' human, and use of spirit magic. He also said that Rhyme Dragons are thought to have died out."

"Why would a sword be talking about Irukukuu's family before Bis Sis?" the dragon, whose real name seemed to be 'Irukukuu', asked. Tabitha continued to read, resigned that her familiar couldn't keep a secret but not stopping Irukukuu from continuing since Kotaro seemed trustworthy enough.

"Derf compared me to a Rhyme Dragon because of my beast transformation. He said that if it weren't for me becoming a huge wolf and that I keep the ears and tail in human form, I'd be nearly indistinguishable from a Rhyme Dragon."

"That's right! Kyui!" Irukukuu chimed, "Irukukuu thinks the air around 'Wolf' Big Brother feels just like other Rhyme Dragons."

"Well, you learn something new every day," Kotaro admitted, chuckling internally at how true that figure of speech was for him since arriving in this world. "I'm going to check on Louise and Kirche. Things are too quiet for them to be safely alone."

(scene break)

Upon entering the room where the girls had slept, Kotaro was greeted with a swift kick to the groin. He doubled over, "_What pissed her off this time?"_

"Familiar! You abandoned my clothes spare clothes last night! You also failed to wake me this morning at dawn," Louise spoke down to him.

"Valliere, isn't that harsh? How am I supposed to birth his descendants if you destroy them?" Kirche asked shamelessly.

Derflinger was a little less worried about Kotaro's loins. "How long are you going to keep up that act, Partner?" the sword asked flatly.

"How'd you know? I thought I was doing a good job." Kotaro stood erect, no longer acting in pain.

"Your reaction time is a little off, but it was good enough to fool most."

"Wait, you were FAKING being in pain?" Louise shrieked, kicking him once more in the groin, with no reaction.

"Yeah, ever since you floored me with one of those kicks, I've taken measures to protect myself from hits below the belt. Ki reinforcement is simple enough for me to do but decidedly too risky to try on my jewels. Also I figured you'd catch on quicker if I did use a body hardening technique. So I just don't protect myself, I just pump Ki into my natural regenerative abilities right before impact. Put simply, I instantly heal at the point of impact."

"Why go through all that trouble of fooling me?"

"First, if you thought you were able to subdue me and keep me loyal with pain, I figured you'd pity me enough to send me home. Second, if you keep kicking me there and I heal, being struck in the stones will cease to bring crippling pain even without instantly healing."

"And I broke the façade," Derf said dejectedly

"You were manipulating me?" Louise fumed.

"Sort of. But it's not like I whispered things to you in your sleep or put thoughts in your head. It was a slim hope at best."

"And what made you think she _could_ send you home?" Kirche asked. Her face suggested an internal conflict between elation, that Kotaro was able to raise a hand to and/or manipulate Louise, and anger, that the dog-boy admitted to doing so to manipulating Kirche's rival. Both sides were about evenly matched.

"She was able to pull me across thousands of miles when she summoned me, surely she could eventually send me back across those same thousands of miles to my homeland."

At that moment, a colossal rumbling could be heard outside. A feminine voice called out "Gandalfr, come out here or I'll drag your corpse out myself!"

"GET DOWN!" Kotaro commanded, dropping to the floor. Kirche immediately followed suit but Louise remained standing in a state of shock. Just out of reach, Kotaro reached down through his shadow to hers and tripped her.

A moment later, a giant fist of steel punched through the stone wall, sending ragged shrapnel flying through the room. As the steel fist was drawn back from the room Kotaro leapt forward, grabbing Derflnger and the Staff of Destruction.

Slinging the weapons diagonally across opposite shoulders he turned to Kirche and the shell-shocked Louise, "Get to Tabitha and Sylphid. Carry her," he pointed to Louise, "if you have to." And he exited through the giant hole.

When he got outside he was greeted with the sight of a green haired woman on the shoulder of an earthen golem. Unlike the last time Kotaro saw her, glasses no longer graced her features.

"What're you doing here Fouquet?" Kotaro asked, "I _exposed_ you two days ago, I would've expected you to be in jail."

"You'd be surprised how talented I am, Gandalfr," Fouquet replied cryptically, "I'm here to kill you for ruining my reputation and humiliating me."

"It was only a pair of panties, get over it," Kotaro retorted, "Who's your accomplice?"

"Accomplice?" Fouquet stammered, "I have no accomplice."

"Right," Kotaro said sarcastically, "You escaped prison, followed us to La Rochelle in less than two days, and referred to me as Gandalfr. Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to believe that you devised all of that alone. I'd sooner believe you're Robin Hood."

"Robin Who?"

"Robin Hood. Robin of Loxley. He was a noble in England whose family lost their land because the King was a dick. He went around stealing from the wealthy with his 'Band of Merry Men', and using the money to help those who society pissed on," Kotaro explained, "Or something like that."

Fouquet's jaw dropped. "That does sound like me," she muttered.

"_Kotaro,"_ Louise's voice called in his head, "_We're getting on Sylphid now and we're coming to get you in a minute. Because Fouquet is there, Tabitha won't land for you to get on, you'll have to jump as we fly over. It shouldn't be hard for you."_

Looking back to Fouquet the dog-boy spoke, "As much as I'd like to hear your 'life story' Fouquet, I'm on a fetch-quest and I don't want to miss my flight. Ta ta." He immediately pumped Ki into his legs as he crouched then leapt into the air, rising above the golem's head. As he reached the peak of his jump, Sylphid passed directly under him with Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise on board. Tabitha cast a spell that brought the hanyo safely onto Sylphid's back.

"Why didn't you crush that old hag, Darling?" Kirche asked, looking back at the golem.

"I was questioning her on why she was here and who her accomplice was," Kotaro told the passionate girl, "Dammit! I still didn't get that! I should've pressed the question instead of explaining Robin Hood!" Kotaro calmed a moment later, "Although, it interests me that she said she could relate to a noble who lost their land and title because of some bastard and who steals for the benefit of others."

"She was obviously lying," Louise commented, "How could something called 'The Staff of Destruction' benefit others?"

"Fair point," Kotaro admitted. "So why is La Rochelle called a port town if it's landlocked?" He had just noticed that they were flying west, away from the city but had encountered no body of water.

"Albion is only reachable by ship from La Rochelle. Albion is a floating country."

Kotaro cradled his head for a moment at the mention of 'floating country', provoking worry from Kirche and Louise. "Sorry," he started to explain, "I was just feeling nostalgic about a different flying country. Ostia."

(Scene break)

"So why are we locked up?" Kirche asked.

They had been flying on Sylphid for hours and were nearing the floating continent when they were set upon by a ship offering to let them board. However, when they landed, Kotaro, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were immediately disarmed and locked in the brig. The mention of Wales didn't help their situation.

"Information gathering," Kotaro replied from his cell, "People are less likely to give good knowledge if they've just received a shock, than if they feel in control. I'm not patient enough to be an interrogator."

"Well then," a man walked into the hold, "What do you plan to do if I don't give you the knowledge you seek, young man?" The man had a patch over his left eye, a bandana covering his head, and a bushy brown beard on his face. His look was akin to a stereotypical pirate.

"I was thinking escaping, beating up the crew of this ship for wasting my time, then finding someone else with a looser tongue," the hanyo replied casually.

The captain just laughed, "There won't be an escape today, but you will answer my questions," he commanded, turning to Louise. "Who are you?"

"Louise Franciose le Blanc de la Valliere."

"Good. Now what's the third daughter of the Duke of Tristain doing flying into Albion during a war?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it something secret? Something to do with Wales?"

"I can't tell you."

"That's a nice ring on your hand," the captain said as he noticed the water ruby, "I got one just like it." He showed a ring with a clear stone set into it and brought it adjacent to the water ruby. There was a gleam of light and a small rainbow could be viewed connecting the two stones. "Water and wind combine to form a rainbow," the captain stated, "Ann must have sent you to find me."

"Ann?" Louise asked, confused, "The princess sent us to find Wales. You have nothing to do with this, you scum!" she fumed, before gasping as the captain removed the bandana, beard and eye patch, revealing a young man with blond hair, eyes of green, and a blonde goatee.

"I am Prince Wales Tudor of the Kingdom of Albion," he said, "Though I can't really claim Albion a kingdom anymore. In any case welcome to Albion, ambassador."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

Another chapter done, yay. This was a long one, 18 pages not including 'author's note'. I hope you enjoyed it. With this I've now caught up from when I lost chapters 5-7. Next chapter will be Albion. Starting next chapter, I won't be strictly following Familiar of Zero canon. There will be scenes or events from canon but I plan on putting my own spin on it.

Now for the chapter. Derflinger played a significant part in this chapter. A lot of exposition, about his past, about magic, about magical creatures. About the previous Gandalfr, I picked the name purely by guess so please don't complain about it. I wanted to give Derflinger a bit more of a past than is given by Volume 13 of the Zero no Tsukaima light novels. I made him(?) as good of reading people but not usually able to empathize with what he sees. I hope I did good creating/modifying his past/personality. My favorite part with him(?) was his 'MOMENT KILLER'.

About the magic in this chapter. The reason the Code of the Lifemaker didn't affect Tabitha is because 'Tabitha' is an alias for Charlotte Helene Orleans, her real name. Those familiar with ZnT will know why she uses a different name. To those who aren't familiar, it will be explained in a future chapter. As to why Sylphid was affected despite her name actually being Irukukuu, Sylphid is her 'human name' given to her by Tabitha, and either her dragon name or human name could work for CoL.

For Kotaro's abilities, the shadow wolves, his wolf form, and shadow travel. The wolf form is an apex predator, no matter where Kotaro assumes that form. When a predator is about, the area becomes quiet (too quiet, ha) because everything below it in the food chain tries to hide its presence. I decided that since Kotaro is 'magical' his predatory influence could be enhanced.

As for his shadow hounds, I figured that since they are extensions of Kotaro's will he could make hundreds of them with minimal Ki to be watchdogs. When used for this purpose they are insubstantial, intangible and invisible in the dark, and have a howl that is outside a human's hearing range. And finally shadow travel. Kotaro's shadow travel has been shown to do a variety of distances but this is the longest, hence the long time in transit. Also shadow travel entry and exit requires a shadow and, therefore, light. The darkness of night does not count.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(disclamer: I do not own Negima or Zero no Tsukaima, they are owned by their respective authors)**_

**AN: preview for "Zero's Dog" Chapter 10 after the end of the full Authors Notes at the bottom. Please read&review.**

**Update: I've fixed some of the grammar/spelling errors in the earlier chapters.**

* * *

><p>Zero's Dog<p>

Chapter #9

Kotaro gaped momentarily at the sudden reversal in situation. _"Well, this is bittersweet,"_ he thought to himself, _"Good news, we found Wales quickly with little confrontation. Bad news, there wasn't enough combat."_ He watched as the prince unlocked the cell holding Louise, then the one holding Kirche and Tabitha before moving to his own. "Don't bother," Kotaro growled at the prince, "I'll let myself out." With a deep breath he put both hands on a bar and pushed, ripping the door free of its hinges and the lock. The grand display did provoke looks surprise from the observers including Tabitha, who had had her book confiscated as well when they had been disarmed so was undistracted.

Wales seemed the most surprised, but quickly recovered. "So," he started in a mildly nervous tone, "You weren't bluffing when you declared you'd get out. What exactly are you?" he asked glancing at the triangular ears atop Kotaro's head.

Before Kotaro could answer, Louise broke in, "He's my familiar and he's not an elf."

Wales chuckled at her answer, "He's a familiar? Now I've seen everything. But I believe you on both counts. Even if he was an elf, if Ann sent him he's still trustworthy. However this is a poor place to talk," he said gesturing to the rest of the hold, "Let us continue tonight after the feast."

(scene break)

After they were released, the group had been given back their possessions, and watched as the airborne ship neared the continent. They docked on the underside in a large cavern that looked recent and unnatural.

(scene break)

Kotaro and Louise followed Wales into a private room. The feast had been a wonderful banquet set out for the visitors as well as a celebration for an unknown event the following day.

Wales sat down at the desk that occupied a space opposite the door and looked at the pair. "So, what is it that Ann sent you to find me for?"

"Why do you keep using the name 'Ann'?" Louise asked hotly.

"Sorry, that's something personal. I'll start calling her Henrietta if you like."

"Fine. We were sent to deliver a letter to Prince Wales Tudor," Louise announced, looking at Kotaro. Kotaro notice the glare and retrieved the envelope from inside his clothing and handed it to Wales.

Wales looked at the handwriting for a moment before turning it over to break the seal. The next few minutes were spent in silence as he read the message from Henrietta. After, he walked over to an ornamental box and withdrew from it an aged envelope. Gazing upon it for a moment, he then handed it to Louise.

"Here is the letter that Henrietta wanted. We'll send you back to Tristain tomorrow on the _Eagle_, our ship, along with the other women, children and those unwilling to fight. We won't be needing it for tomorrow's battle."

"You're going to fight?" Louise asked, "But you've only. . ."

"Three hundred men," Wales finished Louise's thought, "Against Reconqusta's army of fifty thousand." Louse gasped at the difference. "There is no chance of victory, so I say let us die in glory. For every drop of Albion blood spilt, we'll spill twenty from the enemy. They will know that we will not go down easily."

Kotaro smiled at the prince's declaration while Louise was horrified by it. "No, you can't," she cried, "You must come with us to Tristain. Come so that you can live. Henrietta will be able to protect you. That's what the message said isn't it?" She got more frantic as she spoke.

Wales looked down at the petite girl solemnly, "Upon my honor as a noble the message said no such thing." He sighed, "It's a man's duty to protect the ones he cares about. If I returned to Tristain with you Reconquista would use that as an excuse to invade. I couldn't be so selfish as to inconvenience Henrietta."

"So you'll willingly charge to your death," Louise growled, "Don't you want to live? How can you be so okay with dying?"

"Of course I'd like to live…"

"Then come with us!" Louise cut the prince off.

"Of course I'd like to live," Wales repeated, "But there would be much more trouble for Tristain if I did. I can charge into battle and to my death tomorrow because I know that I protect my ideals and those whom I care about. My only regret is that I won't be alive to hear about Albion's glorious last stand."

"But…"

"Enough, Louise," Kotaro cut her off, "The man's mind is made up, any further arguing would be insulting his resolve."

Louise rounded on her familiar, "What do you know?" she snarled.

Not frightened in the least of Louise's reaction, Kotaro answered, "I believe the same things: protect your loved ones, fight to the last breath, the best way to die is to go down with glory. I agree whole-heartedly with his plan, but I have a better idea for tomorrow."

As Kotaro finished, the door to the study opened and two figures stepped in.

Wales looked up at them, "I'm in the middle of a private matter, I'll get to you shortly." In response, one of the figures brandished a spellsword at Wales, casting a spell at the distracted and unguarded prince.

Kotaro was in front of the prince, Derflinger drawn, even as the spell was cast. He stepped back as the invisible magic connected with the ancient sword with the sound of steel clashing against steel. But instead of blowing past Derf as Kotaro expected, the wind blade was held in place by the sword, which started to glow. In the span of a second the force of the spell dissipated, followed by the glow fading, revealing Derflinger's blade to be free of the rust that had encrusted it.

"I just remembered something, Partner," the sword happily cried, "I can absorb magic."

"That's cool, Derf, but explanations can come later," Kotaro said. He looked back at the figures, "So I was right, you DO have an accomplice Fouquet, my guess is one of the griffin knights," he declared at the second one. The outlines of the figure wavered before disappearing to reveal the thief and the masked man.

"Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha?" Wales proclaimed. Fouquet scowled at the name.

"You know, Fouquet the Crumbling Earth?" Kotaro asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Fouquet or the masked man.

"Kind of but it's a long story. Suffice that her family had everything they owned taken away by my father when it was found that her father had an elven mistress. It was sad really because the elf hadn't done anything. But how do you know her, Kotaro? And how did you know they weren't my men?"

"I captured her two days ago, back in Tristain. Her capture couldn't have been well known and she couldn't escape by herself, so I figure the person who broke her out of jail was there when I caught her," Kotaro explained. "And seeing how her partner is a wind mage, I'm guessing Griffin Knight. That fancy illusion spell may work on my eyes but my nose cannot be deceived," he declared, faintly recognizing the man's scent.

"How very clever of you Gandalfr," the masked man spoke, his voice garbled, "But even if you are capable of defeating square-class, you will not win. Ubiquitous wind." Several copies of the man appeared.

"_That looks kind of like my shadow clone technique,"_ Kotaro mused. "Your illusions don't scare me!"

"They're not illusions, Kotaro," Wales cried, wand drawn, "The wind is unevenly distributed, creating physical copies of the caster. It's square-class wind magic."

"Thanks Wales but don't worry I can handle this," Kotaro assured, "I just remembered who the scent of the masked man belongs to." Fouquet, Louise, and Wales each spasmed once in shock at the revelation. Directing his gaze back towards the assailant, Kotaro declared, "Pretty ballsy of you to return to fight me after that pathetic excuse for a fight you put up last time, eh, Wardes?"

The man pulled off his mask to reveal that he was indeed Wardes.

"Wardes, how could you betray the princess," Louise cried from her position next to Wales. She had moved from where she had stood opposite the prince to a place next to him after the arrival of the assailants. "You're my fiancé, I trusted you. But you attacked my familiar and have betrayed Tristain, I'm breaking off with you."

"Not the time Louise," Kotaro chided.

Wardes broke out laughing, "You foolish girl," he called, "Did you think I actually _loved_ you? I wanted your power. Reconquista is uniting all of Halkeginia to take back the holy land and there's nothing that can be done to stop us."

"I beg to differ," Kotaro growled. Numbers of shadow clones to rival Wardes' appeared around him. "I'll make you a deal Wardes, if you defect from Reconquista and swear loyalty to Albion right now, I won't kill you. What you've done is probably treason in Tristain so you probably can't return. The same offer applies to you, Mathilda was it? Just so you know, Reconquista won't be 'the picture of unity' you imagine."

"They're a means to an end so I don't really care what it's like as long as I get what I want," Wardes declared, "So I'm denying yo—" He saw Kotaro quickly draw something from his jacket the same moment there was a sharp 'tug' on his chest and the wind was knocked out of him mid-sentence. There was a shriek. Wardes reached to touch where his chest suddenly hurt. His hand bumped something solid. He looked down. Three sword hilts protruded from his chest. "You bast-" he tried to say but coughed up blood and collapsed. The wind clones disappeared too.

The room was silent, the pool of blood around Wardes' body continuing to expand. Then suddenly.

"You killed him!"

It was Louise who had spoken, her face red. "He was talking and you killed him." Her voice was shaking.

"He was saying 'NO' to my offer, Louise. If I didn't strike him then, we would be fighting now and he wouldn't be offering me, or Wales, or even you mercy. I could beat him, that's a given but I'd wear myself out too much for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We're going back to Tristain tomorrow. How could you get too worn for travel?"

"WE are not returning tomorrow, YOU are, with Tabitha and Kirche."

"WHAT? You're staying to be in the last stand? Stupid Dog! No, YOU **ARE **COMING WITH US!"

"If I stay, there won't be a last stand. Reconquista will fall."

"That's impossible," Louise argued, "Wales even said that Reconquista has 50,000 soldiers."

"That's right," Wales agreed, "You're not from here that much I can tell. And though you're strong, a lone man cannot defeat an army regardless of his strength. It warms my heart to see you devoted to my cause, but I can't have you cast aside your life with the rest of us."

"Just who the Hell do you think I am? I'm Kotaro Inugami, second strongest (male) of Ala Alba, a band of teens and kids who saved 1.2 BILLION lives five years ago when we beat an enemy who planned and nearly succeeded in massacring a planet 'in the name of their creator' they said. I've only gotten stronger since. And fighting 50,000 soldiers isn't the only option. To defeat an enemy, you attack until they don't fight back. Why they don't fight back is unimportant. Either they _can't_ meaning they're dead, as Wardes is _kindly_ demonstrating for us, or they _won't_ meaning they've given up, like Miss Fouquet." Fouquet was frozen like a cornered animal.

Wales shook his head. "So what? Do you plan on making 50,000 soldiers to surrender? That's a harder task than just killing them."

"No, 50,000 soldiers will not be surrendering, nor will they be killed. Well, most of them will live. No, a few hundred may die, including one…" Kotaro paused, turning slightly red. "Um…excuse me but who is the head of Reconquista?"

"Cromwell," Wales answered, "Wait, you're planning on assassinating him?" He started laughing. Through the guffaws he managed, "Planning on bringing a rebellion to its knees and you don't even know who the leader is? Oh that's rich."

It was then that Fouquet spoke up, "You're crazy," she stated with a flat voice as if it were fact.

Kotaro turned to her, "I have no doubts about my sanity," he said, "Also the offer from earlier still stands, not that you'd need to stay for the battle if you did swear loyalty. If you do swear, however, I'll have a job for you after the royal family is returned."

"As if I have a choice," Fouquet muttered.

"If you do I'll return your noble status and lands," Wales chimed.

A slight change came over Fouquet's features, her expression softened. "Everything?"

"Everything."

Fouquet turned back to Kotaro, "Sure, I'll leave Reconquista," she said with a slight smirk.

(Scene break)

It was dawn.

Kotaro was looking out from the roof of the church at the other end of the cavern. His sharpened eyes let him see the dark blot on the horizon that was the Reconquista army. He sighed, thinking about everything he'd experienced since arriving at Albion. "_Good news: Louise has the letter and is taking it back to Tristain. Also I have a full five weeks to return, but I'm curious what a Ball of Sleipnir is. That's a month from now. Bad news: I have no idea how willing this army is to fight. Oh well, that's what makes it fun."_

He looked down at his newest pactio card: WALES TUDOR, Tonus: Album (White); Virtus: Fides (Faith/Loyalty); Directio: Occidens (West); Astralitas: Jupiter; Number: IX; Title: MAGNUS SINCERUS (The Honest Noble). The image of the prince was dressed royally but his eyes were aglow with compassion and he held his arms out, as if beckoning the world.

The hanyo thought about how he had sealed the contract with the prince. "_Well that was kinda painful,"_ he voiced internally, remembering how they stood in the pactio circle, each bearing a knife in their left hand. Almost as one they drew their blades across their respective right palms, carving deep furrows and bringing forth their lifeblood. Then they joined their bleeding palms in a handshake, forming the magical pact. "_Still, I prefer that to kissing him. Now_ THAT _would've been awkward."_

Stowing the card he started in the direction of the approaching army. "If_ this works, Wales said that I could expect a grand reward. Wonder what it could be."_

(Scene break)

Kotaro walked the streets of Saxe-Gotha, flinching with nearly every step as the din of a cheering crowd grew and grew. The army hadn't been as difficult to deal with as Kotaro had expected. Only 3,000 soldiers had been sent to exterminate the final pocket of resistance. Firing the staff of destruction into their ranks shook their resolve easily and dropping blades on them further demoralized them. Kotaro was disappointed though when he couldn't copy the 'Warship Breaker'. The biggest sword he could manage was as wide as a car with twice the length. Impressive, yes, but nowhere near as impressive as Jack Rakan's blade that could dwarf buildings.

Up ahead Kotaro saw hundreds of people gathered in what appeared to be the center of town. As he approached he heard someone speaking.

"Rejoice, for the Founder is with us," the voice declared, "As I say to you now, my army is crushing the last pocket of resistance. Albion is ours." With each declaration the crowd went frantic with cheering.

Upon entering the town square, Kotaro saw the source of the voice. It was a man of middling age, with blonde hair that curled back upon itself at the ends. He also had a funny hat reminiscent of a beanie. He spoke from a balcony.

"But do not worry, brothers and sisters, we will also get Tristain, Germania, Gallia, and Romalia to join under our flag. Then we will march into the Holy Land and drive out the filth of the elves. But first will come Tristain. My loyal servants should be returning with an item that will destroy the impending alliance with Germania."

"_This guy must be Cromwell. He is so full of crap,"_ Kotaro thought before making his move, summoning two rapier-like blades and an enormous blade half as wide as his body. Grabbing the two smaller blades, the runes on his hand began glowing radiantly. He smirked as the title of Gandalfr provided him with the knowledge of launching blades.

The guard to Cromwell's left was thrown back as the first sword pierced his throat with enough force to embed itself in the stone wall behind them. A second later, the guard to Cromwell's right received the same fate. Then the large blade embedded itself horizontally in the stone to the right and above the balcony. Kotaro stood on the ledge provided by the blade glaring down at Cromwell through that mask Wardes had worn.

The cheers of jubilation were quickly silenced with shrieks of fear replacing them.

"Cromwell," Kotaro said, "I'd say 'It's an honor to meet you', but I'd be lying."

"W-who are you?" the blonde man stuttered.

"I'm here on behalf of Prince Wales Tudor with a message for the leader of Reconquista. 'Disband at once or die'."

"Y-you d-don't scare me," Cromwell replied feebly, "I have the Founder on my side."

"Well then this 'Founder' of yours must have a twisted sense of humor to have let me foil your assassin, rout your army and threaten you. All without even a minor injury. Yeah, that Wardes guy didn't take me seriously either, now he's too dead to do anything."

Cromwell eyes shifted in all directions from panic before settling on Kotaro, again. A smirk formed on the man's face. "The Founder _does_ have a way of doing things," he said as he raised his right arm to Kotaro. On his hand there was a ring with a square shaped amethyst. "Submit, vile monster," Cromwell declared.

Kotaro immediately felt an alien presence in his mind, slowly smothering his will. _"I take it this means 'no',"_ he thought.

"Very well," the hanyo said to Cromwell, hopping down from the sword, onto the balcony. The look of triumph on the leader's face was short-lived as Kotaro put a hand through his chest, "I gave you a chance to surrender but you tried a third option and therefore wasted my mercy," Kotaro said coldly. He took the man's beanie, staining it with blood, and the magic ring, _"Don't want this to fall into the hands of some asshole with something to prove,"_ Kotaro thought. He looked out over the railing the the speechless crowd below. _"Oh, right, those people… saw me…didn't they? Better say something, quick."_

"Um…Reconquista is ended?" he asked in a confused, unconfident manner.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

And thus ends (kind of) the Albion arc. It was a short, with _only_ eight pages with a little over 3000 words instead of my other chapters with usually 4000-6000 words, but I wanted to get through Albion quickly. The next chapter will be set a month from the end of this chapter.

About the chapter itself. First of all, some readers _**may**_ dislike how I had Kotaro deal with both Wardes and Cromwell. I'll admit Wardes death may have been anti-climactic but Wardes had to go. I figured Kotaro would follow through on any threat if the first offer was denied, not go through some elaborate speech or persuasion to convince them. As for Cromwell, his whole plan centered around meaningless war, clashing with Kotaro's dislike for such conflict. I say Kotaro was generous for offering the man a choice.

Also there's the battle that took place offscreen. I know I probably should have written it out but I'm not confident in my writing ability to write such a complex scene without the quality of writing taking a dive. I'll let you imagine what happened.

(Negima spoiler alert)- the following has information that could be considered spoilers for Negima to those who haven't reached that point (chapter 340) yet. You have been warned

The pactio between Kotaro and Wales was not in my original plan, but I figured it'd be fine. I also wanted a chance to write about pactios not completed with a kiss. Unless I'm mistaken, which is a very distinct possibility, kissing was once seen as a kind of contract but has recently become almost synonymous with romantic feelings. Kotaro, being Kotaro, has it hard enough (though it's getting easier) to kiss girls. Kissing another guy would be out of the question, but a blood-oath would be acceptable. The artifact itself, I have no name for it as of yet. The artifact I named in my notes back in Chapter seven, _Fabulae Hero_ or _Fabulae Vir Fortis_ (still undecided), is an artifact for a different person, not Wales' artifact. Wales artifact I'm thinking would be a mantel and be a little similar the artifact Ayaka Yukihiro got in a recent chapter of "Negima! Magister Negi Magi" (chapter 340). We haven't seen the artifact itself yet but, apparently it is _something_ that allows the bearer to speak with high government officials without any prior appointment, so I guess it's a little like the 'Jedi-mind-trick'. Wales' artifact is similar but what it does is grant the bearer greater persuasive abilities based on how they feel about what they're speaking of and how honest they are being, both with themselves and with their audience.

(end of spoilers)

I kind of liked Kotaro and Wales are of similar personalities. Not given too much screen time in Zero no Tsukaima, we only learn a little about Wales Tudor. He has his pride as a noble but is not outright arrogant. He believes in fighting and dying honorably for his ideals. He believes in protecting the people he cares about, even from themselves and will hurt them (emotionally) to save them. Kotaro is similar or, if not at age 10, I expect he'd mature into a similar person.

Cromwell's ring: The Ring of Andvari. This is one of the few, if only, times I'll take something from the Zero no Tsukaima anime. I prefer the light novels, which can be found, fan translated, on along with other light novel projects. Google it if you need help navigating. Anyway, the Ring of Andvari as stated in the novels has the ability to reanimate corpses, giving them a pseudo-life with full awareness of their lives before they died and unquestioning loyalty/enforced servitude to the bearer of the ring. In the anime, it also allowed the bearer limited control over live people, varying from total physical, mental and emotional dominance over one person, to only physical control of two people.

I have chapter 10 mostly done, but still have a ways to go. My update schedule may suffer because of my studies as the semester is getting closer to the end. Calculus is hard. I'll try to update at least monthly but that may not be possible. If I ever let "Zero's Dog" sit for more than 2 months without an update or note at the end of the most recent chapter, send me a PM and I'll work on remedying the situation.

Now as a treat to you readers, Chapter 9 of "Zero's Dog" is being posted with a preview of Chapter 10. All I will say further about Chapter 10 is that I expect it to be just as controversial, for lack of a better term, as when Louise received Code of the Lifemaker. With nothing else to say, thank you for reading, enjoy the preview below, and please review.

* * *

><p>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10 OF "ZERO'S DOG"<p>

* * *

><p>Kotaro stepped through the gate of Tristain Academy of Magic, where he gazed at the central tower and the light it cast from the windows into the evening. Over a month had passed since he'd left with Louise on the trip to Albion. After retrieving the letter from Prince Wales, the hanyo sent Louise back to Tristain with Tabitha and Kirche, while he alone stayed behind. She hadn't been too keen on leaving him but his stubbornness won out in the end. He returned not only as a familiar but a full-blown noble of Albion. Chevalier may not have been a high ranking title but it still carried weight.<p>

His month spent on the floating continent had improved his stamina and techniques slightly but the biggest improvement was in Kotaro's sense of smell. Hunting in the thinner air of Albion had forced him to hone his already sharp nose to the point it that it was always active. As he started towards the tower, an overpowering scent washed over him.

"What the Hell is this?" Kotaro asked nobody as he covered his nose. The scent was strong but was more of a sensation in his nose than a smell, like a smelling salt. The sensation was also was pleasant and drawing for the boy. "It's like every girl here just went into heat," he remembered how the girls of Ala Alba had almost synchronized biological clocks, and how scary some of them could get.

"You gonna be okay, Partner?" Derflinger asked from his scabbard.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, so long as the girls don't try anything with the handsome, hybrid, promoted-to-nobility boy."

He started walking towards the tower.

(Scene break)

When Kotaro reached the central tower, he heard what sounded like a party. Spotting Siesta, he quickly pulled her aside to ask what was happening.

"Kotaro, you're back! Thank goodness. You've been . . ." the maid trailed off as she noticed the mantle of nobility Kotaro was wearing. Her gaze shifted rapidly between the cape and Kotaro's face for several seconds.

Kotaro sighed, "Yes, Siesta I'm a noble now. Don't worry, I won't suddenly become a stuck-up snob because of my new rank, so tell the guys in the kitchen too. It's great to be back among friends. I've been training alone for a few weeks with minimal human contact. What exactly is going on here? It sounds like a party."

"Oh," Siesta said as she was roused back to reality, "It's the Ball of Sleipnir. When you go in, you first look into the Mirror of Truth, which shows you the person you most want to be. For the rest of the night you have the exact appearance of that person."

"Thank you," Kotaro told the young woman, vaguely remembering Louise mention it to him when he last saw her, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well," Siesta glanced aside, blushing, "There was a _handsome_ young man who suddenly showed up last week. And so polite, too."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not claim ownership to Familiar of Zero or Negima.

Read author's notes at the end before reviewing.

* * *

><p>Zero's Dog<p>

Chapter 10

Kotaro stepped through the gate of Tristain Academy of Magic, where he gazed at the central tower and the light it cast from the windows through the evening. Over a month had passed since he'd left with Louise on the trip to Albion. After retrieving the letter from Prince Wales, the hanyo sent Louise back to Tristain with Tabitha and Kirche, while he alone stayed behind. She hadn't been too keen on leaving him but his stubbornness won out in the end. He returned not only as a familiar but a full-blown noble of Albion. Chevalier may not have been a high ranking title but it still carried weight.

His month spent on the floating continent had improved his stamina and techniques slightly but the biggest improvement was in Kotaro's sense of smell. Hunting in the thinner air of Albion had forced him to hone his already sharp nose to the point it that it was always active. As he started towards the tower, an overpowering scent washed over him.

"What the Hell is this?" Kotaro asked nobody as he covered his nose. The scent was strong but was more of a sensation in his nose than a smell, like a smelling salt. The sensation was also was pleasant and drawing for the boy. "It's like every girl here just went into heat," he remembered how the girls of Ala Alba had almost synchronized biological clocks, and how scary some of them could get.

"You gonna be okay, Partner?" Derflinger asked from his scabbard.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, so long as the girls don't try anything with the handsome, hybrid, promoted-to-nobility boy."

He started walking towards the tower.

(Scene break)

When Kotaro reached the central tower, he heard what sounded like a party. Spotting Siesta, he quickly pulled her aside to ask what was happening.

"Kotaro, you're back! Thank goodness. You've been . . ." the maid trailed off as she noticed the mantle of nobility Kotaro was wearing. Her gaze shifted rapidly between the cape and Kotaro's face for several seconds.

Kotaro sighed, "Yes, Siesta I'm a noble now. Don't worry, I won't suddenly become a stuck-up snob because of my new rank, so tell the guys in the kitchen too. It's great to be back among friends. I've been training alone for a few weeks with minimal human contact. What exactly is going on here? It sounds like a party."

"Oh," Siesta said as she was roused back to reality, "It's the Ball of Sleipnir. When you go in, you first look into the Mirror of Truth, which shows you the person you most want to be. For the rest of the night you have the exact appearance of that person."

"Thank you," Kotaro told the young woman, vaguely remembering Louise mention it to him when he last saw her, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well," Siesta glanced aside, blushing, "There was a _handsome_ young man with red hair who suddenly showed up last week. And so polite, too."

(Scene break)

Kotaro drew back the cloth covering the mirror. He smirked at the being reflected back at him before covering the Mirror of Truth again and entering the ballroom with a sword over his shoulder. The scent of estrus which was powerful outside was nearly overbearing in the ballroom.

Kotaro scanned the room for his target. He was shocked to see many versions of himself walking around. But there was another person being copied more than him. Nostalgia filled Kotaro as he saw dozens of teenaged Negi Springfields walking about the room. He watched for a half of a minute before seeing a gaggle of girls surrounding a Negi slightly taller than the others, wearing a white cloak and bearing a staff. The white animal on his shoulder cinched it.

"_Better go say hello."_ Kotaro thought as he strode to the likeness of the Thousand Master. Seeing the large man approach, several girls backed away. "Hey Springfield," Kotaro said, raising his sword, "Let's see what you've got." Kotaro swung the sword down, scattering the groupies and striking at his target. The blade didn't get closer than an arm's length, as 'The Thousand Master' likeness caught it on the palm of his hand. The exposed part of his arm bore a dark swirling tattoo. "Magea Erebea, so it _is_ you, Negi. Thousand Master, huh?"

The figure turned around and looked between Kotaro and the blade. "Kotaro?"

"Who else? I see you've brought Chamo too. That's good 'cause I'd like to _speak_ with him later."

"It's great to see you Kotaro. Jack Rakan. Makes sense you'd choose him to emulate," Negi said.

"Of course, who better to choose than the Invincible Idiot?" Kotaro chuckled, the booming laugh of Jack Rakan silencing the hall. "On an unrelated note, we're on a complete other world and you STILL send every girl around you into heat."

The silence soon became awkward as the students stared at the large, muscular, tan-skinned man who'd made the inappropriate comment. "And you are?" one of the Kotaro look-a-likes asked timidly.

"Oh, that's right," Kotaro exclaimed, slapping his own forehead, "Siesta is the only one who knows I'm here. Guess who's back?" he said swinging his arm out. Shadow wolves suddenly surrounded him and Negi. A second later he dismissed them.

"Flashy much, Kotaro?" Negi deadpanned.

Before Kotaro could make a witty comeback, a girl ran through the crowd. "Darling," Kirche moaned as she threw herself at Kotaro. She was not magically disguised. "I've been waiting for you to return, Darling. And look, your manliness has grown even more."

"Shaddup ya broad," Derflinger yelled from Kotaro's back. Negi and Chamo were dumbfounded at the speaking sword.

"Back off from my familiar Zerbst!" The speaker was a tall kind-faced woman with pink hair like Louise's and an ample bust. Walking forward, the young woman slapped Kotaro across the face. "You're late, Kotaro. You better have a good explanation for being gone for a month."

"I do Louise but it's not something I want to say with everyone watching," Kotaro replied politely, shocking Negi and Chamo even more. "Let's just enjoy the party and afterwards I'll talk with you, Negi, and the princess," the last part was hushed so only Louise and Negi could hear it.

"Hey Negi, could you dispel these illusions?" Kotaro asked.

"Well, I think I can," Negi replied nervously, "I'm still unused to this world's magic."

"Have you dueled any of the students?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Half of the guys here look like _you_. Girls may find you handsome, but one week of just being here wouldn't cause _that_ impressive a number."

"Yeah, I dueled a student, some chubby kid named Malicorne, the day I got here," Negi sighed.

"Weak aren't they?"

"Yeah, you duel anyone?"

"Guiche. I took an arm as a trophy."

"You WHAT?" Negi scanned the party-goers for a boy missing an arm.

"Golem arm, Negi. He used golems."

"Wait? You know this guy?" a member of the crowd asked Kotaro.

"Well, yeah! He's my best friend," Kotaro said, before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" a student asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing," Kotaro told them. He turned and whispered something into Negi's ear. A moment later Negi produced a small blue sphere and handed it to Kotaro. "I was just remembering telling a class about Negi and them not believing me."

Negi placed a palm before his face and one in front of Kotaro's face, "Dispelsatio!" Immediately the disguises of Jack Rakan and Nagi Springfield fell, drawing gasps from the crowd. Keeping his hand in front of his own face, Negi repeated the spell as Kotaro popped the little blue orb into his mouth.

The crowd gasped again as they gazed upon two ten year olds. "This was what we looked like five years ago," Kotaro addressed the crowd, "I remember some joker made a sarcastic comment that Negi should also have been a war hero and a powerful mage. Congratulations, you were right. We were BOTH war heroes at age ten, and they don't call Negi 'The Boy Genius Mage' for nothing."

Negi flushed at the proclamation. Moments later the room erupted in laughter. "Great story, we know you're powerful Kotaro but _really?_ We're not stupid you know."

Kotaro looked to his buddy, "They don't seem convinced. Would ya show 'em a little Magia Erebea to make 'em listen?"

"Kotaro that would be a grave misuse of power," Negi scolded.

"I didn't say 'go all **Thunder in Heaven Great Vigor II** on them', just do that thing where your skin darkens and your magic tattoos glow. Besides it's not like any of them could learn it."

"Form of the Dark Night? No, I told you it's not something to display."

"Come on, I've showed them my hand already, even Kanka. 'Form of the Dark Night' is probably the only 'indoor-friendly' spell you've got that is impressive to look at. Also there's a trump I have that they'll never see. I need to ask you about it later, but just dazzle them now, please?"

"Alright, but you owe me Kotaro Inugami," Negi declared. "HEY EVERYBODY, I GOT SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Negi shouted. His voice carried across the room, silencing the laughter and drawing attention. "Actus Noctis Erebeae." At the invocation's completion, Negi's skin darkened to a dull purple hue. At the same time intricate designs on Negi's arms began glowing.

"This," Kotaro declared, gesturing at Negi, "Is something he learned five years ago, and it led him to becoming a legendary figure."

"Yeah right," a student whispered under his breath, "You're both only comm . . ."

"You got something to say smartass?" the ten-year old Kotaro demanded, pulling the student down to eye level by his collar. In an instant Kotaro had moved from where he stood by Negi to the disrespectful student. The student's disguise looked a lot like Cromwell.

"Take your disgusting hands off of me, peasant, and the name is Nero, not that you're worthy to so much as utter it," the student growled, "You and that _boy_ over there are nothing but a couple of frauds, using parlor tricks and lies to deceive us nobles, your betters."

"Kotaro, don't," Negi and Louise warned at the same time.

"You know what, pissant? I can handle personal insults to myself but people who insult Negi like that start losing teeth, tongues, and jaws. This is your only warning, talk bad about my friends again and we settle it in Vestri Court, to first broken bone. And that goes for the rest of you too," Kotaro told the rest in attendance, provoking gasps. As Kotaro released the boy and strode back to Negi, more gasps erupted as the students began to notice the mantle Kotaro was wearing.

"That's the coat of arms of the Albion Royal Family," a girl disguised as Louise piped up.

"Indeed it is," Kotaro responded.

"W-w-when did you get that?" the real Louise demanded.

"About two weeks ago," Kotaro answered.

High, cold laughter echoed through the ballroom. Kotaro turned back to face the Cromwell wannabe. "The Albion Royal family fell one month ago to Reconquista. There is no way that you can legitimately claim to be a noble of a government that fell before you received the title. You really are nothing more than a lying peasant, the scum of the Earth." He continued his cold laughter, but stopped after Kotaro joined in. "What's so funny, filth?"

"It's just, what you said about Albion and Reconquista, you've got your facts backwards. One month ago the Royal Family of Albion **was** doomed to fall to Reconquista, but an unforeseen event happened. Reconquista fell apart the day Prince Wales Tudor was going to make his last stand. Funny thing about cults, they're like snakes or almost any other living thing, cut off the head and the body dies with it." Kotaro pulled out and spun Cromwell's bloodstained beanie hat on his finger. "Cromwell was nothing special, pick a better role model."

The ballroom went silent.

"Kotaro. . .did you really. . .?" Louise asked.

"What? Kill him? Who can say? Cromwell was a man whose plan was 'go to war with every country in Halkeginia, so we can wage war on the _evil_ elves'. The real 'evil' in that plan was the plan itself. I'm sure that Cromwell had lots of enemies. Apparently he survived 41 assassination attempts."

"You _monster,"_ Nero went for his wand.

"I'd suggest against pointing your wand at me, Weakling," Kotaro put forth with little interest in his voice. "_Watch Negi,"_ Kotaro telepathically sent to Louise and to Henrietta, whom he was certain was in the room.

"Why should I? You're just another monster like the elves, you're all better off dead," Nero snarled, "Fireball!" the boy shouted and a globe of fire shot from the tip.

No sooner had the spell been cast when Negi _caught_ the fireball. His body still was darkened but he lacked the glowing tattoos and heat was cast off by the black flames that wreathed his body. The orb of fire Nero had cast was held stationary as it slowly shrank.

"That's why," Kotaro answered curtly. "We 'monsters' are much better fighters. While you were busy suckin' on yer mama's tit, I was alone fighting to survive. While you were being babied by your family, Negi watched as his village was turned to stone by demons. We've spent every day since then preparing for future battles. We've fought things that would make your worst nightmare piss itself as it cowered in the corner." Not letting up on the verbal assault he continued, "You self-proclaimed 'blue-bloods' claim to be superior with no regard to those who needed to shed tears of blood to advance. But every claim I've heard has been empty. Your skills are the ones closer to 'parlor tricks'." His tone was harsh.

"M-my father is a high ranking official in Gallia," Nero sputtered, "You'll pay for this, whelp."

Negi released his magic and walked away. Nero stormed out of the ballroom, issuing one last threat before finally leaving.

"Hey Negi toss me a red pill," Kotaro told his friend, "It brings back memories to have the reach of a ten year old again but I like being taller more."

Negi withdrew two read age-changing candies from an unseen location and tossed one to Kotaro. "I've always wondered how you use that hammerspace spell."

"It's not a hammerspace spell. It's a Personal Storage Dimension spell," Negi insisted.

After ingesting them the two were swarmed with questions. "Where are you guys from?" "Why are you here?" "Are you really _the _Negi Springfield we've heard about?" "How old are you?" "How did you cover yourself in black flames?" "Will you father my children?"

One voice rang over the others, "Please train me."

Kotaro turned to the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a young man disguised as him, on his knees. "Why?" Kotaro asked.

"Ever since you defeated me, Kotaro, I admired your strength. Since your duel with Wardes I've admired your resolve. I want to better myself."

"Let me think about it, Guiche, but I can make no promises."

"_We have to talk, we we'll meet in Louise's room. Bring Negi."_ Henrietta's voice spoke in Kotaro's head.

Kotaro carefully whispered the message to Louise before making up a completely fake excuse for leaving, dragging Negi with him.

"I have to go feed the pigeon."

(Scene Break)

Arriving in Louise's room, Kotaro found that he and Negi weren't the first to arrive. A petite pink-haired girl was seated, waiting for them.

"Are you Louise, or Henrietta?" Kotaro asked. The girl held up a pactio card with Kotaro on the front of it. "Ah, Henrietta."

"Could you please dispel the illusion before Louise arrives?" the princess asked.

Negi looked at the girl for a moment before obliging her. Chamo took great interest in the woman's true identity.

"I can see why ya pactio'd her," the ermine snickered, "Quite the impressive figure."

"Quiet you," Kotaro growled. He set Derflinger against the wall, "Why don't you chat with Derflinger, while we're in discussion." The ermine scowled. "Derf has got some pretty impressive tales from his lifetime of 6000 years," Kotaro told the perverted ermine. Chamo suddenly became a lot more eager to meet Derflinger and scurried over to the ancient sword.

A minute later Louise arrived, still looking like a kinder, more well-developed version of herself. "You would not believe how crazy it is back in the ballroom."

"You're here Louise Franciose, now we can get this meeting started," Henrietta declared. "First thing I'd like to know is what happened in Albion, Kotaro?"

"Well, we met Wales, great guy, and got the letter you wanted. After that I hear his plans for going down fighting in a glorious last stand. I killed an assassin *cough*Wardes*cough*. I sent Louise back the following morning and looked for the leader of Reconquista. It wasn't that hard and Cromwell panicked when I dispatched his 'elite guards' after cutting down a few hundred soldiers. I gave the man two options: disband Reconquista immediately with no strings attached, or die. He tried to take a third path with this ring," Kotaro pulled out the ring with a large square-shaped sapphire set into it, "I don't know if his plan was to kill me or use me but when I felt the magic start to invade my mind, Cromwell's fate was sealed."

"So, you assassinated him and looted his corpse?" Louise put bluntly.

"I call it 'spoils of victory'. If I didn't take the magical ring someone else would, and I don't care for scavengers. But anyway, after killing him the audience started panicking. Ya see, he was in the middle of some speech and I had no patience for him to go someplace private. Then I went back to Prince Wales and told him that Reconquista had been crippled. Using a bunch of philosophy religious mumbo jumbo that I don't understand, he was able to convince the panicking masses that Cromwell and Reconquista were wrong. After two weeks the government was set up again and the new Wales Tudor de Albion granted me noble status, he was even generous enough to let my oath be to my homeland than to specifically Albion. The rest was me training."

"Negi, why do you say nothing? Your friend has openly admitted to murder," Henrietta asked, torn between joy that Wales was safe, and discontent at the methods used.

"I have no right to tell him off. I've nearly killed my students in a fit of berserk rage. Kotaro warned this Cromwell and followed through on his threat. I'm not saying that it makes me proud," Negi answered.

"So Louise, have you anything want to ask?" Kotaro asked.

"What was that magic you used Negi?" Louise shot out.

Negi looked a little uncomfortable as he glanced at Kotaro. "They can hear it," Kotaro said, "I've already told them a little about it. Namely that it can't be taught and it's dangerous for mortals to use."

Negi sighed and turned back to the girls, "That was Magia Erebea."

"_That_ was Magia Erebea? I was expecting it to look more like the Kanka Kotaro uses."

"No, Magia Erebea doesn't combine mental and physical energies like Kanka, it bonds offensive magic directly to my soul. I have different forms that depend on the spell I cast. 'Form of the Dark Night' is the closest thing to Kanka."

"Isn't that dangerous, to bond magic directly to your bare soul?" Henrietta asked, concerned.

"Not anymore. My soul got modified years ago, now I'm practically immortal. I guess that's a bad thing but I won't complain because it allows me to see my entire plan for saving Mundus Magicus unfold."

"Kotaro said it was dark magic. Why would you use something so evil?"

Kotaro cut in at that moment, "Princess, yes Magia Erebea is dark magic, but it itself is not inherently evil. It may not be fueled by sunshine, rainbows, and friendship but it was Negi's choice and his alone. Pardon my interruption."

"So it is true that Magia Erebea renders you inhuman? How do you deal with being a kind of monster?" Louise asked distantly.

Kotaro and Negi scowled at the question. "Look, Louise, I mentioned my dislike for being called a dog but I absolutely **hate** when Negi or myself are called 'monsters'. It implies that we're pure evil beings who love torture, child sacrifice, and kicking puppies, when we're almost no different than humans, regardless of biology. In fact most who I'd say are monsters have been men, 100% human."

"And I accept that I'm no longer a true human," Negi added, "It was my only reasonable choice to achieve power in a month. I didn't have time for the direct, honest path to power. I needed to save my students and didn't have years to improve myself. 'Monster' as a description of how strong I am is something I find endearing, though."

"Your students? Wait, were these the 30 girls Kotaro said you taught at age ten when they were fifteen years old?" Louise asked hotly

Negi gaped for a moment at just how much Louise knew. "Not quite, Miss Louise, only 17 of my students, plus Chamo, Anya, Kotaro and myself, went to the magical world. We got spread across the world early on when we were attacked by an evil group, Kosmo Entelecheia, Kotaro may have mentioned. Five of those girls actually followed us and were ignorant before arriving on Mundus Magicus. We met two more of my students later but they were in Mundus Magicus for different reasons when they arrived."

"So Kotaro," Negi turned on the hanyo, "Anything else they know that is about me, our home or Ala Alba?" he snapped, "How long have you been here, again? A week had passed between when you were last seen when that strange portal appeared in front of me."

"It's been about five weeks. And for you information 'Mr. Harem Lead' it was either tell them, or withstand endless questions. You know how impatient I am. Although I did originally mention you to Guiche. He challenged me to a duel because I got him caught by his girl friends for two-timing. He was good at talking to girls but not as good as you. He was a flirt but he needed to actively try, and also prevent his girls from finding out. I publicly drew attention to his actions by comparing him to how you could charm the pants off almost any girl you met."

"You're exaggerating," Negi said dismissively.

"Am I? Show us your pactio cards. Prove me wrong," Kotaro challenged his friend. "These girls already know about pactios so don't worry about them, but be a little careful mentioning pactios around others," the hanyo said, then added, "Or sneeze, whichever you prefer."

Negi cast a mildly venomous glare at Kotaro before summoning his pactio cards. Henrietta and Louise, who still bore the appearance of a more matured version of herself, gasped as they saw the deck Negi owned. Louise's eyes quickly narrowed at the red-haired immortal.

"My gosh, he's worse than Guiche," the pinkette exclaimed.

"Actually, Louise," Kotaro said, suppressing his laughter, "Many of those weren't his idea. There is your culprit." Kotaro pointed to where Chamo was in intense conversation with Derflinger. "Besides, every time a girl confessed her feelings of love and affection for him, he'd suffer a **huge** guilt trip, so the scales balance out."

"Okay Kotaro, I've shown mine now you show yours," Negi declared.

"Okay, but there's one I'd like to talk to you about later, privately," Kotaro told Negi as he drew his own pactio cards. While not nearly as impressive as Negi's deck of twenty, Kotaro's cards still raised eyebrows from Louise and Negi.

"Well, well, well," Negi spoke, "Looks like you have little room to speak about girls to me. I knew you and Natsumi were a pair but Madoka too. And three pactios since you got here, including a princess and a prince."

"Well at least I don't decide to make-out with a girl every time I have a problem to resolve, Springfield!" Kotaro bit back. "And it was a blood oath I performed with Wales, not a kiss!"

Ignoring him, Negi picked up Louise's card, "So this must be what Louise looks. . ." He trailed off as he saw the artifact. He quickly looked between the card and the disguised Louise.

"Yes, Negi, it's _that_ artifact," Kotaro told the boy, "I was hoping you'd be able to explain or at least make a reasonable guess as to why it's here and why Louise has it, considering you're the boy genius mage, last in the Ostian Royal family and descendant of the Lifemaker."

"Royal family?" Louise and Henrietta gasped. "Negi is Nobility?"

"Yeah, but that's unimportant right now," Kotaro answered with a sigh. _"It seems that my information hiding skills are still lacking,"_ he thought to himself. "Subject change, who did you go as to the Ball of Sleipnir and why?" he asked the room. "I'll go first. I was 'The Invincible Idiot', 'The Thousand Blades', 'The Ultimate Broken Character', 'That Damn Guy You Can Stab With Swords All You Like and It Won't Do A Thing, Dammit': Jack Rakan!" Kotaro proudly proclaimed. "As for why I chose him, his titles should be a good indicator, he is one of the greatest warriors around, he's from last generation's band of heroes and was powerful enough to rival the Thousand Master. And Jack Rakan earned all that power through years of experience and determination." Louise's eyes lit up at the last statement.

"I guess I'll go next, although it won't be as flashy as Kotaro's," Negi said, "I was my father, Nagi Springfield, The Thousand Master. I chose him because ever since I was a young child, I dreamed to one day meet the man who I was always measured to. When I first heard that he appears to those in need, I promptly put myself in dangerous situations in hopes that he'd come to rescue me." Negi's eyes started to glisten, "But he never did until demons attacked my village when I was four. He slaughtered many of the demons, alone to protect me and my older sister. When we were safe he left me his staff and disappeared, leaving my sister and me the only surviving villagers. Everyone else was eternally petrified. That was the day I vowed to become a strong as my dad, so that I could meet him one day."

Louise and Henrietta were shocked as both boys had such lofty goals. Embarrassed at how mediocre her admired person was by comparison, Louise started to speak. "I am my sister Cattleya. I admire her most because of how kind she is and how she has never looked down on me for my lack of magic skill."

"I bet her figure is also something you admire."

"Kotaro!" Louise yelped as she searched for something to smack her familiar with.

"Wait, did I actually say that out loud?"

"Yes and if you're going to harass me about my choice, then dispel the illusion now."

Negi erased the illusion that Louise had upon herself. A few moments later, the familiar short pinkette was standing where the mature woman stood before. "I want to hear more about your world's magic, Kotaro, Negi," she said with authority.

"But we haven't heard the Princess' admired person yet or her reason," Kotaro whined.

"The Princess doesn't need to reveal anything to us," Louise countered. "We are supposed to accept the honor of her presence."

"I was you, Louise Francious," Henrietta said softly.

"M-m-me?" Louise stammered. "W-why would someone like yourself a-admire someone as unworthy as me?"

"Louise Francious, we're friends. Social class means nothing when it comes to admiration," Henrietta's soft voice cooed, "You always do what you feel in your heart. I kind of envy you for that because a good monarch must follow their duty to their country and their people before their heart."

"MOMENT KILLER!" Derflinger shouted from by the wall, shattering the tenderness of Henrietta's confession and sending Chamo into fits of laughter.

Breaking the brief awkward silence that followed, Kotaro leaned over to Negi, "That hammerspace spell you've mastered, do you have a diorama training bottle in it?"

"Yeah, Princess Theodora gave me the one we used to train for the match with Rakan. Why do you ask?"

Ignoring Negi's question, Kotaro continued, "And do you have some huge stockpile of magic knowledge?"

"Adeat!" in Negi's hand appeared a leather rectangular pouch. Pulling Yue's pactio card from the pouch, Negi again invoked his artifact. The pouch turned into a levitating book, from which several hologram pages were displayed. "Yeah, why?"

"I'd like to ask how you got 'The Thousand Bonds' artifact again but that's not important right now. Would you be willing to accept apprentices?"

"Guiche?" Negi stated more than asked.

"Yeah, Louise too,"

"Why Guiche? He asked **you** specifically to teach him, Kotaro."

"And I will when I'm confident that he has barriers that can withstand my punches at quarter strength. I suck at magic remember and I'm certain he wouldn't survive my methods otherwise."

"And what about Louise/me?" Negi and Louise asked simultaneously.

"Start with the basics and work from there, but focus on training Guiche in barriers first. Once he has barriers that don't suck, you can devote your entire teaching focus to Louise, while I teach Guiche how to beat the stuffing out of opponents. There are far too many mages who are weaker than you were during that first fight we had in Kyoto, years ago. Lightning is a high level spell here, even. If one person wants to be stronger simply to be stronger I will teach them."

"Okay I'll teach them," Negi conceded, "But only if you spar with me tomorrow."

"Deal! But we'll have to wait till class ends first."

Reaching an agreement the two looked back at Louise and Henrietta, who were saying their farewells. As the Princess was leaving, she turned back to Negi and Kotaro "Good luck, you two. Take care of Louise for me."

(Scene Break)

The next morning Kotaro got back into the routine of waking Louise and dressing her. The girl seemed suddenly nervous about her state of undress around him as she shooed him out, covering herself with her sheets moments after waking.

Since he had time, Kotaro decided to return the Staff of Destruction to the headmaster. He would've returned it the night before, but was unable to find the geezer so dropped it off in Louise's room before attending the ball. As he opened the door the hanyo found that he wasn't the only one with an early meeting with Osmond. Surprisingly, Negi also was in the headmaster's office. More surprisingly, he was in his true form, the body of a ten year old.

"Ah, come in, Kotaro," the old man welcomed, "I was just talking to your friend here about getting him enrolled." He smiled, "You two caused quite a stir last night, for several reasons, that little 'black fire' display and Kotaro's noble status being the most prominent."

"Yeah sorry about that," Kotaro said, yawning, "I just came to return this."

"Kotaro," Negi said questioningly as he saw the Staff of Destruction, "Why is there a rocket launcher here?"

"Beats the Hell out of me, but it's been here for forty-some years. I just borrowed it to use up the one shot it had. So you're gonna be a student now, Negi?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yep, I'll get to be in the same class as you and Louise. I won't be summoning a familiar but I'll be able to learn about this place's magic. Plus I can keep you out of trouble at the same time."

"You're a little late for that, pal, I've already gotten into and out of enough trouble on my own. I'm surprised that punk last night even tried mouthing off to me, with how strongly I've proven myself, even if I wasn't a noble at the time. Speaking of which, how are you enrolling? I thought that only those of proven status were allowed in, not that I'm complaining."

"My magical display last night in addition to the vast difference in power I demonstrated against Malicorne, has proven me a noble, sort of. It's strange that only nobles here can use magic."

"Well then I'll see you in class," Kotaro said, then spoke in a mock anger voice, "I'll see you after class, Negi Springfield!" Then he left the office.

Heading down to the dining area, the hanyo stopped by the kitchen to salute the cooking staff. At first, he was given the cold shoulder, but after some words (following a few shouts) even Marteau was welcoming Kotaro back.

In the dining hall itself, the students fell silent at Kotaro's arrival. Scanning the room, he found Guiche sitting by Montmorency. Making a beeline for the earth mage, Kotaro sat directly across from him. "G'morning," he addressed the couple. "I see you two have made up since I beat you, Guiche."

Guiche sputtered before managing to get out "So did you think about it? The idea of training me?"

Kotaro looked at him, "I did think about it, Guiche, but before I answer I have a couple questions I'd like you to answer. Be truthful or don't answer at all, understand?" Guiche nodded his head. "Okay, first question, why do you want to learn physical combat? From what I've seen, mages here hate getting up close to enemies."

"When you beat my golems, I thought physical fighting was below me," the blonde boy admitted, "But your vast combat superiority that even drove back Wardes the Lightning has inspired me. I want to learn how to survive combat without relying too much on magic. I also now know that square-class is not a limit and desire to see how strong I can get."

"Nice answer Gramont, limits are meant to be pushed. Next question, how badly would you fight to learn? Would you endure great pain to get stronger? Learning to fight is not as simple as reading a book, memorizing a few words, and then reciting them while you concentrate. I will not coddle you and it'll likely take months."

Guiche paled, "_I figured he wouldn't have the guts to take the challenge,"_ Kotaro thought sadly.

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes I would endure great pain to get stronger," Guiche answered confidently.

Surprised, Kotaro's jaw dropped. "Well . . . that's good. We can start your training this afternoon, after my spar with Negi in Vestri Court. You're free to come and watch, just stand WAY back."

As Kotaro left, he caught a glimpse of eager anticipation on the blonde boy's face and a look of mild disdain on the girl's face.

(Scene Break)

"So are you ready then?" Negi asked

"Yeah, start however you want, except with 'Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor'," Kotaro answered his rival. The fighters were dressed simply for the upcoming battle, even if it was only a spar.

Classes had ended less than an hour before and both boys stood in the middle of Vestri Court. Rumor of the spar spread wide throughout the academy and the majority of the students came to watch. In order to accommodate the large berth the fighters were given, a wind spell was cast so the spectators could still hear. Bets were being taken over who was expected to win. The majority of the bets were on Kotaro.

"Really? Thanks, I've been meaning to try out something new but haven't had an opponent that I _could_ test it on," Negi said and he started to chant:

"_Ras teil Mascir Magister"_

"Heed the contract and serve me, oh King of Hades! Come, Cracking of the Earth, Torrent of scorching heat engulfing the furthest reaches! Seethe and surge forth, Earth God of burning Ruination! Tearing Earth!"

"Stagnate," a large spiraling orb seemed to come out of Negi's body, through the hand, and stopped just beyond the palm. "Complexio," Negi crushed the orb. "Supplementum pro Armationem."

Negi's body darkened to an ashen color with streaks of orange and red lacing across irregularly. The audience was shocked as a wave of heat washed over them. The ones who bet on Negi cheered.

"Cool, what do you call this technique?" Kotaro asked casually.

"Not quite sure yet," Negi admitted. "Let's go," he said as he charged.

"Adeat!" Kotaro invoked, imagining a dozen different weapons and a suit of armor. The audience was confused at the sudden manifestation but cheered that Kotaro seemed to have the edge. He grabbed the first sword and lobbed it at the approaching opponent, his Gandalfr runes increasing his strength and telling him how to throw.

The sword struck Negi head on, slicing from shoulder to mid-torso where it remained embedded. The audience cried out, not expecting a lethal blow so soon. Orange liquid soared from Negi's wound, and there was a sizzling sound and smoke where-ever it landed. Negi halted his charge to look at the sword that pierced him.

Kotaro noticed and deadpanned, "Magma? Seriously?" The earth and fire mages of the audience gawked.

"You were the one that said no arming my body with lightning," Negi chimed mischievously, "Other high ancient spells are fair."

"How was I supposed to know you'd pull a high ancient earth/fire spell out of your ass? You're a wind/lightning mage."

"If you're as man as you say you are, Kotaro, you'll deal with it," Negi said as he pressed the parts separated by Kotaro's blade together. Molten stone oozed out between the edges and hardened like a scab. Then Kotaro noticed that the blade was disappearing into Negi's body.

"You're absorbing the Ki aren't you?" Kotaro asked.

"Just like Hell's Refining Fire," Negi answered. Kotaro started laughing suddenly. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized," Kotaro said, "If the girls were here, one of them would've made a 'Negi is so hot' comment by now."

Waiting no longer for banter, Kotaro rushed forward, dispelling the blades to regain the Ki that formed them, and smashed his armored hand into Negi's chest. He felt little resistance as his fist went through molten stone. Immediately the magma around Kotaro's arm solidified, holding the hanyo's arm in place. The heat of Negi's molten core was blistering Kotaro's arm through the Ki armor he wore.

Negi raised his right fist to deliver a punch on the immobilized warrior. Pulling as hard as he dared without dislocating or breaking his arm, Kotaro slipped out of the gauntlet, retreating to a safer distance. He dismissed the armor completely.

"One last attack," Kotaro declared, extending his arms. Whispers circled through the crowd; it was the same stance Kotaro had assumed when he had dueled Guiche, the hands were even emitting opposite auras. "Magic in my left hand, Ki in my right hand. COMBINE!" he brought his hands together.

There was a flash and Kotaro's body was cloaked in a silver aura. Less than a moment later he was delivering an elbow strike to Negi's chest, and following with an uppercut across Negi's face. The crowd watched as the magma being's face was knocked off, revealing orange molten stone beneath. The revulsion was momentary, as a new face began to take shape. After Negi reshaped his face, the two shook hands and reverted, Kotaro losing the brilliant aura and Negi's flesh returning to its proper color and texture.

"What the Hell just happened?" a voice from the crowd shouted. The entire bout had lasted less than two minutes.

"A simple sparring match between friends and rivals," Kotaro answered joyfully, "Man, I missed being challenged, thanks Negi."

"You punched his face off, how is that friendly?"

"You're welcome Kotaro, but those last hits stung," Negi responded to his friend's thanks, before turning to the crowd, "My body was molten stone that shell wasn't very strong, not to mention that we are both top-tier fighters."

"Yeah," Kotaro agreed, "Real warriors show their respect for each other by fighting, without holding back. Now where's Guiche? I specifically told him that his training would begin after the spar."

All eyes turned to the blonde boy, whimpering as he crouched in the fetal position. "Don't tell him that it's only an hour out here for a day in the bottle," Kotaro whispered to Negi, before walking over and grabbing the fearful boy. "Negi here is going to be your trainer until he's confident that training with me won't kill you," he said for everyone to hear and causing Guiche to faint. "Take him to the _special_ training grounds, where no one will hear his screams," Kotaro stated as he handed the unconscious boy to Negi. The red-head nodded and swung the boy over his shoulder before departing.

After Negi and Guiche were out of sight, Kotaro turned back to the crowd. "They'll be back shortly, but act as if they've been gone for a day," he said as he walked through the crowd towards the central tower. He sat down against the stone with his arms crossed in front of his chest and legs spread away from his body, "Don't ask me why, just do it, I want to see if Guiche believes it. Until then, please don't disturb me as I sleep right here." Without waiting for any response, Kotaro closed his eyes and dozed off immediately.

(Scene Break)

Kotaro became mildly aware that someone was trying to wake him.

"Kotaro. Kotaro, wake up," he heard a hushed voice say. He cracked his eyelids open just enough to see three silhouettes through his eyelashes. He closed his eyes and tried to doze off again.

"I said, WAKE UP," and a blow to his gut reminded him just how painful surprises can be.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, Louise," Kotaro grumbled as he started rising to his feet, "What'dya want?" He looked around to see besides Louise, Negi and Guiche were with him and Chamo was on Negi's shoulder, as usual.

The white ermine smirked and started giggling, "Never thought I'd see YOU so whipped, Kotaro."

"Shut up, rodent," Kotaro growled, "When I first got here, she hit me with an explosion, kicked me in the balls, twisted my arm, and 'bout tore one of my ears off as she screamed into it. It was like PMSing Asuna all over again!"

Guiche and Chamo shuddered, Guiche during the description, Chamo during the comparison. Louise got a confused look, "What's a 'PEE—EMM—ESSing A-Soon-a'?" Her tone seemed undecided about whether she was angry or impressed at being compared to something formidable.

"Asuna is one the girls in Ala Alba," Kotaro answered. Then he flushed and said, "Ask the weasel about the PMSing part 'cause he'll explain it better. _Won't_ you, Chamo? Also, keep an eye on him, he likes to raid panty drawers."

Without waiting for a response he turned to Guiche, "So how was training? You've been gone for a whole day."

"That bottle is amazing," Guiche nearly shouted, "It actually felt like a full day in there but it was only an hour. You almost got me to think it was tomorrow, but Monmon told me as soon as we got out."

"Wait? What?" Louise asked.

"The diorama sphere," Kotaro said, "It's an alternate space where the time is distorted. For every one hour that passes outside, a full day passes inside. But it's not an illusion, you do actually age when inside it. It's great for training. And speaking of training, I'll give you some tomorrow, nothin' dangerous like combat practice just some physical training to strengthen yer body."

"Hey Negi, ya got any information on Shinmei-ryu sword techniques? I think I've just figured out the next step to take with my own training."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

And thus ends chapter 10. This s my longest chapter yet, sans Authors Notes. I had most of it finished when I completed my re-write of chapter seven because I was imaging ways to bring Negi directly into the story and really liked this idea so I started writing as to not forget. Two of my other ideas were Negi being Osmond and Negi being Romalia's void familiar, Windalfr, effectively replacing Julio/Guilio Cesare. Just so you know, Negi is NOT a familiar (yet, ^_^). I'm expecting **heavy** criticism for bringing a second, even more broken character into this fanfiction, but no flames please.

On to the chapter itself. Kotaro is back from Albion to find his best friend has joined him in Halkeginia, (sort of) establishes/reestablishes the pecking order within the academy, summarizes his trip through Albion, and takes on an apprentice. Lotsa new stuff.

The Ball of Sleipnir, a party where the attendees 'disguise' themselves as the person whom they admire most, or at least most desire to be. Plenty of Kotaros and a lot more teenaged Negi Springfields, the reasons for which are both demonstrated surprising prowess in their respective duels. Also, many of the boys of the academy wanted Negi's uncanny ability to draw girls like flies to honey. Whether it was merely coincidence that most female students were in estrus, the phase of the menstrual cycle when the female can conceive a child (for those who didn't know), when Kotaro returned, or whether Negi's charms and handsomeness provoked the reaction, I'll let the reader decide. I personally like the thought that Negi is such an effective 'harem hero/lead' that he can unconsciously send large groups of girls into the fertile phase of their periods, just by being near them.

Nero, the Cromwell-admirer. Nero is an OC that I did make and I had enjoyment when I wrote about his confrontation with Kotaro. He wasn't at Guiche's duel and is so inset with the 'peasants are lower life-forms' mentality that he believed Kotaro's actions at the Familiar Evaluation Fair were all an act. Naturally, it wasn't and Kotaro doesn't like being talked down to by those who he doesn't respect. Part of Kotaro's _talk_ with the boy, I drew from _Secondhand Lions_. For now, Nero is only a one-time character but if anyone wants him to return, tell me in a review.

About Negi himself. Now as I said earlier, I'm expecting this chapter to be just as 'controversial', for lack of a better term, as the chapter Louise got Code of the Lifemaker because I've added yet another 'supremely broken' element to the story. Not only that, Negi has his Mile Vincula (The Thousand Bonds) artifact. For those who haven't read "Negima!" or at least reached the point where Negi has to fight Jack Rakan (for power of Rakan, think Chuck Norris, squared), Negi's artifact grants him access to his partners' artifacts, with the same range of ability as the original (like the replica of the Ensis Exorcisans, Asuna's magic-cancelling sword, can dispel magic and Ki, same as the original). Put simply, Negi's artifact: 'bigger harem=more power'. The pactios Negi has made so far as Magister are (in rough chronological order): Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, Haruna, Yue, Chisame, Asakura, Kaede, Ku Fei, Chachamaru, Luna (Shirori), Yuuna, Ako, Makie, Ayaka, Chizuru, and Eva. He also has two more pactio cards: his ended contract with Princess Theodora and his current pactio with someone else. I figured I would wait to reveal who in-story, but knowing my readers, it would be a predominant question in reviews so I'll tell you that I'm leaning towards Anya as the Magistra of Negi's pactio, the childhood friend with (I just realized writing these "Author's Notes" :D) many similar qualities to Louise. Anya won't have any real bearing on the plot but 'just so ya know'. Also there's another 'dead/blanck/ended' pactio card in Negi's deck. I won't say who now but it will come up later and Negi can't access that artifact. I still intend to keep Kotaro the main character.

The other magic. I originally thought that I was making a new spell when giving Negi a 'Hammerspace' spell but there is a precedent in the manga, Mana's Dimensional ammo storage. The presence of that spell is going to justify why Negi has a lot of stuff with him that couldn't fit 'on his person', like the diorama bottle. The spell Negi used in his spar with Kotaro was 'Tearing Earth', a high-ancient Greek spell that produces a huge amount of magma. The reason it's typed out in English is because I couldn't find an actual text-only, untranslated version. For this story, both Halkeginian magic and Mundus Ventus/Magicus magic are functional.

And now it's happened, the first step towards nobles not being total weaklings. Guiche is merely the first of potentially many who will train under Negi and Kotaro. How well he will do is pending at this point. I got the idea of Guiche learning to fight from, "The Hill of Swords" by gabriel blessing.

Thank you for reading my story. Please write a review if you have any questions/comments/etc. No flames please. It may take a while for me to come out with the next chapter, with Thanksgiving this week and finals within the next three, so do not be raging if my 'chapter per week' schedule is slowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Zero's Dog

Chapter 11

Author's Notes

Hello, slugboy here to bring you chapter 11. As a change from my previous AN s, I'll be replying to my reviewers at the beginning instead of an info-dump at the end. This is my plan for all future chapters so I hope it works.

**pyromania101**- I'm glad you liked that I spared Wales. Wales as a character himself isn't too important but I wanted to change the story from the classic 'Reconquista takes over Albion and starts a war' scenario. That path, while good, is predictable especially since most of the fanfic readers for FoZ have either seen the anime or read the novels. Wales' survival forces this story down another path. As for the future, you can expect at least one other person to make an appearence, but I doubt they'll be member's of Negi's harem. As for Mott, he appears but not sure (yet) if I'll make him relevent or just a character mentioned once and soon forgotten. Thanks for voicing your like of Nero, so he WILL return at some point. I too look forward to the Valliere estate, one reason being mentioned back in chapter 8 by Derflinger. I'm not sure how it'll all work out but Kotaro will be scared witless for a moment at least once, (by whom you'll need to guess).

**panda-kun77**- don't worry I never planned on making Negi the main protagonist. I do intend to make him "The Lancer" to Kotaro's "Hero" but this is still a story about Kotaro.

**zer0light**- I'll try to work on my infodumps but I'm still relatively new to the world of writing. I don't think I know how to 'Nerf' the characters but I can give them reasons for not going full power. I agree they are over powered but they're not just going to go around curb-stomping every annoyance they meet. There will be at least a few opponents who will provide difficulty.

**chronodekar**- Okay, I understand your concern over the story especially the god-like power levels. I plan to at least keep them out of too many fights. As for Negi's appearance, this chapter will explain. I'm sorry that I disappointed you with a 'glossover' of Kotaro's ascension but I wasn't thinking much of it at the time as I kind of sped through chapter 10. The changes I made within the chapters were minor (a few grammer errors and changing 'Mundus Magica' to its proper 'Mundus Magicus'. The changes have been noted on my profile page. Sorry for the letdown, and I'll go into detail about Kotaro's ascension to nobility in the future.

**Wrathkal**- I'll admit that I originally thought of having Jack Rakan summoned but I felt that would be like one long 'Chuck Norris joke'. He's too powerful even for his own series (I still love the character), and he'd have little to relate to, compared to Kotaro who is still a young adult. I'm glad you compared Kotaro to GB's Shirou, as I too enjoyed that story.

* * *

><p>That night, Kotaro drempt of his adventures in Albion, namely his time spent after Cromwell's death.<p>

* * *

><p>(Dream start)<p>

* * *

><p>After three hours, several dozen clones, and a brief discussion, Kotaro returned to the square in Saxe-Gotha with Wales Tudor. He was wearing the mantle that was his artifact and his presence was unnaturally soothing. When Wales reached the balcony that had been Cromwell's stage he began to speak, passion filling his voice, silencing the crowd.<p>

Kotaro ignored what was being said, philosophy had never been a strong point of his and sometimes caused unpleasant memories to surface. He set out to find the second person on his list of priorities. He found her, still at the cavern, waiting.

"Still here Fouquet?" he asked from the shadows, causing her to jump in shock.

"How do you do that?" the former master thief asked, awed by his stealth, "And it's not 'Fouquet' anymore, it's Mathilda de Saxe-Gotha."

"Trade secret," Kotaro answered, "Now you're probably wondering what I've planned for you, _Mathilda._" He put extra emphasis on the unfamiliar name.

"I'll admit it intrigues me, and I'm not one for guessing games so tell me."

Kotaro was silent for a few moments, pondering. The uncomfortable silence in the empty cave seemed to stretch into minutes. "I want you to be the engineer of castle fortifications and head of security for the Albion royal family."

"Huh," Mathilda grunted. She'd been expecting some high price like eternal servitude to the hanyo.

"From what I've heard about Fouquet, the thief was an expert at infiltration. Always practical, always looking for simple effective solutions to pierce fortifications. So it would make sense then that the same expertise could be used to keep out would-be thieves and assassins."

Mathilda flushed at the flattery, "I'm not that good you know. I've been caught twice now."

"Both times by me," Kotaro added to her statement, "Which is hardly something to take shame in. Have some faith in your skills, Mathilda, because they're exceptional."

Mathilda's face was bright red, a humorous contrast to her green tresses Kotaro noted. Then she asked, "Are you trying to deceive me? This seems too good a proposal."

"Whoa, don't say 'proposal' it makes me think we're getting married or something. But no, I'm not trying to trick you. I still need to ask Wales for his opinion but I hope he accepts. If he doesn't I'll be left with a few 'less pleasant' options."

* * *

><p>(Dream end)<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Kotaro altered his morning routine by waking an hour earlier. As he crept out of the room he noticed Chamo had snuck in during the night and had attempted to make off with a pair of Louise's panties. It was only an attempt because he'd managed to get tangled in them, "<em>I can't wait to see how Louise will react to this."<em>

He walked down a flight of stairs and a few halls before arriving at his intended door. He tried the knob. Locked. Cautiously he initiated shadow travel to move past the door. Luckily there was enough light inside the room to cast a shadow to exit from. He made a beeline towards the figure on the bed.

"Guiche," he said quietly, lightly nudging the form, "Guiche, wake up."

Guiche rolled over, slightly opening his eyes to look at the hanyo, "Kotaro," he groaned sleepily, "what're you doin' in my room?"

"I'm here to ask you to join me for an early-morning run," Kotaro answered quietly, "Your fitness also affects your ability to fight but unlike sparring, running with me won't kill ya'."

"It's an hour before dawn," Guiche mumbled, turning over, "I just wanna sleep."

"Sorry," Kotaro said, his voice still low but changed in tone. Instead of exiting the way he entered, the hanyo leapt through the window. As he reached the ground, he rolled forward and almost seamlessly shifted from rolling to standing to walking. He walked out until he was in the middle of the courtyard. Negi was there too, practicing some martial arts forms. "_He had the same idea, too." _

Kotaro turned and faced the dorms, "_Let's see how willing Guiche is when I TELL him instead of asking."_ He took a deep breath before, suffusing his voice with Ki, he shouted, "GUICHE DE GRAMONT, GET YER ASS OUTTA BED!" His voice rolled over the academy like thunder, "FIRST I ASKED NICELY, NOW I'M TELLIN' YOU, WE'RE GOIN' FOR A RUN! WHAT'S WRONG? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE 'MISTER COMMITMENT'."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" a shrill voice cut him off, not as loud as his but still audible, from an upper window, followed by an explosion between Kotaro and Negi, knocking them back. "AND SPRINGFIELD, KEEP YOUR FAMILIAR OUT OF MY ROOM." There was a faint squeal of pain following Louise's shout.

Kotaro looked over at Negi, who seemed surprised at the power of the spell. "Louise," Kotaro said, his voice no longer augmented, "People here have runic names that reflect their abilities, if ya didn't already know. Guiche's is 'Guiche the Bronze' and he uses earth magic with a preference for bronze golems. Kirche, the girl like a red-haired Tatsumiya, you may have met her already, is 'Kirche the Ardent' and she likes fire, and passion." Ignoring Negi's look of confusion the hanyo continued, "Louise doesn't have a runic name but had the nickname 'Louise the Zero' when I got here. I don't know if people still call her it but it was because every attempt at magic became an explosion. Instead of something simple like glass, she managed to turn two pebbles this big," he pointed at a fingernail, "into explosives that wrecked the entire classroom. Apparently she has no magical affinity. Out of pity, that night I told her about pactios and entered one with her to see what kind of inner power she possesses, ya know like how Asuna's artifacts completely cancel magic and Ki? I never thought she'd get Code of the Lifemaker. I've since forbidden her from using it except in certain circumstances."

"Can she…" Negi started.

"Rewrite?" Kotaro finished Negi's question, "No, I only know about a few of its functions from what Nodoka told us and I only tutored Louise in the teleportation function. I hadn't seen her for about a month when I showed up at the ball so she may have learned a few new functions but I don't know."

Negi bore a look of intense concentration. He sighed, "Why are we here Kotaro?"

"You mean nobody summoned you?"

"Summoned?"

"Yeah summoned," Kotaro answered, showing his friend the Gandalfr runes. "I was out training in the forest by Mahora when a glowing green oval appeared before me. I touched it and it pulled me through. The next thing I remember is meeting Louise and she contracted me as a familiar, apparently she summoned me. Here, as you've heard already, each mage summons one familiar that reflects their affinity for magic and magical power. Guiche has a giant mole, Kirche has a salamander, the magical size-of-an-alligator kind, Montmorency has a frog, and Tabitha has a dragon. Louise got me and though I've been hoping to go back home, I'll admit this place is growing on me. So you're saying that you didn't get summoned as a familiar?"

"No," Negi replied, "I heard from Konoemon that you were skipping classes, _again_, so I came to find you and beat a desire to learn back into you, if necessary. At first I checked the memorials in Ostia, thinking you'd be there but you weren't so I started checking your favorite training grounds. After a couple days something similar happened, but I touched the oval because I felt a slight presence of your Ki emanating from it. It grabbed me and pulled me through and I found myself outside the main gates of this academy. It's strange, the people here have a different language and the translation spell takes hours to come into full effect. I heard your name in passing from another student so I waited, expecting you to return eventually. So here we are."

"Well, it's nice to have a familiar face. Haven't seen ya in forever. Not since… the funeral."

After several awkward moments of silence, Negi tried to restart the conversation, "So, he said with exaggerated enthusiasm, "You're a familiar. Anything special about that?"

"Actually, there is," the hanyo replied, "Whenever I hold a weapon while thinking about battle, my runes glow and I know everything about the weapon, no matter how complex it is, and can use it like I've been practicing for years. I've inherited the title of Gandalfr, which apparently means 'Left Hand of God, God's Shield'. I'd try reading about it but the translation spell doesn't affect writing and I don't care to ask for help from people I barely know."

"So you can't read even the simplest of sentences here?"

"And you can?"

"Well," Negi said nervously, glancing to the side, "I've been here a week and there was nothing else to do so, yeah, I can read. It's only an old dialect of French."

"Pfft. Over-achiever," Kotaro muttered.

"Truant," the red-head chided back.

Kotaro sighed, "I miss the good old days, ya'know. Back when fights were challenging. Ever since we beat Kosmo Entelechaea every fight I've been in, except for a few, it felt like I was bullying a toddler with how weak my opponents are."

"There's more to life than 'kicking ass and taking names', Negi responded.

"Maybe for you, _Atlas_, but me, fightin's all I know."

The sun just crept up over the horizon.

"I have an idea but we'll need a chalkboard."

"Knock yerself out, it's a school there's plenty a' chalkboards," Kotaro quipped, "But I gotta go wake Louise, probably fix her_ pest_ problem while I'm there."

"Just send a clone to do that, I want it to be ready when class starts."

"Just what do you have in mind?"

(Scene break)

As she walked to class, Louise was stewing in her irritation, "_Stupid Kotaro, waking the entire school just for a stupid run."_ She turned a corner to see her classmates all outside the classroom, looking in through the doorway as if observing an oddity. Guiche, who appeared to be attempting to edge away from the doorway, was held in place by the vice-like grip Montmorency was exerting on his ear. "What's going on?" Louise asked.

"They're in there already, doing who knows what," Guiche whined.

"Who?" Louise asked.

"No that can't be right, Kotaro," Negi's voice reached her ears from the doorway, "Rakan said that Kagetarou's power was at 700."

"Well, I was the one who fought 'im, remember? That was most definitely more than 700," the dog-boy could be heard retorting.

"I fought him too. He cut my arm off, or have you forgotten?"

"Back when you were pushing 500, of course he kicked yer ass!"

Louise pushed her way through the crowd to the doorway to see what her familiar and his friend were arguing over. Inside she saw the classroom was empty of people except for Kotaro and Negi, who were scribbling on the chalkboard. But it wasn't on the wall. Instead of hanging across the wall as it always had, the chalkboard was leaning against it and it nearly reached the ceiling. "What are you idiots doing?" Louise almost shouted.

The two boys jumped in shock and turned toward the door. "Oh," Negi exclaimed, "Is it class time already? Come on in there's something we're hoping to show you all."

Louise marched in and to her seat irritably while the rest of the class followed suit, albeit hesitantly. She looked the chalkboard that Negi and Kotaro stood on either side of, and scowled. The board was covered with scribbles from the bottom to the top. Some of them looked like they had a shape but the rest were randomly sketched lines. The only readable things were the numbers that ascended: '0, 0.5 (cat), 1(Chisame/peasant), 2(mage/Mundus Magicus native), 3-50(Old World Masters- Non-Ki users), 100(magic school graduates), 200(tank), 225(Louise Valliere), 300(Mahora magic teachers, Magic Knights, high level mages), 425(Kotaro Inugami, age 10, pre-Mundus Magicus), 500(Negi Springfield, age 10, pre-Mundus Magicus), 650(Dragon species, non-magical), 700(Kagetaro, Rakan's estimate)'. After '700' a squiggled line divided the board, '1300(Kotaro Inugami-age 10, post-Mundus Magicus), 1500(Aegis Battleship), 2000(Takamichi T Takahata, may not be full power), 2800(Demon God Soldier, wartime), 3000(Dynamis), 5000(Kotaro Inugami, present day), 8000(Ryoumen Sukuna no Kami), 8500(Negi Springfield, post Mundus Magicus to present day), 11000(Vrixo Nagasha), 12000(Nagi Springfield, Jack Rakan, 'Kitty')' and the letters that rose vertically beside the numbers: 'D, C, B, A (all between 3-50 and 500 vertically), AA (where the squiggled line divided the board), AAA (just above 3000), SA (just below 8000), and SS (same height as 12000).

"So what is it, beside some poor attempt at art," someone chided.

Negi glanced at it for a moment then quickly apologized, "Sorry, I forgot that you guys can't read Japanese, I'll translate it for you." And he quickly started writing familiar letters and words under the original writing.

Meanwhile Kotaro started to explain, "This is a 'Power Level Chart'. We got bored and Negi suggested that we draw up a strength chart for what some things are like at home to show you guys. I'm getting tired of being written off as a liar when I talk about my power now, or five years ago when Negi and I were 10 years old. Now this chart only deals with base powers and has nothing to do with battle conditions, so is kinda useless practically but gives a general idea of maximum power output. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why's Zero got a power of 225?"

"What?" the class shouted as one. Five students rose from their seats and approached the board, Louise, Kirche, Malicorne, and Montmorency, who was still dragging Guiche around by the ear. They all stared at where, indeed there was, Louise's name next to the number 225.

"It was Kotaro's idea," Negi said as he was finishing the last lines at the top.

The class' gaze shifted from awestruck at the board to accusing at Kotaro. "Trying to get in Zero's good graces with flattery? That's pathetic. Everyone here KNOWS she can't do magic," someone jeered, "Remember when she tried transmutation?"

"Yeah, she casts explosions, big ones, very powerful," Kotaro dismissed.

Negi returned to the floor, clapping chalk dust of his hands, "Now that Kotaro's explained that, any other… _Ah_." He flinched and turned to his right, facing the group who'd stepped forward to scrutinize the blackboard.

"_Oh, no. Here it comes,"_ Kotaro thought as he moved. "OUT OF THE WAY," he bellowed as he shoved the five students as one, sending them sprawling ten feet to the side.

*_ACHOO*_ Negi sneezed, creating an instantaneous gale that made Kaita's gust of wind seem a gentle breeze by comparison. There was the sound of something smacking into the wall. The classroom of students all looked up to the front as they uncovered their faces, which they'd done to protect themselves from the wind. There were several gasps and a lot of blushes.

"IDIOT!" Louise shouted as she was getting off the floor, "WHAT WAS THAT…" her sentence died before she could fully word it, as she beheld the scene in front of her.

Kotaro held the same position that he was in when he pushed Louise, Montmorency, Guiche, Kirche, and Malicorne aside, pink flower petals dropping gently around him. The other change about him was that he was almost completely stripped bare, his underwear the only thing protecting what little modesty he had left. The fur on his tail and the hair on his head stood erect. His Chevalier mantle and pants lay against the far wall in a pile. He looked back at the pile then stomped over to Negi, who had also changed.

Negi's red forest of hair had transformed into a mane of pure white that gently flowed out behind him on a non-existent breeze. Everything else about him had changed to various shades of off-white as well, including his skin, and he literally was glowing. A constant crackling sound emanated from where he stood and a sharp smell filled the room.

"Negi," Kotaro's voice rose threateningly, "You DUMBASS!" he shouted as he swung his arm at Negi. The classroom watched in silent horror as the expected to see the young boy's jaw knocked completely off his face. And then in confusion when the attack connected yet didn't connect and passed through Negi's surprised face. Kotaro winced slightly and drew his arm back. "Damnit, Springfield, turn physical again so I can beat the snot out of you!" He held up a fist full of petals, "This was my only shirt. I thought you'd long since fixed that sneezing problem."

"I thought I had too," Negi said, his hair shortening as his body regaining color. "It hasn't happened in over a year." A hand knifed its way over his left cheek. "Sorry," he said softly, the cut on his cheek knitting itself back together.

"Sorry I'm late, class," Colbert said entering the room with a strange mechanical contraption levitating behind him, "I was making some last minute adjustments—Kotaro, have you no shame?" His sudden lapse in concentration nearly dropped the device to the floor.

"Sorry Colbert," Kotaro conceded, still making no move to cover himself, "Negi sneezed and I pushed them," pointing to the group he'd pushed aside, "Out of the way and got hit instead. It was going to be them or me. I can handle being like this just fine, not that I enjoy it, but I don't think _they_ would appreciate having their clothes completely destroyed. Knowing Louise, there would be no witnesses leaving this room alive if that happened."

Kotaro retrieved his cape and pants, thankful that the disarmament spell hadn't harmed either, and used his artifact to conjure a simple breastplate to replace his erased shirt. Several minutes later the classroom quieted down enough for Colbert to show off his machine. It looked like a large metal box with various tubes connected to it.

"Now, class," Colbert started, "We all know of fire magic as it's used for destruction, but it has great potential for other things as well." He operated a set of billows connected to the metal box and chanted a short spell with his wand inserted into a slot in the machine. A moment later, a little painted bar of metal poked out of a hole in the top. After it extended a few inches from the box, it retreated back into the contraption. The process was repeated a few more times before the teacher stopped, his presentation met with resounding silence.

"Wow," Kotaro mused, "That's pretty advanced for what I've come to expect from this world tech-wise."

The classroom stared at the familiar. "You know what this is?" Colbert asked from the front.

"Well, I'm just guessing, but it has a similar design to an internal combustion engine."

"En-jin?" the bald teacher asked quizzically.

Kotaro explained some of the uses of engines.

The class boggled at Kotaro's knowledge, including Negi. "I didn't know you were so knowledgeable about the mechanics of an engine."

"I don't know that much. I just happened to pay attention in class for that one hour the teacher talked about combustion."

Colbert's face was radiant with unbridled joy. "So my machine has great potential?"

"Of course," Kotaro answered, "But I can't tell ya how to get to that potential, 'cause I don't really know myself."

"You're serious?" Louise questioned.

"No, no. I just made all of that up on the spot and Negi played along with it, just to mess with ya," the hanyo replied sarcastically, "Of course I'm serious. Do you have any idea how hard it is to bullshit an answer completely on the spot and make it sound even semi-believable?"

(Scene break)

"_Great,"_ Kotaro thought as he and Negi walked to Osmond's office,_ "We're probably going to be told off for disrupting the class._" Shortly after lunch they had been sent for by the headmaster.

As they approached, a flamboyantly dressed man with a pencil mustache strolled out and cast the two boys an arrogant glare as he passed. Without a word, Negi opened the door and was followed by Kotaro into the office.

"Ah there you two are," the headmaster stated with enthusiasm, "I heard about your little stunt today, Kotaro, both of them. Don't worry I'm not punishing you for waking everyone up but I'll ask that you refrain from anything like that in the future. I'm old and need my sleep. Now onto the matter I called you two here for," he held up an envelope.

"Another delivery quest?" Kotaro moaned.

"No, this message is for both of you. It's from the palace." He handed the letter to Kotaro, who handed it to Negi.

The boy opened the envelope meticulously and read aloud:

_To Kotaro Chevalier de Inugami and Negi Springfield,_

_After confirming your story with Wales Tudor de Albion and hearing the great esteem you hold Mr. Springfield in, Kotaro Inugami, it is my request that the two of you form and lead a group of knights. Fear not about the possibilities of being ordered by military officials because this group will answer only to myself. You will have free reign over who you recruit and how you train them. Please send back with your answer or come to the palace directly. Show this letter to the guards and they will grant you passage._

_Henrietta de Tristain_

Negi looked up from the letter to saw the shocked face of Osmond and the elated face of Kotaro. "I don't know," the red-head said nervously, "It seems risky to put ourselves under the direct control of a monarch. I think it might be foolish to mindlessly accept."

"Come on Negi, you always, always, always overthink things," Kotaro argued, "She basically just told us to start and train another Ala Alba that will be under her protection politically. It's the best thing I've been asked to do since getting here! She's completely trustworthy."

(scene break)

Less than an hour after the meeting, the two stepped into the royal palace in Tristania. As they approached the royal chambers, their path was impeded by a group of woman, each carrying a sword and a bandoleer of flintlock pistols. The leader, a blond woman of medium stature and serious demeanor, stepped forward.

"Who are you and what is your purpose? There are a dozen muskets pointed at you so don't try anything 'funny'."

Kotaro glanced at Negi, who cast back an irritated glare, "Okay, so I didn't know we were going to have guns pointed at us, don't worry." He re-focused his attention on the woman, "I'm Kotaro Chevalier de Inugami, and this is Negi Springfield. We received this letter an hour ago at the Academy of Magic and decided to reply in person." He handed her the letter.

The woman read the letter, announced their presence, and waved them through with a scowl

"Kotaro Inugami, Negi Springfield, welcome," Henrietta declared from a throne at the far end of the room, "I wasn't expecting a reply so soon, I just sent Lord Mott to the Academy this morning."

"Well, we got it an hour ago, Princess, and decided to answer quickly and probably ask a few of our own." Kotaro grimaced as Negi had insisted on learning **all** of the facts.

"Ask your questions."

"First, what would we be doing as your knights," Negi asked.

"You would be on standby at the Academy of Magic until I deploy you. Your missions will have you doing tasks that I could entrust to no one else with. When I'm travelling, your knight corps will be a part of my guard. Other than that, you will be free to do as you please so long as it isn't criminal."

"Would we be bound permanently to Tristain?"

"In case you find a way to return? No, you will be allowed to return home whenever you desire provided you have appointed a successor beforehand."

"Are there any restrictions on who joins?"

"Well, I'd prefer that your members are of Tristain, but since there are students from other countries at the academy, I'll accept any of your recruits save wanted criminals."

"And last…"

"Do we get to name it?" Kotaro cut him off.

"What?" Henrietta asked.

"The knight corps, can we name it or does it already have a name?" he elaborated.

"Well officially you'd be 'Knight Corps of the Water Spirit' or 'Knight Corps of Undine' but I see no problem with giving it another name. Why do you ask?"

"The idea of starting another group of warriors brings back memories of early Ala Alba, 'The White Wing', and in honor of that group I hoped to name the new group something similar. Maybe 'The Blue Wing' because Tristain's the country of water. Hey Negi what's 'The Blue Wing' in Latin?"

"Ala Caerula."

(scene break)

Two hours later.

"This has been a great day hasn't it, Negi?" Kotaro said gleefully, "We 'wow'ed the class with the power chart, the princess is giving us free reign and a job of training the weaklings around here, and I got a replacement for the shirt you destroyed."

"Well actually, Kotaro, the class wasn't 'wow'ed by the power chart they were confused. Nor was the princess giving us free reign, there are rules," Negi responded, "We're still leashed."

"Shut up, Negi," Kotaro shot out, only half serious, "Just savor the moment, 'cause it's soon to be gone."

"Why?"

"'Cause now comes the hard part, trackin' the little snots down, draggin' 'em to the diorama, and beatin' the 'weak' out of their sheltered little bodies."

"We're training them, Kotaro, not putting them through Hell," Negi argued.

"You're one to talk about 'Training from Hell'. Besides, Ala Alba survived their training no worse for wear, and _they_ were all middle school girls, most of them commoners by the standards of this place."

"But Kotaro, we all took on the training willingly or had no choice. And we weren't all fighters."

"You know what? You're right, sometimes we weren't given a choice. I hadn't thought of that. These 'nobles' need to learn that life is unfair. Now they _will _go through Hellish training," Kotaro stated firmly.

"But…" Negi started to counter.

"Wait a moment, Negi," Kotaro warned, his ears swiveling, "Something is setting my instincts off. We're going to be attacked by some—"

"!"

Both boys looked up to the source of the vocalization, a blue dragon hurtling towards their position, less than thirty feet away.

"Sylphid?" Kotaro said just before the enormous reptile plowed into him. In his last moments of consciousness he noticed something, "_Why is Chamo on Sylphid's back?"_

(Scene break)

Kotaro woke in the academy's infirmary. Positioned around him were Louise, Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, Negi, and Chamo. He groaned as a dull pain throbbed in his head.

"You're awake," Chamo spoke first, "Finally, you've been unconscious for almost a week."

Kotaro's hand shot forward and snatched the ermine, "That trick's already been done to me once, it won't work a second time. It's been an hour, more or less, right?" His question was directed at his other visitors, who nodded in unison.

"Good. Now," Kotaro turned his attention back to the animal in his grip, "Care to explain why you were riding on Sylphid? Alone, I might add, Vermin."

"Well," the ermine swung his head back and forth as if searching for an escape from his captor, "I was bored alright. You and bro were gone so I looked for something to do and found Irukukuu…Hey that hurts."

Kotaro's grip tightened at the mention of Sylphid's other name. Tabitha directed her gaze at Chamo, then looked out the window, then back at Chamo. Irritation swam behind her eyes but was unnoticed by the group except Kotaro, who had been expecting a reaction from the opaque girl.

"Do not insult my intelligence with your lies," Kotaro barked. He looked back at the other visitors, "Could'ya please leave, I gotta wring the truth outta this guy and I don't want him tryin' t'get sympathy points from observers. That also means you too, Negi, Louise. Tabitha can stay."

"Why her?" Louise whined, "Why not me, your master?"

"Because Louise, it's about Tabitha's familiar so she can stay if she wants and I won't be interrogating Chamo as yer familiar but as Kotaro Inugami. Besides, Negi and I have got big news that he'd be _happy_ to explain after you leave. Right, Negi?"

"Yeah," Negi said slowly, his eyes casting suspicion on the hanyo. "Well come on then," he said as he proceeded to the door. The others looked between Negi, Kotaro and Tabitha awkwardly before following.

A minute of stiff silence followed after the door closed behind the last person. "Okay, spill it, Ermine. You know one of Tabitha's secrets. How? And what else do you know?"

"What secret?"

"Where did you hear the name Irukukuu?" Kotaro demanded

"She told me herself," Chamo stated, trying to escape the hanyo's grip, "Why? Is it supposed to be top secret?" His eyes gleamed mischievously at the question.

"Yes," Tabitha said calmly. An icicle formed in her hand threateningly.

"Now that it's established that you'll only refer to Sylphid as 'Sylphid' , I repeat my first question: 'Why were you on Sylphid?'

"When I got to talking with Iruku—Sylphid," the ermine caught himself, "It was mostly about you. I think she likes you. When she asked about the glowing swords and armor you had in your duel, I told her about pactios. Then we went looking for you so you could make one with 'Big Sister' Tabitha."

Kotaro looked at Tabitha, who had a mild blush forming. "From how hard that dragon hit me, I don't think she'll let it go until one's made, will she?"

"Doubtful," Tabitha replied.

"Okay then, you little weasel," Kotaro said releasing the ermine and getting off the bed, "I'll do it but next time you tell someone about pactios, you'd better not mention me or Negi, or even who has pactios. And if you ever bring up a 'Love-Love Chart' here, I swear I'll turn you into a chew toy. Draw up the circle."

"Already ahead of you."

Kotaro looked at the cicle then back to Tabitha, "Sorry about all this, Tabitha, but it seems there's no way around this. Let's just get it over with," he said as he stepped into the circle.

Tabitha hesitated before also stepping into the circle. Her blush deepened a little as the array exploded with light.

"_Wow she's smaller than Louise, I wonder if this is how the girls who kissed Negi felt,"_ Kotaro noted about Tabitha. Without further pause he bent down and his lips met hers.

"PACTIO!" Chamo declared. After a brief flash of light the circle faded and Kotaro held two cards. He handed Tabitha the partner card and explained how it worked. When she summoned her artifact experimentally she was left holding a rectangle that looked like it was made of stained glass. After a few moments wondering what the rectangle was they deduced it was some kind of bookmark and Kotaro let Tabitha leave and suggested she find its powers out for herself.

After the door closed, Kotaro looked back to his copy of Tabitha's pactio. 'CHARLOTTE HELENE ORLEANS' was the name. _"Charlotte,"_ Kotaro mused, _"A nice name."_ The picture was of Tabitha facing solemnly forward with an open book in her left hand and her artifact held in her right. 'REGINA REMOTA' was the pactio title. Tonus: Argentum; Virtus: Caritas; Astralitas: Saturnus; Directio: Auster.

"Remember Chamo, not one word."

(Scene break)

Kotaro laughed gutturally as he ran. Sunlight shown off of his silver fur and the blade carried in each hand. "Run faster, pansies," he called out to the fleeing forms, "I don't care if you chose 'wizard' or 'mage knight', everyone runs! Power isn't a free mistress, you gotta work for her just like with any other woman."

He watched as one of the student's running stance became more and more ragged before the boy dropped to the ground. The other students ignored the fallen boy as they continued fleeing the pursuing beast-man. Kotaro slowed as he approached the fallen student. The boy was facedown, heaving for oxygen.

"You alright?" Kotaro asked.

"This would be so much easier with magic," the boy said pushing himself up, his limbs trembling from the exertion.

"We didn't forbid magic."

"No, but you took our wands," the young mage whined.

"So? If you're gonna be a part of my corps of warriors, you'll have to be tough. This isn't a club for picking up groupies nor is it exclusive to nobles, so spread the word. Just be thankful that I didn't have you boy pair up a take turns hitting each other as hard as you can with your fists or wooden staves."

The boy mumbled something.

"Here," Kotaro said, removing one of the many waterskins he had slung on his shoulders, "Drink, you'll feel better. And keep moving, you'll be less sore later. Negi'll let you boys rest before he starts teaching you magic after this." The hanyo picked up his swords again, "Now I have to return my duties as instructor." He looked forward down the passage 20 ft wide formed by the academy's outer wall and Negi's bounded field and resumed his pursuit, "You wimps are easy pickin's, you best hope I don't catch you," he cackled maniacally.

(Scene break)

Meanwhile in the diorama, Negi was talking to the girls who had applied to join Ala Caerula. Instead of the harsh physical endurance test that Kotaro was enforcing outside, Negi was explaining some basics of his world's magic, not that everyone was focused on his lecture.

Colbert, the volunteer chaperone, however, was entirely focused. He took notes at a furious pace, all while wearing the foolish grin of a child. Then he realized to ask, "Um, Mr. Springfield?"

Negi paused, "Yes, Mr. Colbert, you have a question?"

"Yes, well," Colbert said nervously, "You mentioned spirits having an active role in your enchantments. Does that mean you use magic of the firstborne?" The question provoked mass whispering among the girls.

"I've never heard that term before, but I don't think so. Explain it to me later."

"Are you an elf?" The question rose from the recruits.

"Why do you ask?" Negi responded, "Miss…"

"Katie," the brunette replied, "Katie the Avalanche. And I asked because you and Sir Kotaro are both powerful beyond reason. Sir Kotaro nearly killed Viscount Wardes after catching the legendary Fouquet, with ease. Elves are said to be beyond square mages in power and immortal. Also, his ears are pointed."

"Well," Negi started, "We're not elves. Kotaro is closer to what you might call a 'demi-human', and I… well I'm a bit different, but I was born pure-human."

"How'd ya get so strong?" another girl piped up.

"The first half was motivation, the other was luck."

"Can you tell us about you and Kotaro's best fight."

"I can do one better, _ADEAT,_" Negi said, retrieving the disk-like object from his storage dimension, "I can _SHOW_ you the most impressive battle we fought in. _ADEAT."_ One of the golems from _Oculus Corvinus_ appeared. Negi slid the disk into a slot on the back. "I do warn you though, there is some graphic violence so don't be afraid to look away if you need to." Immediately the floating machine projected a screen of light, upon which images started to move. Sound also started to be emitted from the machine.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all ready to lend us your eyes and ears! In preparation for the upcoming match, we are transforming the stadium into a fitting mock battleground!"**_

(Scene break)

"_Why is this happening to me?"_ Kotaro mentally complained as he ran from the gaggle of girl recruits. He figured that instead of chasing the girls menacingly like he had with the boys, he'd provoke their maternal instincts with his child form and they'd react similar to Negi's description of Class 2-A on his first day teaching. But the reaction was too strong and upon the switch, Kotaro had to flee as soon as the girls saw him.

"Don't worry Kotaro," a girl called, "I'll heal all your wounds for you."

"Kotaro," another girl cried out, "Please show me your scar."

"_Negi,"_ Kotaro mentally shouted, _"What the Hell did you tell these girls?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Brief AN:<strong> Tabitha's pactio artifact is the new artifact I referenced in my notes a few chapters back, but have since decided it to be called 'Fabulae Heroibus_'.  
><em>I hearby challenge you, my readers, to guess what it does, if you guess close enough I'll tell you exactly what it does if you want, or not if you don't want to know yet. Either way I'd love to hear speculation. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Zero's Dog

Chapter 12

Author's Notes

I'm sorry for the long wait, with Christmas Break, Ive had to work and have had little time to write. Also my updates may start to come a little more far apart because i no longer have access to the laptop i was using to write with. But I have no plans on abandoning this story so fear not. Also season 4 of Zero no Tsukaima has started, we can only hope that it ends well. This chapter has some parts I feel a little iffy about the quality but shall leave it as-is. Please tell me what you think.

(Spoiler alert)

I have the fourth Void familiar chosen. Also I'm wondering if I should bring in another character (cough*Natsumi*cough) with him during the summon. No she would not be a familiar as well, just touching the familiar as he is pulled through the portal. Please answer with a PM and not a review. it wont be for several chapters yet though.

Pyromania101- i said he'd 'be scared witless at one point', not 'Eleanor will scare him witless'. No what will scare Kotaro is a sudden familiar 'mothering presence' similar to the one girl who terrifies him above everything else.

scott pike- I agree that they could ignore bad orders, but Negi might be a little more reluctant.

Wrathkal- Just a few days before your review, I read that crossover. I'll try for more development between Kotaro and the rest of the cast but keeping ten+ characters in the light can be hard.

PEJP Bengtzone V2- As much as I enjoyed the debate about magic in Halkeginia, Void users cannot use any other elements in this fiction. Negima-magic may become a possibility for them but I'm not sure yet. i'm also unsure about the connection between elf magic and Negima-magic but both incorporate spirits and I'll leave it at that.

Trace Carter- While your review is flattering, please don't send reviews asking me to update unless a month or more has passed since my last update.

* * *

><p>Kotaro found himself quickly slipping into his new position as leader of Ala Caerula, or Knights of Undine as they were officially named. Wake-up early, do some early morning training with the surprising number of recruits who also rose early to train, more physical training after classes with one half of the recruits while Negi instructed the other half about magic in the diorama. After two hours of physical training, two days of magic instruction, they'd switch.<p>

The hanyo learned after several hours of evading girls and catching glances of awe and jealousy from a number of boys just what had happened in the sphere, Negi showed them the match with Rakan. Kotaro was upset at the sudden amount of attention but was happy to discover that his fan club was smaller than Negi's herd of fans, predominantly wind-users, which followed him everywhere.

Louise's reaction to the fight was not unexpected, verbally belittling that 'brutal display of power'. The expression on her face was priceless as Kotaro told her that all of that 'Humanoid Typhoon's' power was the result of pure guts and determination as opposed to talent.

To the pinkette's dismay, she was prevented from training by one thing: a small, leather bound book that Kotaro had returned from the palace with when he'd been told to form a knight corps. The Founder's Prayerbook, an ancient and holy relic from the time of Founder Brimir and Tristain's most well-guarded treasure. Louise had been given the honor of bridesmaid to Henrietta at the wedding that would weld the alliance with Germania.

As bridesmaid, Louise was given the Founder's Prayerbook and the responsibility to compose an written edict to be spoken over her friend and '_that man_' at the close of the ceremony. The wedding was two months away, "Plenty of time," Louise had insisted but Negi refused to give her instruction until she had completed the royal blessing, even barring her from the diorama to 'cut down on distractions', he said. "Right," she growled, "Because _nothing_ is more distracting than a book with blank pages."

For all her pride Louise discovered yet another item on the long list of things she wasn't good at: poetry. She was caught trying, and failing miserably, to mix elegance with formality into a flawless masterpiece. She went to Kotaro for help and was turned away.

"I'm a fighter, not a poet, not a bard, not even a drunk lunatic trying to impress a lover," the hanyo had insisted, "I am a warrior. Let the battle be joined." He paused, "If you need help with making your words flow while staying honest, go to Negi. He's good at those kinds of things," Kotaro informed, "Just don't ask for it in song form," he added quickly.

(Scene break)

An hour after Kotaro's suggestion, Louise trudged back into her room. "Well that did a whole lot of nothing," she sulked, "The way Kotaro spoke of him, you'd think his tongue was made of silver or something." She dropped forward onto her bed.

"Maybe, it's just like luck," Derflinger rasped from where he leaned against the wall, "It's only unimportant until you need it."

"Shut up, scrap," Louise groaned, "Let's see you write an imperial blessing if you're going to presume to be so wise."

"As _thrilling_ as that sounds, shorty, you're forgetting that I'M NOT HUMAN. Even if I COULD write, you would hate whatever I'd write, I'm a sword, a weapon. I get my point across quickly and with intent. Mincing thoughts needlessly is against what I am."

". . . Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to spout some useless poetic line about battle, war, or fate?"

"When you can have anything you want by uttering a few words, the goal matters not, only the journey to it." The sword said calmly. "Happy?"

"Where did THAT come from?" Louise said incredulously, feeling the words resonate in her heart.

"An old friend of mine and the best damn, swordsmith to ever exist. Haven't seen 'er in … fifteen… hundred years? 'Wonder how she's doing?"

"F-Fifteen hundred years?" Louise shrieked, "Well she's obviously dead."

"You don't give 'er enough credit. Boredom would kill that woman before old age. She'll endure forever unless somethin' works up the courage to kill her. And _that_ woman can be scary."

"You're making this up aren't you?"

"Believe what you want, Pinkie."

Louise turned angrily back to the open book. "Why is everyone so useless? Won't help me with magic! Won't help with my edict! All because of this stupid book!" She prepared to chuck the ancient tome out the window when it began to glow. Curious, she opened it. Glowing runes appeared on pages that were once blank:

_Foreword._

_Henceforth, I shall record the truth I know. All materials in the world are comprised of fine grains. The four branches intervene with these fine grains and apply an influence, which transform them into spells. This was how "Fire", "Water", "Wind" and "Earth" became._

_The gods bestowed upon me a greater strength. The fine grains, which the four branches bore influence over, are comprised of even finer grains. The power bestowed upon me by the gods, does not belong to any of the four. The branch I wield intervenes with even finer grains and applies an influence, transforming them into spells. A Zero that belongs to neither of the four. This so-called Zero is "Void". I name the Zero the gods have bestowed upon me "Void"._

_The one who is able to read this, will inherit my deeds, thoughts and objectives. They will become the bearer of this power. Be mindful, wielder of this power. For my brethren and I, who have died unfulfilled, you should strive towards retaking the "Holy Lands" stolen by heathens. "Void" is powerful. Yet, the incantations are of great length and consume much energy. Take heed, incantator. At times, your life will diminish depending on the power. Thus, I choose the reader of this book. Even when one not qualified wears the ring, they cannot open this book. Only when the chosen reader wears a ring of "The four branches" can they open this book._

_Following, are my recordings of the "Void" spells I used. The first step of the very beginning. "Explosion"._

"Interesting," Louise uttered.

(Scene break)

Kotaro focus shot northward as his instincts detected an abnormality. Moments later a speck of light appeared in the sky and grew in size till it looked like a mini-sun. Curiously, he hurled a lance towards the globe of light. Even with the Gandalfr Runes empowering him, the shaft barely reached the luminescent sphere. As the lance pierced the globe, the mini-sun exploded outward with a fierce roar that caused the very earth to tremble and quake. Within the span of a moment the light disappeared and the sound faded.

Piercing glares settled upon the hanyo. "Great going, _Genius,_" one of the recruits muttered, "What if that killed us all?"

Kotaro turned in the recruits direction, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE RINGING IN MY EARS! COULD YA SPEAK UP?" He was holding his hands over his ears like a normal person would but since his ears were on top of his head instead of the sides, the pose was mildly humorous. "Note to self," he said, no longer yelling but still speaking quite loud, "Mini-suns detonate at the slightest touch. Next time I should use the buddy system." His voice was back to normal speaking volume.

"Buddy system?" one recruit asked, "Could you explain what that is?"

"Sure," Kotaro answered heartily, "Where I'm from hiking is a hobby for some people. When someone goes hiking or camping, etc. they're encouraged to have at least one 'buddy' with them for safety. After all if they were alone and encountered a bear, they'd need to outrun it. But with the buddy system, all they need to do is outrun the slowest member of their group," Kotaro joked.

The attempt at humor was not as well received as he'd hoped. Among his current group of recruits, there was about a 50-50 split between looks of revulsion and scowls of contempt.

"I'm kidding," Kotaro admitted, "The buddy system isn't to sacrifice a party member to escape potential death. It's so that if something happens, like your arm gets crushed under a boulder, there's someone with you who can help or go get more if it's too much for them alone. Without the buddy system, you'd be left to either die of thirst or amputate the trapped limb because it could take days for friends to realize that you've failed to return home."

"Why not just 'Levitate' the boulder off your arm?"

"Because," Kotaro started to answer, "And this may be a surprise to you, but magic is far less common than here. And it isn't tied to any social class. Science and technology are what people live with. Whatever you guys can do with magic here, like raise buildings, gather crops, and refine metals, my home could probably do it better with science and machines. The machine Professor Colbert made is a good comparison. Where I'm from machines like that can move cars, a kind of metal horse-less carriage, hundreds of miles in one day. When people become separate from their 'beloved technology' they become like you guys when you're stripped of wands: vulnerable."

"How are you so strong without using a wand?" another guy blurted out, completely derailing the previous conversation.

"It's because he's a demi-human," one whispered.

"No, I don't think so," Kotaro responded, "Though it might be part of it. I don't need a wand because I never bothered to go beyond the simplest of spells. Never needed to. I wouldn't even qualify as 'magic knight' like Negi, with how little magic I know. I'd fit better under 'magus killer' or 'hand-to-hand combat specialist'. Did that answer your question?"

"Which style is better: 'Wizard' or 'Magic Knight'? I can't decide."

"Personally," Kotaro stated, "I prefer 'Magic Knight' style because I think fights between men should be up close and personal, but one of the masters who taught me would probably say that after a certain point the differences no longer matter. Choose for yourself, either way you'll still be taught physical combat by me and magic by Negi."

"What was that type was that big guy in that moving portrait? Was that even real? Did that really happen? Or was it fake?"

"Well," Kotaro said, "How do I answer that? Yes it was real and did happen. But I don't know what type he was and even if I did, there's no way that I could impress upon you the sheer ridiculousness of how blatantly overpowered he is. He's like a force of nature. He wouldn't die if he was killed."

"Okay, okay, we get it but you don't need to exaggerate." One of the guys said.

"I wasn't exaggerating. It literally happened, but you'll have to ask Negi about that."

"Um… Sir Kotaro," a short-ish blonde haired boy with glasses piped up from near the back, "I've been wondering, why is it that we spend two days in that bottle learning magic and only two hours out here?"

"Well Mister…"

"Reynald, sir."

"Lay off the 'Sirs', Reynald. Makes me feel old. But anyway, you," he gestured to the entire group, "Are all teenage boys. The other group is entirely made of teenage girls. Since Negi n' I are sorta new to this whole 'training knights' gig, we decided that it'd be better to not have both groups in the bottle at the same time. It's hard to keep track of everyone and I'd rather y'all not spend that time makin' out with a girlfriend. It'd also take eight hours a day that either group would be training and you nobles seem to take leisure time seriously."

"That didn't answer my question?"

"Because Negi said pushing any more than two hours would kill you weaklings."

(Scene break)

Louise was still sitting on her bed when Kotaro returned. Since becoming a member of nobility, he could have chosen his own room to sleep in, but since Louise's room was free and there was less chance of a 'nightly visit' by an obsessed groupie or jealous boyfriend, Kotaro opted to stay.

Seeing the pinkette gazing directly into the blank book with sheer focus unnerved him a little. "It doesn't matter how long you stare at it, words won't just 'magically' write themselves."

"What do you know?" Louise growled, "They can and they did." She flipped to the front pages where the glowing writing appeared before and held the book facing her familiar, "See?"

"Wow," Kotaro gasped, "A blank page!"

Louise turned the book to look at it, the runic words were still there, though they'd long ceased glowing. "But they're right there," Louise insisted pointing back at the book. "See?"

"Louise," Kotaro spoke calmly, starting to get worried, "You are pointing at a blank page. Maybe you need some rest. Last time I worked too hard on homework, I could've sworn there was a pig juggling flaming skulls on a unicycle."

"But there are ancient runes written here, can you really not see them? They talk about the 'Void' branch of magic.

"Void?" Kotaro questioned, "You mean that element that everyone calls a myth and no one can use?"

"Yes"

"How does THAT help us? I mean, _maybe_ you're affined to it because it's the only thing left to try but seriously?"

"It's true partner," Derflinger called from the wall, "Little Missy over there is, without a doubt in my blade, a user of 'Void'. Only a Void user can summon Gandalfr."

Kotaro was quiet for a few moments before he burst into laughter, "Louise the Zero, amazing how close to the truth that nickname is."

* * *

><p>Two lone figures figure were in what appeared to be a philosopher's study. One was seated at a large table with dozens of chess pieces arranged in battalions.<p>

The kneeling one spoke, "Master our spy has reported a mysterious explosion at the academy. Their report said just prior to it, a brilliant orb of light appeared in the sky."

"So," the seated man said while fiddling with a chess piece, "The void in Tristain has awakened? Can you confirm this?"

"Cromwell's assassin is also at the academy. I saw his hands back in Albion and there can be no mistake, he is Gandalfr."

"Good work, Myozthrirn, let us continue to observe them, yeeeeeeeesssss. Should their actions threaten to harm my plans, they'll be eliminated but not now. They may yet prove useful, yeeeeeeeeessss. You may leave."

"Yes, Master," the kneeler stood up and backed out of the room while maintaining her bow. When the door closed, she grimaced. "Gandalfr," she growled as she strode down the darkened hallway, "I don't care how powerful you are, if you threaten my beloved master I will end you." She ran her hands over the rings and pendants that adorned her and a brilliant glow from her brow cut through the darkness.

* * *

><p>A week since the 'daytime star' incident, as it was dubbed, passed before a new rumor cropped up. Apparently a priest from Romalia would be visiting the academy. Kotaro was glad that someone else was the subject of gossip but was set on edge when Derflinger warned him that accusations of being an elf would be serious trouble.<p>

That afternoon a dragon and rider were seen approaching from the south and all of the students gathered in the largest courtyard to greet the rider. As the white dragon touched down, Kotaro and Negi observed cautiously from the rear of the crowd. The dragon, Kotaro noted, was larger than Sylphid by a margin and the rider was garbed entirely in white as they dismounted.

When the rider was at last on the ground they removed the hooded cloak and mask that protected them from biting winds, and all of the girls swooned. The rider was a young man definitely still in his mid-teens. His spikey hair was a pale blond and had a shape that reminded Kotaro of Quintum. The rider's face did not leave questions as to why the girls suddenly started to fawn over him. His eyes, however, were peculiar in that his right eye was blue and his left was a dark pink. There was a gasp from a girl, a gasp of fear.

A ripple of muttering passed through the crowd, "Moon eyes," someone said.

"_Great,"_ Kotaro thought, "_Not only are they cowardly, they're superstitious too."_

The young man stepped toward the gathered students and flashed a smile that caused the fear of his eyes melt away in many of the girls.

"So handsome."

"His hair's beautiful."

"He's like a fairy."

Appearing to ignore the lovestruck comments, he addressed all of the students, "Hello, it's nice to see how warm a welcome students will provide for a stranger such as myself. My name is Julio Cesar. I was wondering if someone might point me to the headmaster's office."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The fangirls broke ranks and surrounded Julio each offering to escort him personally. Kotaro chuckled at the sight, "_It really _is _funny when it happens to someone else. Three… two… one."_

"Hey," a third-year boy yelled as he walked toward Julio, "This is a school, we don't need you here, Priest!"

The other students gasped at his rudeness. Kotaro smirked at how well he'd called it. the third-year's name was Pelisson and he was a well-known ladykiller within the academy because of his looks, but charming words were beyond him, so he took offense whenever girls gravitated to a boy other than himself. The fact that Kotaro and Negi were so popular had been his reason for avoiding the corps like a plague.

Julio smiled at Pelisson and replied, "I'm sorry, but I came here to see someone. Now please let me pass." His gilded words were polite and flowed without stiff formality.

After seeing the situation falling out of his favor, Pelisson saw the rapier sheathed from Julio's hip. He drew his wand. "A priest with a sword? You claim to be a warrior, don't make me laugh. I challenge you to a duel, right here, right now."

"If you insist. Ladies, would you please step back to a safe distance. I couldn't live with myself if a beautiful lady was harmed in one of my quarrels."

The crowd of girl swooned again and reluctantly separated from the priest.

"_Hey, he's got a Gigolo talk too,"_ Kotaro thought, "_Maybe he can draw all my fan-girls away. I hope he stays."_

Julio and Pelisson stood facing each other. "I'll give you one chance to leave, Priest," Pelisson growled.

"Then you'll be disappointed, because I'm here to stay until my business is done."

Pelisson's eyes burned with fury, "Draw your sword then."

"My blade is not for childish disputes. It remains sheathed." Mild irritation was starting to creep into Julio's voice.

"Your arrogance really pisses me off, but if you fight I'll make this short," the third year said as he raised his wand.

It happened in an instant. Kotaro heard Julio's voice speak one word in his mind.

"**Pounce**_**"**_

Kotaro's eyes went wide when his body tugged forward at the word. Negi seemed affected as well as his body also spasm-ed once where it was rooted. At the same time Julio's mount leapt into the air and landed on the third year, pinning him to the ground under one foot. A menacing growl emanated from the dragon as it bared its teeth at the immobilized boy. Julio walked up beside his dragon and looked down at Pelisson.

"No fair," the third year called, "Using a dragon."

"Since I cannot use magic, I use dragons instead."

Kotaro turned to Negi, "You heard and felt that too, right?" Negi and Chamo nodded. "Okay, Negi, you guard the bottle, no interruptions." He pulled his orange hat that he'd not worn since his first days in Halkeginia from his pocket.

"Wait, what are you…" Negi tried to ask but Kotaro was already gone.

"Now that that's over," Julio declared, "I'd appreciate it if someone would escort…"

Before he could finish, Kotaro appeared behind the priest with shundo. Faster than any normal human could react, Kotaro pulled his hat down over Julio's eyes and pulled him close, immobilizing the priest with his grip. "Your appointment with Osmond, is put off until after a 'little chat'." Kotaro opened shadow travel beneath their feet and sank into its depths dragging Julio with him. Just before he passed completely into the darkness, he heard the dragon roar and students gasp.

(Scene break)

"Now, _Julio,_ you're going to hand over your ring and I'll ignore your little _action_," Kotaro told the priest who sat, bound to a chair, with him in the diorama sphere.

"You insolent whelp! What have you done? This is a profound insult to God and the Founder Brimir!"

"Whelp?" Kotaro parroted, "Whelp. Why is it that when any person who wants to insult me they use _that_ word?" he asked himself aloud.

"You've just committed a grave offense and that is all you can say? You must not be known for your intellect."

"Yeah, yeah, just hand over your mind-controlling ring and you can leave as soon as we're allowed. And don't think that someone can help you, we're the only beings on this beach and the entrance is guarded by one of the strongest mages in existence. Time is on _my_ side here."

"What? What mind controlling ring? I have no such thing. Why the Hell can't I sense Azuro?"

"Why don't I believe you?" Kotaro said insincerely as he yanked off Julio's left glove. Nothing. "Oh, _that's right,_" Kotaro answered his own question, "The presence that you cast mentally," Kotaro moved to the right glove, but Julio put up surprising resistance to removing it, "I've had experience with mind control before, but seriously 'Pounce' was the best command you could come up with?"

Julio stopped struggling, his eyes narrow, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly.

"Then the glove dies," Kotaro declared a he shredded the glove on his prisoner's right hand. But there wasn't a ring like Cromwell's there either. Disappointed, his eyes were drawn to a strangle collection of symbols and lines on the hand itself which seemed… familiar.

(Scene break)

Louise was baffled. She, like all of the other students, had been in the courtyard to welcome Julio. She witnessed Pelisson's rudeness and the utter defeat he'd suffered, those she understood. She even understood the swooning fan-girls. But her familiar's actions had her stumped. He'd ambushed and abducted the priest without discernible reason.

"_No,"_ she thought to herself, _"He must have a reason, but _what_ is it?"_

"_Let's see since he's been here he's beaten Guiche for two-timing, caught a thief, taught me some stuff, killed Wardes, and stopped a war. I'd think that he's a hero with good ideals, if a bit violent. So why would he suddenly attack a priest?"_ Her first answer was "_Because he's an idiot,"_ but that didn't quite add up the way she wanted to. "_He didn't strike until _after_ the duel and disappeared with him, so it couldn't be a challenge to duel as well, could it? Wouldn't he have simply called the challenge and fought there? Wait, he said 'little talk' so it's just exchanging words instead of blows,"_ she thought hopefully. "_But that doesn't sound reassuring the way he said it. I will MAKE him explain his actions when he returns."_

Louise cut off her introspective and took heed of her surroundings again. She had unconsciously made her way to Negi's room and had seemed to have the right idea. Most of the students had the same idea and the hall was full at either end. She groaned at the impossibility of reaching the room.

"_Wait a moment," _she thought, ducking back down a few hall ways till she was certain of her solitude, "_I could just go into the sphere from here." _She thought with a smile. "Adeat." Her artifact appeared in her hands. Kotaro had said that she shouldn't use the Code of the Lifemaker needlessly but this was important, her family could get into severe trouble for the actions of her familiar. "Now what was that command again?" She'd realized that in all of the recent events she'd forgotten the teleportation command. "Um, Code of the Lifemaker?" she said uncertainly, hoping that the artifact's name would work as she imagined the inside of the diorama sphere. She saw her limbs begin to glow before she felt the familiar tug on her body.

(Scene break)

"So that's why I can affect you," Julio said smugly. He was no longer restrained and was holding his sword at Kotaro. "It seems that there are other beings than simply human and elf." His right hand was glowing.

Kotaro was backed away, glaring down his opponent. One hand was cradling his head, where his canine ears stood erect, the other holding Derflinger. His glowing runes would have been visible had he not done a partial transformation upon entering 'battle mode', and were concealed under a layer of fur. "Damn you Priest! What are you doing?" he growled.

"My, how the tables have turned," Julio gloated, glee reflected in his mismatched eyes. Then he charged.

"**Stand still**_**."**_

Kotaro's legs locked where they stood. With great force of will, Kotaro was able to reassert control and jump back to dodge Julio's sword. It had worked for the most part but the cut on his shirt and the thin red line one his flesh underneath indicated that the time spent willing his body to move allowed Julio to get one cut in at the last moment. His wound angered him greatly, though it was hardly more than a scratch and was just barely deep enough to draw blood.

Wounds generally were something he felt proud of, especially fresh wounds. He could show them off and say, 'I had to work _this much_ to win that fight.' His natural healing abilities usually closed any wound he received within a few days without leaving a scar so the hanyo enjoyed the wounds from honorable duels while they lasted. This wound was different. It wasn't borne of a clean hit but of mental trickery.

With his mind being influenced, at least he assumed that his brain was being told to move his body, Kotaro couldn't use either his artifact or Kanka. "What are you? Some sort of mindbreaker? Face me like a man, damn coward!"

Julio chuckled. "Spare me your indignation, we were on YOUR battlefield to start with." He pulled back his rapier to thrust.

"**Don't Dodge****."**

A yell originated behind Julio. "GET AWAY FROM KOTARO!" Following the shout, a chant started. The chant cast a fire through Kotaro's blood and all intent was stripped away except 'Protect the Master'.

The shout and subsequent chant caught Julio off guard and he instinctively thrust his sword as he rounded to face the second opponent. As he glimpsed them, he realized it was only a small, pink-haired girl, an academy student. But it was too late for him to stop the sword thrust, so he prayed for a miracle that she would survive, or that her passing would be swift and without suffering.

Just before the blade reached her, she was shoved to the side by Kotaro. The pinkette's chant was interrupted and she watched as the narrow blade pierced her familiar. She realized that that would've been her, and blacked out.

(Scene break)

When she awoke, Louise found herself lying on a table within a gazebo. Her first thoughts were of Kotaro's wellbeing and she shot to a seated position.

"Ah, she's awake," a voice to her right said.

Turning to the origin, Louise saw Kotaro peering over at her from another table. Sitting across from the hanyo, with his back to her, was Julio. Louise stood up and walked over to where they sat, mildly irked that Julio had been rude and not turned around in his seat to acknowledge her presence. As she got closer she realized Kotaro's right arm and Julio's left arm were tightly bound at the wrist by thick rope. When she passed Julio to join her familiar, she saw one eye was swollen and purple. The undamaged eye of the priest never moved from the intense stare it was giving to Kotaro. Kotaro was returning the stare with both eyes.

"Louise," the hanyo said cautiously, "There's probably something you should see." He flexed his left hand before making it a fist on the table. He tugged Julio and glared. A moment later the Priest complied, placing his right hand next to Kotaro's then flexing it.

"I don't understand, what's so…." She trailed off. On Kotaro's left hand were the Gandalfr runes. Julio's right hand bore similar runes. "Y-y-y-you're a…"

"Familiar, yes Louise."


	13. Chapter 13

Zero's Dog

Chapter 13

Author's notes

I'm sorry for the long wait but I was unsure about how to go about this chapter. I've had several ideas but little luck getting them into writing. I planned on getting to Louise's family in this chapter but never got around to it. But that event shall take place within the next few chapters.

Negima ends in three chapters (*sob*) at chapter 355. It's been a long run and a great series but it will still be sad to see it end.

I was surprised at the number of reviews I got suggesting I kill Julio off. I'm not sure if events will bring me to write that or not, I'm still trying to keep several ideas at once.

I have a feeling that at the end of this chapter there will be either much groaning or much rejoicing by you readers, maybe both. As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Y-y-y-you-you're a…" Louise stammered upon seeing Julio's hand.<p>

"A familiar," the priest answered, "Yes, Miss Valliere. Or shall I call you 'Void of Tristain'?" He reached across the table, gently taking the petite mage's hand in his and drew it towards himself. He bent forward, his lips briefly caressing the back of the pinkette's hand in a manner that Kotaro guess was a 'noble' kind of respect.

The hanyo filed that information away in the back of his mind for later use.

"You know?" Louise said incredulously. She was blushing that her hand had been kissed like a member of high nobility.

"The church of Brimir knows many things, Miss Valliere. We have been keeping tabs on Tristain and Albion since my master first summoned me. I cannot tell you who my master is and I'm certain that I'll be reprimanded for revealing my 'condition' so readily."

"Oh," Louise responded, looking aside in thought. Her gaze met Kotaro's and, as if she suddenly remembered, yelled, "And why were you attacking Julio? He's a priest of Romalia, if not for him being a familiar, you, me, and my family would all be tried as heretics, all because you had some 'macho' complex and he was taking your 'fangirls'!"

Kotaro was immediately defensive, "My fans have nothing to do with this. In fact, I was _hoping_ that he'd be able to draw away my fangirls! But I saw him as dangerous and so did Negi. He's got mind control powers that had an effect on me during that 'duel' with Pelisson."

"He's got what?" Louise shrieked.

"It's due to my status as Vindalfr, 'The Right Hand of God' also known as 'God's Flute'. Just as your Gandalfr controls weapons, I control beasts, usually the magical kind but any kind can be manipulated."

"That makes sense," Louise said, looking at Kotaro's ears and tail.

"No it doesn't," Kotaro retorted, "Neither of my parents were mindless beasts, both were intelligent beings, human and yokai.

"I've not heard of this 'yokai' before but it does make sense that you'd be influenced by me, seeing as only humans and elves are unaffected. I could even affect Rhyme Dragons."

"So what do you mean by 'had an effect on you'?" Louise asked Kotaro.

"I mean," Kotaro started to say irritably, "That when _he_ commanded his dragon to 'Pounce', my mind heard it too and my body started to carry out the command, against my will. I was able to stop myself and would've thought nothing of it except that Negi sensed it too. This was a 'end potential threat' plan."

"Excuse me," Julio cut in, "I'd like that everything said here be kept secret. For now the void should remain 'mythical'."

"One condition," Kotaro replied, "You, work on your control so you only influence your target. If you control me or any of my friends in the future, intentionally or not, without warning me beforehand that you lack control, you will find out just what happened to the last person to attempt breaking my mind."

"Fair enough," Julio answered, "I wouldn't want to hinder Gandalfr." He looked around with his one good eye, "So where exactly are we?"

"A sphere that's used for training, it's cut off from the rest of the world and can only be left after a full day has passed."

"Won't everyone be worried that a full day will pass between my abduction and my return?"

"I guess they'll worry," the hanyo replied, "But not for a full day, only an hour, time here is distorted that one day within equals one hour without. There's still about half of a day left before our first chance to leave so let's talk. You're obviously more versed in Void magic than anyone else here. What is it?"

"Void is the legendary branch of magic that Brimir wielded 2000 years ago…"

"Two thousand? Brimir lived _six_ thousand years ago," Louise interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Miss Valliere," Julio responded, "But that is a flaw that has cropped up within the legend over the centuries. Brimir lived two thousand years ago, shortly after the start of history. The church has texts dating back to that time. But as I was saying Void was first wielded by Brimir and he united the humans and saved them for oblivion at the hands of the other races of Halkeginia. He had four familiars: Gandalfr, Vindalfr, Myoznitnirn, and one whose name remains unknown. They are also known as 'God's: Left Hand, Right Hand, Mind and Heart'. Before he passed, he left his legacy with Tristain, Romalia, Gallia, and Albion, leaving a 'Ruby' and treasure with each royal family along with the promise that one day a person of royal blood from each family will become an heir to the power of Void." He looked at Louise, "That 'Water Ruby' you wear and the Founder's Prayerbook are the items left to Tristain. Only one of Brimir's heirs could read it and not without one of the Founder's Rubies."

Louise blushed at Julio's declaration.

"Okay," Kotaro said, "You mentioned earlier that Romalia was watching for the Void to appear in Tristain and Albion. Does that mean that Gallia already has one?"

Julio shook his head, "We don't know, but we share the belief that the current king Joseph, incompetent though he may be, is cunning and we daren't alert him to the return of the Void by searching for their heir."

"So now that you know the identity of Tristain's Void Mage, now what? Do you have any guesses to who Albion's is?" Kotaro asked, his deeply buried curiosity fully roused.

"We only have three potential candidates listed because Reconquista slaughtered so many tied to Albion's royal family."

"And… who are they?"

Julio suddenly acted paranoid, glancing nervously to the surroundings, "Are you completely certain we're alone? Miss Valliere got in earlier."

"Relax, Cesare, she got in by a fluke related to her magic. My best friend is currently guarding the only entrance to this area from what I can guess is a huge angry mob. Nothing he can't handle. And if anyone else did get in, there would be an orange flash and little chime signaling their arrival. Now, the three candidates."

"Right," Julio sighed with relief, "The list of people related to the royal family is Wales Tudor, Mathilda de Saxe-Gotha, and Mathilda's half-sister Tiffania Westwood."

Kotaro immediately leaned over the table and grabbed the priest's collar with his free hand. Pulling him close, Kotaro asked in a low, threatening voice, "What do you know about Tiffania?" His was thinking back to the final two weeks of his Albion excursion.

* * *

><p>(flashback start)<p>

Kotaro crouched by the stream, splashing water onto his face to wash off the dirt and day old sweat. He was still adjusting to the new cape he wore. "This mantle of nobility is restrictive for my tastes but hey I now have political clout," he said aloud to himself. "It's kinda nice to know that I'll now be getting the respect I deserve, but I'm not sure I'm cut out for this 'nobility' crap. Sure I get paid for just being a noble and I can legitimately challenge others to duels but the whole 'napkin on the lap, fancy dances, arrogant snobbery' are not me."

He heard a gasp from his left followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. He turned to see a girl near his age standing between two trees thirty feet away. She had delicate features that made Kotaro think of an elegant glass figure that could shatter with the slightest touch. She wore a green sundress that reached mid-thigh and a wide-brimmed hat upon her head. As soon as she saw Kotaro notice her, the girl grabbed the brim, pulled it down against the sides of her head, and fled, blonde streamers trailing behind her, leaving her dropped basket behind.

Kotaro shundo-ed to where she had stood, picked up the abandoned basket and gave chase. "Wait!" he called out, "You forgot this." He was surprised to discover that the strange girl had put a considerable distance between them in the moment headstart she'd had. But he eventually found her in a clearing, facing him, a pencil-thin wand drawn. Beyond the edge of the clearing Kotaro could see a few cottages within the forest. He offered the basket and sent it back with one of his dog spirits.

The girl's eyes never left him, two pools of fear tinged with something Kotaro couldn't identify. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "You must forget ever seeing me." She started to chant.

Acting quickly, Kotaro used another shundo to disarm the scared girl. Immediately the fear became despair and she dropped to her knees, "Please don't take me away, the children need me."

"Why would I take you away? You're just a teenage girl trying to defend herself from a stranger. I was just following you to return that basket and maybe share greetings. Hi I'm Kotaro Inugami, what's your name?"

"Tiffania… Westwood," she timidly replied.

He handed the wand back to her, "Just curious, but what was that spell going to do? That chant didn't seem familiar and though it couldn't have harmed me, I wonder what it does."

"Couldn't hurt you? How did you know?"

In response the hanyo warned, "Please don't be frightened of what you're about to see," and he flicked up his canine ears from against his scalp and wagged his tail. "I'm half Inugami, dog spirit, any wounds I take heal within hours, even magic."

Awe blossomed in Tiffania's eyes, before she averted her gaze, "Do people know you're only half human?"

"Some do, there were a LOT of surprised people when they found out. A few even thought I was an elf, whatever those are, when my ears were first seen but that may have only been brief insanity 'cause I'd just kicked a noble's ass in a duel."

"You don't know what elves are?" Tiffania asked hopefully.

"Well, I've seen elves depicted two ways: either as short faeries that are handimen, similar to dwarves, or as tall, elegant, 'fair folk' who are long-lived and adept with magic. I'm guessing the elves here are the latter but I've never seen any of them, so I couldn't be sure. I wonder why people are so frightened by them. High power does not mean 'evil'."

"Does that mean you're not afraid of elves?" Tiffania's voice was soft yet thrummed with great hope.

"Why should I? The only accounts of elves I've heard were from humans who've probably never seen an elf or ever will. Not to mention that the stories only say that an elf has the advantage in a duel between an elf and a square-class mage. Square-class mages may be the highest rank and be skilled in their own right but even they are as children to me. Why should I share the fears of children?"

Tiffania's eyes were overflowing with hope but the rest of her face reflected very little of it. "Thank you for your kind words," she whispered, taking off the wide hat. The sun cast light on her completely, revealing two long pointed ears extending sideways from either side of her head. "I'm half-elf, half-human. Does that bother you, Kotaro?"

"No, regardless of who your parents are, you are you, and I don't think you would ever hurt someone out of malice."

"Oh thank you, Kotaro!" she cried before giving an enthusiastic hug.

"Omph," the hanyo grunted as two large soft objects collided against him. _"That dress conceals _these_? Amazing. For all her petite frame these are huge. Is it like with camels, nutrients channeled into large reserves? Chizuru, you have met your match."_

(Scene break)

In the end Kotaro had spent roughly a week in Westwood, the village that he'd seen from the clearing, with Tiffania. He was surprised to learn that she was the oldest resident and that she was the caretaker of the orphans who also lived there. Many of the orphans, mainly boys about to become teenagers, were leery of Kotaro for how close Tiffania got to him but the envy turned to awe after he demonstrated some of his physical prowess, like splitting wood without an ax (which had been hidden from him to make him look foolish when he went to chop firewood).

Kotaro learned of Tiffania's past and how her parents were executed for the mere fact that her mother was an elf. Tiffania herself only survived because she remembered a tune from a music box that made the knights forget about her when she chanted it. Since then, she'd kept herself isolated and cared for orphans who did not fear her. She too, was shunned by both races she was a part of, too elven for humans, not pure enough for elves.

The second night Tiffania sang into the evening, strumming a harp:

_The left hand of God is Gandálfr, the ferocious shield of the lord. His left hand wields a large sword and his right hand wields a long spear, protecting me with endless vigilance._

_The right hand of God is Vindalfr, the kind-hearted flute of the lord. He dominates all beasts of life, leading me through earth, sky, and water._

_The mind of God is Myoznitnirn, the book that carries the crystallization of thought. It carries all knowledge and provides advice whenever I am in need._

_There is one more person, but remembering its name gives me trouble…_

_Taking the four disciples, I came to this land…_

During the song, Kotaro's thoughts moved unbidden to his home and how he might never return. Despite the growing sorrow, he steeled himself and let slip not a single tear.

(flashback end)

* * *

><p>"Oh, you know her?" Julio asked casually as Kotaro continued to hold him threateningly.<p>

"That's a secret, so how the Hell do you know her?" Kotaro growled. "You bastards better not harm her because of her elven descent or I'll tear a kidney and an eyeball from each and every one of you."

"Judging by your _colorful_ language I'd say yes you know Tiffania," Julio said without losing any casualness in his voice. "We've been watching her for over a year now and are certain she's the Void of Albion. We want her to join us but every emissary we've sent has come back with two weeks of their memory gone."

"I'm thinkin' you might want a different approach. And 'join us' in what?"

"In reclaiming the Founder's birthplace, the holy land, of course. What else would we do to finish his legacy?"

"Well, good luck on your plan without Gandalfr 'cause I'm not fightin' a holy war. Just because a saint was born somewhere doesn't make that place any more special than any other place."

"I've heard you come from a vastly different world. Did you know that the best chance you have to return home lies in the holy land?"

"Doesn't mean I'll swim through an ocean of blood for you."

"You mean to tell me that you, Kotaro Inugami, 'Shadowmaster of the Eternal Howl' of the group Ala Alba, successor to Ala Rubra, and apprentice under Evangeline A.K. McDowell—"

"Apprentice to the Dark Evangel!" Louise shrieked, cutting off Julio. "Kotaro is this true?"

"Wait," Kotaro said, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, "You mean to tell me you know of Eva, as in the Doll Master, as in the Tidings of Woe? How long has she been known?"

"Of course, she's infamous but I always thought she was just a made up fairytale until now to make children behave. If she's real, then she's been around for eighty years, why?"

"I'm having a _really_ bad feeling about this. Julio, does the name or title 'Lifemaker' sound familiar at all?"

The priest averted his gaze again, "Well…"

"Talk mister," Kotaro threatened. "Or how about Vespertatia?"

"Kotaro," Louise spoke in a concerned manner, "The Vespertatia disappeared centuries ago. There are few books that even mention them and even fewer people who'd even recognize that they were the oldest Royal family in Halkeginia, where did you learn that name?"

Kotaro severed the rope that he'd bound himself and Julio together with and stood up. Pacing around, he kept murmuring "Eva, Lifemaker, Vespertatia, Two moons".

Louise looked at Julio, "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Help with what?"

"SON OF A BITCH," Kotaro yelled.

"Um, Kotaro," Louise asked nervously, "What's wrong?"

The hanyo turned with a fake smile, "Nothing Louise, I just realized exactly where I am. And it PISSES me off!"

* * *

><p>"Master," the woman called as she kneeled. The room was just like when she had last reported, with the addition of a third person, who set her on edge through mere presence.<p>

It was a young, white-haired man by appearance but the piercing gaze that his eyes of icy blue delivered, commanded great authority.

"What is it Myoznitnirn?" her master replied.

"Our spy has reported involvement of Romalia at the academy where Tristain's void resides."

"Already? They must have known, yeeeeeesssss. What happened?"

"When the priest arrived, Gandalfr attacked him. Further details are unknown except that the priest was released with no unharmed save for a bad bruise over one eye. If we assume the worst, Gandalfr and his master have joined Romalia's cause. We must act if we're to succeed with ours, Master."

"We _must?" _the bearded man parroted.

"I'm sorry, Master," the woman replied, bowing deeply, "It is not my place to give orders."

"If I may be so bold," the white-haired youth spoke out in a monotonous voice, "But I think Myoznitnirn has a point."

"You do, Averruncus? I'm surprised, yeeeeeessss, you've never taken sides before. Why now?

"This Gandalfr is different from ones in the past, he knows of magic that has not been seen since our creator was sealed. While this would not pose a problem, he's gathering followers and teaching them. We are quickly losing an advantage. If the Voids of Tristain and Romalia have truly united, then we must ally or capture the Void of Albion and their familiar, Lifdrasil, before they are recruited to the other side.

"And how would we go about that, _Primum_," Myoznitnirn asked contemptuously.

"I'll leave that to your master, Myoznitnirn," Primum Averruncus answered, walking towards the door, "And I'd appreciate that you don't use my first name."

As he reached the door the man paused, "I leave Lifdrasil and Albion's Void to you while I prepare for our Master's return, but remember this, 'Dynamis' is a title, and though you may bear the part of the Master's 'Code', you are replaceable if you go against Kosmo Entelechiea's objectives. That is all."

* * *

><p>Kotaro faced his opponent in Vestri Court. The newcomer's body was entirely concealed under a brilliant white jacket that gleamed like metal. The collar reached all the way up to eye level and a three-pointed hat covered the person's head to the low brow, providing only a sliver of space between jacket and hat where the eyes were. A crowd had formed around the duelists with bets being placed, mostly on Kotaro but some on the mute fighter in the mysterious jacket.<p>

One week had passed since the 'incident' with Julio Cesare. When the priest had been released from the diorama, popularity of Kotaro plummeted. Ala Caerula members resigned in groups, dropping the recruits from over sixty, down to a mere ten: Kotaro, Negi, Louise, Guiche, Montmorency, Malicorne, Kirche, Katie, Reynald, and Styx. Styx was a slightly muscular, green-haired flame mage who, Kotaro learned, was one of the boys at the window when Kirche tried seducing the hanyo. He seemed agreeable, having little issue with Kotaro because of the way Kotaro had turned down Kirche. Styx the Brand appeared to dislike competition for the Germanian girl.

"**Terra Terra Arget Lahm"** Kotaro's opponent chanted, his voice muffled but familiar. **"Δόρυ Πέτρας!"** **(**pronounced:** "Doru Petras!")**. A lance of stone thrust up from out of the soil in front of the jacketed individual towards Kotaro.

Kotaro severed the spike with Derflinger, "So you want lethal force now? Fine by me," he said as he rushed forward. His palm-strike mid-chest would have severely wounded a normal person, even as he held back, but his target seemed unharmed. As the strike impacted, the jacket seemed to 'fragment' into hexagonal pieces and form a barrier, only to resume being like a normal jacket a moment later.

"_Great,"_ Kotaro thought, _"An opponent who can finally stand up to me in close combat, and without even using barriers. He'll make a good successor. But I have yet to teach him hand-to-hand combat."_

The crowd gaped that the unknown man had survived Kotaro's attack and was still standing. The metallic 'clang' from when Kotaro's fist collided with the seemingly indestructible jacket helped solidify their awe at the new guy, whose voice sounded familiar but identity eluded all but a few, who either knew beforehand or were in unable to speak as they laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Howl Burst Knuckle!" Kotaro shouted, striking again but with a Ki enhanced fist, sending his opponent across the courtyard and into the wall surrounding the Academy, creating a crater in the stone from the force. The silver jacket had once again taken a beehive-like design. The jacketed figure stepped forward after a moment's pause. "Bravo," Kotaro cheered, clapping slowly, his applause the only sound heard in the courtyard. "Surely, you've gotten a lot stronger since last time, though your 'Captain's Jacket' is probably the reason, eh, Gramont. But when'd you learn that Greek spell? There's no way Negi would start with Greek spells when Latin is a lot more common."

The high collar parted to reveal Guiche de Gramont's face, startling the crowd. "It's not uncommon for nobles to know Latin, so we skipped the language lesson and went straight to spells. After I completed magic archer, he lent me free reign with that big book of everything to search for spells that I'd like to learn while he helped the others with their spellcraft. Unfortunately, all of the earth spells I found, that he could help me learn, were in Ancient Greek. Except one, but that wasn't any stronger than an arrow of light. Do you know how hard it is to read Ancient Greek? A triangle makes a 'D' sound! Plus, he blocked off the petrification spells, letting me see only Lapis Niger, Pillars of Hades, Spear of Stone, and Tearing Earth."

"That still doesn't explain how you improved so quickly," Kotaro replied. "I mean, it's great and all that you're a lot stronger than that skirt-chasing pansy I thoroughly trounced my second day here," Guiche shrunk back a little and a few giggles eminated through the crowd, "But Sagitta Magica is a spell that should require seventy plus hours to learn, then there's the Greek language and spells. I'm seeing many weeks, if not months of training to learn all of that. It's been seventeen DAYS since your training with us has started, even with help from the diorama sphere I can't see that rate of progress as 'possible' and I've seen a human child master a sinister magic developed to be incompatible with humans."

"Well there was this scroll..." Guiche started.

"Negi!" Kotaro yelled into the audience, "Did you seriously create ANOTHER Magea Erebea scroll and leave it where ANYONE could find it? That could have killed Guiche! It still could!" Guiche 'eeped' fearfully at the statement.

Negi pushed his way through the crowd, "It was a simple phantasmagoria scroll," he scowled, "All it does is allow the ones who enter it to train their minds at a faster rate. Memories could probably be shared in the mindscape if multiple people entered at once but nothing else. I can't believe you'd think that I'd be that careless, after all these years of knowing me." He turned and started to stomp away, "Oh, in addition to the phantasmagoria, Guiche has been sneaking visits to the diorama with Malicorne."

"Really? Then I guess I should reward the dutiful students with a show of a couple techniques that I've not used since getting here," Kotaro said while reaching down, smirking as his hand entered his pocket. A moment later, he withdrew his pack of cigarettes, drawing curious gazes from the crowd.

Negi looked back. "How long have you been a smoker? You do know that it's bad for you?"

"Since Takamichi died, and yes. But, hey, I'm half-Inugami, my regenerative abilities probably negate all those nasty chemicals in cigarettes," he said, putting a cigarette between his lips, "And it's one smoke a month about. Ya know, to honor him."

"There are better ways," Negi offered.

"Yeah, yeah," Kotaro replied, turning back the Guiche. With a grand gesture the hanyo waved his hand across his own face and ignited the tube of tobacco. He drew deeply, savoring the bitter smell that had been ever-present on his master. He initiated Kanka. And pocketed his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes (part 2)<br>**Haha. Big Twist, Kotaro is on Mars_ in the past._ How will this turn out? Please review.

**Terra Terra Arget Lahm-** Guiche's Activation Key


	14. Chapter 14

an: sorry for the really long wait, but here is the chapter. Enjoy

Negima ended. I rather enjoyed that ending, even if some people didn't.

**Important:** I need help coming up with release keys for the other members. If you have ideas, please send the character's name along with the idea for a spell activation key that they'd use

* * *

><p>Zero's Dog<p>

Chapter 14

"Ow, ow," Guiche groaned in the infirmary. His artifact, 'The Captain's Jacket,' or 'Silver Skin' as he called it, seemed to have a threshold of how much it could block at once before it started to transmit the force in, albeit weakened. Kotaro's 'Howl Burst Knuckle' had been blocked completely. When Kotaro started his technique the produced an aura, Guiche flinched a little but quickly recovered as he remembered how powerful attacks hadn't affected his person through his armor. Then the hanyo had pocketed his hands, "_Why?"_ Guiche had thought to himself, as he saw the gesture, _"He can't seriously expect to win_, _can he?"_

Then there was a slight blur of Kotaro's arms and two 'clangs' rang off of the jacket as Guiche was knocked a few steps back. Unlike with the previous attacks the Guiche had weathered unharmed, he felt the jacket bulge inward slightly. Then with a smirk the hanyo had leaped into the air and initiated what Guiche decided to call 'death from above'. He couldn't understand how but a single white orb, greater than a man in size, was fired at him from the air, crushing him. The armor had taken the brunt but he'd still received at least one cracked rib and a broken arm. The fractured arm was the result of his foolish attempt to gauge the first blast's power.

"Serves ya' right," Kotaro proclaimed, gaining some dirty looks from the other knights, especially Montmorency. "Even with the 'Captain's Jacket' active, only an idiot would expose themselves to danger for simple curiosity." Inwardly, though, he was grinning that there were some in this group willing to take risks.

Once they had arrived in the infirmary, Guiche was set upon one of the many vacant beds while a healer looked him over. Only members of the knight corps and the healer were present.

"It's your fault, too," Montmorency growled at Kotaro, "You probably planned that fight from the start, just to punish Guiche for training behind your back!"

"Okay, I admit it. You're half-right, 'Fragrance'," Kotaro stated, "I planned the duel, but not as punishment. Hell, I didn't even know that he was doing extra training until he pulled that 'Spear of Stone' off. It was just going to be a test of his skill and power of his artifact. That, and enjoying the shocked looks of the audience when the 'mysterious person' who held his own against me revealed themselves to be Guiche. 'Spear of Stone' is not a basic technique, so when Guiche used it, to say I was excited would be a huge understatement."

"So you used a special spell? What was it anyway? You didn't even chant."

"It was a technique used by certain master swordsmen, called a 'Quick-Draw'," a voice spoke from the window.

"Julio? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a few reasons actually," the priest said as he stepped down from the window frame. He strode over to Louise, knelt, kissed her hand, and spoke. "I apologize for my behavior when last we met, Miss Valliere."

Louise' face flushed. "Y-You don't need to apologize, it should be me for not reigning in my familiar."

"But I must, for—"

"Anyway," Kotaro interrupted, "What else are you here for?"

"Kotaro," Negi said sternly, "It's rude to interrupt."

"If I'd let 'em continue, they'd be sayin' 'sorry' to each other for the next hour. So I ask NOW what Julio is here for."

"To answer your question, Kotaro," Julio stated, "I'd like to join the Knights of Undine."

"That's for the capt'n to decide," the hanyo replied solemnly as he turned to Guiche, who was sitting up on the bed, flexing his mended arm.

There was a pause, before Katie, Malicorne, and Reynald all gasped almost in unison, "But aren't you the Captain?"

Kotaro sighed. '_This'll take some explaining,'_ Kotaro thought. "Okay everyone, I'll explain but we'll need one other person not actually with this group and meet in the diorama sphere."

* * *

><p>When Ala Caerula, plus Julio and Tabitha arrived in the training grounds, Kotaro spoke, "I only found this out last week when Julio and I <em>discussed<em> things. I'm sure you all know Negi 'n I aren't from 'round here?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I knew that this is a different world than Mundus Ventus, 'the old world' and my home. What neither Negi or I knew that we're actually on Mundus Magicus, 'the new world,' give or take a few centuries."

"Wait? What?" was the collective response.

"Simply," Negi spoke up, "Kotaro and I are from the future. So far that Halkeginia and Tristain are not names that can be found on maps."

"Best either of us could guess," Kotaro continued, "Tristain academy of Magic is either where Aridine, another magic school, will be, or on the edge of Megalosembra. Either way, we're both in the wrong time. Negi especially needs to get to our home time soon."

"How do you know that?" Reynald challenged, "How are you even certain where you are, let alone when?"

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"Huh?"

"There were a few signs that seem obvious now but Eva was the giveaway. You know: 'Maga Nosforatu', 'The Undying Mage', 'The Dollmaster', Eva. She exists."

Those present all burst into murmurs, except Julio, Tabitha, Negi, Louise and Kotaro.

"Quiet," Kotaro shouted over the din, "She exists, moving on. Negi is leaving today to find a way back. There's most likely a gateway somewhere in this time that could allow us to return home."

"Why can you be certain of that?" Louise asked. Her familiar had mentioned none of this before.

"This," Negi declared, brandishing his pactio cards, "If there was no connection to the future, these pactios would be inactive because none of my partners are born yet. Kotaro has opted to stay for the time being but the future needs me."

Without waiting for a response, the red-haired teen continued, "I'm leaving several spellbooks, copied down by me so my artifact won't be needed, this diorama sphere, and a phantasmagoria scroll." He handed a scroll to Kotaro, "In addition to the mental training, it can be used as a mindscape for sharing memories. I've already added some of the big ones in case anyone wants to know of Ala Alba." Then in a whisper only Kotaro and Chamo could hear, "The password to stored memories is 'A little bit of courage' in Latin." Resuming a normal tone, he continued, "The time dilation effect can also be set between 72X and 1/6X the external time."

"I'm stayin' too," Chamo proclaimed as he found a perch on Kotaro's shoulder, "Kotaro's gonna need my help more than you, Bro. Ya' know: Magister Magi, Pactios, the whole she-bang."

"Well, if you're sure Chamo, then I best be off."

"But you told us that it's impossible to leave this place before a full day ends in here," Guiche objected.

"Well, we were a little wrong about that," the hanyo admitted, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed, "Those with pactios, step forward and display your cards."

Guiche, Tabitha, and Louise, with varying reluctance, joined the time travelers and displayed their cards. Kotaro and Negi also showed theirs. Kirche seemed to be the only one among those without pactios who was not confused at the display. Kotaro even thought he saw envy in the germanian's eyes at the sight of Tabitha with a card.

"So," Katie piped up, "What are they?"

"Them're artifact cards, Missie," Chamo shouted with pride, "Proof that they're in contracts."

"Louise," Kotaro addressed his summoner, "If you'd please send my buddy on his way."

"B-But what about all that secrecy and stuff?" she protested.

"It doesn't matter now 'cause pactios should be known in this world, so please? By the front gate's good."

"Fine. ADEAT!" The corps gasped at Louise for doing something magical that didn't result in an explosion. "Code of the Lifemaker," Louise state as she brandished her key-shaped scepter.

The next moment, Negi disappeared in a flash of light, provoking shrieks from Guiche, Montmorency, Styx, Malicorne, Katie and Reynald. Julio bore a poorly concealed expression of excitement.

"Why'd 'Zero' just do that?" exclaimed Styx, forgetting the stigma Kotaro had attached to the term 'Zero' when referring to Louise, "Better question: How did she do that?"

Ignoring the transgression, the hanyo responded, "Louise's artifact is special, she just moved Negi from the diorama to the entrance arch of the academy so he could get on with his quest," Kotaro explained, "Damn it! I forgot to thank him for tutoring me in Onmyou (Yin-Yang) arts during this last week. Oh well."

"You keep mentioning artifacts and pactios," Montmorency observed, "What are they and why does Guiche have one?"

* * *

><p>After another explanation about pactios, Montmorency looked ready to throttle Guiche. While he did find the situation amusingly familiar, Kotaro decided to at least attempt to calm the blonde girl's rage.<p>

"It was a ritual like when someone's knighted. You know, Henrietta questioned him, Guiche answered from a kneel, then Henrietta tapped Guiche's shoulders with a sword…. Pactio!"

Then the hanyo explained why he was handing the reigns of leadership to Guiche. He saw Guiche as a better motivated and more qualified leader. The fact that Guiche actually belonged during this time period also helped. Then came the matter of Julio.

"Why did you attack him last week?" the new leader asked.

"It's not important now," Kotaro evaded, "I assumed wrong and instinct took over." He fiddled with the ring on his finger, the ring that had previously belonged to Cromwell.

"Is there still a problem?"

"No. Just don't let people join again if they've quit once. Please, I don't want this to become a hoard of groupies."

"Then Julio's in," Guiche declared.

"Good, any other questions?"

"I have a few," Kirche stated, "Why was one of your pactio cards blank except for the picture?" Kotaro flinched.

"Seconded," Louise said, followed by affirmation from the others present.

"Why?"

"Because we want to know," Guiche stated, "Now tell us before I order you as Captain."

"Seems _someone_ doesn't remember the thorough beatdown I gave them just today," the hanyo said through gritted teeth, causing his audience to shrink back in fear, "But since you're all so dead set on it, I'll tell you some. Her name is Madoka. She was my first girlfriend a few years back. Something happened and we went our separate ways. The End… NEXT!"

If Kirche was still curious she didn't show it, "Ah, yes, what was that attack you used on Guiche? And also, how do you know that the Dollmaster exists and isn't just a fairytale?"

Silence fell as a curtain. Then Kotaro giggled a little, "If Kitty her you say that she'd probably send Chachazero after you."

"You sound like you know her personall…wait, did you just call her 'Kitty'?"

"I _do_ know her personally and yes I called Evangeline A.K. McDowell 'Kitty'. It's a nickname that can only be used by the few ballsy enough to piss her off and capable enough to not die."

* * *

><p>(Deserted Island, Mundus Ventus, Halkeginia time)<p>

Eva bolted from her sleep and scanned her surroundings. An irritation she could not place was present in her mind. Deciding that the issue, whatever it was, would sort itself out eventually, she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>(diorama sphere, Tristain Academy of Magic, Mundus Magicus, Halkeginia time)<p>

"You know her. What's she look like?"

Kotaro picked up Louise.

"Hey, put me down, familiar," the pinkette ordered.

Ignoring his struggling master, the hanyo held Louise before the gathered people, like he was doing show-and-tell, "Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"No way!"

"Really! I went through the Hell she calls 'training'. So did Negi. Don't ask."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Katie sat alone in the female students' bath.<p>

"Julio was accepted too easily," she said aloud. "Did he mind-control Guiche and Kotaro? I didn't hear anything from him this time. Kotaro should know that there's something sinister hidden behind those moon-eyes."

She sighed. Kotaro again. Ever since the first duel against Guiche, the Inugami had taken a big place in the brunette's thoughts. He wasn't human but that didn't stop him from having a normal life.

"It must be his power," Katie thought aloud, "Sir Kotaro is powerful enough that he needn't worry of other's rejection. I wish I was that strong." She placed her hands over her chest, "These feelings, just like when Lord Guiche first approached me. Like I'm normal and lineage isn't all it's promoted to be."

She stood up quickly, "Yes, I'll tell Sir Kotaro tomorrow! Mother, give me courage." Then she resumed preening herself.

(scene break)

"Ah," Kotaro sighed happily, "It sure is great to have a small group. Just like the good ol' days." He looked over the gathered members. Colbert was also present, 'to chaperone' he said.

"So are you going to teach us magic now that Negi Springfield has departed?" Malicorne asked sharply. Having lost an excellent tutor in wind magic seemed to darken the usually contented mood of the chubby boy.

"No," Kotaro stated flatly, provoking immediate outbursts like:

"Then who WILL?"

and

"Why NOT?"

"Calm down," Kotaro shouted, having expected similar reactions, and when the group was silent he continued, "Magic training for members of Ala Caerula has become self-study. There are books here you could all learn from but I'd be unable to really help with the study of magic. I barely learned past Magic Archer before dropping magic to return to the Ki arts."

"Ki arts?"

Kotaro inwardly groaned at having to explain Ki for what felt like the umpteenth time, but let no dissatisfaction show. In response, he manifested a shadow wolf at his heel. "The practice of giving the user's vitality physical form." Raising his right hand as he would to initiate Kanka, he displayed a black fog rolling off of his palm. "This is raw Ki. The wolf is formed from this."

"It's just like the willpower we fuel our spells with, but what about the incantation?"

"Ki users rarely use incantations. They may shout out an attack name, like my 'Howl Burst Knuckle' but that has no real effect on the attack itself. Since all of you, minus Julio, are magic users and are required to chant, I don't think that Ki and 'willpower' are the same."

"Actually, Kotaro," Chamo said as he scurried up to the Inugami's shoulder, "The 'willpower' of this time seems to walk right between 'Ki' and 'Mana'. It requires a spell chant like the magic we know but appears to lack the spiritual assistance to form it."

"What do you mean 'spiritual assistance' Chamo?" Colbert asked, rapidly taking notes.

"I mean," the ermine stood as tall as his small size would allow, "Your magic lacks help from the spirits that govern the magic that Bro uses."

"Please explain."

"To describe all the mechanics would be tiresome and boring so I'll try to make it simple. When a mage from our time casts, first they speak an activation key like 'Practe Bigi Nar' or Guiche's 'Terra Terra Arget Lahm' that draws the spirits' attention. Then when they chant they release energy, generally Mana, to the spirits for the spell to be completed. The spirits pull a portion of the energy as payment and create the spell with the remaining energy. When the chant is finished, if enough energy is given, the spell will take form. If not enough energy, then nothing will happen. Beginners tend to be inefficient and use more than enough fuel for a spell."

"How inefficient?"

* * *

><p>"Okay since that has been explained," Kotaro cut in. It'd been a long conversation between ermine and teacher, and Kotaro wasn't the only one have long past lost interest, "On to today's <em>planned<em> lesson, hand-to-hand combat." There was a collective groan.

"Why should we learn something so barbaric?" Montmorency complained. *Flick* "Ow!" She grabbed her forehead.

"Because you couldn't stop that," Kotaro answered, stepping back to the front of the group. "This is supposed to be a knight corps and knights fight. You'll only learn some simple stuff to practice unless you want to be a mage knight. So can I have two volunteers?"


	15. Chapter 15

Zero's Dog 15

"Alright, dismissed," Kotaro said to the members of the corps. The training had been harder on most of them than he'd expected but some showed promise, like Julio, who'd utterly trounced Guiche in the mock-fistfight at the beginning. Though considering Guiche needed to be instructed on how to make a proper fist, Julio's accomplishment might not have meant anything.

Slowly, the members all made a beeline for the exit portal, except Julio, who opted to remain with Kotaro, who also stayed and had also drawn Derflinger and was doing some simple forms.

"What do you want, Julio," the hanyo asked with mild irritation that he was not alone to practice. Not even Chamo was around, but that may have been due to Montmorency carrying off the ermine in one hand while she was dragging Guiche by the ear with the other.

"I just wanted to talk," Julio replied politely.

"'Bout what?" the hanyo asked, Derflinger drawn, not looking at the priest. "Stone-Cutting Sword, Second Strike!" He proclaimed slashing horizontally at a grove of trees about twenty paces away. Derflinger glowed and released a Ki wave that flew towards the targeted grove. Though it was a technique meant to cut stone, Kotaro had figured it would work on wood just as easily. This was merely a practice swing to gauge himself with Shinmei-ryu style of swordsmanship. The Ki passed through the trees and after a moment, all fell instead of his intent to leave one standing. He scowled then turned to the priest.

"Well mainly about you," Julio admitted, "You know, since we're both familiars of void mages."

* * *

><p>The sun in the diorama sphere was setting again, signaling another chance to exit the enchanted grounds. The day had been spent with Kotaro being mostly tight-lipped about himself to Julio. Near the end he had opened up a little.<p>

"So," Julio started, "Do have any relatives eagerly awaiting your return back on this 'Mundus Ventus'?"

Kotaro paused to think and froze. "Not by blood but I can think of two people would want me back, very much," he stated nervously, "Odds are good my roommate has met one by now."

(Kotaro's Dorm Room, Mahora Time)

A firm knock on the door drew Saito's attention from his laptop. He stared at the door for a moment and the knock repeated itself.

"Again?" Saito groaned as he stood and marched towards the door. Two days after his roommate's disappearance, one of their teachers arrived at the room, demanding Kotaro's return to class. The following day had Headmaster Konoe politely asking of Kotaro's whereabouts. Two weeks had passed since then and Saito was beginning to enjoy his solitude.

Opening the door, he found not a teacher but a well-defined woman outside his room. _"Well Hel-lo there,"_ Saito thought as he gave the woman a once-over, giving a little extra attention to the curves and the mole under her left eye. Realizing his distraction, he regained composure enough to stammer out, "Um… Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," the woman replied, "Is this the dorm room of Kotaro Inugami?"

"Yeah, this is the room we share," Saito answered, irritated that such a beautiful woman would also be looking for his cosplay-obsessed roommate, "I'm Saito Hiraga, his roommate. And you would be?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Chizuru Naba. I work down at the Mahora Daycare," she said with a charming smile, "May I come in Hiraga-san? There are some things I wish to _discuss_ with you about Kotaro-kun." The smile didn't change in any way, but it seemed suddenly terrifying.

"_Why is she carrying that leek?"_

(Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia time)

As Kotaro left the world within the bottle, the first thing he noticed was Katie, asleep next to the sphere. "_Huh_," he thought, "_Must've fallen asleep right after leaving_." He looked out the window of the room that had been Negi's quarters until today, and saw the sun setting outside. "Better take her back to her room. Maybe Guiche would know where it is," he said to himself as he lifted the first-year into a fireman's carry, noting a strange bulge between the girl's shoulders. After a few moments, he changed to carrying her piggyback so he could worry less about doorways, and left the room. He left Derflinger next to the diorama sphere

Guiche's room was easy to get to, the hanyo already knew where it was. As he arrived and raised his hand to knock, he heard speaking on the other side.

"Montmorency, are you sure you want to do this?" the pleading voice was definitely Guiche.

"Quit stalling Guiche," an irate voice that could only belong to Montmorency answered, "You've been stalling for the last hour. And this isn't easy for me either," Her voice softened, "Please, be my first."

"B-B-But what if someone walks in?" Guiche argued.

"You locked the door, right?" A pause. "Then no one is getting in here."

"Oh, Montmorency."

Kotaro heard enough. From experience with the girls of Ala Alba, he knew that this conversation could be interpreted more than one way. His bet was pactio, but couldn't rule out the more _private_ possibilities. Either way, he'd have a short laugh. He took a step back, leaned backwards, and gave a mighty kick just below the doorknob.

There was a sharp 'crack' as the door swung inward on creaking hinges. A high-pitched shriek echoed down the hall so loudly, the hanyo was surprised that Katie didn't wake up, let alone budge. The shrill scream had hurt Kotaro's sensitive ears.

Looking inside, he saw indeed that Guiche and Montmorency were standing in a pactio circle, blushing profusely, and Chamo in position as the go-between.

"Hey Guiche, your door was locked, so I kicked it down."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Montmorency screamed at a shrillness that didn't quite reach the high octave of the earlier shriek.

"I wanted to ask Guiche something, but if you two are busy I'll come back later."

"Yes, Kotaro," Guiche asked timidly.

"Just wondering where Katie's room is."

"Oh, I _do_ know where that is," Guiche replied happily before he saw Montmorency's scowl, and his smile vanished.

* * *

><p>Kotaro set the still sleeping brunette on the bed. Guiche's directions had been simple and the name on the door read <em>Katherine de Trastamara<em> so he guessed that this was the first-year's room. He still had no luck with reading the language of Halkeginia but the names were written in letters he recognized from English class. He turned to leave when a voice called out.

"Wait, Sir Kotaro."

He turned back towards the bed to see Katie was in fact awake on the bed, her face flushed slightly.

"I didn't do anything to you while you slept, just brought you here," Kotaro tried explaining why Katie was suddenly alone with a boy in her room.

"I know," the girl said, "I've been awake since Lord Guiche screamed when you broke his door. I was just pretending to sleep so you'd bring me here, alone." Her voice trailed off as she stood up, looking Kotaro in the eye.

"And why did ya' want me here alone," the hanyo asked, mildly nervous. If she attacked him, he was sure that he could escape anything this human, novice mage or not, could throw at him. But his time with Class 3-A had _gifted_ him that he'd unconsciously read into possible subtext in situations with girls, and Katie setting herself to be alone with a boy had set off a red flag.

Instead of answering, the girl reached up and unclasped the broach that held her academy mantle in place. She folded the brown cloth with deliberate care before setting it on the bed. Next, shaking fingers reached for the top button of her blouse. Kotaro watched, unable to think as the girl continued unfastening buttons.

When the article of clothing was completely undone and the girl started slipping out of it, Kotaro's ability to think and react returned. "Well," he stammered out as he turned to the door, in flight, "I gotta get goin'." Before he could reach the exit and freedom, a familiar sound met his ears, causing him to pause as a shadow passed over him. It was not a sound he'd expected to hear outside of Ala Alba, let alone in a girl's room at a school where only blue-blood human nobles attended. Slowly he turned around.

Katie had not moved from where she stood, her face turned to the side sorrowfully. Her hands had risen to her chest in an effort to protect as much of her modesty that remained, but that was not what Kotaro focused on. His attention was on the source of the fluttering sound, two immense wings, covered in dark feathers, which extended from between the shoulders on the girl's back.

He stared at the non-human appendages for a full half-minute before his voice found him. "Whew," he sighed with relief, "I thought for a moment you were about to throw yourself at me. Is this all?"

Katie's eyes widened and she looked back at the dog hanyo. "What do you mean, 'Is this all'?" I have _wings_!" She put emphasis on the last word.

"I can see that, so what?"

"I have giant, black wings," the girl repeated, "And you're not the least bit surprised?"

I have a friend back home with wings too. Although, her wings are white," he trailed off. "Wait, does that mean you're half-tengu?" Katie looked confused by the unfamiliar word. "Half bird tribe."

The hurt expression on the brunette's face vanished, replaced with relief. "Oh, thank you," she sighed, collapsing down on the bed, "You're the first person I've ever let see my wings. Mother says that they're inherited from my father, but I've never seen anyone else with wings. So I've kept them hidden, even sneaking into the bath late at night so no one may see them. And then you were summoned by Louise. I didn't think much of you until you fought Lord Guiche. When your...ears were revealed, I felt a connection, that there was someone else of cursed birth..."

"Hold it," Kotaro interrupted, "What makes us of 'cursed birth'?" Irritation leeched from his voice as he approached the girl where she lay, "Is it these?" He grabbed one of his ears and tugged, "Or these?" He grabbed Katie left wing at the joint, causing her to wince. "Life is a blessing. People all your life will try to deny your existence, don't do it to yourself." He released her and strode to the door, leaving the girl.

"Wait," the voice of Katie softly called out as Kotaro reached the door, "Do I have a form like you, that giant wolf you transformed into, that day? Like a beautiful falcon, or a majestic eagle?"

"Ancestral beast forms are only possible of hanyo who embrace wholeheartedly both sides of themselves, human and youkai." He kept his voice flat, not looking at her. "Someone who sees themselves as cursed could never reach that level, not in a thousand years, not ever."

And he left.

A minute had passed after the door closed when the sobs started. Unknown to the crying girl, she wasn't the only one shedding tears.

* * *

><p>Kotaro didn't see Katie in the next couple days. Had Louise not been dealing with her own problems, she would have noticed something 'off'. But she was busy working on the edict for Henrietta's wedding and preparing for someone's arrival by the looks of it.<p>

Guiche was the first to notice. He pulled the Inugami hanyo aside on the second day. The awed respect was non-existent, replaced by stern coldness, "Okay, Kotaro, what happened between you and Katie. Up until you returned her to her room, naught two days ago, she had a face radiant as the sun and serene as the meadow. Yesterday, she never left her room and this morning at breakfast, she sat alone and bore a look of deep shame. So help me, if you did something uncouth to her, I'll—"

"You'll what? Wag a finger at me? Wet your pants? Punch me?" Kotaro growled at the former playboy. What had happened in Katie's room was not his fault but Guiche was treating him like a villain.

There was a *crack* as Guiche followed Kotaro's final suggestion and swung a right hook at the hanyo's face. Kotaro made no attempt to dodge or block the strike, nor did he flinch when several of Guiche's fingers audibly broke on impact. _"Serves ya right for doubting my integrity,"_ the Inugami thought as the blond boy cradled his damaged digits, "_And yer punch needs work."_

* * *

><p>On the third day, even as Kotaro was distracted, he noticed Louise's agitation. She'd flit to one side of the room and start to tidy up, then stop in the middle and zip somewhere else to repeat the process. Deciding that some fresh air would do everyone some good, Kotaro called for the Undine Knights to meet in Vestri Court. When Katie failed to arrive, Kotaro considered asking Kirche to fetch the girl before deciding against it. Kirche was probably good at comforting girls who were hurting, but animals, humans being no exception, lash out when wounded, be the hurt physical or emotional. Hanyo, being closer to animals than most humans, tend to strike more violently, so Kotaro decided that Katie deserved her space.<p>

From Vestri Court, the Knights of Undine travelled out to the surrounding forest. As they passed through the gateway, a carriage passed by them, headed towards the Academy. As the carriage, a luxurious vehicle second only to the one Henrietta rode in, passed Kotaro, he shivered a little. The strongest stimulus emanating from the carriage was a multitude of animal scents, strong but benign. Underneath, though Kotaro would've sworn he could _feel_ a presence of pure maternity.

"You're just imagining things, Kotaro," he told himself.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" Malicorne whined. The chubby boy was drenched in sweat. Upon reaching the forest, Kotaro called for a mid-day hike, which took four hours and was about eight miles round-trip. By the end everybody was fatigued to varying degrees, except for Kotaro, Julio, and Tabitha.<p>

"Because a little fresh air can do everybody good," Kotaro answered. "We're almost done anyway, so you can quit belly-achin'," he said as they entered the clearing that had held the familiar summoning ritual.

At the other side was a blonde woman with glasses and a permanent scowl on her face. Louise apparently recognized the woman and ducked behind the nearest person, prompting Kotaro to fold his ears back. That person Louise ducked behind being Tabitha, provided very poor concealment for Louise, who got called on it immediately.

"Well if it isn't Little Louise," the woman called out, walking towards Louise, "Why are you hiding? You should know better than to hide things from me. I always find out!"

Giving up her hiding place amidst the stares of her peers, Louise stepped toward the woman, "But Eldest Sister Eleanor—" was all she got out before being harshly pinched on the cheek.

"No backtalk, you've had three days to prepare for our arrival, and Mother is coming later today."

"Our? Does that mean Big Sis Cattelya is here too?" Louise's eyes lit up with joy, wiping away the fear that previously resided in them.

"Why don't you reserve that kind of affection for me?" Eleanor tugged harder on the cheek, pulling up as well as out to maximize pain-energy ratio.

Styx nudged Guiche, "Talk about a harpy," he said in an undertone.

"Nah, I've met nicer harpies," Kotaro cut in, hoping Setsuna wouldn't be offended for being referred to as a 'winged female'.

Eleanor overheard the exchange and release Louise to see who'd insulted her. "Who were the ones who spoke just now? Step forward, now."

Styx smirked at Kirche then at Kotaro before stepping out of the group towards the irate woman. "Yeah, what did you want?" he asked with a swagger.

The bravado lasted until her fist met his right eye and was sent to the ground. There were a couple gasps from the knights.

"Do the Vallieres really solve all of their problems with violence, or can Valliere women only keep their men with them through fear," Kirche taunted as she looked down at the boy who'd tried to show off.

Eleanor took a long look a Kirche before scoffing, "I wondered what smelled of filth around here. Go back to your family of thieves and whores, Zerbst."

Even Guiche gaped at the open hostility. After Eleanor's insult, Tabitha stepped between the Valliere and Zerbst, crooked staff pointed at Eleanor.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kotaro stepped between Tabitha and Eleanor, "I enjoy a good fight as much as the next guy but this is not a good time. Stand down, Tabitha." When the petite girl reluctantly lowered her staff, the hanyo shifted his attention to Eleanor. "What do you want, Lady? You're holding us up."

Eleanor, who had also drawn her wand, stared at Kotaro confused. "Who are you and who gave you the right to talk to me so rudely?"

"Kotaro Inugami, certified Badass, and I gave me the right to be rude to you."

"I don't recognize that name, commoner," Eleanor said walking up to Kotaro, raising her hand, "Learn your place."

"Eldest Sister, don't!" Louise tried to warn Eleanor, without success.

*crack*

The corps winced, Guiche especially, at the sound of the blonde woman's fist colliding with the boy's face. Just like when Guiche had struck the previous day, the hanyo remained completely motionless as Eleanor hit him. He didn't roll with it to reduce the forces involved. He noted that the fist the woman made was far better than the one Guiche had hit him with, so only two fingers broke, in one place each, as opposed the multiple fractures the blond captain created within each of his four broken fingers. Guiche had been lucky that it happened early in the day and that Kotaro was willing to fetch the expensive catalyst for the healing spell from Tristania, otherwise he'd still have a nearly useless hand.

Eleanor gritted her teeth with a low hiss. She looked from her damaged hand to Kotaro's unmarked face. She'd not even left a bruise around the eye she'd aimed at. "Then let's see about this," she said as she raised her wand.

The members of the knight corps, who had kept out of the situation until this point, started to take action. It wasn't to protect Kotaro, they all knew that if the vice-captain let an attack hit him it probably wouldn't hurt him. This was to prevent Eleanor from harming herself any further in attempts of 'disciplining' the hanyo.

Before they could take more than a single step or Eleanor could recite the first verse in her spell, a new voice called out from the entrance that Eleanor had been waiting at, "Elder sister, is everything okay?"

At that moment, the familiar presence of a heavy maternal instinct hit Kotaro's senses with great strength. The raw intensity overwhelmed all other thoughts in his mind and he screamed.

"I know I been a bad boy, but please don't use the leek on me," the hanyo whimpered, rocking in the fetal position, "I'll apologize to Natsume." His canine ears had erected and were swiveling like prey that was aware it was being hunted.

Guiche fainted upon seeing the sudden 'impossible' shift.

* * *

><p>It was nearing sunset when Kotaro awoke, realizing he'd passed out due to fear and stress. His panic also apparently triggered a reversion into his beast form. He was in the room Negi had used, based on the presence of the diorama sphere. Gazing around, revealed he was not alone. Four others were in the room, Guiche, Julio, Louise, and Katie. Voices from the hallway had the captain and Louise glancing nervously at the door.<p>

"What do you mean I can't go in, Flame Snake?" an angry feminine voice yelled, "I just gave you an order to let me see the boy who hurt my daughter!"

"I'm not your subordinate anymore, Karin," Colbert's voice replied sternly, "I'm a teacher and I cannot allow you in until Kotaro has woken."

"Don't make me go through you," the woman referred to as 'Karin' warned menacingly.

"Hey, wouldja SHUT UP?" Kotaro barked at the door, prompting startled shakes from the other occupants.

"Sir Kotaro," Katie said with relief, "You're awake." She nervously glanced at Julio, who was giving an amused smirk at the black dog.

"Well," the woman in the hall stated, "It sounds like he's awake, so move." The door slammed open, revealing an armored woman with hair the same shade as Louise'. Colbert's nervous face was visible over Karin's shoulder as she entered.

"Mother..." Louise started.

"Where is he, Louise?" Karin demanded, "Where is the one responsible for Eleanor's injuries?"

"Ignore the dog, why don't you?" Kotaro stated.

Karin's eyes shifted to focus on where the transformed hanyo lay. "Your master must be pretty lax with their punishment if you speak out of turn like that, Familiar."

"Well, if that blonde lady's punches are anything to go by, anything Louise could do to punish me would have nowhere near the power to make me submit."

Karin looked back at Louise, "Why didn't you write that you summoned a dog for a familiar? So you're Earth just like Cattleya."

"Because she didn't summon a dog," Kotaro said, now returned to human form, standing right next to the woman.

Karin's reflexes were nearly immediate. In under a second, she brandished a dagger and had it at the hanyo's throat. "What are you?" The reason she'd not gone for her wand was because she'd acknowledged that her magic was ill-suited for a confined room with her daughter and multiple members of a neutral party

"Kotaro!" Louise ordered, "Back off and let me explain."

The name caused a shift in the woman, "So you are Kotaro. I'll ask once, why did you break my daughter's fingers?"

"Mother..."

"She hit me," Kotaro stated. "Right here," he pointed at his left cheek, just under the cheekbone. "Pretty decent punch, too. Unlike somebody."

"I see no marks on you to justify such a claim."

"No, she broke her fingers _as_ she hit me. Gramont over there did the same thing yesterday. I avoid hitting girls when possible."

Karin scowled. The 'I don't hit girls' speech. Every man she'd heard say it was either full of crap or dead, mostly the latter. She looked over at the Gramont boy whom had been referred to. The blonde boy avoided her gaze as he cradled his hand in ghost pain. "Is that so? Well then, I challenge you." The room stiffened.

"Nah, I've got other problems…"

"Mother," Eleanor's voice was heard from the corridor, "Where are you? Louise's room is empty."

Louise jumped forward and before anyone could react put a hand over Kotaro's mouth.

The hanyo swallowed in surprise and felt something go down. There was a *pop* and he was below eye level of even Louise. "What was that for?" he chirped at his summoner.

"Yes, Louise," Karin agreed, hiding the shock of seeing a teenager spontaneously de-age into a child, "I'm proud that you've discovered your own magic but I fail to see the relevance," she stated before adding, "Hello Cattleya, how was the trip?" at the doorway.

The presence hit Kotaro again and he reflexively hid behind the nearest object, Karin Valliere's legs. Whimpering, he peered around the woman's body, towards the door. Standing directly in the doorway was another woman with pink tresses. Unlike Karin's hair which was bound close to her head, this woman's hair cascaded down passed her shoulders, much like Louise and Eleanor. The scent of the woman was different from the Chizuru Naba he remembered, mingled with many animal scents, but the heavy maternal presence she cast and the remarkably similar bust size were impossible to ignore.

"It was well, mother," the new woman answered, before shifting her soft gaze to Kotaro, "Hello there little boy," she called gently, "There's no need to be shy, I'm Cattleya, what's your name?"

Before he could answer, Eleanor stomped into the room, "Why is it this room instead of _Little_ Louise's?" She stood next to Cattleya, "What are you lookin… who's the cute boy?" she asked with a surprisingly charming smile as she bent forward down to eye level.

"Forgotten already, Old Lady?" Kotaro retorted. "Kotaro Inugami, certified Badass and vice-captain of the Knights of Undine."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the wait but I had a lot going on. Wednesday is the day that I'm most likely to write and I don't always get a chance. My attention is also divided between this and _Needless and Vampire_. I will TRY to have chapter 16 out by early July but I make no promises.

I'm expecting Katie's _condition_ will have stirred a lot of feelings/thoughts but I did try to hint at it last chapter with the word 'preen'. Too subtle? I wanted someone similar to Kotaro but still struggling with themselves. Katie was such a background character so it was easy.

And we have the introduction of the Valliere family. I always planned to have Kotaro panic in Cattleya's presence. How did it turn out?

Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Zero's dog 16

There was a brief silence in the room. Then Louise abandoned her position next to Kotaro and dove behind the bed. Eleanor's face had flushed bright red and she'd begun to grind her teeth judging by the sound emanating from her. Guiche's attention was shifting nervously between Eleanor and Karin to where Louise had fled. Julio had amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Young man," Karin ordered coldly, "Repeat that last part."

"What? Vice-Captain of the Undine Knights, so?"

"I've heard some interesting things about you, Vice-Captain. Like how the corps was just re-established recently, by a mysterious hero who bore the ears and tail of a dog and ended the conflict in Albion in one day and a likewise unknown foreigner with bright red hair. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, we called it Ala Caerula, though yer Queen is calling it Knights of the Undine."

"And you're also my daughter's familiar?"

"She summoned me," Kotaro showed off the runes on his left hand.

"Little sister, that's great," Cattleya took steps toward the bed where Louise was hidden.

"Louise," Karin spoke with maternal authority, "Get up here. I have questions for you too."

The petite girl was upright in the time Kotaro took to blink, "Yes, Mother?"

"What have you heard of Viscount Wardes? The last contact I had with him was before the Princess Henrietta stopped by here for the Familiar Evaluation Ritual."

Louise went white, her gaze fixed on Kotaro.

"Dead," the Inugami stated flatly.

"And what makes you think that, _Familiar_," Eleanor spat contemptuously.

"Because I took that ridiculous feathered hat off his corpse after I killed the traitor."

Karin gave a cold glare before saying, "You two are going to tell me everything that has happened. _Everything._"

* * *

><p>Kotaro woke shortly before dawn. The previous night had been spent in the diorama sphere for several sessions as Karin interrogated the two of them. She'd learned everything: Kotaro's origins, Louise's affinity, their misadventures, everything. When it was all over, the hanyo had decided to wait for the de-age pill to wear off, only to learn the one Louise gave him was a 'Colbert prototype' and her intent was to knock him out again with it to spare her own dignity.<p>

Even after three days in the diorama sphere, the de-aging effects were showing no signs of wearing off. After looking for the ermine in charge of the pills only to find the little white rat was nowhere to be found, the pint-sized hanyo turned to the Professor for an aging pill. The pill he received from the excited researcher was green instead of blue and smelled of feet and gunpowder. Needless to say, he turned it down to wait for the effects to wear off.

As Kotaro was in the process of waking, he became aware of fingers moving slowly through his fur. As he'd chosen to sleep outside, the use of his dog form presented itself as a way to avoid being disturbed. As he became alert, he became aware of the overwhelming, familiar presence. With a yelp, he leapt back from the person who had been stroking him.

The pink-haired woman withdrew her hand partially, before calling in a soft voice, "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you."

"Too damn similar," Kotaro muttered to himself as he resumed his human form to find the defective magical drug had worn off at some point.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothin'."

"What is it I'm doing wrong, Kotaro?" Cattleya asked, "Mother and Elder Sister and Louise, you act normal around, well, what's normal for you I guess." She paused. "But when I'm around, you act like a cornered animal, why?"

Kotaro remained silent.

"I understand animals better than people most of the time, but you're different. You…" but she was cut off as a violent coughing fit came over her.

Ignoring the instinctive terror the woman instilled within him, Kotaro rushed to her side. He held her in support that she wouldn't fall over. Ten seconds later, the fit ended.

"Thank you," Cattleya told him as Kotaro drew away from her, concerned expression on his face. She wiped her hand on a handkerchief. The narrow sliver of red tainting to white cloth did not go unnoticed.

"You, okay?" Kotaro managed to get out, hesitant to touch her, though whether out of instinctive fear of her presence or fear that his touch might cause her to break, he knew not.

"Yes, I'll be fine now. Henry, let go of him."

Though he'd not noticed, Cattleya had a tiger with her and when Kotaro had moved to support the ailing woman, the creature had seen fit to protect the woman by latching on to the hanyo's arm, with its teeth. The hanyo gave the beast an amused look before growling subtly.

Henry held his ground for a moment but released the hanyo's arm with a frightened hiss before fleeing. Cattleya was rather shocked. Henry rarely got protective around her and when he did, nothing short of Mother's presence could make the tiger flee in fear. This stranger who was Louise's familiar, there was something different about him, apart from having canine in his ancestry. He was frightened one moment, and the next, he was exuding enough presence to scare off a violently protective tiger.

"How…" she started.

"Look," Kotaro interrupted bluntly, "I can see you've got questions, but I have to know if you need help first. Coughing blood ain't a good sign, ever."

"How very kind of you, Mr. Familiar, but there is nothing that can be done for my _condition_," Cattleya replied sweetly, invoking an involuntary shudder of fear from Kotaro, "But what about you? You seem to be suppressing great fear."

"You just remind me of a terrifying person," Kotaro said quickly, "One whose smile can brighten a day or bring crushing guilt to a saint without any visible changes. And she has a leek…"

* * *

><p>Kotaro talked with Cattleya for an hour before anything else happened. Kotaro heard something drop beside him and picked it up. A gauntlet. Cattleya's eyes flashed fear briefly as her gaze shifted behind the hanyo.<p>

"So you accept my challenge," a voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Karin standing in full armor, minus one gauntlet.

"What, no," Kotaro answered, "I told you last night I don't fight girls, what makes you think I'm saying 'yes' now?"

"The gauntlet, Kotaro," Cattleya whispered, "By picking it up after she cast it at you, you've accepted her challenge to duel."

"Well, ain't that just perfect," Kotaro growled as he looked back at his challenger, "But I have some rules to add."

* * *

><p>Within half an hour, the rest of the knight corps arrived at Vestri Court, grumbling about being woken so early. Dawn still had yet to arrive, but it would be soon judging by the sky.<p>

"What are you doing Kotaro, and why did you wake all of us so early? And what's with that square in the dirt?" Guiche grumbled irately.

"If I have to fight Louise's mother in a duel, you all have to watch. And this square is the 'ring' that the duel will take place in."

"What!?" Guiche's form lost all indicators of sleepiness when he heard 'Louise's mother' and 'duel'. "You know she's Karin the Heavy Wind, right? As in, former head of Tristain's Manticore Corps and one of the finest Wind mages ever produced?"

"Oh, not the second part," Kotaro said and he made the ring narrower, "There, that should give her a better chance, if I have less room to dodge sideways. The rules are that a loss is determined if one of us leaves the ring twice, is out of the ring til a ten-count is reached, or is knocked unconscious."

Louise was a little torn between rooting for Karin or Kotaro. Her mother had always been a pillar of strength at home, never showing any weakness. But Kotaro was summoned by Louise herself, he was a reflection of her. "What are these new rules for, you've never done this in any of your other fights."

"Well, with both of us being so strong, if the way you hold Karin's power is anything to go by, I figured we should use rules of my home to duel, unless a lot of property damage is okay. Is it?"

"NO!" many members shouted in unison.

"Okay, then. Guiche, you start counting if I leave the ring, Louise, you're in charge of Karin."

A great beast landed near them. It was the size of Kotaro's ancestral wolf form, with large bat-like wings, a body shaped like a lion, and a tail ending in dozens of quills. An armored figure slid off the back.

"Aww," Kotaro whined, "Can't I fight the manticore instead? I don't get to fight beasts often."

"No," Karin answered firmly, "Now how will this work out again? Explain the rules."

After another minute of explanation by Kotaro, the duel began. Karin opened with a wind lance, thick as an adult's leg, fired at the hanyo. Instead of dodging, Kotaro rooted himself to catch it like he had caught the instructor's spell in the first week. The massive spell collided with his outstretched hands and Kotaro felt himself being driven backwards by the sheer force the lance carried. Also he felt dozens of cuts trailing across his palms, despite his Ki-hardened flesh.

"One…Two…Thr…" he heard Guiche speak before realizing that he'd been pushed out of his end of the ring.

He may not have willingly accepted the duel, but Kotaro was going to see it through, even if it was easy to simply throw the fight. Digging in, Kotaro expanded the Ki in his limbs and squeezed the tip of the wind lance. The thing was too wide to simply snap in half like Kaita's wind lance, but compressing it weakened it enough for it to dissipate.

"A classic wizard type," Kotaro remarked, "Pretty good, but is it enough?" He used shundo to close, followed by an open-handed uppercut. But there was no contact. Like in his fight with Mei Sakura at the Mahora Budakai, the attack was merely to throw the opponent with air pressure. His palm stung from the effort but Karin was sent airborne.

Before she landed outside the ring, her descent ceased. As she reoriented herself, several smaller, faster wind javelins flew at Kotaro from different directions. He dodged most of them but the last one grazed his cheek.

"Impressive," Karin applauded, "You are indeed skilled, however…"

Kotaro was running out of ideas. The air pressure wave failed and his creativity for relatively painless attacks was lacking. '_I guess I'll have to use THAT.'_ He resigned himself.

"Karin, I'll give you one chance to surrender with dignity," Kotaro offered.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll use a forbidden technique that I've only used once before."

"Have I seen it?" Chamo asked from Cattleya's shoulder. The woman seemed curious about the talking ermine but said nothing.

"Yes, Chamo, it was created by the Invincible Idiot to fulfill the dreams of men."

"DAT technique? But Bro, if ya use dat technique with so many people around someone could die."

"What technique?" Eleanor huffed, "Don't keep us in the dark, Vermin, tell us."

"Sorry Lady, but y'll know if Bro uses it."

Louise had a bad feeling growing in the back of her mind.

"No," the Heavy Wind answered.

"So be it," Kotaro stated with finality taking a stance, "The world is within my left hand…"

Karin wasn't going to allow her opponent to prepare. She cast a funnel of razor wind at the stationary Kotaro.

"My self is within my right hand…"

As the wind closed, it was slowed by a creature bearing a shield. The being had a paper talisman on its brow. Standing beside it was another Kotaro, holding two more talismans.

"I am a window, through which, I view both. Combine!" Kotaro proclaimed as he activated Kanka. With a slight wave, both his doppelganger and shield demon vanished. The razor wind continued its path towards the hanyo and crashed against the aura and dissipated.

"I warned you," Kotaro said as he crouched, one hand on the ground, the other drawn back, and vanished. An instant later he was behind Karin, spinning into a standing position. His Kanka aura vanished.

"Ya' _DID_ learn dat technique, Bro."

"He didn't do anything," Eleanor argued before seeing discomfort on her mother's face. She looked back to Kotaro and saw him holding something.

"Is that?" Cattleya started to ask.

Louise groaned.

Karin la Valliere turned to her opponent, her face a blank mask, though there was some color rising in her cheeks.

"Missin' somethin'? It's called the 'Silent Stripping Technique'. I believe these are yours." He held out a pair of dark lacy panties.

The reactions were split. The girls cycled between blushing and glaring. The boys, between blushing and gaping. Guiche's expression as he looked at the duelists seemed to scream 'Run you idiot, that's Karin the Heavy Wind'.

There was a pause before Karin waved her spell sword in a short, rapid 'swish'. Her opponent was sent flying until he collided with the stone wall.

"That's twice, I win," Karin stated as she picked up the panties Kotaro dropped.

(Mundus Magica: Mahora time)

The heavily muscled man paused from his daily exercise of defying laws of reality by merely existing.

"Someone just used a Rakan patented technique. I'll have to charge them when they do it again, or when I see them. Twenty million drachmas should be reasonable."

* * *

><p>"Ow, worth it," Kotaro voiced as Julio wrapped a bandage around an arm. An hour had passed since the duel.<p>

"It had better have been, your arm was broken in three places and Duchess Valliere ordered the staff to not heal you. I thought you were smart, but that was just stupid of you."

"But the look on her face, priceless, ow."

"You also embarrassed Miss Louise in front of her family," Julio said sternly, pulling the knot tight.

Kotaro's breath hissed. "Well I'll be fine in a couple hours. The only trouble Louise might get is from the blonde screecher. Her mom should have realized my abilities surpass hers, and the other sister will merely wonder how I do it."

"That's not an excuse," the heterochromatic boy said as he began to leave the room, "By the way, I just received word from my master, we should go and meet Miss Tiffania today. Go fetch the Corps, I'll find Miss Louise."

* * *

><p>It took considerable time to gather the scattered members. The Katie and Montmorency both gave him earfuls about his actions, Reynald lectured him about logic in combat, Malicorne and Guiche barely managed to stammer out their desire to learn the 'Silent Stripping Technique' through blushes, and Styx asked with a straight face. Kirche merely flirted a little and Tabitha remained as stoic as ever.<p>

Finally around noon, everyone had gathered and Julio had brought Louise. They walked out of sight of the academy before Louise invoked her artifact.

Just before the 'relocate' Louise paused. "I don't know where that is."

"Here, give me a shot." Focusing on an image of the stream where he had met the half-elf, Kotaro barked, "Relocate."

* * *

><p>It took several attempts but they managed to arrive in Albion. They looked winded and considering that their previous relocate had put them in freefall hundreds of feet above the ground, they were all fine.<p>

"That's the last time you use this," Louise pulled the Key from Kotaro's grip.

"We're here aren't we? Oh and by the way Tiffania is a half-elf, but she's pretty sweet and caring. So don't freak out at her ears…or her…" Kotaro trailed off.

As Guiche, Montmorency, and Malicorne tried asking why they'd not been informed sooner, and Reynald questioned the logic behind the entire thing, Louise had caught the end of Kotaro's sentence.

"Or her _what_?" she spoke over everyone, quieting them.

"Uh…erm," Kotaro mumbled as he became the subject of stares, "I mean…"

"Partner means her BOOBS," Derflinger popped up from his scabbard. Kotaro immediately slammed the sword back in.

"So, shall we go then?" Kotaro hastily asked and followed the stream he remembered from his previous trip to the White Country.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing Kotaro again, a smile rose up Tiffania's face. Seeing his guests caused it to falter slightly. And terror crossed it when she saw Julio.<p>

"MOON EYES," she screamed as she turned to run, "LEGACY OF THE DESERT DEVIL!"

Kotaro cast an accusatory glance at the priest, who shrugged with denial. With a sigh, the inugami caught up to the fleeing girl and embraced her.

"Tiffania, Tiffania," he murmured softly as she struggled, "Everything is alright. Julio isn't going to hurt you, we wouldn't let him. We just came to meet you, today."

The half-elf paused, wand in hand, and looked back at the corps, where Julio was receiving pointed glares on all sides.

"Can we find a place to talk?" Kotaro asked as he released her.

* * *

><p>The 'talk' took place in Tiffania's cottage. Styx was the only one not present, having chosen to play with the children outside instead of listening to a 'boring' conversation.<p>

Kotaro spoke of many things, culminating with the knowledge that Louise was affined to void and that they believed Tiffania was the same. There was a collective gasp, followed by fervent attempts of denial, but Louise calmly demonstrated a small explosion, with a sharp 'crack' and complaints silenced.

Before the others could start to bargain with Louise about calling her 'Zero' and 'Failure' in the past, Kotaro also stated that he and Julio were familiars of void mages, displaying his runes and _advising_ that Julio do the same. This opened a whole new can of worms for the corps but before Kotaro could proceed a voice boomed.

"ATTENTION RESIDENTS OF HALKEGINIA. WE ARE KOSMO ENTELIKHEIA."

Kotaro rushed outside, searching for the source before finding it above. Up in the sky, hung one of the moons but it was different. Instead of the usual pink hue, it cast the image of a woman with violet hair. The woman's brow glowed with a radiance that Kotaro recognized as runes. He grimaced at the woman.

"THIS IS OUR COMMAND. TO TRISTAIN AND ROMALIA, SEND YOUR PARTS OF THE FOUNDER'S LEGACY TO THE TRISTAIN-GERMANIA BORDER IN THREE DAYS. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, YOU WILL SHARE ALBION'S FATE."

The focus shifted to behind the woman to show Albion's capital under attack by dozens of unidentifiable creatures, each with a glowing brow. In the background a giant earthen golem rose from the soil and took a step towards the woman.

The woman raised a hand, which was heavily adorned with rings and bracelets. One ring began to glow.

"GUARDIAN 'VI', RABBIT RAGS." Next to her, a giant ragdoll appeared. It towered over the woman and looked as if haphazardly stitched together, an exaggerated mouth and bulbous eyes gazing in two separate directions. As the name suggested, it was vaguely rabbit-shaped. And just like the other creatures, it bore a glowing rune on its head.

A moment after it was summoned, the stitches that held the mouth together began to snap and it turned towards the approaching colossus. Within an instant, the golem was reduced to rubble and dirt by a beam fired by the rabbit doll.

As those around him gaped in horror, Kotaro's mind was made up. Kosmo Entelikheia existed within Halkeginia and he was going to stop it.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Yeah, I'm sorry for the extended delay, having it out early August instead of early July. I've also been developing future chapters instead of this one because those were easier to plan out and also more exciting to write. Big plans, you know. Seventeen might take a little while as I figure out just what's going down, but I tell you now that Lifdrasil WILL be summoned within the next two chapters.

I'm a little iffy on the duel between Kotaro and Karin. Originally I was going to leave it open-ended, I've had a couple of people who wanted Kotaro to outright curbstomp Karin but it gets boring if one character always wins (unless they're Jack Rakan). The reason for kanka was to give a boost, not sure if it really boosts speed but for this fic it does.

Guiche's artifact is in fact based on the Silver Skin worn by Captain Bravo in Buso Renkin. Some one noticed a couple chapters back but I'm not sure if everyone recognized its description. Just google 'Captain Bravo' and you'll see what his Guiche's artifact looks like. If I can fit it in, one other artifact will be based on a buso renkin but it won't be identical like Guiche's 'Captain's Jacket/Silver Skin'.

Two things near the end, the moon and the bunny, come from another series. I want to see who can guess their origin. BTW 'Rabbit Rags' is a purely made up name but 'VI' isn't.

Until next time, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Zero's Dog Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"Spoken words"-understandable to Halkeginians only<p>

"**Spoken words"**-not directly understandable to Halkeginians (untranslated Japanese)

"Spoken words"-understandable to Halkeginians and Japanese

* * *

><p>Kotaro looked up at the moon and the sneering woman. Kosmo Entelekheia, an organization he'd once been allied with. An organization that cut him loose when he was captured in Kyoto. An organization that clashed with the team Ala Alba, and Ala Rubra before them. "It seems they've been around forever," Kotaro mused aloud, scowling.<p>

Everyone seemed to have taken a place behind the Inugami. "It's them isn't it?" Louise asked softly, prompting everyone to look at her, "They're the ones you spoke of, who threated the world… Mundus Magicus?"

Kotaro remained silent momentarily, "Yes, I'm surprised ya remember, I can't have mentioned it mor'in five times since ya summoned me."

"Well then, what are we waiting for," Guiche exclaimed, donning his Captain's Jacket, "You have trained us for this. Let's go and defeat them before they destroy Albion." There was a chorus of 'yea' from the rest of the corps, minus Julio and Tabitha, and from several of the orphans.

"No," Julio stated flatly, "That is Myoznitnirn, the Mind of God and a _void familiar_."

"Well," Guiche said, "You and Kotaro are void familiars too. She should be brought down with little difficulty if you two gang up on her."

"Doesn't work like that," Derflinger spoke up, "And yer fergettin' something important, she demanded that the countries surrender all fragments of Brimir's legacy to them. Brimir's legacy had sixteen parts: the rubies of water, wind, earth and fire; four void mages; four void familiars: Gandalfr, Lifdrasil, Myoznitnirn, and Vindalfr; and four treasures: the prayerbook, the music box, the censer, and the roundmirror. They were split equally between Tristain, Albion, Gallia, and Romalia."

"Yes, so how does…"

"Do I hafta spell it out for ya? Myz… Myoz..?"

"Myoznitnirn."

"Yeah, her. She's from Gallia, so we can guess KE has the four Gallian pieces. They are currently searching Albion but no familiar is summoned and the mage is right here," he pointed to Tiffania, who blushed heavily, "So they could get only two more anyway if we were to leave now. Now if we all went to fight, they could get Louise, the water ruby, the founder's prayer book, me, Julio, or Tiffania. Getting Tiffania would also provide 'em with her familiar. So basically they could get NINE of the twelve fragments they don't have. I may have given you guys training but _that_ is an army. We have barely twelve and I can't protect everyone when I'm busy fighting."

"Then…"

"Louise," Kotaro ordered, "Send everyone here, except me, you and Tabitha, back to the Academy, including the orphans. Guiche, Julio, find a way to smuggle Tiffania into Osmond's office and get Colbert too without her ears being noticed and arrange for a new caretaker for the orphans. Protect her as if your balls depended on it."

All the males present reflexively covered their groins at Kotaro's order.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Louise asked irately. They were alone in the forest. She'd handed the water ruby and Founder's Prayerbook to Julio for safekeeping before sending the others away.<p>

"You are going to send me there," he pointed at the image on the moon, "Tabitha will guard you until I return. But if someone other than me comes looking for you, leave immediately without me. Understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Relocate."

Kotaro disappeared in a flash of light and all was quiet.

Until…

"Well hello there, Charlotte, I never expected you to be here," a young man with white hair and piercing blue eyes called as he stepped into the clearing, "and to think that Gandalfr would leave his master defenseless under your protection." His tone remained flat. "I am Primum, the Averruncus of Earth. Kosmo Entelekeia bids you welcome, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

"Relo…" Louise started before her Code was snatched by the man in an instant, who retreated more than twenty feet away.

The man wagged his finger and Louise looked over to Tabitha for support. The blue-haired girl gazed distantly, more emotions than Louise had ever seen her express swirled behind Tabitha's eyes. The wind user trembled.

Louise prepared to cast void magic, deciding it was her final option.

"Don't bother, girl," Primum advised as he scrutinized the pilfered Code, "I know you are only capable of Explosion. Though you carry a portion of my master's power, you lack the knowledge of how it works. A doll needn't know its purpose." He took a step towards Louise, "

"Adeat. **Fabulae Heroibus**," Tabitha managed to regain her senses and stood between Louise and the man. She held the colorful bookmark-like artifact within one hand, and the book she was always reading within the other. Slipping the artifact into the pages, she called out, "Ivaldi."

"Oh?" Primum mused as a new figure suddenly opposed him. His attention was mostly drawn to the left hand. It held a familiar single-edged sword and bore blazing runes.

* * *

><p>Kotaro gazed upon the town, his anger growing. The creatures bearing runes on their brows bore a resemblance to gargoyles that he'd seen on cathedrals. Creating a dozen doppelgangers, and summoning as many demons as he had tags for. He had five each of gargoyle-like archers, cyclopean giants with clubs, car-sized tarantulas, and lizard swordsmen.<p>

"Destroy the creatures with runes on their foreheads," he commanded, "And rescue the civilians."

As his soldiers scattered, Kotaro searched for the rabbit and the woman. His search was short as they were at the castle gates, nearly breaking through. With a shundo, he was there too.

"You're too old for dolls, Lady," Kotaro quipped as he slashed the rabbit to pieces. One of the rings on Myoznitnirn's hands shattered.

"Ah, Gandalfr, such a pleasant surprise," Myoznitnirn said nonchalantly as she turned to face him with violet eyes, "You are here to help?"

"Not a chance, I know what line of crap you Kosmo creeps use, and I don't buy it," Kotaro answered, shadow dogs and swords appearing around him.

"A shame," Myoznitnirn stated, her fingers tracing over her jewelry, "I'd hoped you'd join willingly, Gandalfr, but it seems you must first _learn_ just who we are."

"Guardian Number 'IV' Distorted Marionette. Guardian Number 'I' Cyclops Spearman," Myoznitnirn called. One of her rings began to glow as well as a bracelet, and an instant later two figures appeared at her side. One was a man-sized puppet that stood on three pairs of hands, like an insect, with an exaggerated spherical head and an upside-down face. The other was a stocky, humanoid form carrying a spear, moderately armored with only its left eye visible through the oyster-shaped helmet. Both bore a single glowing rune upon its head.

* * *

><p>Myoznitnirn fell to one knee, gasping. "<em>This shouldn't be happening. (VI)Rabbit Rags, (IV)Distorted Marionette, (I)Cyclops Spearman, (IX)Almighty Log, Body Eye, Allumage, he tore through all of them. I should have brought (V)Dead Dragon or (II)Lemures"<em> she thought as she glanced at the pieces of shattered metal on the ground, _"What even _is _he? Not human or elf. Bidashal neglected to mention the existence of other races that live on the Halkeginian continent."_ She narrowed her eyes at Kotaro, who stood in his hybrid form, fur the color of newly fallen snow.

"Give up yet, Old Lady?" the hanyo challenged.

"Not until my master is satisfied," Myoznitnirn retorted. A sudden idea struck her at her own mention of 'master'.

"Fine then," Kotaro sighed as he leapt towards her with an Onmyou tag labeled 'Sleep'. "Capture it is."

"Prism Fragments," Myoznitnirn chanted, feeling the hexagonal shapes grafted onto her limbs peel from her flesh like hundreds of scabs. According to her will, the azure hexagons locked together to form a dome surrounding herself as she reached for the card bestowed upon her by her beloved master. "Adeat," she whispered lovingly.

Kotaro collided with the transparent barrier forcefully, but found himself repelled without even cracking it. Then he noticed the key-shaped scepter she held. "Damn."

"This is _your_ end Gandalfr," Myoznitnirn declared triumphantly, "You will be the first to experience Kosmo Entelekheia's true power. And with all of Halkeginia witnessing your defeat, my master's demands will be met with little resistance." She hefted the Key overhead.

"Rewri—"

She was cut off as a gate appeared in the moat and a blue-grey blur shot out of it towards her. As it reached the barrier that had deflected Kotaro, the bee-hive barrier was wrenched open, granting it entrance.

The blur ceased movement after it seized Myoznitnirn. Kotaro's eyes widened in recognition. "Fate?"

The figure turned its attention away from the woman he held aloft by the throat at Kotaro's question, "I am Primum, Averruncus of Earth, Gandalfr, though 'Fate' has an appealing subtlety. You may refer to me as that. I just met with your childish master."

Kotaro gritted his teeth angrily, his vision briefly losing focus.

"Charlotte was a good choice as a bodyguard," Primum admitted as he gestured to some minor damage to his clothing.

"Charlotte?" Myoznitnirn chocked out, "Impossible, she would never…" but the words stopped when the Averruncus' grip tightened.

"I can assure you that she did, Myoznitnirn. We are going to have a talk about this later." He grabbed the dropped Code. Turning to face Kotaro, Primum called out, "Enjoy your victory, Gandalfr. RELOCATE." Both were gone in a flash of light. The remaining creatures assaulting the town collapsed in the same instant

* * *

><p>Primum threw the woman to the floor. Myoznitnirn tumbled briefly. She clutched at her throat, coughing and gasping and heaving and wheezing. When her breath finally returned, she turned her violet eyes toward meet his icy-blue ones.<p>

"Myoznitnirn," Primum ground out, subtle irritation present in his monotonous voice, "You nearly cost us everything."

"Primum…"

"No, you will call me 'Fate'. When you prove your competence once more, _then_ you may refer to me as 'Primum'. Until then, _Sheffield_, you are unworthy of the title 'Mind of God'."

"But Pri… Fate, what did I do wrong?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssss, 'Fate', what did Sheffield do wrong?" a third voice joined the conversation.

Myoznitnirn turned to the voice, face bowed to the floor, "I am sorry Master," she nearly sobbed, "The conquest failed. We were unable to obtain anything in Albion. Gandalfr was there."

"The moon reflected as much, yeeeeeeessssss, but I'm more interested in Fate's reasoning. Such a charming moniker, 'a preordained outcome'. To fight such a thing would be folly, yeeeeeesssss."

"Dynamis," Fate addressed the man, "Your familiar nearly used REWRITE on the current Gandalfr. If Kosmo Entelekheia controlled Lifdrasil, then there'd be no issue, but the Lifdrasil runes have yet to appear. Erasing Gandalfr would create more problems than would be solved."

"Then why didn't you capture Gandalfr's master?" Myoznitnirn shrieked at Fate, "You admitted to meeting her! She couldn't have been a match for you, so… why… ISN'T_… _**SHE**_…__**HERE?!**_"

"Dear little Charlotte decided to interfere. She has the most curious artifact."

"Charlotte knows the penalty for treason," Myoznitnirn hissed, "Regardless, you came back empty-handed and…"

"We don't need to worry about gathering the other parts anymore."

"What?"

"I see, yeeeeeeeessssss. Now that we have made a move to collect them, our opponents will do the same to prevent us from holding them. But there's something else, isn't there?"

"I have located the vessel Brimir the traitor sealed our master within," Primum said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>After Myoznitnirn was carried off by the Averruncus, fear stirred within Kotaro and he rushed back to Westwood, dreading what he might find. Tabitha was standing before Louise, ready for combat, based on her stance. Standing before <em>her<em> was a boy Kotaro had never met before. The strange boy was short, by Kotaro's standards, and lanky.

"_It's a wonder he can lift that…sword," _the hanyo thought, as he realized the sword that the youth was wielding was identical to Derflinger. The boy's left hand shown with brilliance.

Upon recognizing Kotaro, Tabitha visibly relaxed. "Abeat," she called, and the youth became a book in a flash of light

"Kotaro," Louise called in a frightened tone, holding a hand on her right eye, "What's happening? My eyes are seeing different things."

In a sudden shift to worry that he couldn't explain, Kotaro quickly approached Louise. Gently coaxing her hand away, he saw that the normally pink iris had changed to dark crimson. "What does it see?"

Louise closed her left eye, gasping softly before whispering, "Me." She opened her left again for a moment before again closing it, "I see me, from where you're standing Kotaro."

"How?"

"Right eye," Tabitha offered, "Glowing."

"What?" Kotaro drew Derflinger and looked into the mirror-like sheen of the blade. His reflection was the same as always, except for the right eye, in which the pupil and his own crimson iris were each surrounded by a ring of golden light.

"Seems like another Gandalfr ability has awoken," Derflinger said, "Usually it only lets Gandalfr share its master's vision through the left eye and hearing through the left ear, in cases that its master is in peril. I have seen the reverse a couple times, when Gandalfr has great worry or passionate rage."

"And you're telling us only just now, why?" Louise asked irately, her iris returning to its normal shade of pink.

"Didn't I tell ya? I'm old and forget some things. Nothin' to be done about it."

* * *

><p>After confirming Louise and Tabitha's wellbeing, Kotaro returned to Londinium to assist Wales Tudor de Albion with anything immediate. He found the king, technically his own liege lord as well, just outside the castle gates. The green haired Fouquet stood to the right and a few paces behind Wales.<p>

"Ah, Kotaro Chevalier de Inugami," Wales called out, "Thank you for defending this town. I am again in your debt for protecting my country. How did you get here so fast though? Even in the fastest ship with favorable conditions, it would take a full day to travel from Tristania to the edge of Albion. A healthy wind dragon could arrive in half the time but still…"

"I was already in the area," Kotaro answered.

"So who was that woman," Fouquet spoke up, "She was the only attacker, yet she nearly won. And it wasn't through subterfuge, but pure force. From experience, one person cannot capture a town this size with anything less than square-class offensive magic. But even a square-class myself, creating as many golems as she would be impossible. Even then, _one_ of her golems destroyed mine at full power. Just _who_ did you want me to defend against?"

"Calm yourself, Mathilda," Wales said, "I'm sure Kotaro didn't know about that woman when we offered you your job. But I do think he knows something about either her or the Kosmo Entelekheia of which she spoke."

With a sigh, Kotaro admitted, "A little of both. The women was Myz...Myozni…a void familiar," Kotaro finally got out, "Like me," he displayed the Gandalfr runes, "But her powers are more related to magic, I guess. Gallia's, we're sure of it. And KE, I can tell you their grand scheme but the details…not so much."

"And they want?"

"To erase all life on this planet, claiming that they are saving everyone's souls by sending them to the 'eternal garden'," Kotaro replied casually, ignoring the looks of horror, "Yeah, I don't buy their line of crap either."

"Then what does the founder have to do with this?"

"No clue."

* * *

><p>Kotaro had spent a couple hours moving rubble and rescuing survivors. There were 41 casualties within Londinium from the assault. After that, he discussed some more about Kosmo Entelikheia with Wales, by which point, Louise had gotten impatient and came to the city herself, with Tabitha.<p>

Mathilda was surprised upon hearing Tiffania, whom happened to be her half-sister, was Albion's void bearer, and had Kotaro swear to protect her in Tristain. Wales insisted on sending the wind ruby and Founder's Musicbox as well to better protect the Founder's legacy.

It was late afternoon when Kotaro, Louise and Tabitha returned to the academy. They entered Osmond's office to find everyone there already. Immediately, they bombarded him with questions. Kotaro's eyes moved directly to the familiar silver jacket.

"Were back, Guiche," Kotaro addressed the jacketed individual, "Where's Tiffania?"

"Hah, pay up," Julio said to…Guiche. The two were off to the side of the room. Grudgingly, Guiche handed over two coins.

Kotaro looked back at the jacketed figure, who fidgeted nervously. The Captain's Jacket covered every exposed portion of the body but the wearer was shorter than Guiche upon closer inspection. "Ah, good disguise."

"Ahem," Osmond cleared his throat, causing silence to fall, "Mr. Kotaro, both Mr. Gramont and Mr. Cesare have explained the situation as best they could. Now would you please explain for me. That woman on the moon specifically spoke of 'Kosmo Entelekheia' which you have mentioned before."

"Okay," Kotaro sighed, looking around, "Where's Colbert?"

"Ah, he left this morning for one of his 'expeditions'," the headmaster answered awkwardly, "He goes out every so often to search for new discoveries, though he rarely succeeds. This time, he said he was going to search for 'Dragon's Ramaint'. Please continue."

So Kotaro told them an abbreviated version of his experience with the conspiracy of Kosmo Entelekheia. When he was done, he set the two Albion treasures on Osmond's desk.

"I suggest that Miss Westwood summons her familiar as soon as possible," Julio said aloud.

"Seconded," Guiche piped up, "The more fighters, the better chance we stand."

"Did you even consider Tiffania's decision?" Katie argued. All eyes turned to the quivering girl wearing Guiche's jacket.

"I…I mean…If," the half-elf stuttered, "If it will cause fewer problems…for everyone…I could perform the ritual tonight…if someone would teach me how."

Before any of the boys could eagerly volunteer, Louise grabbed Tiffania's arm and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Now are you sure she should do this?" Kotaro asked Julio for a final time. The Knights of Undine were all standing in the clearing where the familiar summoning ritual took place.<p>

"Of course," the heterochromatic boy replied, "She may not be second year but we need her familiar, Lifdrasil. The enemy has already made their move so we should make ours." The priest glanced at the half-elf in the center, "Go on, we're here to support you."

Tiffania blushed, fidgeting with the wind ruby on her hand, and then raised her wand, "My name is Tiffania Westwood. Pentagon of the Five Elements, seek out through the cosmos and grant me my Familiar." She swung down her wand as she finished. A large green oval appeared before her. Kotaro was tempted to dive into the portal but not knowing from where it took was the thought that held him back. Seconds later, without anything coming through it, the portal vanished.

The audience stood in silence, not wanting to say anything. Tiffania looked prepared to cry when it happened. A boy stumbled backwards out of thin air. He had short black hair and was wearing some kind of blue-and-white coat.

"**Sheesh lady, I don't know where he is but that doesn't…"** he trailed off as he got a look at his surroundings. "**Great, I'm stuck at some cosplay convention. Bet Kotaro'd fit right in here.**"

The mention of Kotaro sent the eyes of everyone present, except the summoned, to the Inugami. By their expressions, they hadn't understood what Kotaro heard clear as day. He looked back at the summoned boy before the realization hit him.

"Saito?"

The boy jerked his neck in Kotaro's direction. Shook, then irritation appeared on his face, "**So **_**here's**_** where you were, roomie. Do you have any idea of what you've put me through by disappearing? Like yesterday, a busty woman name Naba came looking for you, but I can't remember anything past her entering our room. And today, a different lady came looking for you…**"

"Wait, was she still there when you… umph," the hanyo felt a blow to the back of his head. At the idea of what Chizuru had done to his roommate, he'd shuddered, unconsciously reducing the hardness of his flesh. He turned around and saw no one. Everyone else was staring silently at him. "Yep, she's here."

"Sir Kotaro," Katie squeaked, "What's happening?"

"Yes," Guiche agreed, "You just disappeared and reappeared within a blink."

"I'll make it short," Kotaro said, "Tiffania summoned my roommate, Saito. Somehow another friend, who is no doubt _very_ irritated with me, got pulled here too."

"Girlfriend?" The question came from nearly everyone. Kotaro was hit again, this time from the left. He caught a glance of red hair and the theatre mask before she broke contact.

"Hey Saito, you see a green oval floating in the air before you got sent here?"

"**Yeah, why?**"

"I'll explain later," the hanyo pulled a tag of paper from inside his coat. Using shundo to cross the distance instantly, he slapped the tag in the middle of his roommate's forehead. "For now, sleep."

Saito's eyes drooped instantly and before he could even retort, he was unconscious on the ground.

"Natsumi? Natsumi? Please come out. I'm sorry, okay? I've been waiting for a chance to come home but it's not come yet."

Then she appeared. Or more accurately, allowed herself to be observed. She was just as Kotaro remembered, hair of the magenta sunset cut short around her head, freckles dotting her face, noticeably shorter than himself, but not by much. She was glowing, literally. In her hands, she held her artifact. She was wearing a light pink tank top with spaghetti straps sporting a design of camellias. Her blue jean capris ended in zigzagging hems shortly above her ankles. Heeled sandals, pink in color, graced her feet. Her expression was unreadable but obviously less angry than before. She was standing in front of him.

"Is it really you, Kotaro?" she asked softly.

"Could I be anyone else?"

She embraced him tightly for a moment before remembering their surroundings. Both turned to the side where the rest of the knights stood mostly dumbfounded. Seeing the looks being cast their way Kotaro pointed at Natsumi with his thumb.

"Spoken for," he stated, "So back off, guys."

"Smart thinkin', partner," Derflinger popped up from his scabbard, "Lay claim early or else you'll be dealin' with a lot of suitors in the long term. Remember how…" Kotaro cut the sword off by re-sheathing it.

"What was that," Natsumi asked accusingly.

"Nothing, just a sword that won't shut up when it needs to."

It was then Kirche found her voice, "Why didn't you say that you prefer older women?"

Kotaro pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh this is going to be difficult."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Hoorah, Lifdrasil has been summoned, I bet that only a few guessed Saito Hiraga. Plus, the powers of Lifdrasil were hinted at as well.

The poll about whether Natsumi Murakami should make an appearance within this story was closed mid-August with 14 to 1 results in favor. Admittedly, the poll didn't affect my decision because I planned for Natsumi's arrival when the poll was set up in January. Adjuctor Solaris (Natsumi's artifact)was the main reason.

Everything Myoznitnirn used in this battle, save Code of the Lifemaker, were from "MӒR", or "Mӓrchen Awakens Romance" by Nobuyuki Anzai. It's a nice series, with magical artifacts called 'Ӓrm'(pronounced air-um) that take the forms of rings, pendants, bracelets, etc. Since Myoznitnirn can control magical magical artifacts in the same manner Gandalfr controls weapons and Vindalfr controls animals, Ӓrm seemed the perfect thing to give her.

Magic Mirror ring was what was used to project the images on the moon. The other Ӓrm mentioned all belonged to Phantom, except Body Eye which was Peta's Guardian Ӓrm. Of Phantom's Ӓrm, only (II) Lemures, (V)Dead Dragon, and Allumage (plus Phantom Glass and Soul Infinitia, not appeared yet) were actually given names. The other eight guardians (I, III, IV, VI, VII, VIII, IX, and X) were called only by number and his hexagonal barrier wasn't called at all. Body Eye can be seen in Chapter 143, the others can be seen within chapters 144-149 of volume 14. But a spoiler warning, MӒR is 15 volumes long with 161 chapters, so those chapters are spoiler heavy for those reading them.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Zero's Dog Chapter 18

Following the non-standard summoning, Tiffania did contract servant to the unconscious Saito, "My name is Tiffania Westwood. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She tapped his brow lightly with her wand and, with great hesitation and blush, leaned in. As her lips neared his, she paused, glancing at his eyes, which remained closed. Her lips met his for the briefest moments before she jerked back as if burned. See looked quickly between Saito and Kotaro.

"Kotaro, what's going on," Natsumi whispered, "Chizuru told me yesterday that she'd had a word with your roommate. Today, I went to your room to get what he knows about you and suddenly we're jerked through darkness and here we are. And why are you here?"

"Well," Kotaro scratched the back of his head, "Long story short, I was summoned here too. I'll explain more when he wakes up."

When they looked back at Saito, a brilliant light shown across his sternum, through the parka that Kotaro had never seen his roommate without. The glow slowly dimmed, showing the runes of the contract. The runes continued to glow for a few moments, during which the Onmyou spell tag dissipated into pink flower petals that were drawn into the runes, before dimming completely.

Almost immediately, Saito opened his eyes and saw everyone around him, "This isn't a dream is it?"

Kotaro approached him, offering to help the boy to his feet, "Why don't you click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like home'? Come along, there's a lot to explain, especially to you. But first introductions are probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>After introducing Saito and Natsumi properly to the corps and vice versa, Kotaro led them back to the room with the diorama sphere. Walking back to the academy, he noticed several dragons had taken residence just outside the Academy's walls, making a mental note to ask Osmond about them later.<p>

Turning the door handle, Kotaro was struck with a heavy familiar presence. Reflexively, he cowered behind Natsumi, "Have mercy, Chizuru," he begged.

"Chizuru, here?"

"It took you long enough to show up dogboy," a haughty voice called from in the room, "We couldn't find Louise or anyone else of your little corps all day. And this pitiful creature was no help." Eleanor la Valliere was holding a tightly bound Chamo.

"Bro," the ermine called, "Save me. She's worse than Asuna."

"Sister," Cattleya cooed softly, "Let him go."

"Eleanor? Cattleya? Why are you still here?" Louise asked, shocked, "You were going to leave this morning."

"Talking ferrets? Dogboy? What's going on? It sounds like something from a manga where magic actually exists. Probably exciting too," Saito expressed, causing everyone in earshot to fall quiet.

"Kotaro," Natsumi said in a low voice, "You didn't tell him? You've been roommates for two years at _Mahora_ and he still doesn't know?"

"Like you're one to talk," Kotaro shot back, "Your class had a ghost, a robot, a timetraveller, a yokai-human hybrid, a demon-human hybrid, girls from three different royal families with ties to magic, and Eva. Then, you get a ten-year old welsh boy as a teacher and you didn't still didn't have even an inkling until you and Chizuru brought an injured puppy back to your room while returning from the market. A puppy that turned into a boy while your back was turned. _It's all just visual effects folks, move along._"

"S-Shut up!" Natsumi smacked him half-heartedly.

"Ahem," Eleanor coughed, reminding the bickering couple that they weren't alone, "Your _lover's spat_ can wait. Louise…"

* * *

><p>It was after the eldest two Valliere stated that they'd be staying at the academy indefinitely to keep an eye on Louise, that the corps entered the sphere.<p>

"Where to begin," Kotaro mused with a sigh.

"Question," Saito's hand shot up.

"Ask it."

"So, I get magic exists and all," a couple sniggers followed as disbelief was replaced by amusement, "But what I really, _really_ want to know: is Hiruma a demon, or even half-demon?"

"Our classmate? Nah, he's just weird like that. He does know about magic though. Anyway…"

* * *

><p>When talking to Osmond, Kotaro asked about the dragons that had suddenly taken residence outside the academy's walls.<p>

"Ah," the aged man said, "Those belong to the dragon knights Luftpanzer Ritter. Besides Miss Westwood, we are receiving another student, a Miss Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf. They are her bodyguards. Today was her first day."

At the mention of Guldenhorf, Guiche and Montmorency stood a little straighter.

* * *

><p>Katie slowly descended the stairs into the girl's bathroom. Surprisingly, there was somebody already bathing in the vast tub despite the late hour but she understood when she saw the occupant. After all, both she and Tiffania had things to hide from undesired attention.<p>

"Tiffania, I'm entering," Katie warned before stepping into the room, naked with a towel.

There was a brief shriek and some frantic splashing as the blonde tried to conceal her ears. The half elf calmed though when she recognized Katie. "You're with the group Mr. Kotaro brought. K-K-Ka…"

"Katherine de Trastemara," Katie stated as she slipped into the warm pool, "But I'd like it if you called me Katie." She gave Tiffania a once over before her eyes settled on the ample bosom the elven girl sported. _How are her breasts that big? If her body shape was like Malicorne or even Kirche, it'd be reasonable but everything else about her is elegantly petite._ Her hands rose to her own chest, which she guessed was a similar size to Montmorency, as she continued to stare.

Tiffania fidgeted under the gaze, "Am I doing something weird? I thought the girls' bath wouldn't have anyone else this late at night."

"Oh, erm, no. It's nothing," Katie stammered, "This is the time I usually bathe. I like rather bathe alone normally…"

"Then I'll leave," Tiffania said hastily as she stood from where she sat against the bathtub wall andtried to get out.

"No, it's alright. You can stay. I wanted to talk sooner but not in front of everyone else. I'm like you, sort of. And Sir Kotaro," her voice changed at the end, resembling Tiffania's for a moment. She grabbed at her throat in surprise.

"Like me? And Mr. Kotaro?" Tiffania stopped to look back at Katie. Her eyes quickly moved over the brunette's body, briefly pausing at the ears which looked no different from a normal human's. "How?"

Katie looked down then to the side, avoiding meeting eyes with Tiffania. One arm reached across her body to grip the other that hung limply at her side. Then slowly, she began to extend her wings. When she wanted to, Katie could shrink her wings to the size of crow wings and fold them against her back. At full size, the wings spanned nearly fifteen feet from wingtip to wingtip.

Tiffania gaped at the display, giant wings of dark feathers dripping with water.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later that something happened<p>

Saito sprinted through the corridors towards the room Kotaro had been sharing with Natsumi. '_Surely he can fix this situation,'_ the boy had prayed as he remembered his first days in Halkeginia. The entire time, excepting certain situations, Saito had been in Tiffania's presence, 'as her retainer' the coverstory was.

The first day of class for Tiffania and Saito was…exhausting. After introducing herself, Tiffania had been nearly swarmed by every boy in class, as the girls glared daggers from their seats. The coldest and sharpest glare came from a short, twin-tailed blonde seated near the front of the classroom, not that Saito had noticed through the mob of males. By the end of the day, tales of Tiffania's beauty had spread throughout the Academy.

Day 2, yesterday, Saito had learned the blonde girl's name. In fact she had proclaimed it like it was something she expected everyone to know and respect: Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf. Based on her condescending tone and that she'd brought 'backup' girls when confronting Tiffania and himself outside of class, Saito decided "Brat" as an apt description for her.

She had talked down to the two of them, treating them as ignorant hicks when neither had given desired responses to her presence. Finally, she had demanded Tiffania remove the wide-brimmed hat that concealed her heritage, at which Saito had snapped at her.

"Listen, Brat," Saito had said, "I don't care if it's true you _are_ a princess in a different country, you are here now, at an Academy in… Tristain. Social status doesn't mean shit, so drop the 'high and mighty' act. Miss Westwood doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to!"

Beatrice's expression hardened, "Your retainer lacks etiquette around his betters. A reflection of the master perhaps? I'll warn you now, because I'm such a nice person, you don't want to cross me, Westwood. You can either get along with me, or you can leave. Otherwise…" she left it ambiguous as she left.

That night, Saito heard his charge's muffled sobs from his makeshift futon on the floor, despite his attempts to comfort her with words.

Leading to today. Tiffania hadn't arrived to class on time, Cheverus and Cattleya co-teaching about Earth-magic. Partway through, Tiffania entered in a strange cloak. Cheveruse irately questioned the hooded girl and paled slightly when Tiffania had claimed the cloak to be from her mother.

"Elf?" the teacher whispered, fearful of something.

Tiffania then removed the hood, revealing her ears and sending all the students into pandemonium for some reason.

The heightened emotions in the room sent Cattleya to the floor, further increasing the panic. Only Beatrice had remained collected as she called out "Luftpanzer" and armored knights smashed in through the windows, before advancing on the half-elf.

So Saito ran. As much as he wanted to stay and defend her, he knew that without fighting skills, a decent weapon, or magic he was less than useless to Tiffania. But he did know someone who fit the bill.

Reaching the room, he threw the door open. Empty, except for the talking sword and a note. Groaning at his foul luck, he glanced at the note, partially written in familiar Japanese characters.

'_Gone to Tristania for the day with Natsumi. Back this evening. If anyone asks, it's not a date.'_

Saito glanced at the sword, "Screw it."

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Saito pushed himself out of the crowd, carrying Derflinger, "Leave Tiffania alone," he shot at Beatrice amid her knights. The blonde girl was smiling smugly.<p>

"Hey, Partner's Friend," the sword whispered, "You're not a wielder like Partner, the Heart can't fight like the Left Hand."

"I don't care, Talking Sword," the plain boy answered, his eyes on his distressed summoner being restrained near the boiling cauldron, "Kotaro is on a date and no one is helping her."

"Ah, the elf's retainer," Beatrice called out, smiling mischievously, "Because I'm feeling generous today, I'll make you an offer, join the elf in this trial of heresy, or deny her, right here in front of everyone."

"Go to Hell," Saito yelled as he began to draw Derflinger.

"Too slow," the sword shouted in warning.

The moment Saito had gone for the sword, several of Luftpanzer Ritter reflexively cast magic at the potential threat. Saito watched as half of a dozen shards of ice flew towards him in stint of hyperawareness. Too slow to dodge, the boy cast his arms out in a poor attempt to shield himself. Just as the projectiles reached him, though, he felt a burning in his chest and the icicles disintegrated into flower petals on contact with his skin.

The crowd gasped as the boy wasn't pierced through, or even harmed. The triumphant expression on Beatrice's face faded to confusion and anger, "You dare stand against me…"

"No," Tiffania interrupted, "Don't hurt Saito, it's my fault he's here. I'll leave, I'll leave and never come back, just please don't hurt him!"

"Quiet, Elf," the short blonde growled, "Your retainer needs to learn his place. Luftpanzer," she ordered, "Fireballs."

The knights obeyed immediately and more than a dozen flaming orbs were launched at the boy who stood gaping at his hands. As the fiery spheres closed within ten feet of the boy, a wall of fire, nine feet tall, sprang into existence, blocking the attacks. When the wall vanished, Styx was standing before Saito, wand clenched in his teeth as he held both hands in front of himself.

"Great plan," the green-haired boy stated earnestly, "Rushing in to save the girl, I like it. I would've but the Capt'n said we needed a strategy." He turned to face the girl surrounded by a thirteen fully armored knights, "But I say, screw the plan. Let's fight!"

"You would fight to protect this… this… half-breed? This mongrel, born of the unholy union of a human and elf? Why?"

"Well, I don't dislike her," Styx said, "Vice-Cap'n said she was one of us too and we Undine Knights protect our own, and as far as half human goes," the flames boiling the cauldron slowly shrank as it formed a stream of fire to the green haired boy, igniting his clothes. Ignoring the growing flames, Styx continued watching Beatrice with a smirk as his green hair leeched all color to white and his skin darkened to a bronze color. A wave of intense heat collided with Saito. Standing nude, completely wreathed in flames, he finished, "Tiffania isn't the only one here. I am Styx the Brand, soon to be Styx the Furnace, born of a human and Fire Elemental. Release Tiffania, or face the flames of Hades."

Styx whispered back to Saito, "So how was that? I've always wanted to use that threat. Was it awesome? Think Kirche heard it?"

Before Saito could answer, a crash drew his attention elsewhere. The cauldron holding the boiling water had been overturned by a metallic figure. The crowd behind Saito and Styx parted to reveal Guiche in his Silver Jacket leading the other members, minus Kotaro, Louise and Julio, forward.

"Beatrice Guldenhorf, by order of the Knights of Undine, release…" Guiche paused as he saw the body covered in flames, "Styx?" Guiche asked incredulously.

"Hey, Cap'n, it's me. Just so ya know, I'm kinda like Vice-Cap'n, but with fire instead of, ya' know, dogs."

"Guiche," Beatrice accused, "Is this abomination your subordinate? It keeps referring to you as 'Captain.'"

"I am Captain of the Knights of Undine, Miss Guldenhorf," Guiche stated with authority, "And I am commanding you to release Miss Westwood and to withdraw your body guards. Who my subordinates are is not a concern of yours."

"You can't command anything of me Gramont in this heresy trial, you haven't the authority. I thought you'd remember your place but it seems I must remind you. Luftpanzer, capture them. They shall follow the elf, especially the second abomination." Ten of the knights charged. As Guiche and company prepared, with Montmorency and Reynald falling back to support, a figure appeared in front of the Captain via Shundo, facing the charging enemy.

"Wow, Sir Kotaro was right, hanyo do find that skill fairly easy," the brunette said, awed, "Lord Guiche, dear friends, please cover your ears," she politely suggested before inhaling. A moment later, the air was filled with shrill screaming. The pitch and intensity felt like nails being driven into Saito's ears. He also noted how the air in front of Katie appeared to have a slight distortion to it.

The effect was impressive. The advancing Luftpanzer stopped, attempting to cover their ears though their steel helms. Several developed cracks within the armor. One knight's armor even shattered. Within a few seconds, the scream descended into a coughing fit.

"Sorry," Katie croaked, holding her throat, "I'm still getting used to mimicking the calls of birds. All Sir Kotaro said was 'Bird Tribe' so I'm not sure what type of bird he meant." Her dark wings ripped through the back of her clothes.

Malicorne fainted. Tabitha remained impassive. Guiche's expression couldn't be read through the Silver Jacket. Reynald focused intently between the two demi-humans.

Styx looked at the winged female, "You're special too? Great, between the two of us, these 'elite knights' should be easy to beat."

"Well, I can't be of any more help, the hawk scream, is exhaust…"

A white orb appeared between the two factions and expanded to five feet before it exploded with a collosal force. When the dust cleared, Louise was standing in the epicenter, scowling with her Code floating behind her, "I was _this_ close to completing the royal edict and someone distracted me with an earsplitting shriek. Now, why did this happen? Guiche!?" She looked accusingly at the jacketed captain.

"Ah-ah-ah," Guiche stammered, "We were just coming to rescue Miss Westwood from a terrible fate," he pointed to where one Luftpanzer restrained Tiffania, who was awestruck at the turn of events.

Beatrice managed to find her voice, "Who are you, interrupting this heresy inquiry? After the elf we must try the demon and the harpy."

"I am Louise Francouis Le Blanc de la Valliere. And you're lying, you have no authority to hold a heresy inquiry, let alone three."

La Valliere. The only opponents in Tristain save for the Royal family and Cardinal Mazarin whom Beatrice was specifically told to avoid messing with. And this girl of same height as Beatrice and calling herself a Valliere had called the bluff.

"I do too, I have the written approval of a bishop…at home."

"Lying," Louise declared, swinging the Code of the Lifemaker first at Tiffania, then at Beatrice. Tiffania disappeared and reappeared next to Saito, raising her hands to protect her face from the heat Styx continued to emit. Beatrice appeared in front of Louise. "To perform a heresy inquiry you also need an approval form from the church of Romalia. You have neither, thus, cannot perform a heresy inquiry. Good day!" Louise walked away. As she passed Styx, she struck the ground with the key, and the flames were extinguished, his hair green again, and skin its natural color. With another wave of the Code, clothes appeared on the boy's body.

As Louise disappeared, the jeers and taunts started. The word 'heresy inquiry' had caused them to blank out but with the truth revealed by Louise, Beatrice's actions became more than a little suspect.

"Oi! Beatrice! Using the Founder's name to torment a girl you don't like, is that how nobles do things!?"

"I hope you burn for impersonating a bishop of Tristain."

With her prided knights incapacitated and out of reach, Beatrice found herself in a dire situation. She dropped to her knees, the anxiety building up. She was alone, again. Her family, at home. Her knights, unconscious or too injured to move. Her friends, if they could even be called friends, gone. And from the feel of the atmosphere, she was about to be cast to the wolves.

As her despair began to consume her, she felt a hand brush her shoulder. She looked up at who would be the first to pass judgment. It was Tiffania.

One of the students called out to Tiffania.

"Miss Westwood. You have the right to judge this girl. Deal with her as you see fit."

Hearing those words filled Beatrice with even further dread. In such a situation, with what she'd put the half elf through, death was not unexpected. She turned away, expecting the worst. Sitting down, she buried her eyes in her knees as she awaited her fate. Tears began to flow silently.

Everyone present was waiting for Tiffania's judgment. That would be the price Beatrice would have to pay.

Expectations of everyone present were blown by Tiffania's actions.

The elven girl knelt next to her accuser, "B-Beatrice?" She tugged gently on the girl's sleeve, "Can we be friends?"

A deep silence fell over the courtyard. Then someone from the crowd spoke up. "Miss Tiffania, are you sure about that? She just threated you with harm. You should have her punished justly."

"I didn't come here to make enemies," Tiffania asserted, standing as she turned to the crowd, "I came to make friends. This is a place to learn, not a place to judge others."

"But…"

"This is MY decision, is it not?"

Further attempts to argue ceased. The silence was broken again, this time by soft sobs made by Beatrice.

The half-elf knelt down again next to the crying girl and embraced her warmly. "There, there," she spoke comfortingly as she pat Beatrice's back, "Don't be afraid, everything is alright now."

"Is it over?"

Squeezing through the wall of students, the headmaster, Old Osmond, appeared. Old Osmond rubbed his beard as he grinned.

Then, in front of just about all the students, he placed a hand on Tiffania's shoulder and informed everyone.

"Ah. Just now this girl said that she would stake her life to learn here. There is a lot to learn from these words. Do you understand, everyone? Originally, the will to learn is not a matter of life or death. Sometimes though, sticking to one's own beliefs will turn the world into your enemy…don't forget that."

The students had a look on their faces wondering just why Old Osmond chose this time to come out, but they just nodded for now. Content with the nods, Old Osmond continued,

"However, taking matters to the extreme every time is stifling. While a fight here or there is expected, when someone dies, it's too late. Furthermore, it becomes very bothersome, so I would like for this bickering to end now. This girl is under my guardianship, understand? In addition to that, Miss Tiffania is a guest entrusted to me by her Majesty the Queen. From now on, if there are students that wish to insult this girl's lineage, be prepared to make enemies with the monarchy, understand?"

Entrusted to him by her Majesty the Queen?

The students all became nervous at once. This transfer student who had elf blood was a person connected to her Majesty the Queen.

From these words, they came to the realization that even though it was rather peculiar, instead of being something feared, they felt that her elf blood could even be something most admirable.

On top of that, the students, for the most part, had never seen a descendant of an elf. Because of Old Osmond's statement, they became more curious than afraid. Soon, they were favoring her dazzling appearance, disregarding the ill-feelings for man's supposed mortal enemy.

* * *

><p>Kotaro and Natsumi rode back into the academy gates near dusk. After the day in Tristania, the two had ridden almost in silence all the way back.<p>

"So, about that play…"

"I know you fell asleep halfway through, Kotaro," Natsumi responded, "The acting was lousy and forced, so I'm surprised you made it that long. The plot was decent enough, though."

"I'm used to the plays you're in. Those plays were so much better than that one…"

"I can tell when you're trying to flatter me."

"But is it working?" the hanyo asked hopefully.

Natsumi pondered it for a moment before turning and snuggling her face into the body behind her on the saddle, "Yes."

The moment was ruined as they passed into the Academy grounds

"Vice-Cap'n," Styx ran out of the bushes and to the horse, startling the beast, "Ya gotta help me, girls keep trying to catch me."

'Catch' brought a familiar thought to his memory, "Girls can't catch you if you're on fire. Ninjas either."

"That's the problem Vice-Cap'n, that's why they're trying to catch me."

"What."

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes<span>

Well, there's chapter 18 after almost three months since chapter 17. I was distracted by my other stories and because I'm worried about the quality of this story dropping. Thank Trace Carter for convincing me to update. Now for the chapter.

First off, Tiffania's secret being only such for less than a chapter, I wanted to get to the false heresy trial quickly. I had a different plan originally than Saito coming with Deflinger but Kotaro has had too many curbstomps under his belt for the moment so the 'not-date' was set up to keep him from the academy. I have a specific idea for the Lifdrasil runes and hinted at the powers briefly. Let me know any theories you may have.

Next, Styx. Yeah another hybrid human might be a little much but I wanted to at least give him some screen time. The idea came when I thought about making Katie a hybrid, have a fire elemental. Kirche was the initial idea but Styx got chosen simply because there's less about him to require double checking, like Katie (background character). Tell me whatcha think, though there are no further plans for hybrid humans among the students (currently).

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
